Our New Adventure
by Benzi
Summary: The final battle with Majin Buu has finally come to an end. Secrets are revealed, family gatherings are held, and lots of "will they, won't they" teasing. With a crazy family, prying friends and the nosy press getting in the way, will Gohan and Videl be able to share their feelings? ***CHAPTER 1-2 REDONE!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Note:** Hey, everyone! This is my first Fanfiction story. Please leave any constructive feedback or comments you have, positive or negative, on the storyline, length of chapters, character representation, point of view (POV), formatting, grammar, etc. I will try my absolute hardest to respond to your comments and adjust my writing accordingly. Also, if I have misspelled any names or locations please let me know and I will be sure to edit the story for future readers. I am not completely certain of how many chapters I will be making for this story. The characters, for the most part, are true to their original personalities.

**Context:** This story takes place when everyone is gathered at Kami's Lookout and Majin Buu is deemed to no longer be a threat to Earth. The Z-Fighters are reunited with their friends and families. During their time apart, Videl and Gohan have realized their feelings for each other but have yet to discuss them. Videl is aware of Gohan's secret identities as the Gold Fighter, the Great Saiyaman, and the Delivery Boy. In the Afterlife, Bulma and ChiChi told Videl details about the Saiyan heritage. Everyone on Earth has forgotten about the events regarding Majin Buu's evil and about Gohan being the Gold Fighter, the Great Saiyaman, and the Delivery Boy.

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_I can't believe it...it's finally over...everyone's alive..._

"My Baby Girl! Oh, I missed you so much, Pumpkin..."

I let out a quiet laugh as Dad presses his warm cheek against mine, affectionately rubbing his prickly facial hair against my skin as he continues to smother me with his tight hug while placing soft kisses on my forehead and cheeks. My cheeks flush slightly against his as I feel the heat of several watchful eyes on me, observing my rather embarrassing reunion with my overly dramatic Dad. I squirm my arms around enough to set my hands free to press against his chest, managing to pry him off of me to allow me enough room to step back. I straighten up my clothes before looking up into his blue eyes, surprised to see his expression illuminating a genuine happiness with his smile, something I haven't seen in a long time.

"I missed you too, Daddy." I reach my left hand forward to take Dad's hand in mine, gently squeezing his fingers as I pull on his hand, guiding him back to the rest of the group.

_Bark, Bark!_

I slowly turn my head at the sound to peek over my shoulder, looking back behind Dad to watch tentatively as Buu follows close behind us, smiling happily as he carries a small barking dog in his pink arms. I feel shivers run up my arms and neck the longer I look at Buu, still not completely comfortable with his presence, remembering all of the terrible events that occurred over the past few days. Although he may not look exactly like the Buu that attacked the Lookout and ate everyone, there is definitely an uncanny resemblance between the two. I quickly shake my head and turn back to continue looking forward, not wanting to my thoughts to wander back to such a traumatic experience.

_I mean...Daddy and Goku did say that Buu helped them save the Earth, and that he's not evil...but I don't know how I feel about him being so close, and now he's going to be staying in our house?..._

Standing off to the side, I allow everyone privacy and space to reconnect with their friends and loved ones, smiling at the sounds of their laughter and tears of joy as they embrace one another. My attention is mostly directed towards Gohan's family, watching as ChiChi sobs hysterically in Goku's chest as he hold her in his embrace, the sight of a loving couple finally being reunited warming my heart. Goten managed to squeeze his way in between ChiChi and Goku's legs, looking up to smile happily at his now compete family, his hands tightly fisting Goku's orange gi pants as he hugs his leg as if worried that he would leave again. I then look to see Gohan standing beside his father, extending a hand forward to gently rub a soothing hand on her back, smiling down at her with a soft smile.

I quickly reach my right hand up to touch my cheek, rubbing my pink and damp skin to wipe away the tears that were still fresh from my emotional reunion with Gohan. My thoughts are drawn back to what only felt like moments ago, remembering the feeling on his hand on my shoulder causing me to turn around to face him. In that moment of such an passionate intensity, I didn't know whether to _hug_ him or call him an _idiot_; so, I decided to do both. It was such an overwhelming moment, being assailed by every heart-wrenching thought surrounding his assumed death.

_...But I knew it wasn't true. I knew he was alive; every instinct I had told me so. Despite what everyone else believed, their dismissive words trying to convince me of my state of denial, I never gave up hope. I knew he was alive; I knew he would come back to me. _

My cheeks retain their flustered shade of red as I recall what happened next after my blue eyes finally met with Gohan's dark onyx ones. My hands at my sides had balled tightly into fists, feeling overwhelmed by several emotions that had ran through me left me unsure of how to respond to his sudden appearance. In the heat of the intense heartfelt moment, my fists had risen up to his chest, striking him half-heartedly as I tried to calm myself down. Not caring about Dad or ChiChi, or anyone else that may be watching, I halt my weak pounding, relaxing my fists to place my palms flat against the muscles of his chest.

I soon found myself leaning into Gohan's comforting hold, resting my cheek against his warm chest as I allowed my tears to flow freely down my cheeks and onto his clothes, no longer caring if he knew I was crying. I didn't need to look around the Lookout to know that everyone had their eyes on us, gossiping quietly amongst themselves as he gently wrapped his arms around me, cradling me in a soft embrace. I tried my best to ignore Krillin, Yamcha and Rossi's snickering and ChiChi's swooning behind me, managing to resist the urge to spin around in Gohan's arms to tell them off.

_I can't even imagine what horrible teasing Gohan and I will be subjected to now. It was bad enough when we were both in denial of our feelings for each other, but now...now I'm not sure if even I can completely hide my attraction to him. My feelings for him have only been growing stronger and stronger each day; plus, ChiChi and Bulma are already well aware of how much I...how much I care about him. What I feel for Gohan stems far past the lines of friendship, and I know very well that there's no going back from where my feelings are headed-_

"Baby girl? Videl? Are you listening to me?" My thoughts are cut short at the sound of Dad's questioning voice, his worried tone prompting me to turn my head to look up at him.

I open my mouth to respond, but my words are caught in my throat as I notice Buu stepping up to stand on the other side of Dad, turning as well to look back at me with a seemingly innocent and child-like expression, a façade that I continue to question the longer I stare at him. Despite what has been said regarding his three-sixty transformation from evil homicidal alien tyrant to happy and virtuous pink blob, I follow my instincts and keep my guard up. No longer feeling comfortable with having his focus drawn to me, I manage to pull my eyes from his traumatizing form, still not use to his presence as being anything but unsettling.

_This will take some getting used to. I still can't believe Dad is letting him stay with us in our home. I get that he and Buu bonded in some way during their time together, but inviting him into our home? I really hope he knows what he's doing..._

"Sorry, Daddy. It's been a rough couple of days; I guess I've just got a lot on my mind..." I look off absentmindedly to the side, unable to meet his gaze.

_Our home is already unstable enough as it is, especially now that I know about the lies he's been telling to the world...the lies he's been telling to me...but I can't be thinking about that right now; I just want to be grateful that we're alive._

"Honey, when we get home...I'd really like to speak with you...alone. I'm sure you have some questions for me..." My eyes widen at the absence of Dad's normally boisterous attitude gone, now filled with insecurities and uncertainty as he turns his head to stare off the edge of the tower, appearing to be as deep in thought as I am.

_Is he really planning on telling me the truth; the whole truth? Can even rely on him to give me that anymore?_

I wordlessly nod in affirmation before turning my head back to the rest of the group, shifting my attention back to Gohan and his family, trying to prevent myself from saying anything to Dad that I may come to regret later on. I watch as Gohan reaches down to pull a shaking and sobbing ChiChi into his arms, gently rubbing up and down her shaking arms as he leans his head down to whisper into her ear. I'm not close enough to hear what he said to her, but his words have visibly comforted ChiChi as her crying de-escalates into quiet sniffling and an occasional hiccup while gripping tightly onto the orange fabric covering his back. Looking Gohan up and down with a appreciative gaze, I quickly realize just how much he has changed in the short amount of time that he's been gone.

It wasn't necessarily his increase in height or his more defined muscles that caught my eyes; it was his face. His jawline, which had already been well-structured from the start, now seems more defined, giving him a slightly older and a more mature appearance. His dark onyx eyes, which had always seemed so innocent and youthful, now appeared wiser and more certain, harbouring a newfound confidence deep within his irises. However, one thing that hasn't appeared to change, remaining just as pure and friendly for as long as I have known Gohan, is his trademark schoolboy smile. His smile instantly brightens his features, illuminating a happiness and sincerity that always manages to reach his eyes. I can't help but smile as I watch him laughing at something Goku had said to him, his carefree and positive demeanor as contagious as his smile.

_How could someone be so...so perfect? Even with Gohan's slight changes in appearance and power, he remains just as wholesome and genuine as the shy new schoolboy that I had met only months ago. I'll admit he looked cute and charming before the fight but now...he's without a doubt handsome and, __dare I say...sexy-_

I feel my whole body freeze as Gohan's eyes suddenly shift to meet mine, staring back at me with a raised brow and a smile, probably wondering why I have been staring at him silently from the sidelines. Before I have enough time to look away and play it off casually, he's already walking over to me, holding my gaze with an intensity that has my head spinning and my cheeks burning. I had never before felt nervous being under his gaze, but this time feels different; everything feels different. I bit my lip and clench my fists tightly, my nails digging into my palms as I try to calm myself down, not wanting to appear so discomposed by the time he gets here.

_I need to get a grip...I'm never this worked up, especially because of some guy...b__ut...I suppose Gohan really isn't just 'some guy'..._

_...I know I love Gohan; it didn't take me long to realize it, especially after Bulma and ChiChi called me out on it in the Afterlife, persistently coercing me into an untimely confession. I had never been more embarrassed in my life (pun absolutely intended) but I couldn't deny it. His well-mannered personality, charming smile and well-tined body is more than enough to 'woo' any girl...and vanity aside, d__espite my father taking his glory and fame from the events of the Cell Games, Gohan remains kind. When saving the world countless times with acts of bravery and selflessness, he remains humble. Gohan Son is the whole package...and then some..._

_...I know he's the Great Saiyaman, the Gold Fighter and the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games, having more alter egos than I'm sure he knows what to do with. I also now know, courtesy of Bulma and ChiChi, that he is not entirely human. In all honesty, with all that has happened over the past few days, and all that I have learned between aliens, wizards and flying, I am not entirely surprised._

I tentatively raise a hand to the center of my chest, feeling my heartbeat steadily quickening the closer Gohan get to me; now only a couple of meters away, he turns his gaze from mine to the side to wave as he passes by Krillin and his family. I use the break in eye contact to take a deep breath, trying to calm my growing nerves as I turn to my side, remembering that Dad was still standing beside me-

"D-Dad? Where did you..." I'm surprised to see that, during my distracted and flustered state, he had left my side, now standing over by Dende, laughing as they watch Bee and Buu run laps around the Lookout.

_It's probably for the best if Dad's not here right now; if he were, there's no telling how things would turn out-_

"Hey, Videl?..."

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_Thank goodness...everyone is alive, even Dad. All of the madness has finally come to an end._

I comfortingly rub my palm soothingly over Mom's shaking back, watching with a warm smile as she continues to cry against Dad's chest, holding onto the front of his damp gi to pull him closer. Her small knuckles begin to turn white from the pressure of her grip, holding him tightly as if worried that, if she were to let go, he would leave again. I feel her back quivering beneath my fingers with her uncontrolled sobs, probably letting out all of her pent up emotions that she had to hide within herself over the past seven years, wanting to put up a strong front for Goten and I.

_Losing Dad, during the Cell Games, took a toll on everyone, especially Mom._ _She has always been strong, for as long as I can remember but, during that time, she had to work extra hard to be...and now Dad is back. Although Mom is crying, this is still the happiest I've seen her in a long time._

I gently maneuver Mom into my arms, laughing lightly as she clings to me tightly, as she did with Dad, reaching her small arms around my body to fist the back of my gi. Dad laughs along with me before bending down to his legs to lift a smiling Goten into his arms, swinging Goten over his head to prop him up onto his shoulders. I continue to stroke up her back, relieved to feel her body relaxing against mine, her sobs dying off into quiet sniffles as she mumbles something into my chest about _catching up on studying_ and _giving me the punishment of a lifetime if I ever disappeared with a bunch of aliens, without her consent, again. _I slightly lean my head down to hers, speaking softly for only her to hear as I try to ease her worrying.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Mom. I won't...if I ever have to leave again, I'll tell you first, okay? I love you." I release her from my arms as she pulls away, giving me a loving, teary-eyed smile before narrowing her eyes on Dad, his suddenly panicked expression causing Goten and I to laugh.

"And _you_! Don't you even _think_ about leaving me again!" I sigh in relief at Mom's assertive and passionately-aggressive demeanor, signifying a reassuring sense of normality.

_Looks like everything is finally getting back to normal...well...not everything..._

Videl's rather passionate greeting wasn't all that unexpected; she brought both of her fists up to my chest and pounded onto it half-heartedly as she hung her head low, wanting to avoid contact with my eyes. I couldn't help but smile, resisting the urge to laugh when she muttered "idiot" every few sniffles, clearly trying to fight back her own tears. I felt my cheeks become flushed as she pressed her body closer to mine, bringing her hands and face to my chest, leaning against me for support. I took a calming breath and raised my hands from my sides, hovering them shyly over her back and shoulders, uncertain of how to hold her, not having much experience with hugging any girl that wasn't Mom or Bulma.

I heard her sigh softly against my chest when I moved to place my hands gently on her upper back, applying just enough pressure to pull her tighter against my body, being mindful of my new strength. I slowly closed my eyes as I sunk further into the hug, the embrace sending waves of a pleasurable warmth all over my body, a sensation that I had never experienced with anyone else before. I shifted my attention back up to see several knowing smiles and teasing smirks directed at us, causing my cheeks to darken in their shade of red. Despite my embarrassment, I continued to hold Videl against me, trying my hardest to block out Krillin and Yamcha's catcalls and teasing remarks.

_And I thought their teasing was bad at the tournament...I'm sure this won't be the last I hear of this._

Raising a hand to my hair at the back of my head, I scratch lightly at the daunting thought, silently preparing to be at the butt of what would most likely be many embarrassing and uncomfortable jokes. As I continue to watch Mom drilling into Dad with her new expectations for his _role_ in the family, I begin to feel the presence of someone's heated gaze on me, prompting me to look up. I lift my head to look to the side, surprised to see Videl staring back at me, her typically judgemental eyes are softer than usual. I watch with interest as her blue eyes openly roam over my face and body, her cheeks flushed pink as she holds her bottom lip between her teeth, appearing to be deep in her own thoughts.

I soon find myself reciprocating Videl's curious gaze with my own, timidly shifting my eyes over the soft features of her face, my own cheeks reddening as I recall the extent of my growing feelings for her. I slowly lower my hand from my head to my side, clenching my fists tightly as I continue to watch her from a distance, channelling out all of the crying and laughter around me. Attentively analyzing Videl's delicate and soft features quickly reminds me of why I hold such strong feelings for her in the first place; it reminds me of why I haven't been able to stop thinking about her.

_Videl is absolutely gorgeous, there was no way of denying that. Her striking ocean blue eyes contrasted with her short dark raven hair perfectly, giving her an angelic appearance. Every guy in school wanted to date her, and every girl wanted to be her but she didn't care for the attention; she turned down every guy pursuing her. Most were after her fame, fortune, and beauty, but what I saw inside of her we much more precious._

_It's Videl's spirit; she's so fierce, passionate and confident. She never backs away from a challenge, whether it is saving the citizens of Satan City or a screaming match with my mother. She is resilient; not only learning about ki, but applying the skills and knowledge to fly, accomplishing something that only a few humans can do, and what others can only dream of doing. Her fighting style is also something to behold. She may not be as strong as the other humans like Krillin, Tien or Yamcha, but she was still strong; she fights with an admirable precision and grace, using her talent and skills to help others in need. Videl is __truly__ amazing. During my training with the Kai's, I couldn't help but think of her. __I wanted to see Videl again; I needed to see her again. Nothing hurt more than learning that she had died...yet I'm still lying to her._

_Videl knows about my past as the Delivery Boy and my current alternate identity as the Great Saiyaman. What about my heritage? When I tell her about my bloodline, about who I really am, what will she think? She may think I'm a freak and will want nothing to do with me, or even worse, she'll be afraid of me. No, I cannot keep lying to her. I need to come forward; she deserves to know._

I am pulled from my deep thoughts as Videl's beautiful blue eyes meet with my black ones, her flustered expression causing me to smile, not used to seeing her in such a dishevelled state. I straighten up my back and turn my body to face her, wanting to hold her stare for a bit longer, curious as to what she is thinking about, but she quickly shifts her eyes to her side. I politely excuse myself from my family before moving to walk over to her, running over my words in my head, uncertain of what to say or what to expect.

_Videl must have lots of questions; I'm honestly a bit surprised she managed to hold herself back this long. She's probably piecing together everything that she's seen and heard over the past few days, trying to draw her own conclusions. As much as I am afraid...afraid to share everything with her, I know that I can't keep lying to her._

"Hey, Videl?..."

_I'll tell her. I'll tell her everything_.


	2. Chapter 2: How About Tomorrow?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Note: **I have decided that, for the first few chapters, I will be posting more frequently than once a week. This will get the story going much faster. I'm taking Spring classes in May, so it should slow down a bit during that time.

* * *

_I'll tell her. I'll tell her everything_.

* * *

**Videl's POV: **

I slowly turn my head at the sound of Gohan's deep voice, surprised to see him standing right in front of me, tilting his head downwards to look at me with his warm dark eyes and shy smile. I watch with a curious interest as he, despite his slightly flustered appearance, stands his ground firmly with his back straight and his shoulders squared, looking as if he had something he needed to tell me, something important. I unclench my hands at the feeling of my palms becoming clammy from anticipation, prompting me to discretely pull my hands behind my back to wipe my palms on the back of my shirt, not used to having him approach me with a confidence like this. I can also feel the heat of my own blush coming back to my own cheeks as my heartbeat quickens, his demeanor of certainty becoming more exhilarating and arousing the longer I stare at him.

I gently bite down on my bottom lip before timidly shifting my attention up to his focused eyes, losing myself in their warmth and depth as the intensity of his stare grows with each slow passing moment. I quickly become entranced by the calming and tender warmth they hold, a gentleness that I had always thought to be uncommon in a fighter. Even his tender, light-hearted and humble nature heavily contrasts the immense power that he holds, not having even an ounce of violence or cruelty within him. It is only when I notice one of his eyebrows raised slightly in question that I realize that I've been spaced out, still not having responded to when he had called out my name only a few moments ago.

_What am I doing? I'm Videl Satan; I don't blank out like that. Be cool, Videl...just act natural. I can do this. I have nothing to be worrying about; nothing's changed...it's just Gohan._

"Y-yes, Gohan? W-what's up?" I mentally chastise myself as I carefully replay each of my words in my head as I state them, more than certain that my flustered appearance has only worsened with my embarrassment.

_I'm such an idiot! I can't even get one word out before embarrassing myself. When did I become the one to be a stuttering, blushing mess?...That's usually Gohan's thing..._

Much to my relief, Gohan finally draws his captivating eyes from mine to shift his gaze downward, lightening the weight on my chest as I take the deep and much needed breath, gasping for the air that I didn't know I so desperately needed. He tentatively turns his head to the side to look off the edge of the Lookout, staring off at the setting sun, his vague expression unusual for him and unreadable for myself. I look down to see his hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides, appearing as if he were in the midst of battling an internal struggle, of which he seemed to be losing. I become more concerned the longer it takes him to respond to my question, tilting my head to the side to get a better look at his face, wondering where his deep thoughts were taking him.

_What's got Gohan looking so...so conflicted? The last time I saw him like this was back at the tournament when he was about to leave to join the fight...I had to practically beg him to allow me to come with him...and I don't beg for anything. I know he didn't want me to go then either, but what was I supposed to do? Let him go alone? Not a chance. Even now...whatever he has to tell me has him just as concerned as he was before...maybe even more so..._

"_Hello_? Gohan?..." My smile falters slightly and my concern escalates as I continue to receive no response, watching as Gohan remains unresponsive to the sound of my voice, still in his thoughtful trance.

"...Hey? Is there something wrong?..." I feel my left eye brow twitching as my concern is quickly replaced with frustration, my patience quickly thinning with the lack of acknowledgement on Gohan's part.

_Why do I feel like Gohan's keeping something from me...again? After all that we've been through together, does he really not trust me?...I can't imagine what he's keeping from me this time. If there's one thing that I can't stand, it's people keeping secrets from me...people lying to me. How can I get him to open up to me? I want him to trust me; I need him to trust me._

No longer satisfied with the passive approach I had been taking thus far, I decide to move to stand in front of a dazed Gohan, leaving no more than a foot between our chests, my bashfulness and embarrassment fading quickly as it is replaced with a newfound determination. I quickly tilt my head up at an angle to try to get a better look at his face, frustrated to see his eyes remained veered to the side, still unwilling to meet with mine. I notice his expression is even more tense than before, lips pressed into a firm line and his brows are furrowed in concentration, appearing to be working his way through his own thoughts. I take a quiet but deep breath before speaking, raising my voice a little louder than before, loud enough for him to hear me but hushed as to not draw the attention of anyone else that may be listening.

"...Gohan! Will you at least _look_ at me?" My fists clench tightly at my sides as I realize I can no longer hold myself back, my patience wearing thin as I grow more and more eager for answers.

_What's gotten into Gohan this time? First he walks over to me looking like he's about to drop the biggest news in the world, and then he just stands there...not even having the decency to look me in the eye. Something is going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it...now._

I waste no time extending my unclenched right hand up to Gohan's chest, reaching forward to grab a fist-full of the front of his orange gi, my sudden movement instantly catching his attention. His widened onyx eyes are swiftly drawn down to mine, his expression quickly shifting to surprise and embarrassment as I yank harshly on his shirt, yanking the top half of his body slightly closer to mine. Despite my efforts, his body barely budges from the force of my pull, his back only slightly bending to loom overtop of my body, our faces now only a few inches apart. My cheeks flush at the warm sensation of his breath against my lips as he speaks in a soft voice, searching my face with his surprised eyes as he struggles to find his words.

"I'm sorry, Videl...I-I was just caught up in my thoughts...I guess...I'm not really sure how to say this...There's been something I've wanted to tell you for awhile now; I just...I don't know how to say it. I...I think that I..." I feel my heartbeat quickening in my chest as I watch Gohan's eyes stopping their lingering gaze on my lips, his words gradually trailing off along with his focus.

_Gohan's eyes...why is he looking at me like that? And why is it making me feel like...this. I've never felt so vulnerable...so exposed just by someone looking at me. The way he's looking at me...it's almost as if...as if he wants to kiss me...and what if he does? What do I do then?_

A wave of shivers run down my spine as I find my eyes being drawn to his lips as well, losing my own focus when his tongue slips past and along his own lips to moisten them. My breath catches the words in my throat as I struggle to resist the urge to mimic his action on my own lips, silently knowing that the sensation would only be pleasurable if it came from him. Caught up in my own daze, I find myself spewing out words that, rather than coming from my sharp-witted mind, came from deep within my heart. The words flowed freely from a space in my heart that had been reserved for Gohan since the moment we said goodbye while hovering about the ocean; it was the day he left me with the promise that he would return to me.

"Gohan...whatever you need to say...if you're not ready now, it's fine; you don't need to tell me if you're not ready...but I'll be here to listen for when you are. You're more than just a classmate, you're my friend, Gohan, and I want you to know that our friendship means everything to me and that...that you can trust me." I keep my voice calm and collected to mask the panicked and and self-deprecating thoughts firing off in my head, as I bit my lip to prevent myself from speaking, not wanting to dig myself into a deeper hole.

_W-what?! No! __Why on Earth did I just say that? I hate secrets, deception, and lies, I always have. Here Gohan is, trying to tell me something important, a secret, and I choose to tell him "no"? __Is it because of his eyes? Or maybe his lips?!...Is it because of how he makes me feel? Is it because I love h-_

"No, I-I need to tell you _now_, Videl. It's only fair to you. Our friendship is important to me as well, which is why I don't...I don't want to keep anything from you; I don't want there to be any more secrets between us; this can't wait any longer." Gohan's eyes slowly shift from my lips to search my eyes, looking down at me with a serious demeanor, his smile long replaced with a distressed frown.

_So...Gohan is keeping something from me then...again..._

I sigh quietly to myself, my teeth releasing my bottom lip to form a small frown as I lower my gaze from Gohan's perplexed expression, shifting my gaze to my hand which has maintained its firm hold on the front of his orange and blue gi. Despite the many questions and assumptions burning through my mind, digging deep into every insecurity and every doubtful thought that I've had over the past few months of knowing him, I manage to keep my mouth closed. I involuntarily sigh once again, this time a bit louder, as I press my flat palm against his chest, feeling the warmth of his body beginning to heat the fabric beneath my finger tips. I down out the sounds of the multiple side-conversations happening on the other side of the courtyard, focusing solely on the rhythmic beating of his strong and quick pounding heart, becoming more and more entranced by the soothing pulsing.

_What kind of secret could it be this time? Another alter ego? I mean...he already has three, so I wouldn't put it past him if he had another...and even if he did, would it change anything? Would it change the way I feel about him?...No...I've fallen far too deep for that..._

I watch my hand with half-lidded eyes as I slowly move my hand across Gohan's clothed chest, the pads of my fingers gently shifting up to trace along the warm skin of his collar bone, watching as the rise and fall of his chest quickens with my touch. I feel my other hand, which has been hanging limply at my side, rise up to join my other wandering hand on his chest. While my right hand trails down over his left pectoral, I press my left palm against the center of his chest, touching the fabric cover his heart with a gentle hand, my own heart matching his pounding-

"U-um, V-Videl? My...um...confession? You're...not making this easier by doing _that_ with your...uh...hand..." My widened blue eyes quickly shift back to Gohan's dark one's, my embarrassment escalating tenfold as I analyze the situation I've made for myself.

_What the hell am I doing?!_

"O-oh! I...um...S-sorry!" I wince at the high-pitched squeak in my fumbling voice as I hastily tear both of my hands from Gohan's chest, gasping quietly as I stumble back with the force of my pull.

As I steady my weight on my feet to catch myself from falling, I quickly shifting my eyes from Gohan's to stare at the ground in front of him after catching a quick glimpse of his flushed face. I soon realize that my face is just as, if not more, red with embarrassment as I feel my cheeks and neck becoming warmer than ever before. I defensively raise both of my hands up to the middle of my chest, cupping them together in a comforting hold as I reply the humiliating situation over and over again in my head. I anxiously rub my hands together, which now seem colder from the lack of heat that Gohan's body had provided them, treating them with care as if they had been burned by our touch.

_My hands may not be burned...but my face sure is. What was I thinking, touching Gohan like that? Forget 'touching', I was practically groping him!...And in front of his family and friends? And my Dad?! I can't believe I just did that! I-_

"I-it's okay, Videl. I guess I'm just not used to people...um...touching me like that. I didn't mean to startle or offend you in any way." I tentatively shift my gaze upwards to see Gohan reaching his left hand behind his head, shyly rubing the back of his neck and looks off to the side again, unwilling to meet my eyes in his own embarrassment.

Despite my already questionable actions thus far, I fail miserably at trying to maintain my modest gaze on Gohan's eyes, and instead shift my curious eyes to his stretched arm. I quickly find myself entranced by the way his well-defined muscles flex with the movement as he continues to sheepishly mess with his unruly black hair, a nervous tick that is becoming more attractive. I watch attentively as the fabric of his orange gi stretches tightly over his chest and shoulders, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him again as I admire his perfectly chiseled muscles. Needing to get my eyes looking anywhere other than his perfectly sculpted body, the recollection of my rather bold actions only a few moments ago sends my head darting frantically to the the sidelines, worried that someone may have been watching.

After quickly scanning the area, I'm relived you see that there were no spectators to witness the embarrassing interaction between Gohan and I, mentally praising myself for not causing too much of a scene. Everyone seems to have remained invested in their own conversations, paying no mind to the edge of the Lookout where gohan and I continue to stand in each other's company, slightly isolated from the larger group. I soon notice, with another quick scan of the tower, that some of the Z-Fighters had already departed, leaving mine, Gohan and Bulma's family left to say our goodbyes.

_Thank goodness; nobody was looking. That could've gone south really quick if even one person had caught sight of me feeling up Gohan-_

Turning my head further from the group to look slightly off to a shaded area of the tower, I quickly spot and identify someone leaning up against one of the support pillars near my father, their eyes fixated in my direction. My relief immediately turns into flustered discomposure as I quickly look over the unmistakable dark green complexion, purple gi, and white turban and cape, the figures appearance only confirming my fears. As the figures dark and serious eyes shift their directed attention from Gohan to meet with mine, I briskly whip my head in the opposite direction, nearly snapping my neck in the process.

_Crap! That's Piccolo! I sure he must've heard it...and most certainly saw it too. How could I have been so careless? I must've looked so...so desperate! Of course someone was bound to notice me making a complete fool of myself...Although, at least out of all the people that could've seen, it was him; Piccolo doesn't really seem like the teasing or gossiping type...__Come to think of it...he really doesn't say much of anything-_

"Videl..." I turn my attention back to a flushed Gohan at the sound of his hushed voice, looking back into his nervous eyes intently as he swallows thickly to clear his throat.

"Yes, Gohan?" I feel a warmth spread throughout my body at the sound of his soft but deep voice, the sensation prompting me to hold my breath and clench my fists tightly at my sides as I anxiously await Gohan's response.

_This is it...this is happening..._

"Videl...I-"

_WHAM!_

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_Great. There's always something..._

I grunt roughly in my own frustration as two unmistakable and mischievous smaller energy signatures latch onto my stomach and chest, the force sending me falling onto my back. I feel my legs give out beneath me and decide to follow through with the fall, coming to terms with the always-inevitable interruption. My body hits the tiled floor harder than I had anticipated, leaving several cracks beneath my back as the two small assailants shift to sit up on my stomach. Both Goten and Trucks tilt their chins down to flash me cheeky smiles as they laugh cheerily at my expense, proud of their _success_ at catching me off guard.

"Come 'on, Gohan! Mom says it's time to go home now! Hurry up! Me and Daddy are _starving_!" I groan in discomfort as I rest my head back down against the floor, having lost the energy to prevent Goten and Trucks from bouncing on top of my stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I let out a long sigh in defeat as Trucks and Goten each land one final hard jump on my ribs, not having enough strength to actually hurt me, but certainly enough to prevent me from disclosing the most important part of myself to Videl.

_At this rate, my secret is coming with me...possibly to my grave. If not now, then when?...When will I tell her?_

Goten and Trucks both float off of my torso and, in their mischievous laughter, make a comical beeline for Mom and Bulma who are in the midst of saying their goodbyes to each other as everyone prepares for their own departures. I place my palms flat against the tiled ground on either side of my body to hoist myself up into a sitting position, lifting my head up to look back towards the rest of the group, surprised to see that many people had already left. Krillin and his family, Yamcha and Puar, Tien and Chaozu, and Roshi and Oolong had already departed from the Lookout sometime during my _talk_ with Videl, probably eager to relax after the hectic and traumatizing few days that transpired.

I let out a quiet chuckle as Goten and Trucks continue to tumble and wrestle on the tiled floor, nearly knocking Piccolo over as they recklessly weave their way around everyone's legs. My laughter quickly escalates as Piccolo turns around to scold them, his white cape flapping behind him as he chases both of them off of the ledge and into the air. After watching them fly several laps around the Lookout, I turn to watch as Dad walks over to Mom, grabbing her affectionately by the waist to hold her close. I feel a calming warmth fill my heart as both of them turn to look at me with gentle smiles and encouraging waves as they beckon me over to them, ready to finally return home as a family.

_After so much pain, grieving and fighting, my family is whole again. Everyone is alive; Mom, Dad, Goten, Videl..._

Pulling my eyes away from my family, I shift my gaze to look down at my lap, sighing heavily as I recall my foiled attempt to be honest with Videl, completely honest with her. My fingers curl towards my palm as I clench my fists together tightly on the tiles, confused by my breif sense of relief the second Goten and Truncks made contact with my chest. I had allowed them to push me into the ground, doing nothing to prevent them from interrupting, knowing full-well that I had more than enough time to move. I feel Videl's heavy gaze on my face but, unsure of what to say, I keep my head angled low, trying to gather my own jumbled thoughts together.

_I guess this only proves that I'm not ready...not yet. I could've easily sidestepped Goten and Trucks, and continued with my confession as planned...So, why didn't I? Am I still afraid? I suppose this just wasn't the time or place-_

"Hey, Gohan?" Realizing that I'm unable to avoid her questioning gaze any longer, I hesitantly move my gaze from my lap, across the tiles and up her body to rest on her face.

"Huh? Yeah, Videl?" As my eyes quickly analyze Videl's expression, I'm surprised to see her lips forming a soft smile, seeming to be blissfully unfazed by the convenient obtrusion that had transpired.

"Let's go." The shock rises to my expression as I watch Videl bend slightly at the hips and back, her body tilting towards mine, her smile only growing at my no-doubt dumbfounded demeanour.

Videl shifts her arm to lift from her side, her hand extending out to reach for me, her small palm open as she waits patiently for my response. I feel my fingers fidgeting on the ground beneath me, overwhelmed with the sudden urge to take her hand and pull her close, wanting to feel the touch of her hands on my body once more. I watch as she lightly shakes her hand in a small wave in front of me, beckoning for me to take her hand in mine. I swallow thickly, slightly embarrassed by my silently masked eagerness for her touch, before raising my left hand up to slide my fingers over hers.

_Videl's skin...it's so soft...so warm..._

I delicately take hold of Videl's smaller hand, biting back a contented sigh as my fingers and palm make contact with her soft and warm skin. I feel her small fingers wrap around my hand before leaning back slightly to pull, huffing quietly as I chuckle quietly as my weight barely shifts with the small force. I only assist her when I feel her other hand slap me lightly on the wrist, silently demanding for me to move as she heaves me up to stand in front of her. Now on my feet, my cheeks become warmer as I wait for her to pull her hand from mine, not yet wanting to instigate the undesirable action myself.

_I've never held somebody else's hand before...not like this. There's something about it that's so peaceful and pleasant, sending a comforting warmth that stretches past my hand to engulf my entire body. I don't want to lose this feeling...and I don't want to experience it with anyone else...nobody but Videl. _

To my surprise, Videl doesn't retract her hand right away but, instead, her fingers tighten their firm but enjoyable grip around mine as she turns to stand in front with her back to me. Before I can think fast enough and open my mouth to speak, she is already stepping forward, tugging on my hand to guide me behind her steps. I stumble slightly at her quick steps before matching her pace, being sure to stay just behind her view, in her blindside, with the hopes that she won't be able to see my flushed cheeks. As we approach our parting families, I can't help but be filled with peaceful and almost pleasurable warmth that spreads throughout my entire body at the simple touch of our hands.

_I guess it's a good thing Videl decided to take the lead and walk in front of me; this way, she won't be able to see just how much of a hold she has on me...and in more ways than one-_

"Hey, Gohan! It's about time you guys finished over there! Let's head home; I'm starving!" As if on a comical cue, Dad's stomach growls loudly to signify its emptiness, causing a chorus of laughter from everyone.

Videl continues guiding me to stand with the rest of the group, both of us joining them in laughter as Mom chastises Dad for _rushing _Videl and I, mumbling something about _ruining the moment_. I just about miss Mom turning to Videl, giving her a sly and knowing wink that causes Videl to audibly choke on her own laughter, sending her into a fit of coughing and gasping. Her hand applies more pressure around mine as she holds it tighter in her embarrassment, her cheeks reddening as the ruckus causes everyone to acknowledge our presence. I barely have enough time to register Mr. Satan stepping forward from the crowd, his smile wide with his usual boisterous and overzealous joy at the sight of Videl as he walks over to us.

"There you are, Pumpkin! I was just about to come looking for you! It's time for us to...get...going..." Both of my brows raise at the sound of Mr. Satan's words trailing off into a quiet incoherent mumble, whether that be to himself or to a higher power, as his eyes bulge wider in shock.

_Did...we do something wrong? Why is Mr. Satan looking at us like that?..._

"Daddy? What are you...looking...at..." Videl's voice loses its track as well, her voice slowly losing its humour as it quickly becomes laced with concern at the sudden change in Mr. Satan's demeanour.

With my curiosity getting the better of me, I decide to follow Mr. Satan's gaze, which had left Videl's face to move lower, resting somewhere in the space between mine and Videl's body. My cheeks and neck burn an even darker hue of red as my eyes widen in a sudden revelation when I follow the trail of Mr. Satan's gaze, his intense stare leading my eyes to mine and Videl's hands which still remained joined together, the openly interpretive gesture hanging lowly at our sides. I hastily focus my eyes back up to see Mr. Satan's scrutinizing eyes already trained on me, his gaze shifting to look me over as if taking a moment to size me up, his expression looking far less than impressed.

I manage to keep my eyes on Mr. Satan's ever-changing expression which consistently shifts back and forth from shock to anger as he eyes both Videl and I in silence. certain that everyone's attention has been drawn to Videl and I or, more specifically, our connected hands. I vaguely hear Mom and Bulma's hushed voice coming from somewhere off to the side, giggling and squealing at my expense, the sounds of _encouragement_ only furthering the fire burning in Mr. Satan's eyes. My worries and embarrassment only escalate as Videl decides to spray gas to the flames with her nonchalant tone, either unaware of the potential trouble or purposefully antagonizing him for the thrill.

"Something wrong, Daddy?" My widened eyes dart from Videl's forcibly innocent smile and Mr. Satan's twitching reddened face, both holding each other in an intense stare off that has me, and probably everyone else, wondering who will break first.

_W-what on Earth is Videl doing, riling Mr. Satan up like this?! Is she trying to get him to hate me more than he already does? It's no secret that Mr. Satan isn't a fan of me, my Dad or anyone else that uses 'tricks'__. There's no way that he would ever approve of-_

"What in the Satan Soup for the Soul are you _doing_?!" I close my eyes and cringe at the tone of his disapproving shriek, thinking that only Mom and Bulma were capable of reaching such a shrewish pitch.

"Oh, me? I'm just holding Gohan's hand; we were saying our goodbyes." Hearing my name being used, I quickly tilt my head to the side and downwards with pleading eyes, not wanting to be involved any more than I already am.

I carefully but impatiently flex my fingers against Videl's smaller digits in discomfort as my palm becomes increasingly sweatier against hers, trying to remove my hand from her grasp. This motion only causes her grip to tighten and, if I had only the strength of an ordinary human, she probably would've broken my fingers from the force behind her hold. Understanding the determination behind her resolve, I, being mindful of my own strength, give her a gentler squeeze back, prompting her to look up at me. Videl's stunning blue eyes meet with my black eyes in a brief but meaningful glance, baring a gentleness that holds no indication of embarrassment or regret.

"_Just_ holding hands! No way; _no_ hand holding! Videl, you let go of that _punks_ hand right now or so help me I'll-"

"_Excuse me_?! And just what exactly would be wrong with Videl holding _my_ baby's hand?!" I watched with a mix of stunned amazement and mortification as Mom quickly, and loudly, inserts herself into an already humiliating situation, unknowingly making my position ten times worse with her intervention.

_I'm almost certain I've had this nightmare before..._

Mom wastes no time stepping from Bulma's side to move defensively in front of Videl and I, walking a few paces forward to wag her index finger in front of Mr. Satan who remains just as speechless as I. Uncertain of how to mitigate the escalating situation, I simply stand back in silence with Videl and allow the them the space to hash it out amongst themselves. I curiously sneak another glance down at Videl, managing to quirk a smile as I observe her astonished expression, clearly just as surprised by Mom's intercession as I am. Her eyes brows are raised and her lips are slightly parted, her mouth opening and closing several times as if, for the first time since I've known her, appearing to be rendered speechless. She simply resorts to standing by silently as well, continuing to hold my hand in hers as we watch Mom and Mr. Satan exchange words, still wrapped up in their argument to notice Videl and I slowly stepping a few paces backwards.

_I still can't get over the fact that Videl has yet to let go of my hand. Is it only because she is trying to prove her point in a indirect argument with her father? Or is there another reason?...No, there can't be. This isn't a big deal. Right? I mean, technically, we are still friends...only friends. Nothing has really been said or done to suggest that there is anything even remotely romantic between us...nothing at all-_

"Absolutely not! _My_ baby girl is too young and pure to be holding _any_ boys hand but _mine_!" Mr. Satan stands up straighter, unwilling to back down from the sensitive argument, and shoves his own finger in front of Mom's face, causing her to lean back in aghast.

"Oh, _please_! I _know_ my future daughter-in-law when I see her! She can hold _my_ baby's hand if she wants to!" Mom quickly slaps Mr. Satan's hand from her face before raising both of her clenched fists up, their heated vocal argument seconds away from turning into a fist fight.

_And I'd have to say Mom would certainly win that one...in fact, I don't think there is a single person in the world that could stop Mom now, not even Dad. I've seen her fired up many times before, but never like this. If there's one thing Mom won't ever tolerate, its words going against family, something she values above everything else. _

"Well, _my_ baby wouldn't want to hold _any_ boys hand! That _punk _kid of yours must've forced _his_ hand into _hers_!" I am sure that, for a moment, I hear the auditable snap of Mom's patience as she takes his words in, her stance shifting to become powerful and unrelenting as she opens her mouth to speak, raising her voice louder than I had ever heard it before.

"How _dare_ you! Are you calling _my_ Gohan a _pervert_?!"

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Gohan Son...a pervert? Daddy...I don't think you couldn't be farther from the truth on that one. Gohan is a lot of things...but a pervert sure as hell isn't one of them..._

I stare absentmindedly at ChiChi and Dad as they continue to tear at each other's throats with taunting words and snide remarks, my mind loosely wandering through my own thoughts. I recall Gohan's encounters with the girls in our classes, remembering how oblivious he was to Angela's flirting and his lack of social tact when it came toanything remotely sexual. I feel my own frustration growing as I think about what she, and likely other girls, would do if they ever found out that _nerdy Gohan_ isn't so _nerdy_...especially now with his body's physical changes. I unconsciously tighten my hand around his to remain grounded as a wave of jealousy rushes over me at the thought of Gohan taking even the slightest bit of interest in someone like Angela, girls that would only be after him because of his abilities or physical appearance. I feel myself delving in deeper into Gohan's innocence, silently wondering just how pure Gohan Son truly is.

_Just what are Gohan's intentions with me? I mean...he's still holding my hand, which I'd like to think is a sign of something beyond friendship...right? Then again, he did try to pull his hand from mine...was it the embarrassment? Or did he just not want to hold my hand. Maybe Gohan doesn't see me 'that way'. He aways seems so chaste and wholesome, nothing like all the other sex-crazed meatheads our age-_

"So...I guess this is it then. I'll see you at school next week?" I look from Dad and ChiChi, who remain immersed in their side glares as Bulma steps in to ease the tension, to see Gohan looking down at me from my side.

I feel my head and heart pounding at the thought of being able to see Gohan again, his simple question easing my worries of our departure with the implication that he still intended on returning to school, even after everything that had happened at the tournament. I manage to hold back a small gasp when I feel his fingers moving against mine, his thumb freeing itself from my grasp to soothingly run over my knuckles. I feel my cheeks pinkening as it is only when he raises his brow questioningly that I realize I've been caught up in my own thoughts, once again forgetting to reply to his question.

_I really need to stop zoning out like this! But...it's so hard not to, especially when he's looking at me like that...and pl low the pleasurable sensation caused by his gentle touch...This friendship could run into some serious complications if I'm not careful._

"I should hope so. Hey, maybe we could see each other before then?...T-to get some training in...of course." I nervously capture my bottom lip between my teeth as I wait for Gohan's response, tentatively searching his eyes in an attempt to gauge his reaction to my suggestion. Much to my relief, Gohan's smile widens upon hearing my proposal and he nods happily in agreement.

"Yeah, Videl, I'd really like that. How about tomorrow? I'm sure my mom would love to have you over for lunch again." I give Gohan a brief nod as well and release my lip from my teeth, which is probably now pink and swollen, as I open my mouth to reply, trying desperately to find my voice as Gohan's eyes flicker to my lips for a moment.

"Yes, I...I'd really like that too, Gohan. Also, I-"

"Look at _you_, acting all _high and mighty_...you think _my_ Gohan isn't good enough for Videl?" ChiChi's heated yelling interrupts my words and prompts Gohan and I to turn our attention back to our respective parents who appear to be causing an even bigger scene than before.

_If this situation had been occurring at the expense of someone else, it may even been considered funny at this point..._

I watch with a brow raised in amusement as Buu has Dad pulled into a tight hold from behind, his big pink arms wrapped around Dad's stomach as he effortlessly guides him backwards, heading towards the edge of the Lookout. Dad's arms and legs are flailing forward in a futile and almost child-like manner in an attempt to break the hold, making the situation, from my standpoint, all the more humiliating. Taking my eyes off of my thrashing Dad, who was still yelling obscenities and objections, I turn my attention to ChiChi, who is in the exact same position. Goku must have intervened at some point, holding ChiChi's arms from behind her back as he laughs lightheartedly when my Dad foolishly opens his mouth to counter her words.

"Oh, I don't just _think_ it; _I know it_. My Videl doesn't need to get mixed up in all _your_ family's weird magic-alien _shenanigans_!" ChiChi swings her arm back, nearly elbowing an elusive Goku in the face as she tries to free herself from his grasp, becoming more and more irritated by my Dad's snide remarks.

"_Shenanigans_?! Well, _you_ listen here you spoiled, pompous, self-centered-"

"Won't you two give it a rest and go home already?!..." I whip my head around just as fast as everyone else to see Vegeta standing off to the other side of the Lookout, impatiently tapping his foot as he glares back at us, the heat of his stare directed mostly at my Dad and ChiChi who now remain caught in a stunned silence as the rest of us are.

_"...Some_ of us are exhausted from the fight and would like to go _home_. I don't know about everyone else, but if _I_ have to stand here and listen to one more mediocre insult, I will blast _everyone_ off of this stupid tower. Come, Bulma. Leave those _fools_ to their senseless bickering." With his final word, Vegeta harshly turns his back to the rest of us and taps his foot impatiently, looking even more agitated than usual as he waits in silence for Bulma to join him.

_I don't know how Bulma puts up with his attitude. He can be such a jerk sometimes, but he's not wrong; it's been a crazy couple of days and I'd really like to get some rest. I feel so emotionally and physically drained...and listening to those two argue isn't helping._

Bulma gives Vegeta's back a icy glare before shaking her head at his blunt but much needed interruption which, to my relief, successfully managed to silence Dad and ChiChi from doing any more damage to mine and Gohan's friendship. Bulma exchanges goodbye's with everyone, including myself, before being gathered into Vegeta's arms as he quickly departs from the tower with Trucks flying happily beside them. I turn my attention back to mine and Gohan's family to see everyone had already began moving towards the edge to depart as well, leaving Gohan and I to have a quiet moment to ourselves. ChiChi and my Dad stay on opposite sides of the group with their heads turned to face away from each other, still trying to calm themselves down.

I slowly close my eyes and let out an exhausted sigh, my grip on Gohan's hand loosening as I feel the tension created from our parents argument allowing a sudden guilt to grow within me. Still gently holding his hand in mine, I keep my gaze lowered as I move my body to stand in front of him, our hands joined hands being the only thing separating our bodies. I bite the inside of my cheeks as I hesitantly raise my head to look up at his face, worried that my Dad's behaviour would influence Gohan's relationship with me. As I open my mouth to apologize for what my Dad had been insinuating about Gohan, I'm surprised to see his expression both calm and oddly cheery, not having the demeanour of someone who was having his integrity and morals questioned so crudely.

_Is Gohan not mad? Dad practically called him a perverted alien-weirdo, and he doesn't look even the least bit angry or upset by what was said; if anything, he actually looks amused by the whole thing..._

"Gohan...I'm so sorry you had to...uh...hear all of _that_. My Dad tends to be a bit overly dramatic; don't let him get to you. There's nothing wrong with...with this." Gohan raises his brow at my final sentence before shifting his gaze from my eyes to our hands, his fingers moving to slide between mine as he interlaces them with mine, the position feeing significantly more intimate than before.

"And what is _this_, Videl?" The soothing tone of Gohan's soft voice leaves me ill-prepared for the question that follows, leaving me, in a internally panicked state, to work my mind through every possible interpretation of his choice in words.

_What is this? What are we? Friends? Something more? I think I know what I want...I mean...I know that with the feelings that I have for Gohan...it's more complex than any other friendship that I've ever had. I've never had these feelings before; I've never wanted to have these feelings. Now the question is...what do I do with them?_

"Gohan...it's-"

"Let's go, Videl!" I briefly turn my head to the side and squint my eyes to see Dad waving me down with his arms, beckoning me to follow them as he, Buu and Bee prepare to leave for home.

I take a step forward to start heading over to join them at the edge, but my journey is cut short when a sudden pull on my hand causes me to jerk backwards, the force causing me to stumble over my own feet as my body is turned around by the turn of my wrist. Before I can reach out to stop myself from falling forward, I feel Gohan's gentle hands reflexively gripping my upper arms to steady my body, holding me firmly against his chest. I feel my cheeks steadily warming at our sudden closeness, my body feeling weak against his own as he takes a step closer and pulls me into a hug, shifting his hands from my arms to wrap around my back. It takes me a moment for my heart to catch up with the situation before I tentatively move my own arms to wrap around his waist to return his embrace. As I lean forward to press my cheek against the center of his chest, his head moves to rest on top of my own, his voice hushed as he whispers quietly into my hair.

"Have a safe flight home, Videl. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I silently nod the side of my face against his chest to confirm our plans, not yet wanting to depart from the comfort and warmth that his body provides.

Unfortunately, our intimate moment ends much too quickly as Gohan, after only a few short moments of holding me, slowly pulls his body away from mine, the separation causing me to force back a displeasured groan as I lean back to stand myself upright. Gohan must've noticed the pout on my lips because he lets out a quiet chuckle upon looking down at my face, his teasing causing me to retaliate with a light shove to his body, the force of my hands pressing against his chest barley moving his body. I flinch momentarily with a sheepish laugh as I half expect him to shove me back, certain that even the smallest bit of his effort would undoubtedly send me flying off of the tower.

I watch fondly as Gohan and his family, who had been flying beside Dad, Buu and I for the major duration of our journey, turn their course to head for the mountains as my family continues onwards towards Satan City. As Dad, on Buu's back, directs his flight to our house, I can't help but keep my head tilted to the side as I watch Gohan's figure become more distant until I can no longer see him. Despite our separation, a small smile makes its way onto my lips as I recall all of the events that occurred over the past few days, the emotions that I've developed, and the pleasant warmth that's filled my heart.

_I'll talk to you tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3: A Conversation Long Overdue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

* * *

_I'll talk to you tomorrow._

* * *

**Videl's POV:**

"So, they're staying here? With us?"

"Buu and Bee have no where else to go. Besides, they did help me save the world." I can't help but roll my eyes at that. I can see nothing has changed. _It's nice to know his ego wasn't damaged during the battle. _

"There is something else we should really be discussing, don't you think?" _Something very important._ He did promise, on the Lookout, that we would talk about this.

"Oh? And what's that baby girl?"

I cross my arms over my chest to stand my ground. _There was no way I was going to let him dodge this conversation; A conversation that should have happened seven years ago._

Shortly after arriving home from the lookout, Dad told me that Buu and Bee would be living with us. With the reassurance from Goku and the other Z-Fighters that Buu wasn't evil, I don't mind them as guests in the house. Even that isn't the main issue at hand. _That _was not what I wanted to talk about. I givie him a hardened glare, indicating I wasn't about to back down from this without a fight, he lets out a long sigh.

"Look, sweetie pie..." He places his hands on both my shoulders, squeezing lightly in what was probably meant to be reassurance.

"I know we have a lot to discuss regarding my...contribution in the fight against Cell. If you'd like, I can tell you everything you want to know tonight, or we can wait until you feel ready."

"No. No more waiting. I need to know the truth, the whole truth." I know the truth will be hard to hear._ I am afraid_. If I don't hear it now, then I may never truly know what happened. I may never know why he had lied to me all these years. _I can't handle any more lies._

"Alright. Let's go into my study. We can speak alone there." We make our way down the may halls and doors. Buu and Bee are left in the entertainment room with the promise they would stay out of trouble.

While walking down the empty quiet halls, I can't fight the nerves taking over. _What possible explanation could he give me? Could there be any possible valid reason for lying to me?_ _No._ Lying could never be justified. This lie that has impacted the lives of so many people, including my own.

We stop outside a large set of heavy doors. Finding the proper keys in his pocket, he opens the door and ushers me in first. This one of the very few times I have stepped foot in his study. As a child, I was never allowed to step one foot inside. The carpet was a lush royal blue, the dark leather furniture alone looked more expensive than some of the neighbour's houses. The curtains were closed, allowing no light into the room.

Walking to the corner of the room, Dad turns on a lamp which provided a dim light in the large room. There were trophies and awards given to him after the defeat of Cell. Things he did not deserve. We both make our way to one of the couches in the centre of the room. The room continued to be filled with silence; neither of us had said a word since entering the room. I'm about to open my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.

"Well?"

"Well what?" _Is he really going to make me ask?_

"Aren't you going to ask me?" I shift my body to face him more directly, trying to look at his face. His body remains facing forward; his hands rest on his lap and his face tilts downwards. _So, he's avoiding eye contact now?_

"And what is it that I should be asking you?" I thought when I came into this room, I would have question after question lined up. I came looking for answers, but I'm too afraid to ask the questions. I don't want to lead this conversation. Perhaps, I'm afraid of what would be revealed. _Afraid of what I will find._

"Aren't you going to ask me why I did it? Aren't you going to ask me why I lied? And not just to the world, but to you?" _That would be a good place to start._ Unable to form a response, I simply nod and wait for him to continue.

He sighs softly and lifts his head to look at me. This wasn't the conversation I've been expecting. His usual boisterous attitude is replaced with that of shame. Never have I seen Dad look so...dejected.

"The Cell Games. What a horrible day that was. When I went to challenge Cell...well...I had no idea what I was up against. After suffering such a humiliating defeat, I was afraid of what the world would think. I was afraid of what you would think. I knew the world would be watching...I knew...I knew you'd be watching." He pauses for a moment. It's as if he had been reliving that moment, the moment he realizes that someone greatly exceeded himself. The moment he realizes he isn't so invincible.

"I couldn't believe half of what I saw that day. I didn't know what to make of it. Cell was truly a monster. Then _he _showed up, the Deliv-Gohan. Gohan showed up. I thought they were tricks, you know. Flying wasn't possible, or making things explode with the wave of a hand. I saw the whole thing." He lets out another sigh.

"I saw it with my own eyes, yet, I still couldn't believe it to be true. How could one boy, a child, have such power? How could he inflict damage that even I, the Great Hercule Satan, couldn't? I didn't want to believe it." His shoulders slump further as he looks around the room. Maybe this isn't the best room of choice for this conversation. This room is filled with trophies, awards and articles of that day. This room is a reminder of his lies.

"If the world had figured out I lost, or worse, that I had lied. I couldn't handle that. The press would be all over us. I would've been a joke." He turns back to face me again. For the first time in years, I can hear the sincerity in his voice.

"But what would have destroyed me the most, was knowing that I had let you down. I didn't want you to have a failure for a father. So, I lied. I just-I just wanted to be as strong as you thought I was. I wanted to be the world's hero...I-I wanted to be your hero." I reach forward, taking one of his hands in my own.

"I've always been proud of you Dad. I looked up to you as a fighter and a hero. But lying to me? Taking credit for the battle Gohan won? Can you really live with that?" I turn away from him to stare back at the wall in front of me. We can't change what has already happened. Dad benefitted from someone else's hard work and pain.

_How could we possibly make up for that?_ I live a luxurious and privileged life because of the recognition Dad stole. Sure, Gohan and his family aren't interested in the fame or the attention, _but what about the money?_

"I know what I did was wrong. What is it that I should do? Confess to the world all the lies I've told?"

"No. We can't do that to Gohan's family. They want their privacy respected. If people find out he destroyed Cell, who knows what the press might dig up. He may not want the fame, but their family is struggling financially..." During my training at the Son house, ChiChi had mentioned that their income had come from her father. Something about her being a princess, but money like that didn't last forever. Since she found out just how rich I was, marriage and money were big topics of conversation.

"I could easily give that kid compensation, if that's what he needs."

"Maybe hold off for now Dad. Let me at least talk with Gohan and his family first. Until then, absolutely no press." The last thing he needs is anyone finding out his connection to the Cell Games, or worse, that he's Saiyaman. I may not have exposed his secret, but I'm sure there are people out there that would love to make a profit off of that headliner.

"Anything for my baby girl." Dad leans forward to envelop me in a hug. _We don't have moments like this often._ He's usually off in some exotic vacation or attending some fancy event. Since his fame, we had become disconnected. Maybe, with the secrets out in the open, we can spend more time together. _I want to have more moments like this._

Dad didn't defeat Cell. He lied to the whole world, to me. _But he's still my Dad. He still loves me, and I love him._ I wrap my smaller arms around him, returning the embrace.

"Say, that Gohan kid...just what is the deal with that punk anyway? Holding your handing like that, and in my presence no less, I can't even—"

_Alright, here we go again. _

* * *

**Gohan's POV:**

"Wow, ChiChi! You've outdone yourself this time! That was delicious!" Dad leans back further on his chair, rubbing his now full belly. _Dad was right, of course._ Mom's cooking was extra special tonight; it was our first meal together. However, even mom's cooking wasn't enough to distract me from my thoughts. _I haven't been able to stop thinking about her._

It's only been a few hours since we left the Lookout, a few hours since I've seen her. Yet, I can't help but think about her._ I'll talk to you tomorrow. I know I have to, but what will I say?_ I need some advice. I need a..._female perspective._

_I need Mom._

"Anything for my boys." Mom happily hums as she begins grabbing handfuls of dishes and makes her way to the sink. _Now is my chance._

"Hey, Mom? Let me help you with those." I get up from the table and rush to Mom's side to take the stack of dishes in her hands.

"Thank you, sweetie." I grab the rest of the dishes in both hands and move to her side. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of orange flash out of the kitchen and to the front door. _So, he's making a run for it. _At least we'll have our privacy.

"Mom! Dad and I are going outside to train!" Dad had already fled outside before Mom could catch him. Goten was hot on his tail, making a beeline for the open front door.

"Alright! But don't you dare make a mess out front! If you're going to get rough, then go somewhere else!" Mom's words were seconds too late.

BOOM!

Mom and I both look out the window to see debris and rocks flying around. Moving my gaze along the treeline, small explosions on the mountain sides could be seen. Bright flashes of light and chunks of exploding land became farther and farther from the house. I can't help but chuckle at their uncanny resemblance, both in appearance and spirit.

_Like father like son, I guess._

Turning my attention back towards the sink, I notice Mom has set the dishes in the sink and positioned herself to face me. With hands on her hips and her back leaning against the counter. I am all too familiar with this power stance that Mom has perfected over the years. And_ so, it begins. _I dip my hands into the water, trying to distract myself from what was probably going to be a painfully awkward discussion.

After scrubbing my third plate, I peek out of the corner of my eye to see my mom in the same position. Okay, she clearly knows I'm not here for the dishes. Is she waiting for me to say something? I'm not how much I should really be telling her. _I know how she gets around Videl._

I let out a sigh._ Maybe I should've asked Dad or even Vegeta instead._

"So, are you going to tell me what's been on your mind? You've been distracted since we left the Lookout. On top of that, you hardly touched your supper."

_She could tell?_ I guess I'd expect nothing less from Mom. She always had a knack for knowing when something was wrong. Perhaps more like when I _did _something wrong.

"W-well it's nothing super important or anything! I've just had a lot on my mind lately! Honestly, it has been pretty crazy around here. You know, with starting high school and the tournament and Buu and—"

"And Videl." _Oh, she's good. _

"How did you—"

"Oh please, I was young and in love too once." Mom loves to tell that story, the story of how she and Dad fell in love. She told Goten and I stories about their adventures, their fights, and their love for each other._ Love...wait!_

"Mom! I-I didn't even say that I loved her!" _Where did she draw that from?_ I mean, it's not like we're even dating or anything. Heck, it wasn't that long ago that she was chasing me down the sidewalk, hell bent on exposing my secrets. And yet, I can't completely deny my feelings for her. I know I care about her; she means so much to me. But, love?

"You don't need to sweetie. Now, tell me what's bothering you." Alright, no Grandchildren talk. _Let's keep the ball rolling._

"Well, it is...I mean...about Videl." I take a deep breath, preparing myself to continue through this embarrassing conversation.

"Videl...means a lot to me. A lot. She already knows so much about me, but...there's something I haven't told her." Yeah, she doesn't know that I'm half alien. How am I going to explain this one? My ears still burn from when I brought up the hair cutting conversation during our training. _I can't imagine I'll be getting a better reaction than that._ _I've really got to pick my words carefully._

"Well...judging by your tone, it sounds like you already know what to do. I know Videl means a lot to you; I would say the first step would be to open up to her." _But how?_

"I know I need to tell her, I just...I don't really know how. I'm worried that my secret will effect the friendship we have." Our friendship. I value our friendship more than anything. It is really all I have with her, _but I wish it could be more._

"Look, Gohan. Forget about the secrets for a minute. I know that she's important to you. I know that you're in love with her and I'm sure that she-"

"What?! There's no way! Videl and I are just friends!" _Until I tell her my secret, I can't move forward with her._

"Call it mother's intuition. So, don't worry about telling her what you need to tell her. Videl will accept you no matter what."_ I hope so._ I don't know what I would do if she didn't.

"Thanks, Mom. I really needed to hear that. I'm ready now." After grabbing a nearby towel to dry my hands, I reach for the phone. I can feel my hands shaking with anticipation. _This is it._

SMACK!

"Ow...Mom?" I reel my hand back. Did she just hit my hand? With a spatula? _How didn't I see that coming?_

"Have I taught you nothing?! Don't you dare confess your love to that poor girl over the phone! You will call her tomorrow and invite her over for lunch! Do you understand me young man?!" Confess my what?! No...no, no, no.

"Y-yes Mom...I mean no! That's not what I need to tell-"

"Good. Now run along and find your father and brother. It's getting late already." I wast no time looking back as I dash through the open-door Dad and Goten had made their hasty exit through. Forgetting to close the door behind me, I can faintly hear my mom sighing to herself from in the kitchen.

"Geez, he's just as clueless as his father..."

_Hey! I'm not that clueless._


	4. Chapter 4: To See You Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Note: **Thank you to everyone for the encouragement! Feedback is always welcome to improve quality!

* * *

_Hey! I'm not that clueless._

* * *

**Gohan's POV:**

"Gohan!"

I sit up abruptly. I look up from my bed to see Goten standing by the bedroom door.

"Mom says it's time for breakfast! If you don't hurry, me and Dad will eat it all!" He turns around and slams the door. I can faintly hear Mom yelling downstairs, probably telling Dad to not eat all the food.

Leaning back, I let myself fall back onto the bed. I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair. After leaving Mom in the kitchen, last night, I went to train with Dad and Goten. My back is sore at the thought. _I've really got to keep up with my training this time._ Hearing my stomach lowly growling to the smell of Mom's cooking, I stiffly turn onto my side to get up.

_I better go see what's left of breakfast. _I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and made my way to the closet. Putting on my blue gi, wristbands and boots, I made my way downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie. Nice to see that you decided to get up this morning." Heading over to the kitchen, I made myself a plate of what had been left over. _I'm surprised there is anything left. Mom must've yelled at them to save me some._

"Sorry about that, Mom. I didn't sleep all that well." Looking over to the table, I notice it's just Mom eating. Next to her, a pile of dishes stacked dangerously high.

"Where did Dad and Goten go?" Mom gets up from her seat and starts gathering the dishes. Not wanting to be caught in another awkward dishwashing conversation, I start to pick up my eating pace.

"Oh, you know. Outside, blowing stuff up no doubt." _Sounds about right._

As if on cue, Dad and Goten run in, through the front door, covered in mud. A long trail of mud and dirt falling onto the floor with each step they took, they made their way into the kitchen.

"What do you two think you're doing?! Get outside! Now!" Dad and Goten already began taking their dirty clothes off, making an even larger mess on her recently cleaned floors.

"But ChiChi, these clothes are dirty. We need new one's…" Dad continue to remove his boots, dropping each of them into a growing pile of mud. Turning to look at Mom, I can already feel the anger escalating. I continue to shake my head at Dad's actions.

_You'd think he would've learned by now._

"Don't take them off in here! Go outside and jump in the lake! I worked really hard to scrub these floors clean and I'm not about to do it again!" Not wanting to face Mom's wrath, they ran back out the door they came through, not even bothering to shut the door behind them. I look back towards Mom but quickly turn my attention back to my food. I recognise that intense look she's giving me.

"So, why exactly are you wearing your training gi? The Earth is saved, and you know what that means." _Studying._

"B-but Mom, well...you see-"

"Hey! Don't you dare try to weasel your way out of this. You've missed a whole week of school in order to train for the tournament. Now, it's back to the books mister." I was wondering when I'd be hearing about studying again. I did promise her that I would study extra hard when the tournament was over, but I had something else I needed to do today. _Someone I need to see._

"Well you did say I could invite Videl over for lunch at the lake today…and I was thinking we could train for a bit afterwards…" I could see the anger on her face dissipate almost instantly after hearing Videl's name.

She and Videl didn't have the best of introductions, but after meeting during of flying training, they seemed to have warmed up to each other. With the knowledge of Videl's wealth, Mom can't seem to stop talking about marriage and Grandchildren whenever Videl is over. Plus, there similar feisty personalities go hand-in-hand.

"Oh, that's right! Studying can wait until tonight, I suppose. However, you need to be caught up before you go back to school. That's only in a couple of days." _Now that's surprising_. When it comes to Mom, nothing is more important than studying. Saving the world is a close second, but my future as a scholar has always come first.

Gathering my now empty dishes, I place them neatly in the sink and reach for the phone.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll go call her now." _I think I'll take this call in my room._ I'd rather keep this conversation out of hearing or interrupting range. After making my way to my room, I close the door behind me and search through my stuff to find the number she gave me.

* * *

**Videl's POV:**

BAM!

I hit the bag with another well-timed combo, my muscles aching from the force. Morning workouts are great for relieving stress and tension, _and I've got plenty of it._ Swinging my arms back, I let through another round of punches and jabs.

"Good morning pumpkin! How's my baby girl this morning?" I haven't stopped my assault on the bag. I woke up feeling restless this morning. I mean...this isn't really out of the ordinary for my usual routine, but I'm feeling more anxious than usual.

Gohan was so close, so close to telling me something important. He knows I don't like secrets, and I know he can't keep secrets. _So, what could it be?_

"Great...Dad. Just...getting...a... warm-up...in..." After finishing with a final kick, I grab a towel off of the rack and make my way to the door where Dad is waiting.

"Well you might want to take a break for a minute, that punk, Gohan, is on the line for you. I can tell him not to call here if you want! I can tell him you're not interested in a date-"

"No, Daddy. Thank you, but that's not necessary. I was actually expecting his call." Turning my heel, I make my way towards my room. I could still hear him, down the hall, yelling his objections. _Good grief._

I walk inside my room and shut the door, locking it for good measure. The last thing I needed was him bursting into my room, probably throwing around comments like _"you can't date any boy unless he's stronger than me". _I can't help but roll my eyes at the thought.

Flopping down onto my bed, I pickup the line.

"Hello, Gohan?"

"Hey, Videl. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time..."

"Oh, no. Not at all. Just finished a warm-up session. What's up?"

"W-well I was actually calling to ask if you'd like to come for lunch with my family today. We could even train for a bit afterwards, if you'd like?" He had me at training. Although my flying training has come to an end, I feel like there is still so much I have to learn from him. Like those energy blasts. I want to learn all that I can. I mean, I know there are my limits. I'll never be as strong as him, but that's not going to stop me from trying.

"Sounds good! How about I leave in...an hour or so? Even without taking the copter, it'll still take me around an hour or so to fly there." Come to think of it, I haven't used my jet copter since I learned to fly.

"Alright. Did you need me to come get-"

"Oh don't worry, Gohan. I'll be sure to pace myself." The last thing I want is Gohan thinking that I can't fly by myself. _That I'm weak._ Videl Satan is no damsel in distress.

"Okay, okay haha. I'll see you soon. Have a safe flight!" I couldn't help but crack a wider smile when I heard him laughing on the other end. _I'll show him._..

After a quick goodbye to Dad, I'm up in the air. Flying is a gift from Gohan that I will be forever grateful for. Picking up my pace, I make my way past the city limits and towards the mountains. _This will be a beautiful flight._

_Okay. Maybe I should've let him get me._

The flight is taking a little longer than I had anticipated, and the heat of the sun isn't helping. I had showered and changed into my biker shorts and white t-shirt before leaving, but it's still too hot. I'll have enough energy to get there if I pace myself. As I stare down at the rushing landscape, I can't help but get trapped in my thoughts.

Something that had been plaguing my thoughts since yesterday. Gohan had mentioned that he had something to tell me, you know, interrupted.

_I wonder what it was. Maybe it is the reason I'm coming over?_ What could it possibly be? I mean, I can't imagine what else he could be hiding from me. I already know about all of his superhero alter-egos and his alien heritage. Plus, I've met his crazy friends and family, so, it can't be that.

_What else could it be?_

Whether due to my nerves or lack of energy, I found myself flying lower to the ground. His house is about 15 more minutes away. I slow my speed down in an attempt to save energy. _Might as well enjoy the scenery from up here._

* * *

**Gohan's POV:**

"Maybe I should go meet her. I can feel her just beyond that mountain, but she's lost quite a bit of energy. I'll just go-"

"Gohan. She told you she can do it by herself. She's a tough girl and she'll get here when she gets here." I didn't like the idea of Videl flying, by herself, that far. True, she is strong, but what if something happened to her. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. What if she lost too much energy, or flew into something, or is being chased by something, or-

"Hey, look! It's Videl!" I turn to see Goten taking flight towards Videl. It's a good thing she arrived when she did, she probably won't last in the air much longer. _Still,_ _I guess she really didn't need my help after all._ I can't help but smile, seeing that her hard work and dedication is paying off.

Videl touched down to the ground, holding Goten in her arms. There is something endearing about watching the two of them together. I wasn't sure, when I had first starting training Videl, how it would go with Goten being around. I didn't think she would have a soft spot for kids, but her and Goten get along really well. _It must be their zest for fighting. _I think Goten looks up to her, being a crime fighter and all. _They're both very important people in my life._

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I walk over to greet her.

"Hey there, Videl. I'm glad to see you made it."

"And just what's that supposed to mean? Are you saying you didn't think I could do it?" I really need to watch my word choice around her. Her eyes are blue, and yet, I can already see the fire growing inside of them. _I better act fast._

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant-" Goten decided to chime in, making the conversation even more interesting.

"Oh, Videl, you should've heard him! He was all like...s_he is strong, but what if something happened to her. I don't_-" _Did I say that out loud?!_ Moving faster than either of them could see me, I managed to get my hand over his mouth just in time. _I don't know what I would do if something happened to her._ How embarrassing that would've been.

Videl, with her eyebrow raised in suspicion, was about to comment. Thankfully, Mom interrupted at the perfect moment, for once.

"Hello, Videl. I'm so glad you could join us for lunch today. Could you help me finish packing up the rest of the food?" Mom, with a stack of dishes in both hands, gestured to the outside table with several half-packed baskets.

"Sure, ChiChi." Videl threw me a quick smile and rustled Goten's hair. She rushed to Mom's side to grab some of the dishes from her arms.

Feeling a pull on my pants, I look down to see Goten looking up at me expectantly.

"Sorry, squirt. Did you say something?"

"Geez, Gohan. I want to know if you want to catch butterflies while Videl and Mom are packing." Before I could even respond, Goten had already bounded off to chase a butterfly that had flown past his face.

"Come 'on, Gohan! First one to catch five, wins!" I released a chuckle at the sight. Watching a kid, as strong as he is, chasing butterflies. _I hope he stays this carefree._

Hearing giggling coming from the picnic table area, I turn my head to see Mom and Videl talking. Videl appears embarrassing and Mom has her typical knowing smile. _I wonder what they're talking about._

"Gohan, look! I've already got three!"

* * *

**Videl's POV:**

"ChiChi! He'll hear you!"

"Oh, come now. You two aren't getting any younger. I wasn't much older than you when I married Goku-" ChiChi managed to back me into a corner this time.

"-but, Gohan and I only met not that long ago. Plus, we're just friends...I think." Gohan and I have developed a close relationship; there was no doubt about that. We only just met not that long ago when he first came to school, I trust him just as much, if not more, than Sharpner and Erasa.

"You think?" Why am hesitating in this conversation? _It's certainly not helping my argument._ ChiChi set her dishes down and turned to face me completely.

"Well..." I can feel the blush on my cheeks getting brighter by the second. I turn my head to peek at Gohan over my shoulder. He's still chasing Goten around the field. _I really hope Saiyan's don't have sensitive hearing._

"Well, look. You already know how I feel about Gohan, we discussed it in the Afterlife..."

_Flashback:_

_"Wow, that Dabura. For a demon king, he's certainly more in touch with his sensitive side" Bulma was right on that one. Did he really have to announce my love for Gohan like that? And in front of his marriage-obsessed mother?_

_"You're telling me". I kept my hands in front of my face. This is so embarrassing! ChiChi turned to face me, a serious tension under her teasing smile._

_"Seriously though, Videl. Just what are your intentions with Gohan?" _

_"My...intentions?" I felt Bulma and ChiChi and inching closer, their smirks only growing by the second. Why am I acting so bashful all of a sudden? This is so unlike me! I don't need to explain myself or my feelings for Gohan._

_"No need to be coy now. Come on. We're all ladies here, well, most of us anyway. We won't tell." I let out a long sign. Why can't they let this go? I mean, I guess there is really no sense in denying it._

_"I love him...I do. When Goku told me that he had died...well...I realized I didn't want to be in a world without him. I feel his presence in my heart. I know he is alive. I love him. Even though we haven't known each other that long, I can't help but feel such a strong connection with him." When did it start? I'm not sure. It could've been one of the many times he saved my life, during our training or when he cared for me at the tournament. Or maybe, it's an accumulation of all of those feelings and emotions I experienced during those moments. Am I only realizing it now because I'm scared I may not see him again? No, I will see him again, I have to._

_"Well don't you worry! When we're all wished back with the dragon balls, you can tell him yourself." Tell him? Tell him that I love him? No, I can't do that, not yet. _

_"Woah, woah there. I can't tell him! I'm not ready!" _I'm no where near ready for that step.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm not even sure if he feels the same way. I value our friendship so much. He is one of the few friends that treat me like I'm normal, they hang out with me because they like me for who I am. If Gohan doesn't feel the same, it'll ruin the friendship we've already built, and I can't do that._

_"So, you'll never tell him?"_

_"I will. I will when the time is right."_

_End of Flashback._

"I know, I know." ChiChi let out a sign and continued to pack the food. I can't help but smile. At least when I do tell him, I know ChiChi will support us.

* * *

**Gohan's POV:**

"Gotcha!" I grabbed Goten and swung him into the air

"Hey! Is everyone ready to go yet?" Turning to the side, I see that Dad has returned. _Probably training again no doubt._ I thought that maybe after that last batter he would have toned it down a bit. He seems more fired up than ever.

"And just where have you been?" Dad shrugged his shoulders, smiling sheepishly at Mom.

"Um...training?" _Knew it._

"Why am I not surprised. Well, we have everything we need. Let's get going." Dad and I both grabbed an armful of baskets and we made our way through a path leading into the forest. Turning my head to admire my surrounds, I remember why I love living here so much. It's so peaceful and undisturbed. No sirens or car horns, just the sounds of flowing water, birds, and the gentle breeze that passes through.

Arriving at the lake, I see that it is still as perfect as ever. The trees completely surround the lake, as if they were protecting such a beautiful place. We set up a blanket near the edge of the water. I set down the large baskets and pull out the large containers of food. Filling our plates, I couldn't help but chuckle at Videl's expression as a seemingly endless amount of food is being placed on the blanket.

"Wow, ChiChi. You sure brought a lot of food!" Videl couldn't help but stare, in awe, at the copious amount of food Mom prepared. _If anything, it may barely be enough._ With Dad eating with us now, she's really going to have to increase the portions.

"Well, when you're feeding these boys, I don't think there is ever such a thing as too much."

We continued our meal, making small talk about our lives, friends, and the results of the World Tournament.

"Man! I can't believe we never really got to finish the tournament." Dad leaned back to spread out on the blanket. _I wonder who would have won if Babidi and his henchmen hadn't interrupted the fights._

"Yea, I would have liked to continue fighting without that interruption-"

"Why not now then?" I turn to look at Videl, already on her feet and stretching. _There's no way._

"Now? Fight who?" Maybe I'm misreading the situation. Maybe she means I should fight Dad or Goten. _I must be-_

"Fight me. I never got the chance to fight you, remember. That is why I wanted you to enter the tournament." Videl finished her stretching and walked a few paces away from the blanket and turned to face me. Looking into her eyes, I could tell she was serious.

"U-um...what?" She can't seriously expect me to fight her.

Don't get me wrong, Videl is an amazing fighter, for a human, but I could seriously hurt her. Plus, with the greater strength I gained after having my powers awoken, it'll be even more difficult to control my strength.

Videl removes her hands from her hips and drops down into a flawless fighting stance.

"I want you to fight me."

* * *

**Note:** Give me your thoughts on the next chapter: A Long Awaited Match! Will Gohan fight her or not? Stay tuned to find out!


	5. Chapter 5: A Long-Awaited Match

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Note: **Sorry for the delayed update! I had a family emergency so I'm currently in the midst of moving.

* * *

"I want you to fight me."

* * *

**Gohan's POV:**

"I'm not so sure that would be such a good idea-"

"Oh? And why not?" Her fighting stance loosened, and she stood up straight to rest her tightly fisted hands on her hips.

I can feel fresh beads of sweat dampening my forehead. _How do I respond without insulting her?_ Her stance alone was enough to tell me she wasn't going to let this slide easily. If there's anything Videl dislikes more than losing, it is not having the chance to win. Even if she truly knew just how drastically the odds were stacked against her, I doubt she would back down from the chance to fight. Her determination was something I admired and feared.

"I-uh...don't want to get dirt in the food?" _Terrible excuse, I know._ I jokingly gesture to the picnic setup that I am still sitting at. This only intensifies her glare, as if silently demanding a better excuse.

I let out a long-defeated sigh. _She's not going to like this. _

"Look, Videl. It's not that I don't believe in your abilities. I've seen you fight; I've fought alongside you. You're an amazing fighter. I-It's just...well..." _It's just that you want to fight against a half-alien warrior with enough power to total planets. _

With my current power, even holding back as much as I could, there is still no guarantee that she would be unharmed. I haven't had enough time to completely control my new strength. I don't know what I'd do if I were to injure her, even if it were unintentional.

"Well? Well what? I'm still waiting, Gohan." The tone in her demanding voice was nothing short of impatience and frustration. Videl's hands remove themselves from her hips to tighten once again at her sides, her fists quivering from what I could assume was anger. Drawing my eyes away from her hands, I trace all the way up to her face.

Although Videl's attitude is feared by many, I find it alluring. The perfect way her face tenses; her nose scrunches up and her cheeks flush a soft pink. Her beautiful blue eyes narrow with such a fierce, unwavering determination-

_WHOOSH!_

"U-um...Videl?" I move my left arm at just the right moment to block her leg from hitting the side of my head. _Did she just...kick me? Well...tried to anyway. _I shift my gaze from her leg to her face. Her cheeks were no longer a soft pink, but a cherry red. _The last time I saw her this mad was when I commented on her hair. Why does this always happen to me?_

Neither of us are moving. Her leg rests against my arm without force, or, from what I can feel anyway. Judging by the lack of tension in her muscles, she probably isn't going to move in for another swing. Her body remains still, as if contemplating her halted kick. I turn my gaze from Videl's angry one to look at the rest of my family.

Dad and Goten are sitting eagerly, mouths full of dessert, wearing excited smiles reserved for whenever a fight is about to start. Mom has her dreamy-eyed, faraway smile that tells me she's probably thinking about her love-fight relationship with Dad. _I guess I can't expect much help from them._

I feel Videl's leg shift on my arm until it is fully removed.

* * *

**Videl's POV:**

_You idiot._

I lift my extended leg off Gohan's arm and step back. Without taking my eyes off his, I crouch into my fighting stance once again. Gohan remains seated with his legs crossed, his arm used to block is now bent on his lap. _Why isn't he saying anything? Why isn't he doing anything?_

I understand why he doesn't want to fight. Gohan has always been protective of his friends and family. He has never flaunted or abused the strength he has. I used to think it was because he was a flake, but since the flying training, the tournament and whole Buu fiasco, I now see that he isn't weak or spineless. _He's humble._ That paired with his corny hero complex makes him the protector that he is. However, I don't need protection right now.

_I know I won't win._ I don't know for sure how my strength compares to his, but judging on his accomplishments in combat, I have a pretty good idea of where I stand.

Gohan's long sigh pulls me from my thoughts. Placing his palms on the grass below him, he raises himself up from his sitting position to stand in front of me.

"Alright, I'll do it-"

"Seriously, Gohan? The whole point of my training and the tournament was so I would be able to fight you and you-wait...what?" He moved closer to me. I could only think of a handful of times where I've seen Gohan this serious, contrasting to his usually clueless and chipper attitude. It's just like back at the Lookout yesterday. _He seemed so serious, you know, before I started feeling him up like hormonal teenager._ I feel my cheeks heating up at the thought. _He didn't push my hand away either-_

I stop in my thoughts to the weight of Gohan's hand being pressed on my shoulder. _Déjà Vu much?_

"I'll spar with you, Videl. Let's move over to an empty space so we don't send the picnic spot flying." Gohan removed his eyes from mine to scan the area over my head. _I can't even begin to describe my excitement, probably because I'm too shocked to believe that he actually agreed to fight me. _

"Okay?" Gohan looked back to give me a smile before turning to his mom.

"We'll be right back."

"Oh, Gohan?"

"Yea, Mom?" _And cue the teasing._

"Don't be too rough out there with my daughter-in-law." ChiChi quickly turned her attention to me, sending a quick wink before cutting into her pie. Rather than denying her insinuation, he gestured for me to follow, wearing a rosy pink blush while muttering under his breath. _He must be getting use to all the teasing by now._

Gohan made his way in the direction he had been looking into, leading deeper into the forest. I quickly turned to catch up. I can hear the faint complaints of Goten and Goku along with a lecture from ChiChi. _Something about...young love and fighting mixing? I suppose no audience is better than a marriage obsessed one._

We continued our walk through the trees, admiring the scenery around us. I understand why Gohan loves living here. It's so peaceful, away from the noise and buildings. No paparazzi. I could get use to that life. I turn my attention back to Gohan. A carefree smile on his face as he too took in the untouched nature. After walking in our relaxing silence for a few moments longer, Gohan halts his steps in front of a large clearing.

"Here we are. This spot should do."

Looking up, I took in the area. We stepped into an open field on top of a large hill clear of trees and boulders, but that's not what caught my eye. Facing out to look above the treeline below the hill was a clear view of several mountains and lakes surrounding Mount Paozu.

"It's so beautiful." I felt Gohan move to stand next to me, taking in the view himself.

"It really is. Goten and I come here often to train. We've pretty much cleared the area from our sparring so I thought this would be the best place." I turn to see that he has already started stretching.

Taking a few paces back, I start my own stretching. _It's a good thing I chose a comfortable_ outfit. I was currently wearing my usual black biker shorts, loose white t-shirt and green boots. I sat down to stretch my legs, Gohan mirroring my actions.

_I see he's already dressed for the occasion as well. _He was wearing the same blue gi he had worn during our flying training. I can't help but watch the way his muscles flex with each stretch. His gi does nothing to hide his muscular chest, broad shoulders and-_no wait! What am I doing?!_ I hesitantly look up to his face to see him looking off to the side. Not wanting to get caught, I shift my gaze to my legs and continue stretching. Although I can avert my gaze, unfortunately, I have no control over my thoughts.

Gohan has an attractive body, not that I'd ever admit it. _Not out loud at least._ His usual baggy school clothes did well to hide his muscles; I assumed he had none. But when he's stretching and flexing only a few feet from me, can anyone really blame me for staring?

"Hey? Videl?"

"Huh?" I pull away from my thoughts on his body to see he's already stood up and is leaning down slightly in front of me, his chest not far from my face. _This angle...if I couldn't see all of his chest before..._I can feel the heat rising on my cheeks; _I probably look like a ripe tomato by now._

"If you're done stretching, we should get started." Gohan extended his hand down, reaching for my own.

* * *

**Gohan's POV:**

I feel her soft hand grip mine and I pull her up.

"Hey! Are you alright? Your face looks hot." _Maybe I kept her out in the sun too long; it is getting hot._ I extend my hand out, lightly touching her cheek. _Her skin is so soft._

"N-no! I'm f-fine!" _And she's stuttering too?_ _Maybe the heat really has gotten to her. _She quickly steps out of my reach and turns to walk closer to the center of the field.

"Alright, let me know if you need to take a break." She turns back around to face me, giving me a quick nod before dropping into her fighting stance.

Just as I lower myself into mine, Videl quickly lunges toward me, throwing her second kick of the day at my head once again. This time, I effortlessly dodge and create space between us. _She's gotten faster since our training. _

Videl charges in again, this time throwing a series of practiced punches and kicks, grunting softly with each one. _Dodging might make her angrier._ I instead chose to block her attacks with my arms and legs. Her attacks become more aggressive and powerful with each one, most of which are now being aimed at my face.

I bring my right hand up to catch her left fist just before it can hit my chest. However, rather than pulling back for another, she doesn't move. I hold Videl's fist, waiting for her to move. Her head is now hanging downward. _Shoot! Did I accidently hurt her? I knew this was a bad id-_

"What are you doing?" _Is this a trick question?_ During the short time I've known Videl, and my years of experience with my mom and Bulma, I've come to realize that questions like these are the kinds that lead to trouble; this trouble often comes in the form of a pan to the head. _I better tread carefully._

"Um...w-what?"

"What are you _doing_?" Videl lifts her head up to look into my eyes. She was mad alright. _At least she's not hurt._ _Maybe I should try lightening the mood._

"Holding your hand, I suppose." She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand from mine.

"If I wanted a fight with a punching bag, I would've asked Sharpner. You haven't thrown a single punch yet. Why?" I stepped back into a more serious stance. _I suppose I can fight back a bit, but I've really got to hold my punches. She deserves an actual fight._

"I'm sorry, Videl. Let's try this again." This time, I'm the first to attack.

_Not too hard…not too fast._

I lazily throw my right fist which she manages to catch before countering with a kick to my side. I allow this kick to hit and, at that moment, I flatten my palm to send a small burst of ki to her side, knocking her off balance and onto her back.

She recovers quickly and swings her leg out underneath mine. I quickly avoid the hit by taking to the air. Videl floats up to my height, well balanced for someone still relatively new to flying. We hover in the air for a few moments. _I guess we never really practiced maneuvering in the air during fights. Maybe I'll let her make the first move._

After circling each other in the air, Videl chose her moment to strike. Her movements were much more hesitant and slower. I dodged another series of punches and kicks, allowing her to get use to the movement. I caught one of her kicks and sent a small jab into her side. It knocked her off balance, but she quickly leveled out.

I took this moment to realize just how much Videl is enjoying our fight. Her face a pink and glistened with sweat. Her short dark hair is slightly dishevelled from her flying. I can faintly make out small bruises forming on her soft knuckles. Her lips were slightly parted into a smile while she gasped lightly for air. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed so focused and excited; they follow my movements as I rush towards her for another kick.

Of course, fighting her in my current state is hardly a challenge. My controlled attacks don't appear to be hurting her too much either. _Maybe I was just overthink-_

"O-ow!" _Shoot._

I rush down quickly to catch her body which was now falling out of the sky from my kick. I manage to wrap my left arm around her back and my right arm underneath her legs, tucking her in close. I feel both her arms rest around my neck as my feet touch the grass.

"Gosh, Videl! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I move to set her down, but her arms tighten around my neck.

"Yea, I'll be okay. Nice catch." Videl's face is resting against my chest. I can feel her fingers lightly tangle themselves in the hair at the base of my neck.

"T-thanks. I-I mean you're welcome." I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks by such a simple and innocent touch._ Does she not want me to put her down?_

* * *

**Videl's POV:**

_I don't want him to put me down. _

I ignore the throbbing of my side from where Gohan kicked me and I instead focus on him. I can't say I've ever been in the arms of a man and I've never really had the desire to be, until now. I didn't at all feel weak or helpless. Instead, I felt warm and safe.

I lean more into him. I know he's already standing on the ground, but I don't want to be let down just yet. I move my hands higher on the back of his neck. _For seemingly hedgehog spiky hair, it sure is soft._

I feel his grip on me shift and I'm raised slightly higher in his arms. I raise my head from his chest to see that he is already staring down at me, our faces now much closer. His eyes connect with mine; I can see his eyes shifting from my eyes to my lips and back again.

_Is he…really going to kiss me?_

Keeping his grip on me firm, he starts tilting his head down to mine.

_Yea…I think he is._

I pull on his neck with my hands, angling his head closer to mine. I can feel the breath from his lips on mine.

_This is it._

I take a breath, ready for him to kiss me. His nose barely brushes against mine before I feel him pull away.

"I'm sorry, Videl. I can't do this." I feel his forehead press lightly against mine before he pulls away, staring into my eyes once again. _Had I done something wrong? _

He loosens his grip on me, shifting my body to set me down on my feet. However, I continue to hold my grip around him, my hands shifting down to rest on his shoulders.

"What? Why? I thought-"

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you, I do, but there is something I need to tell you first. It's really important. Please?" He reaches up, taking both of my hands to hold in his own. His face was tense.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. I want to be honest with you, Videl, completely honest with you." _More secrets? More lies?_ I run my thumbs across his rough knuckles, trying to soothe the conflict stirring within him.

"Is it the thing you wanted to tell me before, back at the Lookout yesterday?"

"Yea. Need to tell you now, before anything else can happen."

"Okay, what is it?

"Well, you already know about my alter-egos as Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter, but, what if I told you the strength in my family, as well as Vegeta's family, is genetic." _Wait. That's the secret?_

"Gohan, I already-"

"No. Please. I really need to say this, before I lose my nerve." _Did ChiChi not tell him already? We had this discussion before._ He gripped my hands tighter, halting the movement of my thumbs. He raises our hands, bringing them closer to his chest.

"I'm not human, well, not completely. I know how this must sound, but-"

"Gohan, I know." _Apparently, more than you know._

"No, Videl. I don't think you-" I step closer to him, our connected hands barely separating our bodies.

"Yes, Gohan. I do." I retell the event of the afterlife, obviously leaving out details of my unconfessed love for him.

_Flashback:_

_"So, you'll never tell him?"_

_"I will. I will when the time is right."_

_ChiChi and Bulma share a knowing look before they both turned their attention back to me._

_"Listen, Videl. There's something you should know. It's about Gohan." ChiChi and Bulma each grab an arm at my side and lead me from Dabura, still making corny remarks about the importance of love. We find a small clearing of flowers, away from prying ears. _

_"Have you ever wondered how Gohan was so strong? How mine and Bulma's boys have such power?" It is odd, for Gohan to be that powerful. But there's an explanation for everything, right? He's made the impossible possible for me._

_"I mean, it's because of their ki right? That and their training? Gohan already explained this to me."_

_"Well, yes, but that's not all. You see, it more has to do with their…biology."_

_"Biology?" Seeing my confusion, Bulma decides to take over._

_"Their bloodline, to be exact. You are aware aliens exist. I mean, meeting Piccolo and Dende, as well as this whole Buu mess should be proof enough that humans aren't the only inhabitants in the galaxy." I always believed there to be something out there, especially after the events of the cell games. But why all the talk about aliens?_

_"I suppose my adventures with all of you were certainly an eye-opener. Where are you guys going with this?"_

_"To put it short and sweet, Goku and Vegeta come from a planet Vegeta was named after. Their race is known as Saiyans." Well then, that certainly trumps the Saiyaman and Gold Fighter secrets. I had a feeling there was still more to the ever-surprising Son Gohan._

_"Okay, go on." I lean further in, eager to her their story._

_"Goku came here as a child in a space pod, I later met Vegeta when Goku, Gohan, Krillin and I took a trip to space many years ago." Bulma then explained told her tales of meeting the self-righteous prince and the history behind his lineage and the destruction of his planet. It was then ChiChi's turn to put the final pieces together._

_"Since Goku and Vegeta are Saiyans, and Bulma and I are humans, I assume you already know how the passing of genetics works."_

_"So Gohan, Goten and Trunks are…half-human and half-alien?" I mean, it does, in a way, make sense. That would explain a lot as far as their unparalleled, unhuman strength._

_"You seem to be taking this surprisingly well." I couldn't help but shrug, as if use to all of the craziness Gohan has brought into my life in the short time that I've known him._

_"Well, to be honest, I'm not entirely surprised. I mean, I always knew there was something special about Gohan, something different."_

_"And does knowing this, that he's part alien, change anything?" I didn't hesitate to give my answer; I had already decided._

_"No. I've already made up my mind. I love him, all of him and who he is."_

_End of Flashback._

Sometime during my explanation to Gohan, we had taken a seat on the hill, resting on our backs to stare up at the sky. The next few moments were silent. I let him have a moment to take in the reality that all his worrying and anxiety had been for nothing. However, there was still one thing left unresolved. I turned onto my side, propping up on one elbow to look down on him.

"So…" _I can do this. We've waited long enough._

"So?" His eyebrows raise with his typical school-boy, innocent look.

"Are you finally going to do it then?"

"Do what?" _Clueless as ever._ I leaned closer on my arm, bringing my face over his. My face is no more than a foot from his.

"Kiss me. Are you going to kiss me?" He removes his arms from behind his head to the grass. Leaning on his forearms, he brings his face closer to mine.

_He's not getting away this time._


	6. Chapter 6: Daydreaming

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

* * *

_He's not getting away this time._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_We're so close. _

I balance my body weight on my left arm and I bring up my right arm to wrap around Videl's waist. I pull down lightly, bringing her body closer to mine. Even with the fabric of her t-shirt between my arm and her soft skin, I can still feel the heat beneath it. She lets out a quiet gasp, probably surprised by my boldness._ Honestly, I'm quite surprised myself._

Since unlocking my hidden powers with the Kai's, I have felt more confident. And it's not just in battle, but when I'm with Videl as well. _I know, right now, I want nothing more than to kiss her, so I will._

Her blue eyes fall shut and mine follow suit. I feel one of her hands come down to rest on my left cheek, pulling me closer. Her hands are so soft and the touch feels more than right. I crane my neck to lean in closer, brushing my nose against hers as I find a comfortable angle to her lips. I slightly part my lips, feeling her warm breath against them.

_This is it._

"Um...what are you two doing?" _Shoot. How did I not sense him coming?_ I quickly open my eyes to see Videl already staring back at me.

"Oooh, Daddy! Have they started fighting yet?" With Videl's hand still on my cheek and my arm around her waist, we look up to see Dad hovering in the air not far from us with Goten not far behind. _Really? Did they have to choose right now?_

I look back to Videl, still leaning over me. She is already looking back at me in shock, as if now realising how suggestive our positions must look to anyone who isn't as dense as Dad. We hastily remove our hands from each other and sit upright. I feel my cheeks heating up and I instinctively look at anything but Videl whom, I assume, is just as flustered as I am.

"H-hey, Dad. We were kind of in the middle of-"

"Goku! Goten! I warned you boys not to interrupt!" Mom tore through the make-shift path of the forest, small rocks and flying twigs sends the wildlife scurrying away from her wrath. Goten, seeing a frying pan clutched in her hand, rushed quickly to their defence. _It's not surprising she brought that on the picnic, especially with Dad being back._

"But, Mom, we just want to watch the-"

"No means no, mister. I told you boys to let Gohan and Videl have their time alone." _And we were so close too. _Videl knows about my secret, which had plagued my thoughts since our reunion on the Lookout. On top of that, she seemed so ready to kiss me. _That must mean she has some feelings for me, right?_

Dad holds his hands up in his own defence as the frying pan is being waved dangerously close to his face. I can't help but smile; it reminds me so much of the times we spent together as a family before Cell. _It's comical to watch so long as I'm not on the other end of that pan._

"It's alright ChiChi, there was no fight when we got here anyway. In fact, I'm not really sure what we were watching." _Just this once, I'm grateful for Dad's cluelessness._ _If Mom found out how close I was to kissing Videl, she'd be twice as mad at them. _Unfortunately for them, mom wasn't buying any of it. With her pan in hand, she lunged at both of them.

Hearing laughing beside me, I turn to look at Videl. She continued to watch Mom chase Dad and Goten with her frying pan, laughing when Mom manages to catch Dad with her first swing. Her laugh and smile are so contagious that I soon follow suit.

_At least she can find the humour in my family's craziness._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

There is something endearing about it all, the loving relationships within Gohan's family. They're so pure and inviting. Although our moment was once again interrupted, I cannot help but feel at peace just watching them.

I'm almost envious of Gohan. His family, despite the hardships and separations they've endured over the years, are even closer than any family I've seen. Don't get me wrong, I love dad and spending time with him, but since he became famous those moments have been few and far between.

Hearing Gohan's laughter mirroring mine, I turn to see him. His cheeks, where my hand had been moments ago, was now flushed pink from our intimate moment. He took me by surprise when he leaned in to kiss me.

Come to think of it, Gohan has been acting more confident. Although he still stutters like a schoolboy, it seems like he really wanted to kiss me. I certainly wanted to kiss him. Sure, I told him to kiss me, but technically he initiated it.

"Videl?" I turn to see ChiChi staring at me expectantly. _I really need to stop spacing out._

"O-oh, yes? Sorry, ChiChi. What were you saying?" She had Goten's wrist in one hand and Goku's in the other. Both of them had a noticeable lump on either side of their head. _Never mess with a pan-wielding ChiChi._

"Did you bring a swimsuit with you? The boys wanted to take a quick dip in the lake before heading home." _It's a good thing I always carry a capsule with extra clothes._ I'm sure one of the many bathing suits Erasa made me buy are still in there somewhere.

"Sounds like fun. I'm sure I have something with me." ChiChi nods and retreats into the forest, pulling the boys after her. Saiyan's may have ungodly strength, but ChiChi is a force of nature herself.

I set my arms on the grass beside me, ready to push myself up, but Gohan quickly reaches out to take hold of my hand, pulling me down quickly.

"Videl?"_ Ouch._ I can't hold back a wince, not from his hold on my hand, but by the pain in my side.

"Don't worry. It's probably nothing". I attempt to ignore the throbbing in my side as I maneuver my body away from him. _I hate it when people see me in pain; when they see me being weak._

"Videl? Are you alright?" He lifted up onto his knees in front me. "Are you hurt?" I'm not sure why I would be hurting so- _oh, right. He kicked me pretty hard._

I lift the bottom of my t-shirt up, completely disregarding the fact that Gohan now has a full view, stopping at the line of my sports bra. I see a harsh dark purple bruise forming on my right side where he had kicked me._ I'm sure I'll be feeling this tomorrow-_

I quietly gasped at the sensation. Gohan, still holding my left hand in his, moved his other hand to gently touch my side. I keep my eyes on his fingers as he lightly traced over the bruise._ His fingers are so warm._

I shift my gaze from his hand to his face. His cheeks are still lightly flushed and his eyes are focused on my bruise. I make no move to stop his hand and I unconsciously lean into him. _For a guy so strong, his fingers are so gentle. They're rough from the calluses, but still gentle. _After lightly touching my side for a few more moments, he looks up into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Videl. I didn't mean to hit you so hard-"

"Don't apologize. It was my fault. I did ask you to hit me. I made you fight me." The last thing I want is for Gohan to feel guilty over this. The fight was my idea; I knew the risks of getting hurt. I look to his other hand, the one still resting in my own. I manage to wiggle my hand out of his grip to rest my hand on top. I gently run my fingers over his knuckles, trying to sooth his worry while simultaneously distracting myself from his touch.

"But still...I promise I'll be more careful." Whether it was intentional or no, his fingers have not left my side. I can feel my heart beat quicken from his touch. _Calm down, Videl! It's just an innocent touch, nothing more._

Gohan lets out a sign, still clearly disappointed in his own actions. To my disappointment, he draws his hand back to clasp my other empty one. _I'd be lying if I denied enjoying his touch. _Now holding both hands, he moves from his knees to stand, taking me with him.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

We make our way back to the picnic area. Mom had already cleaned up the picnic area and was now resting by the edge of the lake with her feet dipped in.

"Glad to see you two finally made it back. Hurry and change; Goku and Goten are down there somewhere causing trouble." Mom gestured to the depths of the lake.

"Well, I guess I'll go change behind that rock over there, then you can use it after me?" I nod in the direction of a larger rock not far from the edge.

"Sounds good to me." I turn to grab my bag and make my way back behind the rock. Once out of anybody's view, I bend down to sort through my bag for a swim suit.

"So, did you two finally make it official?" _What?_ _Official? _I let my hearing focus solely on their conversation, having my full attention.

"ChiChi, keep your voice down. He's not that far away!." Videl's whispering isn't much quieter. I stand up straight with my swim suit in hand. _I probably shouldn't be listening._

"Well? Did anything happen during your_ fight_?" _Typical Mom, poor Videl._ I start to undress, keeping my attention on their conversation. _Will Videl tell her what happened? We did almost kiss, among other things._

"It's nothing like that! We did fight and, aside from getting my butt kicked in the end, it was actually a lot of fun. I mean, we did have a talk about him being a Saiyan. I didn't realize that this secret was eating at him this whole-"

"Wait! That was what he wanted to tell you? That was the secret?" _Oh, no._ I hasten my changing, quickly putting on the blue swim shorts while simultaneously trying to fit my clothes in the bag._ Our conversation from earlier! Mom thought I wanted to tell her about my love-_

"Well...yes? Unless, there's something else he told you." _This is my queue._

"Yes, I'm surprised he hasn't told you he-"

"Stop! All done!" I dash over to them. Videl had joined her on the edge of the lake, both of them surprised at my outburst. I set my bag down on the blanket and turn to see Videl staring at me.

"Okay? I guess it's my turn." Videl turns to completely face me and pauses. She eyes me (_suspiciously?)_ for a few moments before grabbing a capsule from a pouch she had brought with her, and made her way behind the large rock.

_That was a close call. I really can't leave these two alone._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Wow. I know Gohan is fit, but...wow._

That was the first time I've ever really seen Gohan shirtless and in shorts. I mean...I've seen him in his training gi which is pretty revealing in the chest area, but it's another thing to get the full view. _And thank Dende for that view._

He wasn't disgustingly bulky like some of the guys at my Dad's gym that take steroids and protein shakes like it's their only food source. He's perfectly toned; just the right amount of muscle in proportionate to his height. His shoulders were broad with arms that I sure wouldn't mind holding onto. For heaven's sake, the guy looks like he hasn't skipped a leg day in his life. Even his neck muscles, and those abs...wow. _That's an image I'll never get out of my head, not that I'd want it out._

There is no doubt about it. _Gohan is absolutely perfect._

I run behind the rock, trying desperately to pull my mind out of the gutter. I was not prepared to see that much of Son Gohan_._ _Focus, Videl. Focus. _I pop open my capsule, digging through the clothes for a swim suit. _I can't believe I ogled him like that, and in front of his mother! _Thankfully, I'm sure neither of them noticed. ChiChi was too shocked by Gohan's boisterous entrance, and Gohan is too naïve to notice any girl checking him out. I can't help but chuckle at the thought._ How ironic. Gohan has no idea how handsome he is._

I pull out the only swim suit in my capsule. Erasa had convinced me to go swim suit shopping last summer, claiming the ones I had did not compliment my body. This one was all black. The top covered me somewhat modestly. It's just a simple thin strapped bikini top that hugs my chest just right. The bottoms are more of a shorts style, still tight and incredibly short, but at least they cover me. _That's more than I can say for some of Erasa's swim suits-_

_"_And just what has gotten into you?" I peek from behind the rock to see ChiChi standing in front of Gohan; her arms are crossed which is never a good sign.

"I don't know what you mean?" I lean back against the rock._ I really shouldn't be listening like this, it's not any of my business._

"Well, first of all, you come barreling over, scarring Videl and I half to death, and I find out about your _secret _that you shared with her. Care to explain?" _And suddenly it is my business._ I quickly undress and slip on my swim suit, keeping my ears open.

"Sorry about rushing over like that, but I couldn't risk you telling Videl about...well...you know." _Tell me what?_ With my swim suit on, I bend down to capsulize my stuff, purposely taking my time.

"Let's be serious, Gohan. We both know what you really wanted to tell her. So, why didn't you?" Tell me what?!

"Look, Mom. I will, but when the time is right." _So, there are more secrets. _I stand up, adjust my bikini top, and walk out from behind the rock.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

"Hey. I thought you would've hopped in to test the water by now" _She must be done changing._ I turn my body around to address her.

"Yea, I was just about-"

_I've always seen Videl as being the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but wow._ Videl continued walking toward me, whether she was talking or not I really couldn't tell. I was too busy staring at her like the lovesick fool that I am and I'm not ashamed to admit it. Keep in mind, I've never seen Videl in anything other than a baggy t-shirt and biker shorts. Now, seeing more skin exposed than ever, well, it's a lot to take in.

It's simple enough to expect. Videl does martial arts and runs around saving the city every now and then between classes; it's safe to say she's fit. Fit, however, doesn't even begin to describe how perfect she is. She's not too thin or lanky like other girls; her muscles are well toned, right for someone with her athleticism. Her stomach was flat and smooth, not a hint of fat where there shouldn't be.

There is no doubt about it. _Videl is absolutely perfect._

"Hello? Gohan?" _Why am I always caught day dreaming about her?_

"O-oh sorry, Videl. Shall we-"

I felt a rush of pressure against my chest. Videl had leapt towards me in an attempt to tackle me and I let myself be forced backwards into the water. After sinking for a moment into the water, Videl quickly pushes off of my chest to swim up for air. _Now, it's my turn._

Without coming up for air, I quickly swim underneath Videl, allowing her a moment to take a breath. _Alright, now._ I gently grab onto her waist, being mindful of her bruise, and toss her a good thirty across the water, only for her to sink back under again. This time, she's sputtering out for air.

"Oh, you are so going to get it now, Son Gohan!" Videl breaks into a quick front swim sprint toward me. I continue to tread water, waiting for her to make her move.

She finally makes it to me, slightly out of breath from her race to reach me. I close my eyes, expecting a face full of water or to be dragged under, but nothing happens. Instead, I feel her both of her hands on my shoulders, squeezing lightly. I continued to tred the water, now supporting both of our weight. _What is she up to? Did I make her mad-_

Then, I feel it, just barely. I feel the gentle touch of Videl's lips on my cheek. _Her lips are so_ soft, just as they looked. I can't stop my cheeks from flushing at the contact. She allows her lips to stay there for a moment before she removes them. I let out a shaky sigh, from either pleasure or relief, I'm not entirely sure. I open my eyes to see her beautiful blue ones already staring back at me, a gentle smile gracing her lips. _I must be the luckiest guy in the world._

Before I can add onto that thought, she quickly uses my shoulders to lift herself above me, forcing me down into the water.

_Her beauty will be the death of me._


	7. Chapter 7: Lessons In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

Thank you to everyone for your support! I just have a quick question for anyone interested in continuing to read. I am debating on changing the rating to M. As Videl and Gohan's relationship progresses, the content will be much more "heated". I'm curious to know how many people would prefer the content to be kept as it is now (T for the most part) or to be written with more mature content (ex. Lemons). Please let me know what you would feel comfortable reading and I will try my best to consider everyone's preferences. Thank you!

* * *

_Her beauty will be the death of me._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

"Hello?" _It's about damn time._ I shift my position on my bed, leaning back against the end of the bed with my legs dangling over the edge. I held my cell phone closer to my ear.

"Erasa! Wake up! I need to talk to you!" I hear moaning and groaning on the other end.

"At…1 o'clock in the morning? Can't it wait?" I turn my head to look at the clock on my nightstand. I had just gotten home from Gohan's house. _I didn't know it was this late already._

"I know, I know, but I really need to tell you something. It's important; I need your help."

"What could be so important for you to wake me from my beauty sleep? My skin has been breaking out and I need all the help I can get." I can't resist rolling my eyes.

"It's about a boy-"

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Give me details!" Giving any sort of details to Erasa, especially when it's about a boy, is dangerous. I hear her shifting on her bed, probably bouncing with excitement. _She's going to lose her mind when she finds out it's Gohan._

Erasa has been trying to set me up with boys since junior high. She would introduce me to any guy she deemed a potential suitor. I, however, can see through all of those men. Being the daughter of _The_ Hercule Satan isn't always easy, certainly not when it comes to my love life. Sure, I've been asked out several times, but it's only ever been about my fame..._until Gohan, that is._

"So…there's this guy-"

"It's Gohan, isn't it? Yes, I knew it!" I quickly lean forward to sit up. _How does she know? _I haven't been exactly friendly or welcoming to him since we started school.

"W-what? I didn't even say it was him!" I feel the heat rising up my neck and to my cheeks._ Damn, first ChiChi and Bulma, now Erasa._

"Girl, I'm your best friend. Not much goes over my head. Honestly, I was rooting for you guys since the beginning. You've been shipped, hard." I quirk a smile at that. _That's what I've always loved about Erasa. She's so positive and cheery, a total contrast to my own personality._

"No, seriously, how did you know it was him?" She gives an uncontrolled fit of giggles on the other end, probably rolling around on her bed.

"Woman's intuition…plus you always seem so interested in him. You're always talking about him, asking him questions about his life, not to mention during class I sometimes catch you staring all _romantically_ at him." I hear her snickering through that last part. I lean back down against my bed, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

_I mean...she's not wrong._ I would ask him about his journey to and from school, his family and his unbelievable athletic abilities. _But, I wouldn't say I was staring at him in a "romantic" way. _Gohan is undoubtedly attractive, in a cute nerdy sort of way. It was only until recently that I took time, out my snooping, to appreciate it.

"Well...here's the thing…" I begin to tell her the events of my last few hours.

_Flashback_

_"Thank you for inviting me over again, ChiChi. The picnic you prepared was amazing." ChiChi leans in to hug me and I gratefully return the embrace. We finally made it back to the son residence after our swim._

_"Oh, it's no trouble dear, and remember, you're always welcome in our home." ChiChi gives me one last smile before heading to the kitchen to put the picnic stuff away, followed by Goku and Gohan, dragging the fish they had caught. Goten rushes in between our legs and looks up at me, a warm and innocent smile on his face. _

_"Yea, Videl! Come by more and we can play together!" Without warning, he jumps into my arms, which are already spread to hug him. Gohan is so lucky to have a sibling. I playfully force him onto the living room floor and I start tickling his sides. His laughter turns into squealing and he easily escapes my grasp. I often wish I wasn't an only child-_

_"Hey, Videl?"_

_"Hmmm?" I set Goten back on his feet and look up to see Gohan waiting patiently for me. He holds his hand out to help me up._

_"Bulma left a message on the landline while we were gone. She wants to know if we would be free on Saturday for a quick get together. Bulma loves to host parties any chance she gets. I'm sorry it's so short notice, but I-we, we would really like you to come." I lift my hand to meet his and he pulls me up._

_"Sounds like a lot of fun. I'd love to come." There's no way I'm missing another chance to be alone with him, especially with what happened last time and our "almost kiss"._

_"That's great. We'll be meeting at her place at 6pm. I'd really like to see you before-"_

_Ring! Ring!_

_"Sorry, Gohan. Hold on one sec." I look down at my phone to see a missed call. Dad's probably wondering why I'm not back yet. I look back up to the sky to see that it was already beginning to darken._

_"That was my Dad. I should probably get going home; I didn't realize it was this late already." I step forward to give Gohan a hug. Wrapping my arms around his midsection, I pull him closer to me. I feel his head resting gently on top of mine as he places his hands on my back._

_"Well, it was a pleasure having you over. We'll see you at the party." _Our embrace lasts for more than what someone might consider a "friendly" hug. I feel his grip on me loosen and we both pull away.

Goku then steps into the room, picking up a half-asleep Goten.

_"Aw, it's too bad you have to leave. I can use instant transmission to get you back home, saves you the flight home." I glance back out the window. As tired as I am, I'd love to feel the rush of cool air and the gorgeous view on the way back._

_"Thanks for the offer, Goku, but I think I'd like to fly home tonight. It's really beautiful out." Gohan leads me out the front door and I take to the skies._

_"Be careful flying back!" I turn to stick my tongue out at him before picking up speed in the direction of the city. I can still hear his faint laughter in the distance._

_End of Flashback_

"Aw, that's so sweet! It's kind of like a date!" _Believe me, I wish it was a date. _I lift myself off the bed and move to my balcony doors.

"I-it's not a date! Look, I called because I-because I want to look...nice." I stare at my reflection in the glass. I first look at my hair, hair that I had cut for the convenience of fighting, but I'd be lying if I said Gohan's words hadn't influenced me that day.

"Nice?" _What's so wrong with looking nice? Is it a crime to look nice?_

"Yes?" _Why should I care about looking nice? _I walk forward to lean my forehead against the cool glass doors.

"You mean hot...for Gohan." I let out a sharp gasp that was undoubtedly heard on the other end. _I mean, I do want him to notice me, but like that?_

"No! I mean...nice because I want to look nice." I can't help the small part of me that wants him to see me in _that_ way. Gohan is certainly innocent, being the momma's boy that he is. _I wonder if he's ever kissed a girl before..._

"Alright, Alright. So this party is in 2 days? That's not a lot of time to work with but I'm sure we'll make due."

"Hey-" _I've never felt more like a project._

"Just teasing you, girl! You're already one the hottest, most popular girls in school. We just need you to get more in touch with your...feminine side. Meet me in the mall at lunch? We'll need an extreme shopping-sesh for sure." I head back over to my bed and I slide under the covers, holding back a yawn.

"I'll be there, and don't you dare tell Sharpner." If Sharpner ever found out that I was spending time with a boy, let alone "Brains", he'd blow a gasket for sure.

Sharpner has had a crush on me since our first junior high year. He's asked me out on several occasions, constantly trying to flirt, but he's just not my type.

"Don't worry, I won't. I don't think his ego could handle it." We both snickered at that.

_Sharpner and I are just friends, if even that. I'm sure he'll get over it._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_We're always so close!_

I let out another grunt followed by a series of forceful punches and kicks. I'm not sure how long I've been out here. Shortly after Videl had gone home, my family had decided to turn in. For some reason tonight, I just can't sleep. I managed to sneak away to a secluded area not too far from home.

I quickly pivot on my heels and let out a small controlled ki blast towards a distant cliff. Watching the rocks crumbling beneath the force of the blast, I lean against the tree behind me, letting out a long sigh.

_Why do I feel so lost in my thoughts?_

The picture of a beautiful blue-eyed, dark haired girl pops into my head. _Videl-_

"Gohan." A flash of a white a white cape catches my eye. I turn my head fully and step forward from the tree to see Piccolo floating several yards away.

"Piccolo? What are you doing out here?" I take off from the ground, flying over to greet him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, kid. What's bothering you?"

"B-bothering me? Why would you assume something is bothering me? I'm just out here thinking. I mean, not thinking about anything that may be bothering me. Nope, just out here-"

"Cut the nonsense, Gohan. It's written all over your face. Also, your aura has felt rather disturbed lately. I sensed it when I was meditating not far away, so I thought I might investigate." Piccolo has always been able to read me like a book. _Well, he did pretty much raise me after all._

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Piccolo. There actually has been something on my mind-"

"Is it about that girl?" _Not him too! _I quickly raise my hands in front of me, waving frantically in my defense.

"What?! I-I didn't even say it was about a girl-"

"Enough with the stammering. Tell me about her, the one from the Lookout. Videl, was it?" _I don't stammer! _Piccolo slowly descends to the ground with me following behind him.

"Um...yes...I-I'm not really sure where to even begin with her. I've never met any girl like her, Piccolo." We land on a large and narrow rock formation, similar to the ones I had trained on all those years ago.

"Well, what about her is bothering you? I observed your rather amusing interaction the other day."

"I-it was just a friendly touch, you know...like friends do!" _A friendly touch? Really? _I nervously dig the tip of my shoe into the dirt, avoiding eye contact with him. _Geez, I feel like a child being scolded._

"Gohan, I may not express or feel emotions quite like a human or Saiyan, but I'm certainly not as dense as your father. So, tell me. Your emotions heavily impact your ki control. The last thing this planet needs it to be destroyed, all because you can't figure out your feelings for a girl." _I would say he's exaggerating, but I mean...he's not wrong._

I know what I am capable of when I lose control. During my fights, those times I felt it slipping. _The times I did lose control._ I involuntarily shiver, my thoughts bring me back to the Cell games, back to those horrible days.

"You're right. With this new power that I have...I really need to be more careful."_ I can't be that person, not if I want to protect Videl._

"So? What is it that you need off of your chest?" I turn to face Piccolo directly. I've had deep conversations with Piccolo before, but nothing this...personal._Maybe talking to someone will help._

"I found out the other day that Videl knows about my secrets. She knows about my Saiyan side. I guess Mom and Bulma had already told her. I'm so relieved that nothing has changed. Videl accepts me for who I truly am; I value our friendship more than anything." I shift my weight back and forth, unable to remain comfortable though this conversation.

"And is it your friendship with her that bothers you?"I pause for a moment. _Is it our friendship that bothers me? Should it bother me?_

"Yes...and no. Having her as a friend has been amazing. We share more in common than I would've thought. However, I can't help but feel like...like I need something more. Just the feelings I get, just by her being around, it's perfect. She's perfect. I've tried many times to...um...present my feelings to her, but the timing is just never right."

I've tried to confess my feelings, heck, I've even tried to kiss her. We always seem to get so close before something or someone interrupts. I was so ready to kiss her during the picnic today. Fate just isn't on my side when it comes to love.

"Take it from a fighter that spends countless hours meditating, timing is everything. If you need to tell her, then get her alone, don't mess around, and tell her. You have the confidence, Gohan, you always have." _I never have the confidence when I truly need it. _My instincts told me to grab her and kiss her earlier today. _Maybe I need to move faster and just...go for it._

"Thank you, Piccolo. I really needed this."

"Anytime, kid."_ At least it was Piccolo I was having this awkward conversation with and not Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi, or even worse, Vegeta._

I now know what I need to do. If I want to better control my powers and protect Videl,_ I need to get stronger._

"Wait! I have one more request, if that's okay."

"Of course." We both rise into the air, the morning sunlight breaking through the darkness.

"Would you...would you start training with me, again?" I see his smirk quirk lightly. He turns his back to me a starts floating in the direction of the Lookout.

"Sure thing, Kid. Now get home, you'll need your rest, for our training starts tomorrow." We exchange waves and take off in opposite directions. After flying for a few moments, I decent to the front of my house.

_I'll protect you, Videl. No matter what it takes._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

"Hey, girl!" I turn to see Erasa running towards me in incredibly high heels_ How can she run in those things?_

"Hey, Rase. It's so good to see you." I step forward to pull her into a hug.

"I'll say! It's not every day I hear my best friend is out to catch herself a man!" When it comes to a conversation with Erasa, nothing is private. I look around to see she had caught the attention of several shoppers passing by. I quickly grab her hand and pull her down the hall, hoping no one will recognise me.

"Erasa! Keep your voice down. I already told you it's not-"

"Yea, Yea, denial, denial. Now, I'm thinking a skirt with a cute top. Ooooh, or maybe a dress! Yes! You'll look amazing in a dress; you've certainly got the legs for it-"

"Hold on, hold on. We'll take it one step at a time." We continue our walk through the mall, Erasa filling me in on the latest fashion trends.

"Oh, Videl! We absolutely must go in there! Their stuff is so trendy!" Erasa grabs my arm and pulls me into a large clothing store.

_I'm already regretting this._

This store is definitely _not _my style. We weave our way through the clothing racks, Erasa hanging several clothes on her arm. _So many frills, so much pink. _

"So, I'm thinking a cute summer dress, nothing too flashy or trashy."

"How bout this?" I hold up a simple white long dress. It wasn't tight and probably not the most flattering, but at least it covered me somewhat-

"Absolutely not! You have a rocking body girl; let's show it off!" She pick an armful of dresses from the rack and grabs my arm with her empty hand. She leads me to the back of the store.

"Here, try these on!" Erasa shoves several dresses into my hands and ushers me into a changeroom. I let out a tired sigh and hang the dresses on the hooks to inspect what Erasa is forcing me into.

Some were too short, others were too revealing for my taste; I quickly discard them to the "no" pile on the door.

"Here, V! This one is perfect! Hurry up and try it on; I want to see!" A piece of clothing comes flying at me from over the door. I manage to catch the dress before it hits me in the face and inspect it.

_Well, it can't be worse than any of the other dresses._ I undress out of my usual t-shirt and shorts and slip on the dress.

_Wow. I actually don't look half bad._ It was a simple blue dress, matching my eyes perfectly. The cut on the top was modest with thin straps holding it onto my shoulders. The dress was on the shorter side, but certainly not as short as the others, coming to stop at my mid thigh. I do a quick spin in the mirror before opening the door to show Erasa.

"OMG! It's perfect! I'm sure Gohan will love it!"

"You think?"

"Absolutely! Now, I'm thinking a statement jacket, you know, to tie the outfit together. How about pink? Oooh, and what about the shoes!?"

_If I'm putting up with all of this, Gohan better damn well notice._


	8. Chapter 8: Be My Partner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation. This chapter will be similar to Dbz episode 228 partnered with the shipping we've been missing.

Note: Thank you to everyone for their input on my rating dilemma. After reading everyone's comments, I've decided to continue writing as I have. However, I do plan on writing so more mature content in later chapters. When this happens, I will be sure to include a warning beforehand. Enjoy!

* * *

If I'm putting up with all of this, Gohan better damn well notice.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

"Mom! I can't find my tie!"

"Well, check again! I put it with your suit!" Mom has been in the living room for the past 2 hours trying to get Dad and Goten to wear something other than training gear. Judging by the screaming and the sounds of her pan hitting the walls,_ I'd say it's not going too well._

"It's not here!" I check my bed again where my suit had been. _Nothing. _I double check under my bed and in the closet. _Still nothing. _

I normally don't worry too much about my clothes, but tonight is really important, especially to Mom. She's been preparing our outfits since Bulma had first called about the party.

Plus, Videl will be there tonight and I'll finally get the chance to tell her how I feel. Piccolo is right. I'm not sure whether it is the pep-talk from Piccolo, the fabric of the suit or my newfound strength, but I do feel a swell of confidence today.

_I can be confident._

I close my closet doors and inspect myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a simple white dress shirt and a blue suit over top. Remembering the last piece of clothing that I am still missing, I lean against the wall and sign in defeat. _I would have a blue tie if I could find it. _These clothes aren't nearly as comfortable as my training gi, but Mom will take any opportunity she can to dress up-

Mom comes barreling through my door, slightly out of breath. She looks up with wide eyes with her pan in hand, as if not expecting me to be in my own room.

"Gohan! You haven't left yet?" I crane my neck to look at the clock on my night stand. Squinting, making sure I'm readying it right, I turn back to her to shoot her a confused look.

"Left where? The party doesn't start for another hour." _And we'll be the most formally dressed family there. _I pull at my uncomfortably tight collar.

"You're supposed to get Videl. When you invite a girl out, you're supposed to go get her. That's what gentlemen do, and I did raise you to be one!" _Pick her up? Who decided this? Is Videl expecting me?_ Mom takes a few steps closer; my eyes are drawn to the large pan at her side.

"O-okay, Mom. I'll see you at Bulma's." I make a beeline for the door-_wait! My tie!_

It had somehow become wedged between my mattress and the bedframe. I grab it just in time to dodge, avoiding a pan to the back of my head. I must've pull harder than I thought because the entire bed flips over, leaving a fair sized indent in the opposite wall. _Oops-_

"Gohan! Can't you boys go one day without breaking something!" Mom raises her hand with the pan in her tight grip.

"Sorry, Mom! I'll fix it later!" _I really need to work on my strength. _Before she can attack me with the pan, I run through my door and past the living room.

On my run through the house, I look to see Dad and Goten flicking each other with their ties, leaving small dents in the walls and furniture. _If she wasn't impatient with them before..._

I quickly put on my Saiyaman suit and fly towards the undoubtedly largest and wealthiest looking house in the city, the Satan mansion. The lot is covered in expensive statues, extravagant outdoor pools and several gardens. _Even Bulma's house isn't this big._

I circle around the house, touching down on Videl's bedroom balcony._ I guess I'll wait for her here-_

"Ugh, I can't believe I let Erasa talked me into wearing this! It's way too short!" I look back to notice that although Videl's balcony doors were shut, the sheer curtains were spread open. I step towards the doors to knock, but before I can raise my hand I look up to see her and..._woah._

For as long as I've known Videl, which hasn't been all that long, I have really only seen her in loose t-shirts and long shorts _and her swim suit_. I already feel my face getting warmer the longer I stare at her.

She's wearing a dark blue dress, matching tights that end at her thighs, and a light pink jacket and sneakers. Her skin looks soft and flawless, having no makeup on. I feel my cheeks getting warmer just looking at her. _She is undoubtedly beautiful._

Videl's short, dark hair sways as she shakes her head, examining herself in the mirror with her back to me. _I'm surprised she hasn't noticed me yet. I really should teach her how to sense energy._

I raise my hand once again and carefully knock on her glass doors.

* * *

**Videl's POV**

I whip my head around to see Gohan, dressed as Saiyaman, standing outside. Gohan removes his gloved fist from the glass and gives me a sheepish wave. _What is he doing here? _I walk over to the balcony doors, tugging my dress down as I walk, and open the doors.

"Hey there, Videl. I hope I'm not too late." His hands reach up to remove his helmet. I look over at the clock on my wall. _Late?_

"Late?" _I thought we weren't meeting there till six._ He clocks his head to the side, looking just as confused as I am.

"Yea, for the party. I came to get you." I'm sure there isn't a single person in Satan City that doesn't know where Bulma Briefs lives. _Still, it is very sweet of Gohan, coming to get me like this. _I can't help but blush at the gesture, but my shy response is quickly replaced with a cheeky smile as I eye his outfit.

"Well then, you're right on time. I was just about to take off and...are you wearing _that_ to the party?" I chuckle lightly and gesture to his costume. _Despite my initial thoughts on his costume being atrocious and embarrassing, it's actually starting to grow on me. _

"O-oh, no." He lifts his wrist and presses a button on his watch. His helmet, tunic and cape are replaced with a suit.

Dorky Gohan, usually dressed like his mother picked his outfit, actually looks...nice..._really nice._

His suit fit him perfectly. I move my eyes from his face to his shoulders, appreciating how broad they are. Loose enough to fit his arms and chest, but tight enough to define them. My gaze then drops down to his hand. _A...tie?_

"So, are you going to put that on or hold onto it all night?" His eyes follow my gaze to the tie that was probably supposed to be around his neck. He chuckles and holds the tie up to show me.

"Oh! Right. Well, to be honest, I ran out of the house in a bit of a rush and I'm not really sure how to tie it." _What nerd doesn't know how to tie a tie? _

"You're so hopeless sometimes." I reach up to place my right hand at the back of his neck and my left hand on his chest.

"Huh?" I roll my eyes and look back into his.

"Come here." I pull him down, causing him to hunch down to my level. I must've caught him off guard, because his arms reach out to grab either side of my door frame. I take my hand off of his chest to grab the tie between his hand and the door frame.

"I-um, thank you." I remove my hand from around his neck to hold his tie with both hands. I look back to see his face flushed, but I am surprised to see him still looking at me. _Usually, when he gets all flustered like this he scratches the back of his head and looks away._

"Yea, yea. Hold still." I begin my work, wrapping and weaving the fabric in a familiar pattern. From the corner of my eye, I can see Gohan's eyes following my movements, probably trying to learn. _I wouldn't mind doing this for him again. I like being this close to him._

"Thank you, Videl. So, when did you learn to do this?" I give one last pull on his tie before I look up at him.

"Well, my Dad is the same way, never tied a tie in his life. Thank goodness he had my Mom. My Mom always use to do it for him...that's how I-I..." I quickly lower my head, feeling tears building up in my eyes. I can't stop my hands from shaking. _It's been so long. Why do I still get like this?_

"I'm sorry, Videl. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. We should probably head out." I quickly dismiss the conversation. I use my left hand to wipe away the dampness building up in my eyes. I reach up to fix his collar before stepping back to grab my bag.

"Videl. If there's anything you ever want to talk about, or...if you just need someone to listen, I'm always here for you." I turn back around and step closer to Gohan. Although he was giving me a sincere and reassuring smile, I can still see the concern in his eyes.

"Thank you, Gohan." I reach up and give him a quick hug around the neck. _I want to tell him...but right now, I'm not sure I'm ready. _Before he can return the hug, I pull back and give him a reassuring smile. He returns the smile and gives me a nod.

"Always." I step back as he straightens up, releasing his grip on my now bent door frame. We walk out onto my balcony and I, with great difficulty, manage to shut the doors behind us.

"Well, let's go then." He turns to face me and spreads his arms out, as if ready to pull me into a hug.

"Um...what are you doing?" He quickly eyes me up and down before giving me a smile. _And not just any smile. _It's not his usual dorky, sheepish smile either; more like a borderline suggestive smirk. _The last time he smiled at me like that was back at the Lookout, when I turned around to see him alive._

"I mean...you are in a dress. So, I thought maybe you'd like me to carry you. _I did say I'd pick you up." _I roll my eyes in response. _Two can play this game._

"I mean I guess if you-Ahh!"

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_Confident. I can be confident._

I rush forward, cutting off Videl's no-doubt witty response. Being careful not to hurt her, I wrap and arm around her back and another under her legs. I lift her up and pull her to my chest before taking off into the sky.

I continue to fly higher into the sky before leveling off in the direction of Capsule Corp. _This should be high enough; no one should be able to recognise me from up here-_

"Geez, Gohan! Give a girl some warning before you take off that fast!" Videl lifts her head, which had been pressed against my chest, and slaps me on the arm. I try to hold back my laugh, knowing it'll only make her angrier. I look down at her with the most sincere and apologetic smile I can offer.

"Sorry, Videl. I didn't mean to scare you-"

"I wasn't scared! You-you just surprised me is all..." Videl trails off and turns to look from my eyes to my chest instead. She moves her arms from her lap to wrap around my neck. I can feel her soft fingers playing with the hair on the back of my neck.

"Sorry, I'll make sure to warn you next time." Maybe it was a tad bit spontaneous, taking off like that. After a few moments of flying, her fingers stop their movements.

"Oh? So, there will be a next time?" With her head against my chest, she looks up at me with a suspiciously innocent look. _I know that look._

"W-well maybe. I-I mean if you want me to hold you, but not hold you like...w-well...you know..." _How does she always get me like this? _I find myself fumbling over my words, struggling to fly straight.

"Hmmm...you know, I don't think I do. You might have to explain it to me. Do you like holding me, Gohan?" _And I was doing so well too._ _Do I like holding Videl? That is quite the understatement. _To save what's left of my sanity, I quickly change topics.

"S-so, did your Dad and Buu not want to come?" I hear Videl let out a quiet sigh, sounding almost_ disappointed?_ She turns her head, looking out into the skyline in front of us.

"No, they'll be there. They left earlier today to grab some food for Buu beforehand. He eats just about as much as you." I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. _I can't help my appetite._

Videl must've noticed my flush, because she lets out a hearty laugh.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Gohan. It's cute when you get so flustered." Her comment only makes my cheeks a shade darker. _Does she really think I'm cute?_

_Just who is this girl, and what has she done with Videl Satan?_ I've never really had Videl come onto me this strong before. Sure, she teases me often and we do have our moments, but she's never been this...affectionate. _Not that I mind._

She gives me one last teasing smile before leaning back into me, this time putting her face into the side my neck. It suddenly becomes significantly harder to swallow.

_Fly straight, Gohan. Just keep flying._

Videl's lips are just barley grazing the side of my neck, and I can feel her long warm breaths. I can't see her face from this angle, but I'm more than certain that she's smirking. _It's okay, Gohan. Just focus on something else._

"Is something wrong, Gohan?" I can hear the teasing tone of her voice. I feel my cheeks continuing to get warmer by the second._ She's definitely enjoying this._

"N-no, well, yes. I-I mean I'm great. Good." I shift her weight in my hands, accidentally feeling her soft skin with the brief movement. _Her skin, it's so soft..._

Most of her body is clothed, apart from the few inches of skin on her thighs not covered by her dress or tights. My hand had moved high enough that my fingers are just barely touching that area-_no._

_Bad idea, bad idea-_

"Gohan?"

"O-oh, um. Yes, Videl?" I look down at Videl, surprised to see the look of amusement on her face.

"You just passed Capsule Corp, like...five kilometres ago." I shake the thoughts of Videl's skin from my head to realise that we were fast approaching the city limits.

"Oh." I maneuver in the air, quickly changing our direction to backtrack.

_This night may be harder than I thought._

We finally touch down just outside of Capsule Corp. I gradually release Videl, ensuring that she has her footing before I completely let go. I quickly scan the areas energy sources. _I'd say we're the last ones to arrive._

Videl turns to give me a quick smile, a mischievous glint still in her eyes.

"Well, that was fun. I certainly wouldn't mind flying with you again." She gives me a wink before turning on her heel and heading for the door. I stay rooted in my spot, even when Bulma opens the door to usher us in.

_Yes. Definitely harder than I thought._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

We walk in through the halls into a large glass dome. The inside is filled with party equipment, a dance floor, and food. _Lots of food._

"Well, hello. I'm glad to see you to made it here." I turn to see ChiChi and 18 approaching.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for having me." Looking around, I can see that everyone had already arrived. Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten and Buu had already dived into the food._ No surprise_ there. The rest of the Z-fighters are gathered at one of the tables, telling old jokes and stories. Dende, Piccolo and Dad are over in the corner, probably talking about insatiable alien appetites.

"Here, come sit with the ladies!" Without waiting for an answer, Bulma grabs my arm, leading me away from Gohan and towards one of the bars where all of the girls had gathered. I look back to see Gohan making his way towards the large blanket of food.

"So, what took you and Gohan so long to get here?" I turn back to the front of the bar to see 18 leaning over it, giving me a knowing look. _Well, she's blunt. _I manage to fight off a blush and I look around to see that the question had caught the attention of Bulma and ChiChi as well.

"O-oh, you know. We just took our time flying is all-" Bulma quickly snickers, placing her now empty wine glass on the table.

"Really. You know, I _did _see Gohan carrying you just before you guys landed-" Before she can finish her teasing, ChiChi quickly throws both hands on the bar top, leaning closer to me.

"That's so romantic, so perfect! It's like a match made in Heaven!"

"No! I-I mean he did carry me, but it was only because I was wearing a dress. It would be awkward to fly in. That's it."

"Mhmm…" Bulma, ChiChi and 18 shake their heads, probably not believing a single word.

"You guys aren't getting any younger. It's only natural for yours and Gohan's teenage hormones to-"

"Hey there, ladies. Why don't we get this party started?" Bulma and ChiChi let out their disappointed signs, and I am grateful for the interruption. Yamcha, followed by the rest of the z-fighters, approach our table.

"Hey, our girl-talk was just getting juicy, but I suppose that'll have to wait. Let's party!"

Bulma leads everyone over to a large dance platform surrounded by several stereos, tables and stage lights. _Wow. Gohan was right; Bulma really knows how to throw a party._

And so the party begins. Everyone, aside from Piccolo and Vegeta, take to the dancefloor. Suddenly thankful for the many times Erasa dragged me to house parties, I begin to sway to the music with everyone else.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

I know how to fight, take down evil alien tyrants and solve advanced calculus problems._ Absolutely none of these skills will help me now._

_I don't know how to dance._

I look towards the center of the dancefloor to see Videl dancing with Mom and Bulma. She moves just as gracefully as she does when she's fighting. I feel a nudge to my side.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I shift my weight from foot to foot, unsure of my next steps. I know what I _want. _I just don't know how to go about getting it.

"Huh? Waiting for what?" Krillin rolls his eyes, not buying my attempts at cluelessness.

"You know. Go and ask her to dance." He nudges his head in Videl's direction.

"Ask Videl? But..." Yamcha comes up to my side to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"But what? C'mon, man. With all of the power you have? Dancing with a girl should be the least of your struggles-"

"I can't. I don't really know how to..." I look back over to see that Videl has left the dancefloor. _Where did she go? _Teasing, however, isn't complete without Vegeta getting his two cents in.

"Pshhh. You don't need to. If she's anything like Bulma or Kakarot's woman, I'm sure she'd gladly take the lead." I feel my face heating up as they continue their teasing at my prides expense. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turn to see Videl smiling behind me.

"O-oh. Hey, Videl." A if fate were not on my side tonight, the song changes from its upbeat tune to a much slower one. Videl must've noticed the change in song because she moves to my side and grabs my arm. _Oh, no._

"You've been off to the side this whole time. Come. I need a dance partner." Videl starts pulling me onto the now dimly lit dance floor. I clench my fists to calm my nerves. _Be confident. I can do this._

I turn to look back at the others, seeing them now snickering from the sidelines.

_I mean, it's just dancing. What's the worst that can happen?_


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Hold Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

* * *

_I mean, it's just dancing. What's the worst that can happen?_

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_What on Earth is he doing?_

I try to ignore the curious stares from everyone. ChiChi had managed to drag Goku to the dancefloor, despite his several protests, and Krillin was dancing with 18. _At least we aren't the only one's dancing. _I turn my focus back on Gohan and our...well...dancing.

Gohan held me at a full arms length, his hands resting too modestly above my waist. Both of my hands are resting on his biceps, unable to reach around his neck or shoulders due to the distance between us. _C'mon, Gohan. We've held each other way more intimately than this. _

"You _do_ know this isn't a chaperoned junior high prom, right?" I raise my eyebrow, looking at his perplexed expression. _Oh, right. Homeschooled._

"What do you mean?" I can't help but smile and roll my eyes at his cluelessness. I stop swaying and remove my hands from his arms.

"You're too far away." I gesture to the distance between us. The other couples have already eased into their dancing, _hopefully not paying any attention to us._

I try to get closer, but Gohan's hands on my waist hold me in place. His face revealed nothing but a faint flush of embarrassment. _He's either embarrassed that he's holding me, or embarrassed that he doesn't know how to hold me properly._

"O-oh, sorry. Umm...here?" He hesitantly takes a step closer. _It's progress, but still not close enough._

"I'm not a plague, Gohan. You're allowed to come closer." I place my hands over his, guiding his hands lower, onto my waist. I step closer, still holding his hands to prevent him from stepping back. With our bodies much closer, I move my hands up his chest and to his shoulders.

He looks down at me, surprised by my bold actions. I squeeze his shoulders and give him an encouraging smile. He returns with a shy grin and slightly tightens his grip on my waist. I shiver just from the look he's giving me, grateful that he's holding me up.

I hear muffled snickering behind me. Gohan must've heard too because his head whips up in that direction, sending a warning look their way. _Those boys. _I can't keep down my own blush.

Everyone had their attention on us, even the other couples dancing. I shift uncomfortably under their stares, regretting taking my pink jacket off before dancing. I turn my eyes from everyone else, suddenly finding his tie more interesting.

After several hoots and catcalls later, I feel my courage once again building up. _I don't care if people see us holing each other; it's not a big deal._

_I'm dancing with Gohan; that's all that matters._

I gently rub Gohan's shoulders to get his attention. I slowly begin to sway my body to the music, taking him with me. His movements are stiff at first, but I look up to see the nervousness on his features begin to fade away.

"So, this your first dance with a girl?" His cheeks pink, even visible in the dim lighting. He looks off to the side, letting out a quiet mumble.

"No..." _Right. _Gohan looks back towards me to see my brow raised with skepticism.

"My Mom." _He always was a mama's boy. _We both let out a laugh. _It's quite reassuring, knowing Gohan hasn't held anyone else like this before-_

"How about you? I'm sure there's lots of guys at our school who would jump at the chance to dance with you." I roll my eyes at the thought, remembering all of the spoiled, egotistical guys that have tried to impress me.

"Well, sure, I've been asked. But I haven't actually danced with any boy before. Not like this." _If it were any other boy touching me like this, they would have a busted lip by now._

"But your Dad takes you to so many parties-"

"Dad is always trying to flaunt me around at his parties, but I haven't met any guy that I've wanted to dance with like this. I'm actually surprised he hasn't interrupted us already, with you holding me like this..." Gohan smiles humbly down at me and we continue our dance.

_Speaking of Dad_...I turn my head to the tables off to the side to see him sitting with Buu and Dende. He has one leg swung off the chair as if he were about to storm onto the dancefloor. Dende is holding onto his arm from the chair beside him.

I turn my attention back to my partner, hearing our song is just about over. I lean forward, still recovering from my laughter. I let my forehead lean against his chest as my body sinks further into his arms.

After swaying in his arms for another verse of the song, I feel myself being pulled even closer. _What?_ I look up to see Gohan already looking down at me, but his eyes..._they're burning with that same intensity as before-_

"Videl?" Even his voice is different. It's no longer wavering or unsure.

"Y-yes, Gohan?" He stops our dancing but does not let go of my waist. He leans down, trying to speak over the music.

"It's getting _pretty_ hot in here. Did you want to go outside for some fresh air." _And finally be alone with you? Absolutely._

"Sure. Lead the way."

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_Now's my chance. I have to do this._

I take Videl's hand in mine and lead her off the dancefloor. I must have surprised her because she stumbled after me, gripping my hand tighter.

We hastily make our way to one of the exit doors that lead to the gardens-

"Hold it right there!" _Huh? _

Mr. Satan steps out in front of us, wedging himself between Videl and I and the door. We must not have been the only one's to hear his protesting shout, because it quickly drew a crowd. Even those on the dancefloor halted their dancing to listen.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" Videl moves to step closer to her Dad, but I maintain my grip on her hand, preventing her from leaving my side._ Last time I did let go of her hand, but not this time._

"Oh, me? Nothing. I'm just wondering where the two of you are off to." Mr. Satan crosses his arms and leans in closer, probably trying to come across as intimidating. His cheeks are flushed and his words are slurred. _I guess Bulma brought more than just orange juice to the party._ Mr. Satan looks up at me, expecting an answer.

"We were just going outside to get some cool air-"

"Don't explain the weather to me, punk, and why are you holding me baby girl's hand?" He gestures dramatically to our joined hands. I can hear muffled laughs from the crowd behind us, only further angering him.

"He can hold my hand if he wants to, Dad." Videl steps closer to my side and wraps her other hand around my forearm, holding our joined hands closer to her chest.

"No he cannot. You know you're not allowed to date-"

"And just what would be wrong with Videl marrying my Gohan?!" Mom step forward from the crowed, her arms crossed and ready for another round of arguing over mine and Videl's relationship. _Oh, no. Not this again...and who said anything about marriage?! _

Using Mom's outburst as a distraction, I manage to wrap my other arm around Videl's waist, quickly maneuvering around the crowed. Only a few of the z-fighters would have caught my movement, or at least the one's winking at me as we rushed out the door.

"Wow...it's so beautiful out here..." I look down at Videl, still holding my hand and arm in hers. This door opens into one of Bulma's many outdoor gardens, filled with all kinds of exotic plants. The sun had set not long ago, having only the small lanterns lighting the paths.

"Yea. I've only been out here a handful of times. We can take a walk through, if you'd like?" Videl looks up at me with such a beautiful and glowing smile.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Still holding onto each other, we make our way down one of the many dirt paths.

"No way! Sharpner and Erasa?" Videl catches me up on all there is to know about school and our friends._ But those two? Together?_

"Sharpner is too dense to realize it, and Erasa is in denial, but trust me, the chemistry is there." _I guess the idea isn't too far out there. Erasa does get rides from Sharpner almost everyday...But what about his feelings for Videl?_

"But Sharpner? Last time I checked he was still interested in you. Even at the tournament he-"

"Sharpner is like most teenage boys, they want what they can't have. I've known him for years." I look away from her eyes and down towards the dirt trail.

"Oh." I try to hide the disappointment in my voice. _Videl and Sharpner have known each other for quite some time. He is obviously infatuated with her, and why wouldn't he be. But what about her feelings for him-_

I feel her pull on my arm, halting my steps. I turn my head back to look at her, and when I do, she flashes me one of her teasing smiles.

"Besides, I've always had a thing for dark-haired guys." _Dark-haired guys?_ I feel my cheeks heating up as she continues to smile up at me, still holding my arm. _I hope she means-_

"Race you to the end!" Videl suddenly lets go of my arm and gives me a light shove. She quickly turns on her heel and races forward down the path. Her laughter echoes in the quiet night.

I wait a few moments, giving her a head start before I take off after her at a slow pace, laughing along with her. _It's no fun if I catch her too fast._

After a few moments of following Videl's ki, I start to pick up speed. I only a few short strides, I catch up to her. Being as careful as I can, I appear behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Gotcha!" I lift her into the air and swing her around, laughing along with her.

"Ahhhh, Gohan!" Videl continues to laugh as I gently lower her to the ground. I balance my weight on my left arm and place my right hand on her side. She looks into my eyes with her stunning blue ones, wincing slightly-

_Wait! Her side!_ I remove my hand from her side, lifting my upper body off of her slightly. I place each hand on either side of her head, looking over her face for any more traces of pain.

"Oh, shoot. I'm so sorry, Videl. How is your side doing? I forgot about-"

"Relax, Gohan. It's much better. Nothing a heated pad couldn't fix." _I never want to hurt her like that again._

"I'm glad to hear that. I really am sorry about that." Videl reaches her hand up cradling the side of my face in her palm. I instinctively tilt my head, leaning against her hand. Her touch instantly soothes my worries.

We continue to stare into each others eyes. I don't feel nervous or flustered. _Being with Videl, like this...it feels so natural._

Videl's still breathing hard, catch her breath. Her cheeks are flushed from our running and laughing.

After a few more moments of stroking my cheek, I feel her hand move down to press against my chest. She pushes me down to the grass beside her. We lay side by side, our shoulders just barely touching.

"Look." She points up to the sky above us. On a cloudless night, we have a clear view of the night sky and its stars. She points to several clusters of stars, trying to remember all of the names and stories.

"I think that's a plane." Videl swats at my arm, laughing as she hits me. I laugh along with her. Using the knowledge I gained from the many astronomy books I've read, I help her name the visible constellations.

Taking my eyes off of the view, I turn my head slightly to admire a view even more beautiful. _I must be the luckiest guy in the world, laying nest to such a beautiful, smart and talented girl._

_Too bad her Dad hates me._

"Your Dad really doesn't like me, does he?" Videl turns her attention from the stars to look back at me. She lets out a tired and exaggerated sigh.

"Don't worry. It's not you he doesn't like, it's just boys in general. He's always been like this, chasing away any boy that comes my way. He's way too overprotective." I can vividly picture facing off against several teenage boys that dare to try stealing the heart of Videl Satan.

_That would never happen though._ Videl is so amazing, so deserving of someone who will love her unconditionally for who she is. I don't know how I would feel if someone did manage to steal her heart, _someone other than me._

_But that will be her choice; a choice no one should take away from her._

I move my hand, resting between our bodies on the grass. I gently trace down her arm, feeling the goosebumps from the chilling night air. After reaching the centre of her palm, I lace our fingers together. _Her hands are so soft and warm._

"Well, it's good to know it's not personal. And as far as the chasing goes, I'm confident in my speed." Videl looks down at our joined hands, rubbing her thumb along my fingers.

"And apparently in other aspects as well..." _Other aspects? _

"Other aspects? What are you-"

* * *

**Videl's POV**

"What are we doing, Gohan?" I continue to play with his fingers, anxious for his answer. _What are we doing? Holding hands like this? It has to mean something-_

"What do you mean?" I move my gaze from our joined hands to his eyes. _I hate how he's looking at me._ _I can't read him at all._

"What are we _doing_? What is it that you _want_?" He turns his head to look back at the stars, as if contemplating how to word his feelings. Just say it_, Gohan. Just say it._

"I-I don't..." Gohan pauses and let out a sigh. He lifts his other hand, running his hand through his hair. _Maybe I've misread everything_. Trying to hold back the emotions brought on by his rejection, I turn my head to look up at the stars.

"We should get going." _I can't be here right now._

I set my arms on the grass beside me, ready to stand up, but before I can push myself up, Gohan grabs my wrist. I turn to look at him, sending a questioning look his way. He's now risen up, resting on his elbows. He leans over me slightly, a distant look in his eyes.

"Gohan? What are you-" My eyes widen in surprise by his quick and bold movement.

I feel one of his rough hands come up to rest on my cheek as he gently caresses my lips with his. _It's about damn time_. I let my eyelids fall shut as he gently pushes me back down onto the grass.

Still wanting more, I raise my hands to his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt. Grabbing at the fabric, I pull him closer, adding more pressure to our lips. I feel his nose brushing against mine as he maneuvers his head, trying to find a comfortable angle. After a few more seconds I pull away, taking a quick breath.

"Sorry. I think I'm supposed to ask before I do that." As he speaks, I feel his lips brush against mine with every word.

"Gohan." I lean back slightly, looking into his dark eyes.

"Videl?" _Even the way he says my name is perfect. _I look back down to his lips.

"Stop talking." I wet my lips with my tongue, as if tasting him, before I lean in for another kiss.

My right hand leaves Gohan's chest and reaches around to the back of his head, burying my fingers into his hair. I can feel his lips turn upwards to smile against mine and I can't help but smile back. His lips and hands are soft and gentle; a perfect first kiss.

_Definitely worth waiting for._

Our kiss only lasts a few moments before he pulls away for us to take a breath. With my eyes still shut, I lean in to rest my forehead against his, unable to hide my content smile. He keeps his palms on my cheeks as he pulls his head away.

I open my eyes to see Gohan smiling nervously at me, seeming to be back to his shy self.

"What was that for?" I keep my hold on his neck, not letting him leave me just yet. He moves his left hand back to the grass to support himself.

"I wanted to kiss you. I_ still_ want to kiss you." Gohan strokes my cheek with his other hand, looking into my eyes like no one has before.

"And you should..."I lean up onto my elbows, bringing my face closer to his. I brush my nose against his, but before I can kiss him he pulls back.

"Wait. Before I can...before I should, there's something I need to tell you." Gohan pulls me up into a sitting position. He moves in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"What is it?"

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_Be brave. You can do this. Don't hold back._

"I've never met someone like you, someone so brave and selfless. You risk your life for others, protecting the city and fighting crime. Your dedication is inspiring. You are so beautiful, everything about you." I look up to Videl's eyes. She looks surprised by confession, but before she can comment I continue.

"I care about you, so much. When I heard that you had died...well, I realized I didn't want to be in a world without you. I knew that I had to have you back. I had to see you again."_ I knew that I wanted to be with_ you.

"And I know that this is selfish, telling you all of this so soon, especially after...after kissing you like that. But you needed to know. I've been waiting to tell you how I feel, but my timing was just never right." I look down at our joined hands between us.

"I think back to the relationship my parents have...and...I know life is short. I don't think Majin Buu will be the last threat to Earth, and I may have to fight again. That is why I want to spend every moment I can with you." I tighten my hold on her hands and I look back up to see a rare sight; a speechless and flushed Videl.

"I don't have much experience with relationships or dating-"

"Unless it's blackmail." We both let out a laugh at that.

"I love the friendship we have, but I do want something more. So...if you want to that is...I-" She removes one of her hands from mine, placing her fingers on my lips to stop me.

"Wait. Before you ask, there's something I want to tell you as well." Videl moves her legs underneath her to rest on her knees. Now eye level with me, she gives me the most sincere smile. She moves her fingers off of my lips and places her palm on my cheek.

"I'll admit, I thought you were a dork when I first met you; even more so when I found out your identity as Saiyaman." _Hey! I'm not that dorky! _She notices my mock offence and rolls her eyes.

"But then I got to know you, through our training. Spending that time with you, I got to see you as a true friend. You became someone who isn't interested in the money or fame that I have, someone who is able to see the honest good in everyone. You do such incredible and selfless things, despite receiving no praise or fortune. You truly have a kind heart." Videl releases my hands and reaches forward, holding my face between her hands.

"Videl." Videl continues to lean forward, pressing me down onto my back. She leans over me, her head hanging over mine, giving me a teasing smile.

"But don't expect me to turn into some damsel in distress or a pushover. I'm still going to fight crime. Someone has to vanquish the _evildoers._" Her mocking Saiyaman voice has both of us laughing.

I reach up, placing a hand on the back of Videl's neck. As if reading my intentions, she leans down, bringing her lips closer to mine.

"And I'll be by your side when you do." _Always._

I pull her down the rest of the way, closing the space between us. _I'm not sure I'll ever get us to this feeling. _Unfortunately, fate interrupts us again, this time in the form of an agitated prince.

"Hey, Kaka-brat! If you're going to procreate with your woman, don't be doing it on my property!"

_At least I got to kiss her first._


	10. Chapter 10: Kiss And Tell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Note: **Thank you for all of your support! This story is still far from over!

* * *

_At least I got to kiss her first._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_How embarrassing. _

I continue to stare at Vegeta, embarrassed beyond belief, as he smugly saunters back inside. He laughs loudly to himself as he makes his way down the path he had come from. _I cannot believe that just happened. _

I look down below me to see Gohan, looking just as, if not more, embarrassed than I am. He continues to look off in the direction Vegeta had left, still glaring down the path. _I've never seen that look before._

"Gohan?" Gohan turns to look up at me, still pouting from our interrupted moment. _If Vegeta hadn't killed the mood and made the situation awkward, I probably would kiss him again now_.

Gohan raises himself up with a sigh, leaning up on his elbows, pushing me up as he does. I lean off of him and we rest up on our knees. He moves his hand to hold mine, but I choose to smack him on the arm before he can reach me.

"You really didn't sense him coming?" Gohan lifts his hand higher to put it behind his head, scratching lightly as he usually does. _Typical Gohan._

"S-sorry. I was kind of preoccupied at the time." He gives me a sheepish smile. My scolding doesn't last long._ Why is it so hard to stay mad at him?_ I merely roll my eyes at his weak excuse.

I look back into his eyes. _He's giving me that look again._ I instinctively lick my lips, still remembering what that kiss had felt like.

"We should probably get back to the party." I lift myself off of the grass and smooth out the skirt of my dress, my face still flushed from the thought of kissing him _I'm still surprised he kissed me, to be honest. I really thought I would have to be the one to make the first move._

"Yea. I wonder if everyone has calmed down by now." We_ left during what was probably a very heated argument between Dad and ChiChi._ _I'm sure the whole situation has blown over by now._

"Well, only one way to find out." Gohan rises up to stand beside me, adjusting his slightly disheveled suit.

I reach out, taking his hand in mine, and pull him back through the garden. _Holding his hand feels different this time; I don't feel nervous or shy...I feel safe._ He falls into step with me, gripping my hand tighter in his.

We make our way back down the path, silent for the most part. We approach the door Vegeta had left through moments ago. I raise my hand to place it over my heart, trying to calm myself down. _Look on the Brightside; at least it wasn't ChiChi or Bulma...or worse...Krillin or Yamcha._

Gohan puts his hand on the doorknob and steps to the side, allowing me to enter first-_wait!_ I place my hand over his, stopping the door. He looks down at me, giving my a puzzled look.

"Wait! Do you think Vegeta will tell anyone?" It was Vegeta that saw us. _I can't imagine the Prince of Petty would keep this to himself._ Gohan shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Not sure. Why? Do you not want people knowing about...us?" Gohan turns his head to me, giving me a look of worry, confusion and disappointment. _Oh, no._

I move forward to stand in front of him. I reach for both of his hands, cupping them in my own. I take a deep breath and look up, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Oh, Gohan. I didn't mean it like that. I'm not embarrassed or-"

"And just where have you two been?" Gohan and I turn to look through the partially opened door. ChiChi moves to block our vision, looking at us with a suspicious gaze. Despite our kiss being a secret, for the time being, I can't help but get flustered under her stare. _I guess the dance party is over._

"O-oh, ChiChi. Gohan just took me outside to see the garden-"

"Oh, he did, did he? And just what were you two doing out there for so long? Surely a quick walk around a garden doesn't take _that_ long." Dad steps out from behind ChiChi, baring the same look. _Not him too..._

I step completely into the room, Gohan following close behind me. Dad and I held our intense eye contact, neither of us backing down. I feel everyone's eyes on us.

"Daddy, stop interrogating us. As I said, we just went for a walk." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Vegeta leaning against one of the pillars behind the tables. I notice him staring at Gohan, wearing his usual smirk.

_Vegeta must not have said anything, or I'm sure Dad would have challenged Gohan to a fight by now. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing._

"Well, alright then. It's a good thing you came back when you did. Buu and I are going to head home now. You know how tired he gets after he eats." I look to the side at Gohan. _We haven't had the chance to really talk about our kiss or what comes after..._

"Actually, Dad. Is it okay if I stay a bit later?" Dad looks back and forth between Gohan and I. After giving Gohan another once-over, he looks down at his watch.

"I don't know pumpkin. It's getting late and I don't know if I'd feel comfortable with you flying home by yourself when it's dark." I step forward, ready to defend my own flying abilities, but Gohan intervenes before I can speak.

"I can fly her home. I'll make sure it's not too late." He turns to look down at me, giving me another one of his dashing smiles. I can't help but look back at Dad, trying really hard not to show the effect he seems to have on me. _It's especially hard now._

"I guess that's okay. Just be sure to keep your hands to yourself, boy." I look over my Dad's shoulder to see some of the guys chuckling and whispering to each other. Gohan must have heard them too because he reverts back to his usual shy and flustered self.

"Y-yes, sir."

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

"So, dude? Give us the deets." Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong and Tien managed to drag me to one of the tables at the back. Dad, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta had found their way back to the buffet. Piccolo and Dende had left for the Lookout at the same time as Mr. Satan and Buu headed home.

Yamcha leans over the table, ready to begin his interrogation.

"The...deets?" _Deets? _Krillin leans in beside Yamcha, pushing him off the table and onto the floor.

"Yea, c'mon. We need details. What happened on yours and Videl's _walk._" _Should I tell them? Videl and I haven't had the chance to even discuss it ourselves. _Krillin leans in even close, almost completely on the table, eagerly awaiting my answer. _I better not tell._

"N-nothing! Nothing happened! W-we just went for a walk and talked about things. I-I mean it's not like we did anything wrong or something physical, just oral...Not that we did" _And kissed..._Krillin leans back into his chair with a huff, clearly not satisfied with my answer.

Just when I think I'm off the hook, Oolong decides to further humiliate me. He gets out of his chair and moves to sit on top of the table in front of me, bringing his eye level up to mine.

"Nothing at all? Your hair is looking more messy than usual, you've got pieces of grass on your suit and your face has been as red as a tomato since you came back." _Great. How do I get myself out of this one? _

Unable to come up with a good excuse for any of those accusation, I simply shake my head. They all look to each other, exchanging sceptical looks before rolling their eyes.

"Suuuuure." _I'm sure with how red my face must be, I probably wouldn't believe me either._ Master Roshi, drunkenly chuckling to himself, stumbles over to my side of the table.

"You know, if you are in need of any lady advice, I've got plenty. I'm still quite the ladies man." Master Roshi gestures over to Mom, Bulma, 18 and Videl.

"Lady advice?" _I really don't like where this is going._

Yamcha slams his glass down and crosses his arms on the table. He leans over, giving me a firm, straight-faced look. _I've never seen him look so serious before...unless it's about cars, baseball or women._

"Yea. I'm going to go off on a whim and say you haven't had_ the talk_ yet." _What talk?_ My confused face must have given me away because they all let out a dramatic sigh.

Yamcha shakes his head before focusing on me again, this time with a more suggestive smirk. He leans his whole upper body over the table. _His breath...I guess Master Roshi wasn't drinking alone tonight-_

Yamcha shakily raises his hand and places his palm on my head. He gives me several pats on the head.

"Gohan, let's face it, you're a man now. You're getting to that age now where your body is going through hormonal and physical changes-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Is this really necessary?" I lean farther back in my seat, pushing Yamcha's hand off of my head. I try to distance myself from this horribly embarrassing situation.

_I really don't need this talk right now, especially with Videl and Mom not that far away._ I hastily look behind me, making sure

"It is when you've got yourself a babe looking like that." Yamcha nods his head in the direction behind me. I turn my head to look at Videl.

"That's for sure. So, you better make your move, before some other guy does." _Pretty sure I already did that. _I turn to face forward and sit up higher in my chair, feeling more confident about my situation. _There is no one else; Videl already confirmed it._

"Other guy? There aren't any-"

"Please. A girl like _that_?" Krillin points his thumb in Videl's direction, showing absolutely no subtlety. Yamcha nods in agreement reaching for what I'm sure is at least his tenth drink of the night.

"She's pretty, Satan City's most eligible teen bachelorette and her Dad is one of the richest men in the world. I'm sure there's a line up of guys waiting for her." I never doubted that Videl has admirers. _Someone as amazing as her is bound to have them. _

I've seen the way other guys look at her, some less discrete than others. I shake my head in disbelief.

"Yea...well, that doesn't matter. Videl isn't like that." I back around to see Videl laughing with Mom. _Videl isn't interested in any of those guys. She's already made it clear that there is nothing going on between her and Sharpner._

_I trust Videl._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

"Bulma! I already told you guys nothing happened." 18, Bulma and ChiChi had cornered me the second Dad left, pulling me away from Gohan and to the bar again.

Bulma leans in closer from the other side of the counter. _Why is it so hard for people to believe we went for an uneventful, simple, totally platonic walk? Sure, that's not what happened...but still-_

"There's no need to be shy. You've been ogling Gohan since we sat down." _What? Is it really that obvious?! I mean, sure, I've been looking at him every now and then, but ogling? No._

"O-ogling? Absolutely not!" 18 laughs beside me, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She reaches behind the counter, pouring herself another drink. She lifts her glass to take a quick sip before continuing her torment.

"Please. You've been undressing him with your eyes all evening." _Undressing him with my what?!_

"18!" I raise my hand to cover my burning cheeks. Bulma and ChiChi both laugh once again at my expense. _I can't believe she said that, and the worst part is I can't even deny it. _

I look over Bulma's shoulder to the boys sitting at their tables. It's hard to make out from this distance, but I'm sure Gohan's having a rough time as well. _He looks like he's about to fall out of his chair, probably just as eager to escape as I am._

ChiChi walks to my side of the counter and stands behind my chair. _What embarrassment can they possibly subject to me now? _She places both hands on my shoulders, giving me a comforting squeeze.

"Come now, ladies. Let's not torture the poor girl." _Maybe ChiChi hit the drinks a little too hard. No interrogation or the mention of Grandchildren? What's her angle...?_

I look up to see ChiChi already smiling down at me. _That look, it's too...sincere._ I look down at my hands, trying to hold down my nerves.

I don't have any mother figures in my life, not anymore. It's been awhile since I've had other girls to talk to like this. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to open up a little bit..._

"Well...maybe something_ did_ happen-"

"I knew it! Ahhh! I'm so happy for you two!" ChiChi leans over the back of my chair, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. She squeezes me into a hug, squealing nonsense to herself. _Geez, just when I thought I was in the clear. Who am I kidding? Nobody is in the clear when it comes to ChiChi Son._

"B-but that is between Gohan and I. There are still some things we need to figure out for ourselves...personal things." I must've peaked her nosey interest because ChiChi loosens her hold on me. She leans over my shoulder, looking suspiciously into my eyes.

"Oh? Like what-"

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt..." Gohan walks out from behind my chair wearing an apologetic smile. ChiChi immediately perks up, her suspicions forgotten for the time being. _Please tell me Gohan didn't hear any of that!_

"Well, hello my handsome, strong, intelligent and very _available_ son!" _Perfect timing, Gohan. I barely dodged that bullet. _ChiChi's arms leave my shoulders. I look up to see ChiChi wrap her arms around Gohan's arm, pulling him closer to my chair. I turn to face him in my chair.

"Hey, what's up?" Gohan trying to pull his arms free from ChiChi, gestures to the clock on the wall. I look to see it was already well into the night; the clock read 11:30pm. _I didn't realize it was getting so late!_

"It's getting pretty dark out, and I did tell your Dad I wouldn't bring you back too late." _Knowing Dad, he's probably pacing around the house making up every improbable scenario in his overly dramatic head_.

"Right. We should probably get going." I give Gohan a nod in agreement and rise out of my seat. I walk around the table to Bulma and 18, giving each of them a quick hug goodbye. ChiChi walks Gohan and I to the front door.

"Have a safe flight, you two. I hope I'll be seeing more of you soon, Videl. " ChiChi pulls me into a quick hug.

"Oh, I'm sure you will, ChiChi. Someone has to keep an eye on this one." I teasingly bump my elbow into Gohan's side, making him chuckle. He opens the front door for me and lets me through.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

"Did you want to fly home?" We walked through Bulma's front lawn and made it to the sidewalk. Videl's house is still quite far, maybe a forty-minute walk. Videl stops walking and looks down at her watch.

"Flying might be best; we're already running pretty late. I'm sure my Dad is still waiting up for me."_ And if I don't get Videl home on time Mr. Satan will hate me even more than he already does._

"Hey, are you okay? You're shivering." I step closer to Videl. I reach forward with one of my hands to stroke down her arm, feeling the goosebumps caused by the chilling night air. She lets out a quiet gasp but she does not pull her arm away. _Her skin is still so warm._

"Yea. It's a little colder out here than before." Before I can reach her hand with mine. I pull away and begin to undo the buttons on my jacket. _The least I can do is keep her warm._

"Here. Wear this." I undo the last button of my jacket and shrug it off my shoulders. Videl looks up at me with wide eyes, not taking her eyes off of mine as I side the coat onto her shoulders.

"T-thank you, Gohan." Videl gives me a sweet and soft smile. She reaches up to grab the jacket from falling off and quickly slides her arms through the holes. _She's swimming in it._ My larger suit jacket easily wraps her smaller body, reaching down to rest at her knees. _I've never seen Videl look so...vulnerable before._

"It's no problem. So, would you like me to carry you again?" I step even closer to Videl, reaching forward to place my hands on her waist. _I don't even feel nervous now, touching her like this. _She looks up at me with a teasing smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh? You're not just going to sweep me off my feet?" Videl moves her hands to grip my shoulders, giving them a playful squeeze. _It's just like before, when we were dancing...I don't want to let go._ I send a teasing smile right back at her as I give her hips a light squeeze.

"I think it'll take a lot more than that to sweep you off of your feet." Videl rolls her eyes and leans into me. She moves her hands from my shoulders to wrap around my neck, beckoning me to pick her up.

"Yea, yea, Casanova. Just hurry up and hold me already, and do it properly. I don't need my dress flying up for everyone to see." My hands leave her waist to hold around her back and under her legs. She lets out a laugh when I lift her up into my arms. I turn to look into her eyes before clearing my throat for my heroic Saiyaman voice.

"Right away, Ma'am. As the righteous defender of the world, I, The Great Saiyaman, cannot allow a beautiful damsel in distress to be subjected to such immodesty." _Nailed it. I should really remember that one._

Videl rolls her eyes and removes one of her hands to place over her forehead. She sighs dramatically, letting her head hang back and her eyes fall shut.

"My hero." I can't help but let out a laugh which she quickly joins into.

_Videl Satan is no damsel in distress._


	11. Chapter 11: The Games We Play

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Note:** Sorry for the delay. This chapter was originally going to be two separate chapters but it didn't seem right when I tried to cut it off.

* * *

_Videl Satan is no damsel in distress._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

"Would you rather take English or Physics for the rest of your life?" _Leave it to Gohan to turn Would You Rather into an innocent and nerdy game._

Gohan continues to fly at a slower pace through the city. _Not that I mind._ I wiggle in his arms, adjusting his jacket around me, the cold air lifting up the bottom.

Gohan must have noticed my discomfort because he moves his hand from under my knees to my thighs to hold the jacket down. I look up to give him a sweet smile.

_The only upside to wearing this dress is that I don't need an excuse for Gohan to hold me._

"Definitely English. Mr. Simmons assigns _way_ too much homework. You?" I move my hands back up to wrap around his neck, pulling myself closer to his warm chest. He ponders the question for a moment, looking down at the passing houses below us.

"Probably Physics; I find the worksheets he assigns to be very insightful and applicable...but on the other hand, Ms. Campbell's teaching style is top-notch..." _A typical Gohan answer._

I roll my eyes at his response and look forward, watching the view with him. The sun had set long ago, leaving us in the dark sky lit only by the city lights. I squint up at the sky, searching for the stars hidden by the clouds.

After a few moments of star-gazing, I feel a gentle pinch on my arm. I look back up at Gohan to see him already staring down at me expectantly. _Oh! My turn. _

"Okay, Okay. Would you rather...go on another date with Angela, or tutor Sharpner in math?" Gohan looks down at me with raised brows, surprised by my choice of question. I jokingly mirror his expression, letting him know I'm not about to change my question. He lets out a defeated sigh.

"Ideally? Neither." I reach up to pinch one of his cheeks, pulling teasingly.

"No cheating, _Gohan_. You _have_ to pick one." I let go of Gohan's cheek and move my hand back to the back of his head, playing with his spikey hair while I wait for his response. He contemplates his answer, weighing every pro and con that he can think of.

"Well, my last date with Angela didn't go very well. Although nothing really bad happened on the date, it was really boring. We had nothing in common at all. On top of that, it ended on a pretty bad note with her crying and saying she didn't like me anymore." I still the movement of my hand as I recall the events of his _date_.

_And I'm sure Angela doesn't like me anymore either. I can't believe she thought I was trying to seduce Gohan while he was on a date...if you'd even call it a date._

"Fair enough. It's hard to have a good time on a date that you're blackmailed into." I don't even bother to contain my laughter as I think about Gohan and the rumoured teddy bear underwear incident. _What I would have paid to see his reaction to that embarrassing exposure again._

Gohan sighs once again in defeat, tilting his head down to look at me. I calm my laughter down, allowing him to continue sharing his thoughts.

"But I'm pretty sure Angela doesn't hate me nearly as much as Sharpner does. As much as I like math, I don't think Sharpner could last a session without making fun of me. But the thing is, I'm not really sure why he doesn't like me." I roll my eyes at his complete over-analysis of a simple question.

My hand in Gohan's hair moves back down to his neck, pulling my body closer to his. I then rest my head against his chest in a make-shift hug, attempting to ease him of his ridiculous worries.

"Don't take it _too_ personally. Sharpner is probably just jealous that you're attractive _and_ smart, the two things that he isn't. He'll get over himself...eventually." _Maybe Sharpner will finally get over his warped fantasy of us being together-_

"Oh? You think I'm smart _and _attractive?" I look up to see Gohan looking down at me, once again wearing a cheeky teasing grin. _Oh, he's lucky he's smart and attractive, otherwise I would knock him out of the air for sounding like Sharpner. _I send him a smile of my own and let my sarcasm rain down.

"Oh, _absolutely_. Now, all you need is a muscle-tank and some greasy hair gel, then you and Sharpner can go on the date together instead-"

I lose my breathe as Gohan quickly rolls over, mid-air, taking me with him. I grip his shirt tighter with his sudden movement. He adjusts my body so that I lay flat on top of him, my chest pressed against his. My cheeks burn from the feeling of him underneath me.

_What on Earth is he doing?!_

Gohan moves his arms to wrap around my waist, keeping me from falling off of him. I instinctively tighten my arms around his neck. Craning his neck up, Gohan looks at me with a cheeky grin, laughing at my startled and flushed appearance.

"Hey! I don't remember you calling me a nerd after our _kiss_." I take a few long breaths, trying to calm my heart. Despite the darkness of the sky, I can still make out how handsome he looks, even when he thinks he stands a chance at making me swoon with his novice teasing tactics.

I return Gohan's teasing smile with my own, but on the inside, I'm melting from the look he's giving me. _Shy Gohan is cute and sweet, but confident and bold Gohan is just...wow._

My hands move from around his neck to the back of his head, running my fingers through his thick hair. I lean my head down to rest my chin on his chest, looking into his eyes. _I can play this game all day. Let's see if he can keep up. _

"I didn't because it was implied. I _do_, however, recall the use of the word _dork_." Gohan's expression quickly goes from cocky to defensive.

"Hey!" Gohan tightens his hands on my waist and flips us back around, tousling my hair and dress in the process. _Seriously? Did I not just-_

Before I can chastise him, the wind whipping around us suddenly increases. I feel his muscles tense under my fingers. The air around us becomes warmer..._I can't explain it, but it feels...different. This must be what it feels like when he increases his energy._

_This can only mean one thing._ I move my hands down to grab the front of his dress shirt, pulling myself closer to his chest. I tuck my head against his shoulder and close my eyes. After I finish adjusting in his arms, he maneuvers our bodies upright and takes off.

Keeping my eyes tightly shut, I brace myself for a much greater speed than I could ever be capable of. I feel the vibrations of Gohan's laughter as he starts picking up speed. _I'd smack him upside the head if I could let go of him._

I hesitantly open one eye, then both to see that he had changed our course. We are flying straight up, leveling out just above the clouds.

Gohan slows down his speed and moves his hands back around my back and legs. I pull my face from his chest and look up to see him smiling down at me sheepishly.

"Sorry. I've never done that with anyone else before, so I wasn't sure if I was going to fast for you." _Oh, I can't let this one slide. Time for payback._

I move my hands back up into his hair and pull his face closer to mine. I flash his the most seductive smile I can muster before pulling myself up. My lips now only a breathe away from his.

Gohan stops his flight, now hovering right above my house. As if realizing my intentions, he closes his eyes and brings moves his forehead to rest against mine. I feel his hands under my back and legs pull me closer as he angles his head to the side, ready to kiss me.

_I would let him, but this will be way more fun._

I let my lips barely graze Gohan's before I move my head to the side, my lips stop at his ear. He stops his movement, keeping his head still as I whisper suggestively into his ear.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." It takes a few moments of contemplating my comment and studying my face before Gohan gives a look of embarrassment and horror.

_There it is._

"V-Videl!" Gohan quickly pulls back, leaning away from my face. I resist the urge to laugh at his beet red face, still maintaining my composure for the sake of the joke. _He's so cute when he gets flustered._

"Don't go shy on me now, Gohan." I lean forward once again, this time placing a soft kiss on his already burning cheek. He fumbles over his words, nearly dropping me in the process.

"C-c'mon, Videl! Y-you know I didn't mean it like t-that!" Unable to hold my laughter in any longer, I move my face into his neck and let it out. My laughter doesn't last long though.

_I know he didn't, but I almost wish he had._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_I'd be lying if I said the thought never registered in my mind._

_Videl is beautiful-no, perfect. Perfect in absolutely every way. I cannot deny the physical attraction I have for her but, for right now, I really want to build on our emotional connection._

I shake myself from my thoughts as Videl's laughter finally subsides. She moves her head from my neck to my chest, snuggling in comfortably. _It's too bad we got here so soon. I'd like to hold her for a bit longer like this._

"Front door or balcony?" We look down at Videl's house, scanning the many dark windows as I slowly circle the house from above. I almost fly past her balcony before she stops me with a hand to my chest.

"The balcony might be our best bet. It looks like all of the lights are off; my dad must be sleeping by now." I nod in agreement and begin my decent with Videl still in my arms.

_That may be for the best. My encounters with Mr. Satan never seem to go well and usually end with him insinuating that my intentions are anything but genuine._

"That's probably for the best. I can't imagine the look on his face if he caught me carrying you to your room." I visibly cringe at the thought as I touch down on the balcony.

_He already thinks I'm a pervert._

I set Videl back on her feet, making sure she has her footing before I let go. Her hands unwind themselves from my neck and slide off of my shoulders. She steps back from me and gives me a grateful smile before walking to her balcony doors.

Videl opens her balcony doors and steps in. She turns around and beckons me to follow her. I lean against the her balcony door frame, watching her trying to navigate in the dark.

_Oops, the door frame. _

I lean off and trace my fingers on the hand-sized indents on either side of the frame. _Geez, first my bedroom wall, now Videl's door frame. It must've happened when Videl was helping me with my tie._

"Sorry about the door frame, Videl." I look back up at Videl apologetically, carefully taking my hands off of the frame to prevent further damage.

"Don't worry about that. My Dad will have someone fix it. You're not the first person to break something in this house." I chuckle out loud at that last part. _Videl has a more...passionate personality. I'm sure bad guys aren't the only things getting tossed around by her._

"I should check-in with my Dad and let him know that I made it back." _At least I can sense his very little ki and I know he's not going to jump out at me._

"Sounds good. I'm sure he'll want to know that you made it back safely. From what I can sense, I'd say he's on the floor below us and he's awake." Videl halts mid-step and looks over her shoulder, surprised.

"You really need to teach me how you do that. It would make sneaking around with you much easier." Videl gives me a wink and continues walking over to what looks like her bed. I can't help but wince at the thought. _Videl being able to fly is already dangerous enough for me._

I can barely make out her silhouette as she shrugs my coat off and tosses it on the bed. I shift uncomfortably in the doorway, turning my head quickly to the side to stare at the adjacent wall.

_Should I go? Why is she taking her clothes off?! She did invite me inside her bedroom. Does she want me to look?!_

"O-of course. I'd be more than happy to teach you anything you'd like to learn." I swallow heavily, the room suddenly feeling much hotter. I feel the heat spreading from my face to my neck, and to much...lower places.

_It's rude to look, right? Or is it more insulting not to look?! I don't want her to think I find her unattractive, because that's certainly not the case._

Taking me out of my dilemma, my sensitive ears pick up the sounds clothing shuffling. I stop my breathing altogether to listen. With every sound I feel the grip on my morality slipping.

_Would she be mad if I put my head through her drywall?_

"Gohan? Are you okay?" I keep my eyes trained to the wall, not daring to look forward. My neck feels like it could snap at any moment from the force keeping it there. _Why didn't I just turn my whole body around? I'm such an idiot._

"Y-yea. Just perfect. E-everything is great and good. A-are you almost done changing?" _Great. Not only do I look like an idiot, but I sound like one too. _I hear the shuffling noise halt at my response.

"Changing? No. I'm just folding your jacket for you." I hear the amusement in her voice and I'm almost certain she's stifling a laugh.

"Oh."_ Now I look, sound and feel like an idiot. Perfect._

"Just hang tight for a sec. I'll be right back." Videl walls over to the door and opens it. _She plans on leaving me...in her room...alone? What if someone sees me?! _I turn my head back, ready to protest.

"W-wait, Videl! I-" _And she's gone_. Videl quickly exits the room, shutting the door behind her, leaving me alone in the dark. I walk over to the door where the light switch is. _Her father will know she's home, so I can at least turn the lights on-_

"Huh..." I've never been in a girls room before, so I'm not really too sure what to expect. I scan the room, familiarizing myself with the layout for the first time.

The room is huge, probably five times the size of mine and Goten's room. It is actually quite simple looking. Simple walls, simple furniture and simple décor. _It suits her._

From what I understand about Videl, despite her wealth, she isn't a materialistic kind of girl. She doesn't wear expensive clothing or jewelry. She doesn't flaunt her riches or popularity. _Her humility is one of the things I admire the most about her._

I walk over to one of the shelves above her bed, my eyes scanning past several picture frames. Some are of Mr. Satan, Erasa, and even Sharpner. I continue down the shelf until I stop at a picture of someone I haven't seen before.

_Who is she?_

I pick up the frame, further inspecting the picture. There is a little girl, probably Videl around five or six, being held by a woman. Her hair is jet black and her eyes are a familiar beautiful blue.

_Could she be-Videl's coming! _I quickly set the frame back in its proper place on the shelf just as I hear the door open.

"Looking for décor inspiration?" I turn around to see Videl leaning against the now closed door, watching me with a vague expression. _I can't believe I'm the one invading her privacy like this._

"Oh! Hey, Videl. Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop..." Videl crosses the room to me, standing in front of the same picture I had picked up. I turn to stand beside Videl, looking at the picture as well. She chuckles quietly then turns away from the shelf, walking back towards her balcony doors.

"It's okay. That's more my thing anyways." I give once last glance at the picture before I follow behind Videl and out to her balcony.

We walk over to the railing, not bothering to close the door. Videl, looking deep in thought, places her hands on the railings and looks up at the stars. I mimic her position, drowning in my thoughts.

_If I'm right, if that is Videl's mother, she's never discussed her before. Would it be invasive to ask?_ Then it hit me.

_Videl knows so much about me, my family and friends, but I really don't know much about her. I've been so focused on trying to keep my own secrets, that I never even considered that she may have a few of her own. _

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Should I talk about her? Would he even-_

"That picture...was that-"

"My mother? Yea." I keep my eyes focused upward at the sky. _I know if I look at him right now I'll just end up a mess. _

"You look a lot like her, especially your eyes." My grip on the railing tightens; I can already feel calluses forming. I feel Gohan step closer to my side, resting his hand close to mine on the railing.

"Videl? You okay?" _I hate it when people ask me that. It only makes me feel worse._ I let my head hang lower, turning my gaze to our hands. Distracting myself, I move my hand on top of his, tracing patterns on the top of his hand.

"Of course. Yea. Right now I...I'm just trapped in my own thoughts-"

Gohan removes his hand from under mine and grabs both of my hands in his. He takes me away from the railing, pulling me closer to face him. I feel him looking down at me, but I keep my gaze on our joined hands.

_Him touching me like this isn't exactly clearing my thoughts-_

"As I said before, if you ever want to talk about her, or anything really, I'm always here for you. I mean it, Videl." Before I can move away, one of Gohan's hands slides out of mine. He reaches his hand up to cup my cheek, bringing my head up to look at him.

Gohan is already looking down at me with one of his more serious expressions. He looks serious, but I can see the sincere concern behind it. I bite my lip with uncertainty.

"Honestly, there's not much to say." _Why do I feel like such a coward? Gohan has been so open with me about his past, so why can't I do the same for him?_

Gohan lowers his head down, resting his forehead against mine. _He feels so warm. _I lean myself closer to him and reach my empty hand to place on his cheek. Closing my eyes, I revel in the feeling of him holding me.

"Why do I feel like that's not it. I want you to feel like you can open up to me, Videl. I want you to trust me. I-"

_Knock, knock._

"Sweetie pie! You still awake?" I quickly remove my hands from Gohan and whip my head to the door, checking to see that it is locked. _Thank goodness._

"Yea, Daddy! Just getting into bed now!" I hear him jiggling the door handle, no doubt trying to force his way in. _Not that he could anyway. It took me years to convince him to let me have a lock on my door._

I look back to see Gohan rubbing the back of his neck with a half-hearted laugh, but I can also so the panic in his expression. _He looks like he's ready to throw himself off of my balcony._

"Want me to come tuck you in-"

"No! No thank you, Daddy! Good night!" _My Dad is already suspicious enough of Gohan and his intentions. I'm sure them meeting like this would only make things worse. _The jiggling of the door handle stops, and I hear a sigh on the other side.

"Okie dokie, pumpkin! Sweet dreams!" I listen to the shuffling on the other side of the door becoming quieter. _He's gone._

"Sorry. I told my Dad I was back, but I didn't say anything about having you in my room..." I turn around to see Gohan had already jumped over the railing and was hovering in the air on the other side.

I walk over to the railing, resting my arms over the top and leaving over towards him. He floats a bit closer, rising to be eye-level with me and gives me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry if I kept you up, Videl. We can continue our conversation later, if you'd like? I _do _still owe you some training sessions." _He's right; it must be getting late. He's also right about our discussion earlier. I want to open up to him more, and I should. Not just because of our new relationship, but because he is also my friend. _

"I'd really like that. Thank you for flying me home, Gohan." I quickly hop over the railing, flying into his already open arms.

_Probably not smart to be doing in a dress._

I wrap my arms around Gohan's neck, placing my cheek against his. With a contented sigh, he returns my hug, moving his hands to wrap around my back.

"You're welcome. Have a good night, Videl." We hover like this for a few moments, neither of us wanting to part. After a few moments, I feel him stroking my back, prompting me to learn further into him. The heat of his body is keeping me warm from the chilling night air.

_This feels so nice. I really don't want it to end, but since we do have classes tomorrow, sleep seems like a wiser choice-Wait! A c__hoice! _

"Gohan?" I life my head from Gohan's shoulder and lean back to meet his eyes. Did he really think he could get out of this?

"Hmm?" He looks back at me questioningly, but doesn't allow me to move my body any further from his. His hands had moved down to my waist, holding me against him. I smile up at him.

"What was your choice? You never gave me an answer. Would you rather have Sharpner or Angela?" Gohan looks down at me, just as surprised as the first time I asked him. This time, however, instead of weighing his options or over-thinking, he closes his eyes.

"I thought it would be obvious by now." Before I have any time to respond or react, I'm standing back on my balcony as I had before in Gohan's arms. I feel my cheeks heat up, realizing how close he is. _That was so fast..._

I feel Gohan's hands around my waist tighten as he lowers his head down to mine. I'm surprised though when his forehead moves past mine and I feel his nose brushing against mine. I lick my lips to moisten them and close my eyes, waiting for him to kiss me.

_What is he waiting for?_

Gohan's hot breath touches my lips and I stop breathing altogether. I part my lips, his lips just barely touching mine before he moves his head to the side.

Gohan moves his lips across mine and places a soft kiss on my cheek instead before bringing his lips to my ear. _Huh?_

"I would much rather have you." _He what?!_

I lean back, shocked by Gohan's bold declaration, to see him smirking at me_._ My cheeks redden even more as he bursts out laughing, holding me closer as he does. _Is he serious?_

I move my hands down to his chest and shove him back and over the railing. I can't help but smile as I hear him laughing the way down before he stops himself and flies off towards the mountains.

_That jerk. He's stealing my moves._


	12. Chapter 12: Terms and Conditions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Notes:** So, this chapter was originally going to be two separate chapters, but it didn't feel right ending it half way. Enjoy an extra long chapter! Hopefully it makes up for such a delay in posting!

* * *

_That jerk. He's stealing my moves._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Where is he? He's usually here before most of the teachers are._

I let out a frustrated sigh and turn to face the mountains peaking just over the city. Leaning my upper body farther over the cold metal rail of the rooftop, I contemplate the discussion I had planned since last night. I look down to see several students and faculty entering the school.

_We only have ten minutes before the first bell rings, and I really need to talk to him before we walk in to be bombarded with questions. Sure, they don't know the full events of what happened at the tournament, but they did see my fight, my flying and my too-good-to-be-true recovery. Someone is bound to question everything, so we need to get our story straight._

With a huff I shrug my shoulders, I let my backpack land on the floor beside me. I spin around to lean back against the railing and cross my arms over my chest. My fingers slide over the fabric of my new sweater, impatiently picking at the loose strands.

I skipped my usual t-shirt and shorts today and decided to explore the many untouched outfits picked out by Erasa. I decided to choose a simple oversized yellow pullover and a white skort. I move my hands down to the hem of my skort, pulling down to cover more of my exposed legs.

_It's certainly different than what I'm used to. I __wonder if Gohan will like it..._

Memories of last night came rushing back into my mind. I raise my hand up to touch the spot on my cheek where his lips had been that night. I gently trace over my cheek and close my eyes, imagining his soft lips touching me once more.

_Did he really mean what he said last night? Did he really want me?_

I stop my fidgeting and open my eyes. I look up towards the clear sky, feeling my cheeks heating up at the thought of him.

_I really need to talk to him, but I'd also like to-_

I hear shifting behind me and, without hesitation or thought, I clench my right fist and spin around. I raise my elbow and aim my fist towards the figure. My whole body is thrown into the swing, but my hand is quickly caught and held firmly by a white gloved hand.

"Woah there, Miss. Videl. You really ought to be careful throwing such forceful punches around like that. Someone could get hurt." I look up to see Gohan, dressed in his alter ego, smirking down at me, his red cape flapping in the wind behind him. I feel my cheeks redden, but this time it's from embarrassment and anger.

_I'll show him careful!_

Without bothering to free my fist from Gohan's grip, I send my free hand flying. This time my attack lands, smacking him up the back of his head. Gohan laughs lightly at the scowl on my face, only fueling my anger.

_That jerk! He didn't even try to block or dodge it!_

"Damn it, Gohan! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I retract the hand I hit him with, trying to ignore the stinging pain of both my hand and my pride.

_Geez, it feels like I just slapped a concrete wall. _

I move my red hand behind my back and step back from the railing, allowing Gohan to land in front of me. He continues to hold my fist in his hand, using it to pull me closer. His sunglasses keep his eyes hidden, but I'm sure he's giving me a quick look-over.

_Not that I mind. _

"Hey, Videl. It's good to see you. You look nice." I take a deep breath to calm my heart and rosy cheeks. His hair and eyes are still covered by the white head wrap and sunglasses, leaving me to focus on his lips which are curved into a content smile.

_Even in his dorky Saiyaman costume, his smile is still and handsome and charming as ever._

"D-don't change the subject! Now, hurry up and change before somebody sees you." I reach forward to tug on his long red cape. He must have realized the situation because he frantically looks around the roof for any onlookers. I roll my eyes as he finally lets go of my fist.

"O-oh! Right. Hold on." Gohan reaches his hand up to the dial on his watch, changing into his school clothes. He's wearing his usual red slacks, black vest and white undershirt. But it's not about _what_ he's wearing, it's about _how_ it's fitting.

_Before the events of Gohan's mysterious training during the fight with Majin Buu, there's no doubt that Gohan was physically fit. His muscles were defined, well trained and certainly visible in his fighting gi, but not so much in his school clothes. _

Gohan reaches up, running his hand through his messy helmet hair in a failed attempt to tame it. In doing so, his muscles flex with his movement and I resist the urge to feel them.

There's no doubt of the physical change from Gohan's training. His muscles are notibly larger than before, straining the chest and arm fabric of his school shirt.

_I'm sure I won't be the only girl taking notice-_

"So, why exactly are you here so early? I usually don't see you stumble into class until halfway through first period." I draw my eyes away from Gohan's body to look up into his now completely visible face. His cheeks have a faint pink hue to them.

"I really wanted to talk to you before class started." Gohan's boyish smile is quickly replaced with a more serious expression of concern. He steps closer to me quickly looking me over, and this time it's not in an _appreciative_ way.

"Is something wrong? Is it about what we were discussing last night-"

"No!" I shake my head and step forward, closing more distance between us. I reach to grasp both his hands in mine and hold them close to my chest.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just...I think, for now at least, we should keep..._this_ to ourselves." Gohan visibly relaxes, my reassurance calming the tension within him.

Gohan's eyes leave mine and shift down to our joined hands. I follow his gaze and watch as he interlaces my left hand with his right and lets go of my other hand.

_What is he doing?_

I let a small gasp escape my lips when I feel Gohan's larger warm hand rest on my cheek. His touch is gentle as his thumb brushes over my cheek bone, instantly soothing every bone in my body.

_How can such a simple touch have such an effect on me?_

"And what exactly is _this_?" His voice is just as soft and gentle as his touch. I decide to return his touch, I reach up with my empty hand, leaning up slightly on my toes to rest my hand on his cheek.

I hear him inhale a quick breath as I run my thumb over his bottom lip, remembering how soft it had felt on my cheek before. I look back up into Gohan's eyes to see him already staring back at me; he's looking at me with an intensity that I've now become familiar with during our more intimate moments.

"It's _this_. Like I was trying to say the other night, I'm not embarrassed or ashamed. I'm just-"

"You're worried about people at school finding out about how close we are." I can't ignore the twinge of disappointment I hear in his voice. My hand moves from his cheek to the back of his head, weaving into his dark hair.

"Not just the school. Once people find out here, it won't be long before someone tips off the press and they show up here. On top of that, if they see me spending time with both you and Saiyaman, someone is bound to make a connection." Gohan lets of a frustrated sigh and leans his head forward, resting his forehead against mine. His affectionate gesture causes me to close my eyes as I lean further into him.

"As much as I appreciate you respecting my privacy, Videl, I really don't want to put you in a position where you feel like you have to lie for me. You don't deserve that." His fingers move from cupping my cheek to tracing along my jaw.

_Typical Gohan. Always putting others before himself. _

"How about this. I'll tell Erasa, since no doubt she'll find out on her own, but we'll keep our PDA to a minimum. No one outside of our closest friends and family should know, especially _not_ Sharpner."

_Erasa is truly an amazing best friend, but she does have the tendency to spread information like wildfire. __She already has suspicions that something is going on between Gohan and I. It may be best to tell her now before she draws some scandalous conclusion. _

_Sharpner, on the other hand, wouldn't take the news so well. I don't think his ego could handle it, and I don't want him, or any other guy at school, giving Gohan a rough time-_

"Right, but...PDA?" _Huh?_

Hearing the confusion in Gohan's question, I lean my head away from his to look into his eyes. His head tilts to the side, my hand moving from his hair to his shoulder.

"Yea, you know...public displays of affection." Gohan's brows furrow in contemplation of my words. His hand, which remains twined with mine, tightens. The movement causes my knuckles crack from the pressure of his fingers threading around mine. His palm and thumb on my cheek halt their movement as well.

"So, that's like...holding hands?" I can't help but smile sweetly at his innocently perplexed expression.

_Oh, Son Gohan. You don't even know the half of it._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_She's so beautiful._

I discretely turn my head to the right, trying to look past Erasa's head. Leaning my chest slightly further over the shared desk, I can make out the side of Videl's face. Her brows are scrunched in concentration as she copies down the formulas from the board. She bites her bottom lip every now and then during the more difficult concepts, and passes notes with Erasa during the dull ones.

_I suppose it's for the best if Erasa sits between us. I can't imagine I'd learn anything sitting close to her, especially within arms reach-_

"Mr. Son!" I turn my head to face the front of the class and a very angry math teacher. I have to squint to make out her expression, but I'm more than certain she's glaring at me from over her thick-rimmed glasses.

_And just when the day was off to a good start..._

I notice several students turned around in their seats to look at me, including Videl. I don't turn to look at her directly, but I can feel the heat of her stare. She tends to have that effect on me, especially since our _talk _this morning, and it's sending shivers down my spine.

"Y-yes ma'am?" I feel my face getting redder by the second as a few of the students start whispering and snickering, mostly from Sharpner. Trying to block out their teasing, I keep my focus on the front. The teacher taps her foot impatiently and straightens her glasses on her nose.

_Did she catch me staring? Did anyone else notice?_

"Although your short-term absence from my class has not affected your perfect grade, I would appreciate your full attention during my lectures. If you're going to stare at Miss. Satan, please do it during your free period. Now then, come solve the equation on the board." My mouth opens and closes several times, unable to find the best words to fit my situation.

_Darn it._

"R-right. Sorry, ma'am." I ignore the whispering and hesitantly rise up from my seat, the cheap wooden chair scraping across the floor. I keep my head hung low, making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone as I turn to head down the steps to the front.

_I can't believe it. Not only did I get caught looking at Videl, but the teacher had to broadcast it in the middle of class. Now Videl and the entire class know it. So much for being discreet. _

I grab the piece of chalk and make my way up to the board. I raise my head to analyze the problem before I begin to write down the solution. Easy. What _isn't_ easy, is trying to tune out the conversation happening in my seating row.

"Yo! Did you guys hear that? Nerd-boy has a crush!" I must've pressed too hard on the board, because the chalk snaps in half. The top half flies over my head, hitting one of the snickering boys in the forehead. The bottom half crumbles in my fist, making a mess on the floor beneath me.

_Oops. _

The teacher huffs beside me and begrudgingly hands me a new piece of chalk. She turns her heel and retreats back to leaning against her podium to observe my work, mumbling to herself something about '_teenage angst_'. I finger the chalk in my hands, taking a deep breath to calm myself before I continue.

_Focus, Gohan. Just ignore them. Piccolo always taught me to not let the words of others get to me. I just need to channel them out; I just need to-_

"Why is a _nerd_ like that looking at a _babe_ like Videl? Does he _really_ think he has a shot with her?" I'm sure to keep a gentle and stable hand as I begin to write out the applicable formulas, writing large enough for the class to read.

_There are many ways to solve this equation correctly. I should use this opportunity to challenge myself; maybe if I-_

"Doesn't matter; he can daydream all he wants. There's no way _my girl _would waste her time with _Brains_. She's _way_ out of his league." I take another deep breath and steady my hand. I shift the small piece of chalk between my hands and flex my fingers, attempting to bury the urge to fling the piece of chalk at Sharpner's head.

_Alright, I have 'x', now I just need to solve for 'y'. The most efficient way to do so would be if I use this formula first-_

"Shut up, Sharpner. You, me and everyone else here knows I'm not _your girl_, so stop calling me that, _or else_." My empty hand grips the metal lip on the bottom of the board, accidentally bending the metal in my grip.

_Don't get mad. Just relax. Videl can take care of herself._ I turn my attention back to the board, double checking my calculations before I continue.

_Great. Almost done. Maybe it would help some of my classmates better understand the concept if I draw a diagram of the curve-_

"He was only _looking_ at her Sharpie, nothing more. So what if he has a crush on her? Almost every guy does. It's no reason to be mean to Gohan since he hasn't done anything to you." Erasa's soothing voice chimes in in an attempt to mediate the situation.

_I really should be vigilant and check my work. If I insert the answer back into this formula-_

"Why are you both defending him? He's just a-"

"Because you're acting like a _jerk_, Sharpner. Gohan can look at me all he wants and it's none of your business. Just leave him alone." I wordlessly complete my work, circling my answer. I set the chalk back down on the bent metal bar and turn around just in time to see Sharpner reaching his arm over towards Videl.

_That does it. _

"C'mon, babe. Don't be that way-"

"Hands off-"

"Leave her alone, Sharpner." One second I'm walking away from the board, and the next I'm gripping Sharpners arm. It takes everyone's eyes a few moments to catch up, but eventually they all turn their attention to me. Sharpner shifts back in his seat, in shock. He looks up at me, unable to mask the fear in his eyes.

_I must've moved faster than I thought. _

The room falls silent. Sharpner's arm remains outstreatched in my unfaltering grasp, my hand wrapped around his forearm. Despite my frustration, I carefully control the pressure behind my grip. Sharpner quickly looks down from my face to his arm, but does not pull away.

To my surprise, the teacher does not intervene or comment on the situation. I look to the front to see her quietly explaining my work to the few students at the front that are trying to salvage what's left of the lecture.

_I guess fights like this aren't uncommon at this school__. _

After a few moments, Sharpner raises his head to look up at me from his seat. His eyes are narrowed and his posture straightens, likely in an attempt to appear more intimidating.

_Fat chance. _

"What did you just say, _nerd_?" Sharpner's cockiness with Videl and fear with me was quickly replaced with anger. Watching him pull uncomfortably in my grip, I allow him to forcefully rip his arm from my hand. He cradles it to his chest, rotating his arm in both directions to look for any damage.

_He's lucky he's as weak as he is. Otherwise, he wouldn't be getting away with just a sore arm. _

I slightly lean back to stand up straight from my slightly bend position. My height over his becomes greater as I step closer to his chair, narrowing my eyes down at his. My voice is firm and deep, nearly surprising myself.

"Leave. Videl. Alone." Sharpner's chair scraps against the floor as he stands up to face me, nearly knocking it over in the process. Standing at full height, I still have a couple inches over his head;he must've noticed as well because his anger only increases. I prepare myself as he extends his hand towards me.

_What should I do? I really shouldn't atttact any more attention than I already have._

Not wanting to draw any further suspicions from the class, I allow Sharpner to reach forward and grasp the front of my shirt. His hand on my shirt is shaking slightly; I'm not sure whether it is out of masked fear or intense anger. I take notice of his free hand, clenched into a fist low at his side, not visible to the rest of the class.

_I won't make a move, unless he does. _

"What's it to you, _Brains_? Shouldn't you be off doing someone else's homework?" Before I can counter with my own comment, Videl steps between us. Her hand grips the wrist of the hand Sharpner is holding me with. Her involvement draws further attention from a few more surrounding students. The teacher, on the other hand, continues on with the lesson as if completely oblivious to the situation.

Many surrounding students moan and groan, disappointed that Videl chose to intervene. _Did they actually want us to fight? _Videl, without looking at me, turns her back to me and addresses Sharpner. The frustration in her voice escalating with every word.

"You know what? I'm _sick_ of your attitude, Sharpner. You've been acting like a total jerk to Gohan since he first got here and for what? He's been nothing but nice to you. I can't even stand to sit next to you." Videl manages to pry Sharpner's hand off of my shirt and walks back to her side of the desk.

I give Sharpner one last glare before I move back to my seat as well, nodding at Erasa apologetically for the disturbances.

Sharpner continues to stand in the aisle, dumbfounded as he watches Videl push her chair in to gather her books. Before she can pull it off of the back of her chair, Sharpner reaches to grab one of the straps on her bag.

"W-wait, babe! Don't, I-"

"Save it. I don't know what's gotten into you but I won't be a part of it. And for the last time, don't call me_ babe_. Switch seats with me Rase?" Videl turns to look at Erasa, pleadingly. Erasa, being as bubbly as usual, despite the narrowly-avoided fight, happily agrees as if nothing had happened.

_Maybe Videl was right. Maybe Erasa really does see something in Sharpner, though at the moment, I'm not sure what. _

"Sure thing, V!" Erasa nods in response and quickly gathers her belongings as well. She rises from her seat and gives me a knowing wink before she and Videl move to switch seats.

_I guess I won't be learning much else for the rest of the day..._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Damn that Sharpner. Who does he think he is? _

I slip past Erasa and sit down in the chair Gohan had pulled out for me. I turn to smile at Gohan but he is already taking the next set of notes for the next question. I simply shrug my shoulders and and open my books to the current chapter. I try to get into the math-mindset, but the altercation between Gohan and Sharpner still doesn't sit well with me.

_At least the situation seemed to die down pretty quick. _

Since my much-needed intervention, everyone turned back to face the front. _Though I'm sure the news will spread all over the school before the end of the day. _I look to my right and sigh deeply, noticing Sharpner hasn't stopped glaring at Gohan since we sat down. He catches me looking and tries to throw a charming smile my way. I roll my eyes at him and turn my head back to the teacher.

_He can be such a jerk sometimes. What was he thinking, antagonizing Gohan like that?_

Looking to my left, I see Gohan, on the other hand, is completely focused on his textbook. His head is bent down as he scans the pages, 3 chapters ahead of the teacher.

_Gohan is usually lessons ahead of everyone else. __That's not the issue. _

Gohan is wearing one of his more serious expressions, usually only seen when he's training or fighting. His brows are furrowed in concentration, and his usual contagious smile is gone. His facial features are tense_. _My gaze shifts down to his lap to his right hand which is clenched into a fist, resting on his thigh.

_He looks like he's ready to snap the desk in half._ _I should talk to him, or at the very least calm him down._

Before I can reach over to get Gohan's attention, Erasa bumps me in the arm. I turn to face her but she appears to be focused on the teacher. _Something doesn't add up. Since when does she pay attention in math? _That's when I feel another nudge, this time underneath my arms.

I look down at my textbook to see that she had bumped it with her arm, probably intentionally. Inspecting the book further, I notice a loose piece of paper sticking out of one of the pages. I quickly grab the note and unfold it under my desk.

'What happened between you, Sharpner and Gohan, V?'

I flatten the paper on top of my thigh and write my response. While writing, I look over my shoulder to see Gohan staring out the window, having now lost interest in the textbook. Erasa's impatient _huff_ takes me out of my thoughts and leads me to finish my note.

'Sharpner and his idiot boxing friends being a jerks and I wasn't about to let them get away with it.'

I refold the paper and pass the note underneath the table, dropping it on Erasa's lap. I watch as Erasa opens the note, having to read it discreetly under the desk due to Sharpner trying to read over her shoulder. She teasingly elbows Sharpner in the arm before writing her response. I hear Erasa giggling as I unfold the paper and read.

'Then what about you and Gohan? You never told me what happened at the party you went to with him. How did it go?'

This really isn't the way I planned on telling her.

As I reach for my pen, I look up to notice a new set of formulas on the board. _Shoot! I'm falling behind again! _I balance the paper on my leg once again and quickly jot down only what she needed to hear about the situation.

'Look Erasa. I really need to pay attention to the notes. I kissed Gohan. It was amazing. We can talk about it later. Please, keep this to yourself. DO NOT tell Sharpner.'

Erasa reads over the note, giggling and squirming in her seat as she does. After reading, she looks back up to give me an excited nod and folds up the note. The note gets shoved into her backpack and we both turn our attention to the lecture to catch up on the math notes.

After a few more moments of writing, I can't help but have my thoughts wander back to Gohan.

_I really should see how he's doing. _

While keeping my eyes on the teacher, I reach underneath the desk in search for Gohan's hand. I hear his breath hitch when I gently place my hand on his thigh. My fingers trail down his thigh and towards his knee, taking the time to feel the muscle underneath the fabric of his slacks.

Taking a quick look to the side, I see that Gohan is now watching the teacher at the front. His anger seems to have vanished. His hardened expression now replaced with softer features. His mouth is slightly open and his cheeks are becoming a holder shade of pink.

I feel my own heart quicken just by his reaction to my touch. I quickly shift my eyes back to the teach, but the lecture is the last thing on my mind.

_If I can get this reaction just by touching his leg-_

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when my hand finally reaches his. I place my hand over his and instantly feel his hand relax under mine as he lets out a quite contented sigh. I gently brush my fingers over his knuckles, trying to sooth his hand out of a fist.

A smile and a tint of pink makes its way to my face when I feel Gohan's fingers come to life under mine. He continues to play with my fingers, feeling my hand as if trying to memorize every detail. Feeling the contrast of his gentle fingers and rough calluses was enough to send a shiver of pleasure throughout me. I suppress a moan as I channel out the instructions for next weeks homework.

_And here I thought hand holding didn't count as PDA._


	13. Chapter 13: Fight Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Note: **Back to school and it's kicking my butt! I hope everyone is having a better time at school than Gohan!

* * *

_And here I thought hand holding didn't count as PDA._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_It's so damn hot in here!_

"C'mon! Let's see some hustle, or I'll be tacking on more laps!" I continue to pump my arms harder as I make my way around the track for my final lap. I hear steps approaching not far behind my own. Panting and sweating, I quicken my pace, ensuring myself first place.

As I turn the corner, I see Gohan following only a few strides behind me, showing no trace of fatigue or exhaustion. His strides are unhurried and easygoing, much like in everything he does in gym. He never tries to win or be the best; he purposefully allows himself to lose, sometimes even being teased for it.

_I wonder how that must feel...to have all that power, all that talent, but having to hide it from everyone. _

With my last few strides I finish my lap, the soles of my runners squeaking against the gym floor as I stop in front of the teacher. He looks down at the timer around his neck and writes the numbers down on his chart, shaking his head in approval.

"First to finish as always, Videl. Go have a stretch while you wait for the rest of the class to finish." I nod and walk over to the corner of the gym to stretch. Before I can get too far, I hear the coach praising the second to finish.

"Not bad, Son. Try to be on time for my next class. Grab some water if you need it and stretch it out with Videl. We'll be starting as soon as everyone is finished." I look back to see the teacher pat Gohan on the back, shoving him in my direction. Gohan looks up at me and smiles before effortlessly jogging up to me.

Gohan had chosen his usual blue baggy sweat shirt and loose grey sweatpants, successfully hiding most of the muscles underneath. His eyes have regained their innocent and happy spark, the spark that had been lost during the class before. His hair sticking up in all sorts of directions, having been tousled from his quick changing.

"You were late. Is everything okay?" With Gohan now at my side, I turn and make my way over to the mats. He rolls his shoulders uncomfortably and doesn't respond right away. This only further concerns me.

_It's not uncommon for Gohan to be late, but something isn't sitting well with me. _

Gohan sits down on the mat to stretch his legs and looks up at me expectantly, beckoning me to do the same. I move to sit in front of him, keeping a distance to ensure no one questioned our seemingly platonic relationship. He looks around, ensuring that no one can overhear, before explaining.

"I decided to wait till the changerooms were clear before heading in. I was worried about the other guys, mainly Sharpner, seeing me." Gohan's hands reach up, discretely gesturing to his own body. I nod in agreement, understanding of his predicament.

_Who knows what conclusion those idiots would jump to if they saw Gohan in better physical condition than themselves. How would Gohan explain that one?_

"I didn't want to attract any more attention, especially after what happened in math." Gohan leans forward, reaching to grab the bottoms of his feet, stretching his back. I mimic his stretch, feeling the satisfying pull of my muscles.

Looking up, I see everyone still running on the far end of the gym and the teacher's back facing us. Gohan leans back to sit up straight, crossing his legs. Using this moment of privacy, I follow suit and reach over, placing my hand over his on the mat.

Gohan looks up at me with wide eyes, surprised at my boldness. He quickly scans the gym, searching for anyone that might be looking. I lift his hand up between us and lace my fingers with his, gaining his attention.

"I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to talk to you about what happened during math. Could we-"

_Whistle!_

"Alright, everybody! Let's line up and get started!" Gohan quickly unwinds his hand from mine and leans away from me. He gives me an apologetic smile before rising up. Offering me a hand, I raise my hand up to accept his help. I grip his hand as he pulls me up, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before he lets go. We make our way back to the centre of the gym to join the rest of the class.

"I'm going to number you off into your teams! Now, remember your numbers and go to your side of the gym, and no swapping numbers!" Several students clumped together sigh and groan. We are numbered off one by one, randomly dividing the class in half.

"1...2...1...2...1-"

_Even fate picks its favourites. _

Sharpner and I are placed on the same team, while Erasa and Gohan are on the other side of the gym. As the dodgeballs are being lined up on the centre line, both teams go to their respective walls.

"You know, babe, something tells me this was meant to be; us being on the same team only proves that we're destined to be together." Sharpner moves to stand closer to me, his arm purposefully brushing against my shoulder. I visibly cringe and slide against the wall in the opposite direction, creating the much-needed distance between us.

_I really wish we were on opposite teams. At least that way I would be able to hit him with the dodgeball. _

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

"You're out, Erasa! Take a seat!" Rolling his eyes, the teacher gestures to the bench behind him with his thumb. Those that are hit by a ball take a seat, 'out' for the remainder of the game. This was not at all a problem for Erasa.

Erasa had been provided a gentle 'out' at the hands of Videl, whom, inside and outside of gym, is known for showing no mercy. The competitive side of Videl opted for gingerly tossing the ball lower, allowing it to painlessly bounce off of Erasa's sneakers.

"That's okay! I don't mind! Thanks, teach!" Erasa turns her heel and happily skips over to the bench where most of my team is sitting. She takes a seat in between a few other girls, linking arms with them and giggling. She turns to me and gives an encouraging wave to which I sheepishly return.

_I've never seen someone happier about losing-_

Instinctively, I move my head to the side, a dodgeball barely missing my face. The force behind the ball surprises me as it moves past my face. I watch as the ball continues to fly behind me, hitting someone else in the stomach and knocking them off their feet and to the ground.

_That was quite the throw._

I'm not surprised when I look to the other side of the gym to see Videl, one of the only few players still in the game. She retracted her extended arm, playfully smirking at me. I return her smile as an acceptance of her challenge. I turn around and jog up to one of the dodgeballs on my side, leisurely tossing it from hand to hand.

_If that's how she wants to play, then let's play. _

Videl watches my every step carefully, flinching every so often with my movements. I can't help but smile at her beautifully fierce face...at least until I see Sharpner approaching the centre line from behind Videl, a dodgeball in either hand.

_Free reign to throw something at Sharpner? This isn't going to go well-_

"Yo, Brains! You ready to settle the score? Winner gets the girl!" Sharpner paces the centre line, trying to bait me with his taunts. His snickering is cut short when a ball is whipped at the back of his head. I look past Sharpner to see Videl standing behind his, glaring daggers into his head.

"I'm not a prize to be won, idiot. Just play the game." Videl turns and runs to the back to retrieve a ball, leaving a sulking Sharpner behind.

Sharpner, now more angry than before, winds one of his arms back in a position to throw. I remain still, not falling for his cheap mock throw. Even as his arm swings forward, I continue to watch him with disinterest. Sharpner pulls this move several times, snickering as he does.

_I don't think I've ever met someone so...full of themselves, and I've been to a lot of places. Mr. Satan may be an airhead, but at least his bravery and love for Videl makes up for it._

"Let's see some throwing! Only five minutes left!" The teacher tosses in several more dodgeballs to the centre of the gym in the hopes of moving the game along. I look around to see that my whole team is now on the bench, and Videl and Sharpner are my only opponents.

_If you could even call Sharpner that..._

I effortlessly side step one of Videl's throws, hearing her _huff _in frustration. I decide its time to start throwing back. I slowly bring my arm back, searching Videl's body for an opening.

_There. _

As my arm extends forward and the ball is released. _Now, not too hard or fast. _Although certainly not even a thousandth of my best, it was still a hard throw by human standards.

Videl moves her hips, narrowly dodging the throw. Several students on the benches halt their side conversations, now focused on the game. I hear many of the students, some boys and some girls, chanting Videl's name.

_Maybe I should let Videl hit me. She typically wins at any sport. It would certainly raise suspicions if I win-_

"What the hell! Why can't I hit him?!" I shift my upper body to the side, easily dodging Sharpner's sloppy throws one after another. He looks up to glare at me from across the gym but I decide to look the other way, not wanting to further antagonize him.

_If I have to get beaten by anyone, it sure as heck won't be by him._

"Too slow, _Sharpner_!" Videl rushes forward towards the centre line. She's carrying a dodgeball in each hand, raising them to cover herself in defence. I lazily throw the ball at Videl, clearly missing her without the need for her to dodge.

As I reach down to grab another dodgeball, leaving myself completely open for Videl to hit me. I barely feel the contact on my back, but I hear the final whistle being blown by the teacher.

"Alright, not a bad game! Time to hit the change rooms, and be quick about it!" Everyone on the benches gets up to help gather the dodgeballs scattered across the gym. As I hold the bag open, I raise my hand up just in time to catch a ball that had been aimed at my face.

I look down at the ball in my hand, and then up just in time to see Sharpner's friends stunned expressions. Sharpner, looking not-at-all impressed, fillips his hair over his shoulder and stomps back into the change rooms.

_Great. Just a friendly game of dodgeball managed to make things worse. _

* * *

**Videl's POV**

"Hey, V! Congrats on the victory!" I move my locker door slightly to see Erasa on the other side, already dressed in her tube top and shorts. She leans forward, fixing her hair and makeup in her locker mirror.

"Thanks, Rase. Sorry I had to hit you, but I didn't wan to risk anyone else hitting you too hard." After straightening my white skort, I move on to removing my gym shirt.

I look into the mirror, playing with the strap on one of the many unworn bras Erasa convinced me to buy. It was simple; a plain dark blue bra with comfortable coverage, but certainly more girly than anything I would ever pick out for myself.

_Now that I think about it...I'd say it perfectly matches Gohan's blue training gi-_

"Oh! Don't worry about that! I was looking for a way out anyway. I was worried about breaking my new nails." I toss the dirty shirt into the hamper and dig into my locker for my sweater. I can't help but roll my eyes at her response, my witty sarcasm getting the better of me.

"What's it matter to you anyway? You get your nails redone every week." I let out a laugh when I hear Erasa huff on the other side. She pushes my locker door from the other side, bumping it into me.

"Yea, Yea. Enough about me. What's the dirty deets with you and your not-so-secret lover?" I quickly slam my locker shut to see Erasa already facing me, leaning against her locker with a smirk on her face.

"Erasa! Shhhh. Not here." I frantically place my palm over her lips to quiet her. I quickly look around the locker room for anyone that may have overheard.

Most of the girls have cleared out, eager to leave. A few girls stuck around to do some gossiping of their own, too entranced in their own conversations to eavesdrop. I feel a poke on my arm, drawing my attention back to Erasa. She reaches up to pry my hand off of her face.

"Fine. Text me tonight? I want all the news about our schoolboy and his frisky side-"

"Moving on!" I reopen my locker, nearly hitting Erasa's face in the process. I use the door to cover my flustered appearance. Looking up into my mirror, I take deeper breaths to calm my heart and cool my cheeks.

_Erasa has a the subtlety of a hand grenade. _

"Say...is Sharpie still giving Gohan a rough time? He looked like he was targeting Gohan for most of the game. I overheard some of the guys talking about it-woah!" I quickly lock my locker and grab Erasa by the wrist, pulling her to the empty shower room.

"What happened? Who said that?!" Erasa looks at me wide-eyed. Taken-aback by my outburst, she fumbles through her response.

"M-Mike and Kevin. They were talking about sorting it out in the change room after gym. Maybe they'll finally fix all of this boy-drama between Sharpie and Gohan will be over-"

"Thanks for the heads up, Rase! I'll call you later tonight!" _I hope I make it in time!_

I quickly rush out of the shower area and to my locker. I hear her calling after me but I have no time to explain. I hastily slip my sweater on and, forgetting my bag and phone, I rush out of the change room. I place my hand on the boys change room door, ready to run in, but hearing a voice on the other side of the door stops me.

"-what _you_ need to understand, _nerd_, is that I've come too far to lose to a _nerd_ that stands no chance with her. You think just because you buffed up a little bit that you can replace me?" _Is that...Sharpner? What is he talking about? _I lean my head closer to the door, trying to listen.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Sharpner, but this is what _you_ need to understand. Videl and I have a deeper connection, one that you couldn't even begin to understand. I _will _continue to be in her life. That is _her _choice, not _yours_." I feel my cheeks warming up and I can't help but let the anger wash away for a moment. I allow myself to smile, not use to having someone defend me like that.

_As much as I love the boldness of his words, I'm worried that Sharpner or his friends will suspect-_

"You see, _Brains,_ that's where you're wrong. Sure, you may be the newest toy, Videl is a curious girl that loves a challenge...but once she's bored of you? She'll drop you, hard." _How dare he say that. __Should I interfere?_

"You're wrong. Videl is-"

"-hot, popular, rich, and _way_ out of _your_ league." _That ignorant, self-righteous, airheaded jerk!_

I push on the door, but Gohan's words cause me to freeze again. The door is left slightly opened, enough that I can clearly hear every word; his words making my heart pound harder than ever before.

"No. She's is beautiful, intelligent, honest and kind. You're right. _I_ may not deserve her, but neither do _you_-"

_SMACK!_

I quickly push myself through the change room doors, ignoring the shocked looks of several students passing in the halls. The door hits the wall behind it, no doubt leaving a dent in the wall.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

I feel the cold metal of the change room locker pressing against my bare back as Sharpner shoves me into it, the loud noise of the impact echoing. Sharpner, Mike and Kevin had waited until the rest of the class had left the change room before cornering me.

_I don't care what Sharpner has to say about me...but bringing Videl into this and saying such discourteous, untrue things about her...that I cannot accept._

Sharpner raises his left hand and squeezes it into a fist, preparing to punch me. I keep my hands lowered at my side, not at all threatened by Sharpner's aggressive behaviour. I shift my weight from foot to foot, unsure of how I should respond.

_What do I do? Despite our differences, I really don't want to hurt him-_

"What the heck is going on in here?!" Sharpner, his two friends and I turn to see a very angry Videl standing in the doorway. Her fists are clenched at her sides as she glares at Sharpner.

_Videl? I sensed her presence outside of the change room doors, but I didn't actually think she'd come in here._

"Out! Now!" Videl's powerful voice echos off the change room walls. Mike and Kevin don't need to think twice before running past Videl, stumbling over towels and dirty clothes. They push themselves through the change room door, disregarding the fact that they were still wearing their gym clothes. I resist the urge to join them in their escape.

_As strong as I am, I'll admit she scares me too. _

Sharpner, on the other hand, chooses to stand his ground. He lowers his fist and turns to face Videl, his anger replaced with a look of betrayal and disappointment. As Sharpner steps towards Videl, I have enough room to remove my bare back from against the locker.

"Are you serious? Are you really picking _him_ over _me_?" Sharpner stops in front of Videl, looking down at her with pleading eyes, but her expression remains hardened.

_I've never seen Videl look so betrayed. They may argue a lot, but Videl did say Sharpner was one of her closest friends._

"Sharpner, please...just go." Videl's head turns the other way as Sharpner passes her, leaving the change room. Before the door swings closed behind him, he gives me one last glare, silently promising that this _encounter _is far from over.

_Great. I'm sure he hates me even more now. I suppose it's good that Videl showed up when she did; I'm not sure how everything would've turned out once Sharpner started swinging-_

Videl pulls me from my thoughts, literally, as she grabs my hand and tugs me into the isolated shower area. Videl hasn't addressed me at all since she walked in, and it's making me all the more nervous. I anxiously reach up to pull on the collar of my shirt-

_W-wait! My shirt!_

During the scuffle with Sharpner after our gym class, I had forgotten to finish getting dressed. I look down and sighed in relief, seeing that my bottom half was still covered by my red slacks and belt. My shirt, vest and shoes, however, are still in my locker, leaving me more exposed than I'd like to be.

_Why is she taking me in here? Can't I at least go back for my shirt?!_

"V-Videl?! I-"

I let out a grunt as my bare back hit the tiled wall of the shower area. Videl presses her free hand against my chest, keeping me against the wall. With our fingers now laced together, our joined hands hang at our side. I look down to see Videl already staring up at me with a flustered expression. Her cheeks are just as pink as her bottom lip which she has between her teeth.

_Is she upset with me?_

I'm about to open my mouth to ask, but before I can, I feel Videl's lips already moving against mine. This kiss is different than our last one back at the party. Her lips are just as soft, but there's certainly more passion behind them.

_So...she's not mad at me?_

All of my over analyzing thoughts fly over my head when I feel Videl's nails dig into skin of my chest, leaving small indents. I sigh deeply at the sensation before finally kissing her back just as passionately.

The kiss is ended much too quickly as her lips part from mine, giving her a chance to breath. I feel her panting lightly, her breaths tickling across my lips, but I selfishly give into my own desires. Wanting to prolong our contact, I tighten the grip on our joined hands and press my lips to hers once again.

I move my free hand around Videl's back, tracing up her spine from over her shirt. I hear her softly whisper my name against my lips when I pull her closer, resting my hand on her lower back. Her lips form a smile against mine before she leans in to kiss me again. This time, her hand slowly moves up my chest, gently tracing along my collar bone and neck to my hair.

I moan quietly into Videl's mouth as she pulls roughly on my hair, sending a hot sensation from my head to the quickly growing bluge in my pants. She must've felt my arousal as well because she presses herself closer, just barely grinding against me. The unexpected action nearly sends me over the edge.

Feeling my control slipping, I easily overpower Videl, spinning us around to pin her back against the tiles. I must've pressed too hard because I hear pieces of broken tile hitting the floor beneath us.

_Oops. _

I move my hand from Videl's back to the cracked wall behind her. I begin to pull my lips from hers, but before I can get far, she bites my bottom lip. Taking her actions as a green light, I lightly nip hers I return.

_I can't lose control, not with Videl_.

Moving our intimacy a step further, I let go of Videl's hand. Her newly empty hand moves to my exposed hip, while mine moves to her cheek, tilting her head. I affectionately trace the tip of my tongue along her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open.

_Her mouth is so sweet...and warm..._

Our tongues tentively meet with soft strokes, both of us taking our time to enjoy the unfamiliar feeling. I let out a much deeper moan into Videl's mouth, feeling her hand move from my hip to my front. She traces teasingly along the muscles of my stomach, causing our kiss to pick up tempo once again.

Needing to feel more of her, I move my hand up the wall to-

Videl squeals loudly as cold water rains over us. She quickly removes her hands from my body and rushes out from under the water, already soaked. I, on the other hand, continue to stand under the water, my fingers moving from the small metal shower button. I let my head fall against the cracked wall as the freezing cold water run down my hot back.

_Nothing like a cold shower to kill the mood. _


	14. Chapter 14: Veiled Affections

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Note:** Thank you guys so much for your support and wonderful comments! Y 'all making me blush 0.0

I have the next 10 chapters planned and outlined and, after thinking about the rate I want Gohan and Videl's relationship to advance, I decided to change the rating to M. I made their relationship a little slower in the beginning because I wanted to make the story as plausible as possible without rushing anything. But now, knowing where their relationship is heading (no spoilers lol), it would be more appropriate to have the rating as mature. Sorry if this discourages anyone from reading!

* * *

_Nothing like a cold shower to kill the mood._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

"Sharpie said _what?!_" Erasa screeches from her end of the phone, a pitch higher than I ever thought possible for a human. I instantly regret putting her call on speaker, struggling to retain what's left of my hearing. I had promised Erasa, back at school, that I would explain what I could after running out on her. She made sure to call me right after dinner for what she refers to as '_the deets'._

_Erasa is just as much Sharpner's friend as I am. She has a right to know about what happened earlier in the change room between Sharpner, Gohan and I._

I flop my back down on my large plush bed, my go-to spot for gossiping on the phone with Erasa. I raise my arm up over my head, brushing my messy short hair out of my face. Recalling the events of earlier today was enough to get my blood boiling again.

_"_That jerk! He made me sound like some _floozy_! He even told Mike, Kevin _and _Gohan that I was only interested in Gohan because he's 'fresh meat'! He made me sound so desperate, like...like _Angela_!" I cringe at the very thought of being compared to a materialistic, boy-crazy flirt like her. I pull on my hair harder, trying to calm myself down.

_I'm nothing like her._

Gohan has been on Angela's radar since his first day. It's no secret that she targets all the new guys, working extra hard if they're even decently attractive. She clings to their arms and parades them around the school, much like she does with her superficiality.

_At least I have my dignity when I blackmail someone._

"That's totally untrue! Everyone knows you're more of a prude than most of the teachers-"

"Erasa!" I sit up in my bed, my face flushed with embarrassment and anger. Luckily the walls are quite thick in this house, otherwise the maids would have something to gossip about. I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on top, suddenly feeling my pent up insecurities getting the better of me.

_So maybe I'm not as...experienced as Erasa, but that shouldn't matter._

"Only teasing, V. It was totally uncool of Sharpie, saying those things about you and Gohan. Everyone knows you and Angela are polar opposites." I let out an exaggerated sigh, unsure about how to deal with Sharpner. Dropping my forehead into the space between my knees and chest, I mumble quiet enough for the speaker to barely pick up my voice.

"I don't even care if Sharpner says thing like that about me, but harassing Gohan? There's no excuse-"

"C'mon, V. It's no secret that Sharpner has been trying to win you over for years now. He would totally jump through hoops just to be with you. But then Gohan showed up...and...well..." I whip my head up, surprised to hear Erasa jumping to Sharpner's defense so...willingly.

_I get she has a crush on Sharpner, but how can she take his side over mine? He's the one that screwed up!_

"Sharpner doesn't know about my relationship with Gohan though, and it's really none of his business. So, why is he so angry at him?" I fail to hide the agitation in my voice, needing to understand her position. Erasa must've noticed my defensiveness, because she quickly explains her reasoning.

"I don't think it's necessarily _Gohan_ that's bothering him. I mean, yea, it's obvious that Gohan has a crush on you, like...anyone could figure that out. However, you've also spent a great deal with Saiyaman, you know, fighting crime together. Sharpie feels like he's losing you." I don't respond right away, a part of me believing there to be some truth behind her words.

_I suppose I have been spending less and less time with Sharpner and Erasa, but that's not Gohan's fault. And my relationship with Saiyaman has always been professional...aside from the incident at the tournament when I flirted with Saiyaman in front of Sharpner._

_That one's on me._

"Tell you what! I'll talk to Sharpner for you, V! Soften him up for the rest of the week. Maybe then he'll leave Gohan alone!" I can't help but smile at Erasa's eagerness to help.

Erasa has always been the mediator of the group, and by mediator, I mean the person who keeps me from hitting Sharpner _too_ hard. She has always gone out of her way to make sure that our trio stays together, having to listen to Sharpner and I rant and rave about each other.

_I really don't know what I'd do without her._

"Thanks, Rase. I don't know what I'd-"

"No troubles, girl! Just leave it to me! Now, let's get to the good stuff! Tell me what happened after Sharpner left the change room!" I bit my lip with uncertainty, unsure of how much to disclose.

_I haven't even had the time to process the kiss myself; my head is still spinning. I can't believe I just cornered him and kissed Gohan like that but after hearing him defend me like that, how could I not?_

"Alright, well...we just kissed." Erasa is silent on the other end which, being completely unlike her, I found to be very unsettling. After a few moments, I'm about to speak again but her voice interrupts me.

"_And? What do you mean by 'just' kissed?_" I hear the skepticism in her voice clearly through the phone, not buying the indifference in my tone.

_I suppose there's no use in trying to go over her head with this one._

"Alright, alright. It wasn't _just_ a kiss. It was so perfect, Rase; I've never experienced anything like it. When I kissed him...well, I didn't think he'd respond as he did. It was so unlike him Rase, he was so...so bold; I could hardly believe it." I spread back out onto my back and roll over, resting on my stomach. I cross my arms underneath my chin, sighing happily at the memory.

"You made out in the change room? How delightfully scandalous! What did you say? What did _he_ say? Did you two finally confess-"

"Erasa, let me finish! We didn't get the chance to talk about the kiss or about Sharpner, we were...interrupted. Before we went our separate ways, he invited me to his house on the weekend to tra...u-uh...to study! You know, for a test...in a class that we have...together." I hear muffled movement on the other end which I would assume to be Erasa rolling around on her bed.

_It's probably for the best if Erasa doesn't know about Gohan's...extracurriculars. It's suspicious enough that I'm travelling all the way to his house, but knowing her, she was bound to find out eventually. _

"Aweh! Making up excuses to get frisky? Maybe you're not as much of a prude as I thought." I sigh loudly into the phone, letting her know how exhausting her teasing is. I shimmy my body up to the head board, resting my head against the soft pillows, barely hearing the humorously indecent words coming from the other end of the phone.

_I know I told Gohan we'd be training and talking, but Erasa's right; perhaps I wouldn't mind getting a little frisky._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_I don't know how much more I can take-_

"Come on, Gohan! Even Yamcha could've blocked that one!" Dad shouts jokingly as he floats leisurely over the crater created from the impact of my fall. Deep in my own thoughts, I had lost my concentration for a moment and wasn't able to properly block Dad's attack.

_That hurt. I really need to stay focused, but that's proven to be more and more difficult. _

"Sorry, Dad. I guess my head just isn't in it today." I sit myself up, covered in bruises, sweat and dirt from another long night of training. Dad was the one that suggested I train tonight, seeing that I had been in a daze since arriving home from school. I had to sneak inside to change, not wanting to explain why my pants were soaking wet but my shirt was dry.

_That conversation would not have gone well with Mom._

"Well _get _into it. Your opponents won't be waiting, and neither will I." I look up to see Piccolo floating beside Dad, his arms crossed with his usual disappointed expression. This is the first training session Piccolo and I have had since our discussion about Videl.

_Hopefully, Piccolo won't bring her up, especially in front of Dad._

"I know, I know. Sorry." Letting out a sigh, I nod my head, understanding the meaning behind his harsh lesson. I pick my self out of the dirt, swiping my hands across my body to dust the mud and grit off of my skin. I drop back into my fighting stance, preparing for another round.

_Stay focused-_

Dad quickly appears in front of me, taking me by surprise with his speed. I manage to block hit punch this time, learning from the last hit. I retaliate with one of my own, still thankful for the power gained from my training for the last battle. Dad gets into my face and our hands lock in a test of strength, pushing against one another.

"What's on your mind, Gohan?" Dad looks at me with concerned eyes, still pushing back just as hard as I am. I quickly catch him off guard, pulling him close to knee him in the stomach. The force sends him back into the air to which I follow, ready to land another attack. Before I can however, Piccolo's voice from the sidelines manages to throw me off.

"Is it about you and Videl again?" I feel my throat dry and my cheeks burn.

_H-how did he-_

Piccolo, utilizing my flustered state, sends a kick to my ribs, knocking me to the side. I am able to catch myself before colliding with anything, clutching my side. I quickly look up to my bewildered Dad, trying to think of a way out of this conversation.

_If there's one thing that I can't seem to do right, no matter the cost, it's lying._

"Gohan and...Videl?" Dad tilts his head to the side and cups his chin, deep in his thoughts. I sigh to myself before flying up to explain, somehow managing to dodge Piccolo's fist in the process. Surprisingly, Piccolo stops his attacks, the conversation suddenly peeking his interest.

_Well, there's no sense in denying it now. _

"Uh...well, yea. Videl and I talked and decided that we wanted to pursue a more...romantic relationship. Sorry I kept it from you and Mom, but I felt that-"

I feel a forceful pound on my back, knocking the air right out of me. I could for a moment, the hit taking me by surprise. After I'm able to gather my bearings, I look up to see Dad smiling down at me, his hand still resting on my back where he had 'pat'.

"That's great, Gohan! Congratulations! She's really an awesome girl and not a bad fighter to boot! I'm sure when ChiChi hears the news she'll-"

"No! No, please don't tell her, Dad! I'm not ready for that, not yet anyway. You see...there's this _thing_ that happened between Videl and I..." I instantly regret bringing up the _thing _when Dad gives me an innocently puzzled look, casually floating with his legs crossed in interest.

_Maybe some things are better left unsaid..._

Piccolo, on the other hand, has always been able to read me like a book. He eyes me with suspicion, no doubt he's already trying to see right though any excuse I may use. I raise my hand to lightly scratch the back of my head, being sure to choose my next words cautiously.

_At least, knowing Dad's naivety...he probably won't get there- _

"Something bad? You guys get into a fight? Don't worry, son. Hopefully, Videl doesn't own a pan-"

"I-it's not like that, Dad! I-I could've, well, almost hurt her. I almost lost control of my...uh..." Fumbling through my words, I find lying to be even more difficult than telling an embarrassing truth.

_I should've just kept my mouth shut. There's no way I can talk to Dad and Piccolo about something so...so-_

"Control of _what?_ What exactly were the _circumstances_ of the situation?" I look down at my boots, trying to hide my reddened cheeks. I feel Piccolo's patience wearing thin, his hardened stare tearing right though me.

_I-I can't do it; I can't lie to them. Maybe I explain what happened but without the more...intimate details-_

My thoughts are stopped when I feel Dad's hand squeezing my shoulder. I look up to see him smiling down at me with an expression I have not seen since during the Cell Games. The usual absentminded cluelessness on his face replaced with a more understanding and mature smile.

"The situation doesn't matter, son. I know you care deeply for Videl, and I know you would never do anything to hurt her. Just trust your instincts and be patient with yourself." I return his smile, suddenly feeling more sure of myself than ever before.

_Dad's right. Videl means so much to me, and I won't let her down. _

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Seriously? I don't think I'll ever get used to this._

I watch with a mix of amazement and uncertainty as the ever growing stack of plates and bowls totter dangerously from the gentle outdoor breeze. ChiChi, as always, made a feast large enough to feed a village. Gohan, Goku and Goten continue to finish off what I thought to be leftovers for the next meal, throwing the last of their dishes onto the top.

The weekend has finally arrived after a tedious five days of trying to catch up on missed homework and notes. After the _encounter _in the change room, I was invited back to Gohan's house for another picnic. We agreed to squeeze in some training with the promise, per ChiChi's request, of studying afterwards.

Gohan and I had already changed into our usual training outfits. He wore his usual training attire, consisting of his blue gi, red belt and black shoes. I decided to dress a bit more feminine than usual, wearing a tighter white t-shirt, grey shorts and my green boots.

_I can't wait to start training with Gohan again! It will be nice, releasing the pent up stress and anger from the past week. _

Since the change room incident, Sharpner has been hot on Gohan's heels, doing everything he can to ensure that I'm not alone with Gohan. Erasa must have spoken to Sharpner because he hasn't confronted Gohan directly since the change room incident. Due to Sharpner's suspicions, Gohan and I haven't even so much as hugged.

_Maybe if I can get him alone today, we can pick up where we left off. _

ChiChi makes her way back to the picnic table, once again, to carry another large stack of empty dishes into the house. I get up from my seat on the bench and gather my single plate and bowl.

_ChiChi made such a wonderful meal. The least I can do is lend a set of hands in the clean up. _

"Here, ChiChi, let me give you a hand with those." I add my dishes on top of one of the piles before getting my hands underneath the bottom to lift.

_Geez, these are heavy! ChiChi must get quite the workout just by clearing the table. _

"Thank you, Videl." ChiChi holds the front door open for me while I make my way into the kitchen, ducking low to avoid hitting the door frame. I carefully place the dishes in the sink as the boys make their way into the house. With them, they brought the last bit of dishes in each hand, leaving a trail of broken plates and bowls in the process.

_Now I understand way she doesn't ask them to do the dishes..._

"I'm glad you were able to come visit again, Videl; Goten has been asking to see you since the party." ChiChi and I turn to smile at an bashful blushing Goten while Gohan and Goku burst out laughing behind him.

"Mooooom…" I squat down in front of him and cup one of his red cheeks with one hand, and use the other hand to smooth the front of his dark hair back. I quickly lean my face down and touch my lips to the middle of his forehead in a sweet kiss. I can't help but giggle when I pull my face back to see his stunned expression.

_He's just like his brother._

"Well _I _was looking forward to seeing you again too, Goten." Moving my hands off of his face and to his sides. His eyes widen when he realizes it's too late. I quickly push him to the ground and start to tickle him.

"V-Videl! P-please s-stop! Gohan! Help m-me!" I look up to see Gohan smiling sweetly at me. I nod my head down to Goten and give him a sly wink. He smirks in return and moves to stand behind Goten's sprawled out body. Gohan lowers himself onto his knees behind Goten and, holding down his arms and legs, makes Goten scream louder with laughter.

_Gohan is so lucky to have a sibling, especially one as sweet as Goten. _

We continue our merciless tickling assault, rolling around on the living room floor until Goten is left panting heavily. Goten manages to dig his elbow into Gohan's stomach, knocking him on his back. With the mobility of Goten's limbs he wiggle out of my grasp and pushes past, knocking me forward in the process.

"O-oh!" Quickly losing balance, I stick my hands out in front to catch myself before I hit the floor. My whole body is pressed down from the force of the push. With my hands trapped beneath my body, I discovered the laminate flooring of the house to be rather warm and...

_Muscular_?

I shift my body, trying to free my hands to lift myself up. During the process, my body rubs pleasantly against what I had to assume to be another. I did not need to see this body or face to know who it belongs to. My assumption was only confirmed when I hear a soft moan.

_Gohan._

Now able to use my arms, I bend them beneath my chest, my fingers feeling the soft fabric of his gi. Raising my upper body, I see Gohan already looking up at me. He's smiling sweetly beneath me, not at all bothered by our position. His hair more tousled than usual and his eyes held a familiar playfulness to them, making him look all the more handsome.

I move my hands, from their place on his stomach, to his chest. I take the time to feel the contours of his muscles, hearing his shallow breathing hitch when my fingers brush lightly against the bare skin of his chest not cover by his gi. With my weight balanced on his chest, my legs shift off of his as I move to straddle his hips.

_We've barely had any time alone together, never having the privacy to__-_

I quickly shift my gaze up to scan the room for any on lookers. At some point during our tickle assault on Goten, Goku and ChiChi left the room. Goten also has yet to return after making his hasty exit.

_We're completely alone. Good-_

I bite my lip to suppress a moan of my own when I feel Gohan's fingers teasingly graze up the outside of my thighs. I unconsciously clench my hands, digging my nails into his the front of his gi. His hands come to rest on either side of my hips, bunching the fabric of my t-shirt. I try to shift slightly, but his grip holds me firmly in place. I let out a shaky breath, resisting the urge to grind my aching lower body against his.

Distracting myself, I focus on his lips which remain parted from with his light gasping and heavier breathing. Sweeping my tongue across my own lips to moisten them, I bend my neck down to bring my face over his. I look back into his dark eyes shifted slightly downward, now focused on my lips.

_How did I get so lucky? Meeting someone so perfect-_

Gohan suddenly tenses underneath me, turning his head from mine. I follow his gaze which is now focused on the front door, his expression from gaiety to uncertainty. After a few quick moments, Gohan looks back at me with a sheepish smile.

"My Mom and Dad are outside talking, but she's going to walk in any minute-"

I quickly close the rest of the distance between us, capturing Gohan's lips with mine. I feel Gohan's lips smile against mine before he tightens his grip on my hips and kisses me back. Despite short window of privacy we are given, the kiss isn't rushed, the movement of our lips are soft and slow. It's not as aggressive or fervent as the kiss in the change room, but the emotions behind it remain the same.

_I wish we could always be like this, able to touch each other without worrying about what anyone else thinks._

Before I can open my mouth to taste Gohan's, he gently pushes me away, albeit reluctantly. He gives me an apologetic smile before shifting our bodies, lifting both of us into a standing position. I'm about to remove my hands from his chest, but his sudden movement halts mine. Still holding my hips, he pulls me closer, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. I smile up at him as he pulls away, releasing his hands from my body, much to my dismay.

"We should probably head out soon, before it gets too dark." I nod in agreement, straightening up my white t-shirt just as ChiChi and Goku open the door. I feel sweat forming on the back of my neck as ChiChi walks into the room, eyeing me suspiciously. If she thought something may have happened, she didn't shown it. She simply grabbed a book from the table and took a seat on the couch.

_Talk about your close calls._


	15. Chapter 15: Hide n’ Seek

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Notes: **Hey, everyone! Sorry for the update delay again! I actually just got a new job so I'm still trying to work out my schedule to make tone for everything (especially you guys). For those who are wondering, I am a 22 year old female in University currently drowning in assignments and debt :) Thank you for all of the feedback and support!

Also, I'm going to be taking the next 1-2 weeks to go back and edit past chapters!

* * *

_Talk about your close calls._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_I've seen Videl frustrated before on many occasions, but this-_

"This is impossible!" I watch with amusement, stifling my laughter as I stare down at a venting Videl. She continues to angrily stomp off the dirt trail, heading deeper into the large mountain forest.

Videl had started her training by flying several laps around the large forested mountains, attempting to sense my energy. Having used up all of her energy needed to fly properly, she is only able to run at best. She's covered quite a bit of ground, needing to stop every few miles for a short break before taking off again with a never-ending determination. Her legs and feet must be sore since she's reduced her running pace to a more _aggressive_ speed walking.

"Stupid Gohan. Stupid game. Stupid forest!" Videl aggressively swipes at large branches and vines blocking her path, yelling obscenities into the endless mass of trees. Her disturbance alone is enough to scare away much of the mountain wildlife, a family of pterodactyls swiftly taking flight to avoid her wrath.

_I can't say I blame them. Even with power like mine, I'll admit Videl makes me nervous. Her frustration is rightfully directed at me. This probably wasn't the best method of teaching her._

Rather than trying to explain how to sense energy, I thought Videl would benefit from a more 'hands on' learning approach. When teaching Goten how to sense energy, we played hide 'n seek. It was an efficient way for him to gradually develop his skills, taking him only minutes to master it...Videl and I have been playing for nearly two hours now.

_Maybe I should hop down and give her some tips-_

"Darn it, Gohan! You better _pray _I don't find you!"

_Or...maybe not._

The game continues for about another twenty minutes; the sun slowly starting to set into the early evening. With the darkness setting in, I make sure to stay close to Videl, staying just out of her sight. Every so often, Videl would close her eyes and concentrate, just as I had briefly shown her before the start of our game. I can't help but smile when she finally opens her eyes and runs...in the opposite direction.

_Videl may not have the skill quite yet, but it's her determination that makes me proud of her. Despite her many unsuccessful attempts, she has yet to give up. _

Chuckling quietly, I situate myself on a tall tree near the venting Videl, being sure to hide in the tree line to avoid her sight and anger. Sitting down on the branch, I allow my feet to swing leisurely below me.

Videl had stopped her rampage through the forest, only having a small amount of energy left. She wanders down the side of the mountain and up to the tree underneath me, leaning against the trunk. Her back bends as her hands move to rest on her knees, hunching over exhaustedly. Her hand moves roughly runs through her short hair, her chest heaving heavily with her quick panting.

_Im surprised Videl has lasted this long. It was impressive enough that she was able to ration her energy so expertly._

"This isn't working...I barely have enough energy to stand up..." Looking down at her feet, Videl continues to mumble incoherently to herself. Her shoes dig into the grass, weakly kicking the flowers that grow at the base of the tree. She pushes off of the tree but, being unsteady on her feet, stumbles back against it.

_She certainly is persistent._

With a loud exaggerated sigh, Videl's legs give out from under her, the exhaustion finally catching up to her. Her back slides along the tree trunk, no doubt putting small rips and tears into her shirt. This time she doesn't try to hold herself up, letting her butt unceremoniously hit the grass below her. She lets out a loud sigh of frustration, leaning her body back against the tree.

_I hope she's alright; maybe I should have intervened sooner. I should check to make sure..._

Deciding to check up on her, I silently swing down a few branches to get a better view. I balance agilely on the branch a few feet above her, confident I would be fast enough to jump back up if needed. I brace my hands on the branch as I lean forward, trying not the fall in the process.

_Is she...sleeping? I guess she used up more energy than I thought. _

I gracefully float the rest of the way down, quietly touching down on the grass in front of her. Squatting down to her level, I see that her eyes are closed, the rise and fall of her chest is steady with her breaths. Her short dark hair becomes tossled by the chilled wind, blowing over her face.

I extend my hand forward, lightly sweeping her bangs from her eyes. Unable to stop my myself, I move my hand lower, gently brushing my fingers over her cheek bone. I continue my caressing, running my thumb along her bottom lip.

_She looks so peaceful, but she really shouldn't be sleeping like this. _

I silently move to Videl's side, deciding to move her into a more comfortable position. Being careful not to wake her, I wrap my left arm around her upper back, grabbing her opposite shoulder. My right arm shifts underneath both of her knees, letting her body lean off of the tree and against my chest.

Working slowly and quietly, I easily lift Videl's resting body off of the grass. Keeping her in the air, I quickly slide my body underneath hers, situating myself where she had been sitting. I cross my legs and lean by back against the trunk of the tree, shifting to get into a more comfortable position.

_How did she even fall asleep like this? I suppose it's been awhile since I slept outside like this, not since Piccolo's training. _

Slowly lowering her body onto mine, I place her gently on my lap, letting her sit sideways so her legs bend across mine. I lean back slightly so her body rests against mine, her head laying on my chest and her hands weakly clutching the front of my gi.

_At least this way she won't be waking up with a sore back. I can't say the same for myself though..._

I watch Videl sleep for a few moments, appreciating just how _perfect _she is. Her soft lips open and close with her small breaths, causing her chest to rise and fall with steady beats. Her hands move every so often, occasionally trailing off of the fabric of my gi to pleasurably touch my skin. Her left foot twitches at the small sounds of the wind, kicking weakly into the air.

_She's so beautiful...so perfect. _

I don't keep track of the time, reveling in the feeling of holding Videl in my arms. As the sun slowly begins to set, I start to feel my eyelids growing heavy; the warmth of her skin against mine is enough to lull me. I let my eyes close for what I swore would only be a minute.

Tightening my arm around Videl's back, I protectively pull her in, bringing her warm body closer to me. I can't help but smile when I feel her shift against me, snuggling closer to my chest. The last motion I feel before drifting off into a nap is the sensation of her nose rubbing affectionately against my collar bone, sending a pleasant warmth throughout my body.

_Videl is a lot less scary when she's sleeping._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Who knew a nap in the forest could be so comfortable? I'd stay like this forever..._

Keeping my eyes closed, I sigh contently, snuggling further into the warmth surrounding me. I nuzzle gently with my nose, a motion I commonly repeat with the softness of my pillow. I tenderly rub it along the soft, warm, masculine smelling...

_Tree?_

I groggily open my eyes, squinting them to adjust to the lack of light. I attempt to sit up, but an unmatchable force holds me down, encasing my upper body. I worriedly shift different parts of my body, finding myself completely immobilized. Looking to my side, I take a breath of relied when I see a familiar muscular arm wrapped tightly around my back and shoulder.

_Gohan? I don't remember finding him yet. When did he..._

Tilting my chin to look up, I see Gohan's sleeping face above mine, his back resting against the tree. His head was tilted forward in what looked like an uncomfortable angle. His messy hair blowing with the gentle breeze, the small piece of hair hanging in front moves over his nose, causing it to twitch every so often. Despite the seemingly uncomfortable position, his face showed no indication.

_He's sleeping so peacefully._

Forgetting my earlier frustration, I slowly reach my hand up into Gohan's dark hair. Gently running my fingers through his disheveled hair, I manage to tame the sides, leaving the top to spike up unruly. I smile as his head tilts to the side, leaning himself into my palm. Looking back down to his face, I'm surprised to see a pair of dark eyes already staring back at me.

"Sorry, Gohan. I didn't mean to wake you." I move to pull my hand back from Gohan's hair, but he quickly grabs it with his own.

Gohan smiles softly at me, absentmindedly running his thumb along my fingers. I look down at our hands, blushing lightly at the tender display of affection. He interlaces our fingers together before lifting our joined hands to his lips. I feel his soft lips delicately brush across my knuckles in a sweet kiss.

_Geez. If this is what it's like waking up with Gohan, we're going to fall asleep together in the forest more often._

"It's okay. Did you sleep well?" Gohan looks down at me with a tired smile, his voice slightly huskier from waking up. I feel my cheeks heating up at merely the sound of his voice, finding it to be quite arousing in itself. I struggle to find my voice, swallowing thickly to clear my dry throat.

"Yea, actually. That was surprisingly the best nap I've ever had, although I wouldn't mind moving it to the bed next time. I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for you." Gohan shakes his head, closes his eyes and lets out a tired yawn-

_Wait! The bed?!_

I feel Gohan shift underneath me as he stretches his back, probably stiff from the lack of movement. He lets out a satisfyied grunt as his bone audibly crack from the tension. After finishing his stretch, he leans back against the tree once more, his eyes shut as if he were to fall asleep again.

_I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Gohan may be acting rather bold lately, but I doubt his schoolboy mind is having those thoughts. _

Wanting to savour the moment, I close my eyes as well. I bring our connected hands to my chest, hugging his arm close while I brush my cheek long his bicep. Leaning my body against his chest, I tuck my head underneath his chin. I hear him sigh contently above me, his face pressed into my hair, muffling his reply.

"I am completely comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, that I really don't want to get up. We can finish our training another day, if you want. We can stay like this, even for just a bit longer." I move my free hand to Gohan's chest, hearing the tempo change of his heart beat as I slowly trace along the exposed skin of his collar bone and neck.

_That's right, the training. As comfortable as I am, there's no way I'm giving up just yet. There's still so much I have to learn; I can't quit now._

Leaning away from his chest, I lift myself up into a more upright sitting position. His hold on my back loosens as I shift my body, turning myself to face him. Beckoning his legs to unfold, I move my hips to align with his, straddling his hips with my thighs. With my knees on the grass holding me up, I release his hand to wrap both of my hands around his neck.

Gohan opens his eyes in surprise, quickly glancing down at our bodies pressed against each other in a more _suggestive_ manner. I curiously press the lower half of my body against his, moving in a subtle grinding motion. I watch his reaction with satisfaction as he quietly gasps at the movement, his eyes closed shut as if in an attempt to control himself.

"I am very comfortable right now, _but_ we haven't finished our game yet. I caught you; so, now it's _your_ turn." Gohan opens his eyes and gives me a familiar playful smile, the sleepiness seeming to instantly erased from his features.

Gohan's hands move down my back, sending shivers down my spine as he traces down the centre. His hands reach down to my hips, gripping me firmly in his hold. Pulling me even closer to his chest, I slide further down onto his lap.

"First of all, I don't recall you _catching_ me. Second, I thought _you_ were the student here. Why should _I _be chasing _you_?" He opens his mouth to add to his comment, but closes him mouth when his eyes move from my eyes to my lips.

_I've found myself craving this side of Gohan more and more often with each of our more heated encounters. The way he looks at me; the way he holds me..._

My hands move from Gohan's neck to his face, tenderly cupping both of his cheeks as I pull his face closer to mine. He leans closer, his nose brushing affectionately against mine several times. I feel the warmth of his deep breaths fanning over my lips as mine instinctively part.

My voice is soft and quiet, barely reaching his ears over the sounds of the tree leaves rustling with the wind. With each word I speak, my top lip barely brushes against his.

"Because that's how you play tag, _Gohan_. And. You. Are..."

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

"It!" Videl forcefully pushes off of my chest, pressing my back against the tree with all the strength she can muster. Allowing her to break free of my hold, she rises to her feet. I resist the urge to pull her back to me when the comforting warmth of her body leaves with her.

_What is she-_

Before I can comment on her abrupt movement, Videl turns her back to me and breaks off into a sprint. Her laughter echoes throughout the quiet forest as her figure becomes less and less visible in the dense mass of trees.

My smile grows wider as I stare off into the direction Videl took off in. I place my now empty hands on the cold grass below, pushing myself to sit up straight. Closing my eyes for a moment, I easily feel for her energy. With her energy now restored from her rest, she's quickly making her way back up the mountain and doesn't appear to be slowing down.

_If she wants a chase, she's going to get one._

I slowly uncross my legs and use my hands on both knees to push up off of the grass. Getting into a standing position, I quickly stretch my arms and legs, shaking off the last bit of sleepiness. I straighten out the top of my gi, pulling off the pieces of grass that were stuck to my legs.

With a quick burst of speed, I take off running in the same direction Videl had. With a few larger steps, I jump into the tree line, pushing off the branches from one tree to another. Checking in on Videl's energy, I realize I've covered twice the distance in half the time, quickly catching up.

I make notes in the patterns and inconsistencies of her run, realizing she's trying to lose me by making turns and backtracking every so often. Anticipating her steps, I deviate from her path, and head up the side of the mountain. I feel her energy coming towards my location as I situate myself behind a tree, ready to cut her off.

_Something's wrong. Based on her speed and direction, she should've been here by now-_

I quickly throw myself to the side, easily dodging Videl's fist which had been aimed at my back. My feet touch back on the ground, my body skidding a few meters from her. She stumbles forward from the force of her own punch, nearly hitting the tree.

_I see. So, she was able to sense my energy behind the tree. Then, she lowered her own to sneak up behind me. I was so caught up in trying to catch her that I didn't bother lowering my own energy to hide myself._

"Great strategy, Videl. You almost had me there." Videl recovers from her missed hit and looks up at me with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, Gohan." I prepare myself as Videl turns her body to face me before lunging forward with her fists up. I raise my arm to block her punch, noting how much the force behind her hits have increased since the last time we fought.

_She must be practicing at her Dad's gym. I can tell her strength and speed have increased and her technique has improved._

I throw a light kick to Videl's side, slow enough that she is able to lift her leg to block with a kick of her own. I wince as our legs make contact, certain she has a new bruise forming on her shin. Quick discomfort is evident on her face before she gives me an encouraging smile, beckoning the fight to continue.

We exchange a few more hits, the sun now set over the side of the mountain. Videl's attacks and blocks have become sloppier, having used up most of her energy. She pants heavily as she throws an uncontrolled fist at my chest. I reach up to grab her wrist, stopping her from pulling away for another punch.

_If we keep this up, Mom is sure to come looking for us. I didn't realize it was so late already. _

Gripping Videl's wrist, I pull lightly, causing her to lose balance. I then hook my left ankle with hers and gently pull it back while I push her body forward with my own. I lower her to the grass below, moving my other hand to her back to protect it from the impact of our fall. I rest my weight on my forearms, leaning my body over Videl's.

"H-hey! Why'd you stop?" I look down to see Videl glaring up at me. I can barely make out features in the darkness of the late evening, but I'm certain her cheeks pink and puffed out in frustration.

Leaning on my left arm, I move my right hand up to hold the side of Videl's face. I watch as her frustration shifts to confusion as she stares up at me with her big beautiful blue eyes. Her arms remain at her sides, her fists clenching the grass below her as I run my thumb along her cheekbone.

_Even in the dark, when I can barely see her, she is the most beautiful girl in the world. Everything about her. Her eyes, her smile, her strength. The feelings I get just looking at her..._

I dip my head down, wordlessly placing a soft and slow kiss on Videl's forehead. I hear her breaths become quicker as my head moves lower. I mimic my previous actions on both of her cheeks, then again on her nose. I pull my head back, seeing her cheeks flushed with a soft smile, looking from my eyes to my lips.

_So beautiful..._

Videl struggles to reach for me, not being able to see as well in the dark as I can. I sigh quietly when both her hands reach my cheeks, her touch as soft and soothing as ever. She wastes no time pulling my face down to press her lips against mine.

The kiss quickly becomes more passionate when Videl's hands move from my cheeks to my hair, pulling hard enough to force a quiet moan from my mouth. I feel her smile against my mouth, no doubt enjoying the effect she has on me. I can't help but smile as well, moving my hand from her cheek to just below her jaw, tilting her head to more of an angle.

Testing the waters, I open my mouth against Videl's, bringing the tip of my tongue out. I tentatively stroke her bottom lip with my tongue, savouring the sweet taste of her lips. I feel her moan into my mouth as she opens hers and brings her tongue into my mouth with much more passion and force. She runs her tongue along the length of mine, causing me to open my mouth wider.

We continue to explore each other's mouths, occasionally laughing as we'd bump our noses or teeth together. One of Videl's hands leaves my hair and moves down, scratching my neck lightly with her nails. Her hand trails even lower, tracing down my shoulders to my chest. Her fingers gently push past the fabric of my go to touch the skin underneath it.

"Videl..." _Dammit. Is she even aware of the affect she has on me? On my body..._

I feel myself growing impatient as my hand moves from Videl's face to her hips, pulling her closer. I feel her lips stop against mine as she pulls away, moaning my name into my ear, arousing me further. I roll my hips into hers, grinding more aggressively against her to the point where I'm sure she can feel _all of me. _

"Gohan?"

I use my hand to push Videl's hips against the grass, keeping her still as I continue to move against her. I feel her hands move to grip my forearm, squeezing tightly. I look down to her face to see her eyes slide shut, biting her lip as her back arches off of the grass. My head dips down past her mouth, trailing my lips and tongue down the side of her neck.

"G-Gohan-"

I roughly bite and suck on the skin between Videl's collar bone and neck, leaving small red marks behind. She continues to squirm beneath me, her legs rubbing against mine. Wanting to feel more of her skin, my hand shifts the hem of her t-shirt as I slip my fingers under. My fingertips gently trace along the bare skin of her hips-

"G-Gohan! Wait!" My hand instantly halts on her skin, my palm now I pressed against her flat stomach. I quickly lift my head from her neck, looking into her eyes with worry.

_Shoot! I can't believe I let my control slip like this!_

"I-I'm so sorry, Videl! D-did I hurt you in any way?! I-"

Videl's fingers press against my lips, silencing my next words. I look down into her eyes, seeing her return my worried stare with a tender and reassuring smile. She closes her eyes and shakes her head, pieces of grass blending into her hark hair.

"No. No, you didn't." Videl opens her blue eyes to look into my black eyes. Her other hand moves to my back, gently rubbing the tension and concern away. I quickly remove my hand from her stomach and move her shirt back into place.

"I'm sorry if I disrespected you in any way, or if I made you feel uncomfortable. I promise, that was not my intention-"

"That's not it. I...I really enjoyed it, but I...I don't want to rush into this; I want to take my time with you." I nod in understanding. Dipping my head back down, I bury it into her neck. My arms move around her body to wrap her in a gentle hug.

_We came close to crossing lines that we still aren't ready for._


	16. Chapter 16: Awkward Encounters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

* * *

_We came close to crossing lines that we still aren't ready for._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_Everything had been going so well. So, why did I have to go and blow it? We've only been dating for less than a week and I've already managed to make things awkward between us._

After we parted from our embrace in the forest, we agreed to head back to the house for supper before it got too dark. The tension during the fly home was undeniable and unbearable. I would open my mouth several times, searching for something to say, anything, but nothing ever came out. It seemed neither of us could find the words to fill the awkward silence that hung over our heads. Every few minutes our eyes would meet but Videl would quickly turn her head the other way, not wanting to meet my gaze.

Shortly into our flight home, I could feel her energy steadily decreasing along with her speed and altitude. Despite her depilating energy, she pushed on, focusing on staying airborne by her own means. As the distance between us grew, so did my concern. I slowed my speed to match hers, offering to carry her back to the house on several occasions throughout the flight. Her response to my offer was the same each time. She would timidly and quietly declined, much to my dismay, determined to make it the whole way herself.

_How can I fix this?_

We touch down at the front door, greeted by Mom looking less than pleased with a large dented spatula in hand. Dinner had been ready minutes before we arrived, Goten and Dad eagerly seated at the table, ready to eat. With quiet apologies, Videl and I take our seats side-by-side on one end of the table, with Dad and Goten already seated on the other end.

After grabbing Videl and I each an empty plate, Mom makes her way around the table, slapping Dad and Goten's hands away from the food with her bent metal spatula. She takes her seat at the head of the table, sitting adjacent to an unusually quiet Videl. Goten and Dad look to Mom for silent confirmation before digging in to the mountain of food she had prepared, reaching and plowing through bowl-after-bowl. I follow suit with a more trained eating etiquette, making sure Mom and Videl fill their plates before topping up my own.

"Videl?" I look up to see Mom glancing to Videl from around the towers of empty plates, trying to get her attention.

While continuing to drink my soup, I look to Videl sitting quietly beside me. I notice her eyes shift from her food to her glass of water, probably trying to look at anything but me. Her expression remains as distant as it was during our flight home. Her cheeks are flushed as she absentmindedly picks at her food, having only a few bites from her plate.

_Although, I'm sure I can't be in a better looking state than her. Even just looking at Videl is enough to make my heart pound as it did when she reached up to kiss me, and everything that came after. It's not hard to imagine what she must be thinking of me right now. I wouldn't blame her for questioning my intentions or morals. _

Thinking back to prior events is enough to relive the embarrassment that followed. I shakily swallow the last of my soup, the warm liquid further darkening my cheeks, before removing the bowl from my lips. I place the empty bowl on one of the many growing piles before turning my attention back to Videl. I reach my elbow over to her and gently nudge her shoulder, causing her to jump in her seat.

"Huh?" Videl's head whips up to look at me for the first time since we returned home, her eyes wide with her cheeks flushed as they have been for most of the night. I nod my head towards Mom who was peaking over the plates, staring at Videl with a worried expression.

_Mom's suspicion isn't a total surprise. She is really good at reading people, which is part of the reason Goten and I can get away with so little. She can sniff out secrets and shenanigans a mile away, but let's hope she doesn't catch on too well. If she found out about what happened earlier today-_

"Are you alright, Videl? You've been awfully quiet since you came back, and you've hardly touched your food." Videl looks back down at her food which had she been unconsciously shuffling around her plate. She looks back up at Mom with a small sheepish smile, the pink hue brightening on her cheeks. Videl expertly evades an interrogation, pulling skills that only a kid, with strict uptight parents, would know.

"O-oh! Sorry, ChiChi. I didn't hear you; I guess I'm still a bit groggy from my training. Your food is as delicious as always. You've certainly outdone yourself this time!" Mom instantly perks up at the praise, her mood doing it's typical three-sixty, her suspicions seemingly forgotten.

_Maybe I will be spared that awkward conversation. I too have learned that the best way to get Mom off of my back is to distract her, usually with things she actually wants to hear. _

"Well, thank you, Videl. Maybe next time you can join me in the kitchen and I'll show you my best dishes. I've built up quite a recipe book cooking for these boys." Videl lifts her palm to her mouth and lets out a muffled laugh, her mood doing a flip of its own. Videl leans to the edge of the table, no doubt whispering a cheeky comment to Mom as they both lean in for another round of giggles, looking in my direction.

_Why are girls so...so complicated? I don't get it. I don't get them. I thought maybe spending so many years with Mom, Bulma and 18 would have given me enough experience and knowledge on the enigma that is the female mind._

I shake my head, coming to terms with my ignorance in the mysterious ways of women. I grab the tongs from the tray, hastily reaching for the small amount of food not yet taken by Dad and Goten whom I lost sight of about thirty servings ago. Only the sound of excessive chewing and swallowing followed by the clanking of plates being stacked can be heard from the other side of the table.

"That'd be great! Although, I'm not sure what help I'll be in the kitchen. I've never really had to cook anything before, with having maids and chefs at home to prepare my meals for me-"

"Oh nonsense. If you can learn to fly, you can learn to cook. I was half your age when I first started cooking, and look at me now. Cooking for three insatiable boys, and doing so without breaking a sweat. I'll teach you all the tips and tricks you need to know. I'll even be sure to show you some of Gohan's favourites as well! You'll need to know for when you become his wife-"

"Mom!" I accidentally drop the tongs, or more like throw them, and, consequently, knock two large towers of plates over the side of the table.

_Oh! No, no, no, no, no!_

Already feeling the phantom pain of Mom's spatula on the back of my head, I scramble the top half of my body over to the other side of the table to catch them, suddenly truly thankful for my superhuman reflexes. I faintly hear the sounds of the table creaking and cracking under my weight, no doubt leaving may dents and chips in the wood with my motion. Barely gripping the tips of each pile at the bottom, I sigh in relief as I slowly slide them back onto the table.

_Another crisis averted. I've broken enough plates to know how that would've turned out. If there's anything Mom cares about, nearly as much as her family, it's her kitchenware. _

From the corner of my eye, I see Mom's hand lowering itself back under the table, a spatula tight in her grip. Before I can place the plates back in their place, I find the plates being pushed apart. This motion creates a gap, barely big enough to make out Dad's stuffed cheeks on the other side of the table. He quickly swallows his mouthful and clears his throat before turning to Videl with an excited smile.

"There you guys are! I lost you guys for a bit there! So, how did your training go, Videl? You two were out there for quite awhile; I thought I was going to have to go looking for you guys." Dad moves to grab another couple of buns, shoving all of them into his mouth at once while he waits for a response.

I look to the side just in time to see Videl already looking back at me, her blush more prominent than before as our eyes connect. I quickly turn my head the other way, certain she did the same. I unconsciously raise my hand, roughly scratching the back of my neck, hoping for someone, anyone, to change the course of the potentially embarrassing conversation.

_At least he picked Videl to question. She's much better at coming up with excuses under pressure than I am. Mom knows me too well; she would see right through anything I could come up with._

"U-umm, it went great. Gohan was teaching me how to sense ki, but I was so exhausted after playing our game that we slept...um...together...which is why we were so late..." Videl shyly trails off as if realizing her few vague words are open to many potentially dangerous interpretations. Losing all hope in the conversation, my eyes are drawn to the closest exit, the window.

_I could probably throw myself out of the window fast enough to dodge this beat-down that's about to take place. Mom may have an undeniable strength, for a human, but even she wouldn't have enough time to grab her spatula and wind her arm back before I push off the windowsill._

Not wanting to a part of a potentially embarrassing discussion, I quickly shove several spoonfuls of my rice into my mouth. I don't dare to look up, but I can feel the heat of Mom's stare burning a hole in my head. Before Mom can bombard Videl and I with questions and assumptions, Dad decides to fill the silence, likely oblivious to the growing tension at the table.

"And how did that go? Gohan speaks very highly of you, you know. From what I've heard, you're quite a natural with ki, Videl." Videl blushes bashfully, looking down at her plate with both her hands on her lap after she mutters a quiet 'thank you', probably just as thankful as I am for Dad chiming in at the right moment.

_He's not wrong there; Videl is certainly amazing. But it's not only her skills that she should be praised for, but her determination to continue to improve herself. She never takes the easy way out, always pushing herself harder and further to improve. She's so outspoken and brave...which is why I..._

I reach my left hand under the table and discretely, hidden from prying eyes, and place my hand on top of one of Videl's hands on her lap. She instantly perks up at the touch, quickly looking at Mom before looking up at me with a surprised and confused expression. I run my thumb along her fingers, the touch of my hand on hers only makes her face darken with red but she doesn't pull away. I gently hold her smaller hand in mine, squeezing lightly to reinforce my words as I smile down at her.

"She certainly is, Dad. Videl has come a long way, and I am proud of the progress we've made together...no matter how long it takes, we'll take every step together." Videl smiles up at me, squeezing my hand in hers. Her soft and understanding eyes confirming that she understood the intended alternate meaning behind my words.

_Every new experience I have, every step I take, I want it to be Videl that takes them with me. _

Videl opens her mouth to comment but is cut off by another pile of dishes being shuffled on the table. Mom, Videl and I look past the empty dirty dishes to a forgotten Goten, happily peaking over Dad's shoulder. Goten leans over the table with a cheeky expression he learned from Trunks, the king of mischief himself.

"Dad's right though, Videl! You should hear it, the way Gohan talks about you _all_ the time! I can even hear him in his sleep when he-"

_Woosh!_

"Gohan! What on Earth are you doing?!" Mom slams her hand on the table and rises from her seat, her spatula in hand, ready to swing.

_Um...oops?_

Videl and Dad look just as surprised by my actions as I am, looking from the empty bowl in my hand to Goten's face. Goten stares back at me, still wearing his happy expression as if unaware of the bowl of food that had just been tossed in his face. Bits of rice clinging to his face and stick to his hair in messy clumps. Accepting my fate, I gently set down my now empty bowl on the table, bracing myself for the wrath of Mom's spatula-

_Smack!_

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_And here I thought dinner with Dad, Buu and Bee was intense..._

"Sorry, we lost track of time, ChiChi. I got so caught up in my training that I didn't even noticed how much time had passed." I look up to smile gratefully at Gohan as he opens the front door to let ChiChi and I out first, still rubbing the back of his head where a small lump began to form after his _outburst_.

_It's too bad that Gohan stopped Goten when he did. I wouldn't mind knowing just what Gohan can do in bed-_

My breath catches in my throat as my foot catches on the door frame, sending me falling forward. I instinctively move my hands out in front of me, bracing myself to catch my fall. But rather than my hands hitting the grass, my body is enveloped by a familiar and comforting warmth. I can't help but inwardly scold myself.

_Tripping? Really, Videl? I know I'm still tired from training, be seriously? Videl Satan is not clumsy, I'm-_

"Are you alright, Videl?" I place both of my hands against Gohan's chest, pushing my face from the soft fabric of his gi to look up at his face.

_I'm...I'm completely and irrevocably in love with him. _

Gohan smiles down at me with his usual dashing smile and overall charming expression. It is only at feeling a light squeeze that I realize he had placed him hands on my waist, holding me close. I feel the red tint retuning to my cheeks, feeing the common quick pounding in my heart only caused when I look at him. Despite my thoughts wandering, my eyes remain on his lips, the urge to kiss him is undeniable. Unable to stop myself, I lean upward slightly onto my toes, bringing my face-

_W-wait! ChiChi!_

I quickly whip my head to the size, seeing ChiChi had continued on, her back turned away to face the dark sky. I audiably sigh in relief, thankful that another catastrophe was narrowly avoided by fate, but that relief is short lived when I hear a series of crashing and shouting header in our direction.

_I just can't catch a break today!_

Gohan and I quickly separate just as Goku and Goten come barreling out out of the house. Their limbs are entangled as they roll around through the grass, playfully wresting each other. Gohan closes the door behind them, laughing as he watches the two tumble over large rocks and through several trees, breaking everything in their path. ChiChi simply shakes her head, muttering something along the lines of '_boys will be boys'_. I quickly catch up to ChiChi, turning to look up at the sky, surprised to see the sky pitch black.

_It's much later than I thought, and I forgot to call Dad to tell him I'd be late. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't tried to contact me on my cellphone yet, or sent out a search party on a manhunt. _

"It's no problem dear. You'll just have to come back next weekend to study; don't you two go thinking I've forgotten about our deal." ChiChi wags her spatula teasingly in the air, laughing light-heartedly. Gohan and I both laugh out in unison, Gohan's clearly more so out of fear, causing me to laugh louder.

After taking a calming breath, I nod my head in agreement. Taking time off of school for the tournament caused about a weeks worth of homework to pile up, not to mention the a few small quizzes being missed. The teachers were fairly lenient, promising to allow Gohan and I time during the breaks and weekends to catch up. This will prove to be difficult, however, on top of the current homework.

_I'm already up to my neck between studying, homework and crime fighting. It's no secret that Gohan's got straight A's across the board, and if I had him to study with..._

"Definitely! We have a few small tests coming up in the next few weeks and I've hardly had the time to study since I took a break to train for the tournament." Gohan smiles sheepishly at me, adorably scratching the back of his neck.

"Same here actually-"

"Actually _not_. You and I both know that you're several chapters ahead of the class, if not more. Maybe you could come to my house to next weekend to catch up on homework and study a bit? I heard the English test coming up is going to be a doozy; I could really use your help." I quickly move in front of Gohan, smiling up at him with the sweetest look I can muster.

_I've known Gohan long enough to know that he would never turn down the chance to help someone else, no matter the task or cost; his hero complex would never allow it._

Gohan leans back, no doubt surprised by my unusual demeanor. He hesitantly opens his mouth to reply but abruptly stops himself. He turns to look to ChiChi for permission, her eyes narrowed at the thought while she swings her spatula leisurely in her hands. After she eyes Gohan and I for a moment, she relents to our request, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Well...I _suppose _that would be alright, but I'll be checking _all_ of your homework when you get home at a _reasonable_ time. Now, hurry and fly her home, it's already late and You've got studying and chores of your own to do tomorrow." Gohan nods contently before lifting himself into the air, hovering just a few meters in the air as I say my goodbyes.

After hugging ChiChi and giving a quick wave to a now exhausted Goku and Goten, I move to hover in the air beside Gohan. He gives me a quick smile before turning to the sky, ready to take off in the direction of Satan City. We both begin our assent into the darkened sky, but before I can get very far, Gohan's hand on my wrist stops me. He gently pulls back to turn my body to face his, looking to me with concern in his eyes.

"Would you like me to carry you home? You still seem tired from your training, and I don't want you to overexcert yourself." I narrow my eyes, ready to comment on Gohan's unintentionally insulting lack of confidence in my flying, but another wave of fatigue hits me.

_Oh, no-_

I feel myself falling forward, no longer having enough energy to keep myself airborne. But rather than plummeting to the ground, I find my forehead pressed against Gohan's chest. I move my hands to grip him forarms as his arms quickly encircle my waist, holding me upright.

_Really? Again? Maybe I should let Gohan carry me home. With my current energy, I would probably end up flying at an unbearably slow pace for him._

"Would you, please? It's getting pretty late and I know you'll be able to get me home much faster." Gohan smiles down at me knowingly.

"Of course, Videl; I'd be happy to." I smile up at Gohan gratefully before wrapping my arms around his neck. He places his arms around my back and under my legs, maneuvering my body into a bridal position.

_Even in my tired state, I know an opportunity when I see it, and there's no way I'm passing it up again. _

Gohan looks further up into the sky, ready to take off to the city, but my hand on his cheek stops him. I delicately run my fingers along his cheek, as I had in the forest, ushering his face to tilt back down to mine. Understanding my silent request, he dips his head down, brushing his lips tenderly against mine.

I reach my opposite hand higher, gently stroking through Gohan's hair, effectively pulling him closer. My my other hand continues to stroke his cheek, running lazily down his jaw and neck. He moans quietly against my mouth, the pleasurable sound only furthering my ministrations. His hands tighten on my body as he tilts his head to the side, our noses clumsily bumping against each other as he deepens the kiss. Unexpectedly, another wave of fatigue hits me one more, causing me to pull away slightly.

_Not again. Why now?_

I think I hear Gohan quietly whisper my name against my lips, but I choose to ignore him and my exhaustion, leaning in once more. I place several small kisses on his lips, trying to coax him back into our earlier passion. I feel the faint fleeting wet brush of his tongue against my lips, but before I can open my mouth to fully indulge in the kiss, he pulls away.

"You're tired; it's okay. Rest for a bit, please?" Gohan bring his lips upwards, placing a tender kiss on my forehead. I feel my stubbornness fade away as I find myself leaning my head back down against his chest, giving into my exhaustion.

I feel the last bit of my energy slip away as I let Gohan support me in his arms, resting myself comfortably against him. His arms tighten around me and I feel the warmth of his energy enveloping my whole body, the wind whipping around us. I tighten my hold on him as he takes off at an inhuman speed, quickly racing through the mountains and forests.

_I could let my eyes shut for just a moment..._

I let my eyes fall shut, allowing the heat of Gohan's energy and body to lull my mind. As I press my cheek against his peck, I listen to the soothing beating of his heart. I channel out the sounds of the wind pressing past us, focusing on the pleasurable feeling of being held in his arms-

_BEEP BEEP!_

_Darn it. I knew the peace was too good to be true; there's always got to be someone to interrupt. _

I feel my body jostle slightly in Gohan's arms as his speed increases, causing my arms to wrap tighter around his neck. I move my cheek from his chest to look up at my wrist, seeing the small light on my utility watch flashing red. I tilt my wrist slightly down, expecting to see my Dad's angry face demanding to know where I am.

_Might as well take my earful now to lighten the load for when I get home-_

I pause mid-thought, surprised to see the SCPD (Satan City Police Deprtment) logo on the screen, instantly waking me out of my daze. I quickly press the button on the side of the watch, accepting the call. Trusting Gohan's hold on me, I lower one of my arms to speak into the microphone on my watch, yelling over the sounds of the wind pushing past us as we finally enter the city limits.

"This is Videl, go ahead." I lift my wrist slightly, bring the watch in between Gohan and I so he is able to hear the conversation as he navigates us around the tall skyscrapers.

_If he's going to be fighting crime with me, assuming he still wants to, I should really look into programming his watch to the police station. _

"Videl, it's the Chief! We have an emergency and we could really use your help-"

"I just flew into the city, Chief! Fill me in on the details when I get there. What's the address?" Gohan lands on top of a large building that overlooks most of the central city, awaiting the response.

The Chief doesn't reply right away, causing a slight concern to raise in the back of my head. The SCPD have called me on several occasions, often for minor assignments that the department _should_ be capable of handling. Several voices, likely Satan City officers are heard yelling in the back ground, but the static from the communicator is blocking out the words.

"Well..."


	17. Chapter 17: A Hero's Due Diligence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Notes:** Hey guys! I want to apologize for taking so long to update the chapters; midterms are kicking my butt this year (again).

I really didn't want to end the last chapter on such a painful cliff hanger. It was originally all going to be one chapter, but I really wanted to go a bit more in depth as to what's about to happen!

I also wanted to let you guys know that the next few chapters will be a bit on the heavier side in terms of emotion and trauma. I do apologize if this makes anyone uncomfortable. It was not my intention to take the story on this temporary detour down a slightly darker path, but I needed a really good segway into something else coming up in further chapters (sorry, no spoilers!).

**Quick question!** I am open to writing a Christmas special, not necessarily in sync with the plot, and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in that. If not, that's totally ok. If anyone else has any other ideas or something they'd like to see, I'd love to hear them!

Thank you so much for your guys support, love and writing advice!

* * *

_"Well..."_

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

"...it's more like _addresses_. About twenty minutes ago, two separate fires broke out. One fire at the Westside Hospital, the other at an office on Eastglen. I'm not sure how they're related or how they started, but from what I can understand, they occurred at around the same time." Videl and I turn to face each other, nodding in unison to confirm our shared but silent suspicions.

_This probably wasn't an accident. Separate fires starting at the same time? It's likely orchestrated by the same person, possibly a gang of sorts._

Videl gives me one last glance before turning back to her watch, no doubt eager to gain more information on the situation. Her once drowsy demeanor now as serious and pensive as it typically is when she is being called in for emergencies. Her eyes hold an intensity that many people both admire and fear, an intensity that I haven't seen since the tournament. She pulls her wrist closer to her mouth, likely thinking of relevant information that needs to be addressed before speaking into the microphone.

"Did you manage to evacuate the buildings yet? And how much damage has the fire done to the buildings?" Videl's voice is firm with an authoritative tone, which is enough to know that she's experienced in these situations.

"I've dispatched units to both locations, but both buildings still contain civilians on the upper floors. The firefighters have managed to contain the fires, but it won't be long before the buildings collapse due to the damage already done. I'm currently stationed at Eastglen doing crowed control." Videl looks from her watch to the city lights below, contemplating the information before looking up at me with a clear fire of determination in her eyes.

_I don't like the look in her eyes. It's the exact same look she gave me at the tournament. We were standing on the fighting stage, and I was getting ready to leave her there to join the fight with Dad...but that look in her eyes. I was ready to say no; I did say no, yet she still managed to convince me to let her come-_

"There are two fires, two of us. We can handle this if we each take one." My eyes widen in surprise at her response. I quickly look down, ready to reject the idea, but the Chief's' questioning voice interrupts me.

"_Two_ of you?" Videl's eyes widen with surprise and she whips her head up to meet my eyes. Videl looks down at her watch hesitantly, unsure of what to say. I feel her gently jostle my arm with hers, looking back up and mouthing silently for me to put her down.

I give Videl a quick nod before setting her back on her feet, being mindful of her steadiness, I watch to make sure she doesn't fall. I hold onto her waist for a few moments, making sure she's gained her footing, before pulling my hands away. She steadies herself on the edge of the building, leaning on my chest for a moment before pushing away. She raises her wrist back up to her mouth, preparing to alleviate any misconceptions.

"I have G-ugh-Saiyaman with me right now. I figured we could use his help on this one. So, I'm filling him in on all of the details." Videl quickly corrects herself and anxiously picks at the watch strap, likely hoping her slip-up went unnoticed.

_Videl is the only one, outside of my closest friends and family, that knows my secret so far, and I'd like to keep it that way. The less people that know, the better._

I let out a sigh of relief, thankful for Videl's quick thinking. I lift my right hand, scratching the back of my head nervously. Videl, seeming even more exhausted than before, puts a few fingers to her temple and shakes her head. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she seems to be regretting the comment altogether. Although, it's not until the chiefs next words that I understand why.

"_Saiyaman_? Why are you with _him_, and _this_ late at night? I didn't realize you two were-"

"Chief! Now is not the time! Saiyaman and I will each go to a location and help locate the civilians and assist in putting out the fire. Keep officers by the doors to help escort people out, and make sure that anyone needing medical attention is directed to the paramedics." Videl manages to maintain her voices composure, contrasting with her now flustered appearance.

Videl glares down at her watch, as if the intensity from staring long enough would be felt on the other end of the call. Her cheeks an neck are flushed in blotches of pink, and only growing darker by the second. I can tell, by the way her cheek dimples slightly, that she's bitting the inside of her cheek, something she does often when holding herself back from an argument.

"Rodger that, Videl. I'll try to keep you posted with any updates. Good luck." Videl reaches up to turn the dial, ending the call.

_Should she really be involved on a dangerous call like this? I know Videl is tough and, for the most part, can hold her own, but something like this..._

Concentrating while looking over Videl, I am able to sense her current energy to be lower than usual. My brows furrow in concern, realizing she still hasn't completely recovered from her training. She doesn't have quite as much energy as she usually does when she goes on missions, but still more than she had at dinner. Her flight and ki sensing training has increased her ki capacities for honing and releasing it, but that does her no good if she has no ki to use.

_I can't let Videl go out on a mission this difficult, especially in her current condition. Her ki levels have been fluctuating all night. But, will she listen to me? Videl is many things, and, unfortunately, prideful is certainly one of them._

Videl tightens the watch on her wrist before lowering her arm, swinging them in a quick stretch. Her hands roam her own body, straightening her outfit befor bending down to tighten her boots. Likely feeling my stare, she turns her head up to look at me with a smile. However, her smile quickly turns into a frown upon noticing my serious expression, no doubt already anticipating my words before I can form them myself. I take a calming breath, forming my own words from my thoughts and feelings, before speaking firmly and honestly. I keep myself on defence, certain that she won't waste time trying to argue in response.

"Listen, Videl. I really think it would be in your best interest to sit this one out. You're in no condition to be running through burning buildings; you can barely fly as it is-"

"I know you're worried, Gohan, but I _can't_ just sit by and do nothing! If I _can _help someone I _will. _Besides, we don't have time to waste just standing here arguing." Videl continues to look up at me with a frown, just as upset as I had anticipated.

_Why does she have to be so...so stubborn? I've been lenient in the past, letting her get mixed in with Majin Buu, Spopovytch and Broly, but not this time._

Videl's frown is quickly replaced with a glare, but I manage to maintain my resolve, determined to not give in when it comes to something as important to me as her safety. Seeing my determination as a challenge, she rises to her feet and levitates off of the building, swaying unsteadily for a moment before leveling out. She floats closer, bringing her narrowed eyes up to mine, as if daring me to further provoke her.

_I can't give in this time; I can't risk losing her._

"No. Videl, I am not questioning your capabilities, but I _am_ concerned for your safety. I'll see if Krillin or Piccolo is available. I could even call my Dad-"

"There's no time, Gohan; we _need_ to act now. I've rested enough; I feel fine. I'll take the Westside Hospital, you take the office on Eastglen; it's a bit farther than here, and you can fly much faster than I can." Videl starts floating away, but I shoot my hand forward to grab her wrist, holding her in place.

_Why can't she see that I'm only trying to protect her? What if something does happen, and I'm not fast enough to get to her in time? I've already lost her once, and I can't go through that again._

"But, Videl-"

_WOOSH!_

My eyes widen in a slight surprise, my vision suddenly appearing faded by the visor of my Saiyaman helmet. I look down to see my blue gi replaced with my green tunic and black under suit. I notice Videl's other hand on my watch, her finger moving from the transformation button. She gently removes my hand from her wrist and hold it in both of hers, causing me to look up into her unyielding but understanding eyes, instantly crumbling my resolve.

_I can't go through that again; I won't. _

"Please, Gohan. I know you're worried, but we can't have this argument happen every time somebody needs to be saved. If this is going to work, then you need to trust my judgement, just as I trust yours." Against my previous judgement, I nod in both uncertain agreement and regretful defeat.

_I'll never win this with her. Once Videl has her mind set on something, there's no use in talking her out of it. Her unwavering determination is something that frustrates me, but is one of the reasons I fell in love with her. _

Videl hastily leans forward, pressing her lips against the skin of my cheek not cover by my helmet. The softness of her kiss only amplifies my protectiveness, and I resist the urge to grab her back when she pulls away. She flashes her usual confident smirk before taking off in the direction of the hospital, clearly minding her speed to conserve her ki. I continue watching as her silhouette fades off into the distance before turning to the opposite direction with my own purpose.

_I'd better hurry. The faster I evacuate the office and put out the fire, the sooner I can help Videl, and the sooner I can see her again._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Another floor cleared._

I push through the front hospital doors, supporting the weight of the nurse on my side. Tightening my grip on the nurses arm, which I had wrapped around my neck, I manage to push past my own exhaustion to hold her upright. We hobble to one of the many ambulances parked outside already attending to several patients and hospital staff. A paramedic and firefighter rush to our sides, lifting the barely conscious nurse off of me, mumbling a quick 'thank you'.

"Take her and make sure she's checked in; we need to be certain everyone has made it out." The paramedic and firefighter nod at my orders and carefully assist the nurse onto a gurney before wheeling her to one of the empty ambulances.

I take the opportunity of being outside to take several needed gasps of fresh air, not completely tainted by the smoke. Dusting the soot off of my skin and clothes, I wince at my dirty hands making contact with several cuts and bruises. The sharp pain causing me to recall my arguement with Gohan only an hour prior.

_I'm not sure how much more I can take. Maybe Gohan was right; maybe I should've asked one of his friends for help...but, how? How could I back down? I couldn't just say no._

Since arriving at the hospital, most of the hospital had already been evacuated by the SCPD and firefighters. No deaths have been confirmed, but many of the patients and doctors are receiving minor medical treatment outside. I didn't waste time flying into the open windows of the higher floors in the hospital, ignoring the gasps and whispering at the appearance of my new abilities.

_The city wouldn't put their trust in someone that taps out before even starting. I can't abandon this city just because I'm tired. Why can't Gohan see that?_

"Miss Videl!" I look over my shoulder to see an older man in a SCPD uniform jogging up behind me, his expression clearly distressed and exhausted.

"Miss Videl! I just got word that there is a patient on the 7th floor hasn't been checked in yet. There's reported to be a small child, a little boy, registered in a room up there that hasn't been accounted for." I quickly turn to face the officer, grimacing at the aching of my muscles from the movement. I instinctively grab my left shoulder, rubbing the sore area to relieve the building tension.

"What? Why haven't you guys sent anyone up there already-"

"It's the fire. It's spreading to the South and North emergency stair cases. We were going to get the fire department to use a ladder, but with the fire already spreading around the outside of the build...ing..." I turn back to the burning building, carefully eyeing the front entrance and emergency doors.

_Looks like I won't be going back in the way I came out. The fire has already grown to cover the entire first three floors. I could get the fire department to put out the fire at the side door, but that would take too long. I don't have time to spare. Also, the building may collapse sooner from the pressure of the water. There's got to be another way inside._

Summoning my ki, I lift myself into the air. Scanning the outside of the 7th floor, I search for another way inside. I float to the side of the building, noticing a window slightly propped open. I float closer and, upon closer inspection, I discover it to be barely large enough for me to fit through. With the stairs and elevators either burning or already collapsed, this may very well be my only option. Deciding the window to be my point of entry, I yell back down to the still gawking officer below.

"Get everyone to move back! The fire is growing much too large, and the hospital looks like it's about to collapse any minute now! I'll try to find the boy and come back through this window!" The officer quickly nods, still staring up at me incredulously until another officer smacks him on the back of the head before giving me a thumbs up in confirmation.

_Once word of my flying abilities hits the press, I'm sure I'll be beating them off..._

I float to the window and grip the windowsill, carefully sliding through the tight gap and into the building. I crouch in the window, making sure the room is safe before entering. I touch down on the white tiled floors of one of the few patient rooms that remains untouched by the fire. I quickly look over the room and, after seeing it to be empty, I rush for the door.

I step into the main hallway, being mindful to stay clear of the growing hot flames on the walls. Most of the rooms have already been engulfed in flames, the fire spreading much quicker than I had anticipated. I instinctively raise my ki, attempting to create a barrier around my body to protect my skin from the growing heat. I cup my hands to my mouth, trying to yell over the sounds of cracking wood and collapsing walls.

"Hello!? Anyone still in here!?" I rush through the halls, checking in each of the 7th floor offices and rooms as I make my way through.

_How am I supposed to find them now? I can barely hear myself talking, let alone anyone else. A room number would have been nice, at least then I would've been able to track-wait! I can try sensing their ki! Gohan did say everyone has it. _

I close my eyes and concentrate, just as I had practiced with Gohan in the forest. Channeling out all of the chaos surrounding me, I feel a faint presence not too far down the hall.

_This feeling...I'm sure it's a person; it's weak, but they're definitely alive._

Feeling a twinge of hope knitted in my chest, I quickly round the hall to another section of the floor. A familiar feeling of fatigue washes over me, but I continue on, pushing myself harder than ever before. I stumble lightly on my feet, struggling to keep my mind focused. Unable to hone in on an exact location, I jog by each door, listening carefully for a voice or movement-

_Knock, knock..._

I halt my steps, hearing the quiet sound once more. I follow the quiet knocking, taking me a few more steps down the hall, stopping outside of a locked closet. I bring my face closer to the door, certain the sound is coming from the other side. I tap my hand on the handle to check the temperature of the knob before attempting to turn the handle.

_Damn. It's locked!_

"If you can hear me, call out!" I cough repeatedly into my arm, the smoke burning my eyes and throat wheezing with each breath. As I take another shallow and painful breath, I hear a faint child's voice on the other side of the door.

"P-please, help! The door, it won't open! I-I can't get out!" Giving up of fighting with the door handle, I slam the side of my body into the door.

The door shakes with the impact of my body, but remains closed. I try again several times, hearing the wood creak and crack with hit, but my efforts are to no avail. I halt my assault on the door, gasping for air as I press my hand to the door to lean against it. I feel the bruises forming on my shoulder and arm with each-

_Wait! What if I used my ki? If I can force it down underneath myself to fly, maybe I can force it against the door. _

"I'm going to break the door down! Back as far away as you can and look away!" I hear shuffling on the other side of the door and I wait until the boy yells out, confirming that he is ready.

_C'mon, Videl! Focus!_

I take a step back from the door and close my eyes, concentrating on the muscle in my right leg. I feel a familiar sensation flowing through my body as I begin pouring my last bit of ki into the bottom of my foot. I suddenly feel my foot press heavily onto the floor from the weight of the pressure, causing me to wobble slightly. Despite being caught off balance, i manage to maintain my footing. My breaths become heavier as I feel the strenuous toll of of my exhaustion.

_This is all of the ki that I have left; this has to work. I can't give up now. _

I open my eyes, filled with a new rush of determination and adrenaline. I lift my knee and thrust my foot forward, aiming for the centre of the thick door. With my foot barely making contact with the wood, the door splits in half from the pressure of my ki and falls to the ground.

_Damn. I really wish I would've learned how to do that sooner. _

I quickly step inside, noticing the boy huddled in the corner behind the bed, his hands still covering his eyes. He looks to be about 7 or 8 years old. His clothes, skin and hair is matted in dust and debree. I rush to his side and place my hands on his, removing his hands from his face to look into his eyes. His eyes are watering when he looks up at me, fear tainting his youthful expression.

"Hey, my name's Videl. I'm going to get you out of here. Are you hurt anywhere?" The boy shakes his head but I quickly look him over to be sure.

_Thank goodness; he's alright. Now, let's get out of here. _

I release the boy's hand and turn my back to him, placing one knee to the floor as I crouch lower, beckoning him to get on my back. The small boy, not much older than Goten, wraps his arms around my neck as I help him slide onto my back. I feel his face press against my back, probably trying to keep the smoke out of his face. Once I'm sure that he is secure, I begin to backtrack my way through the 7th floor, heading to the window I had entered from.

Stepping back into the hall, I notice the fire has spread drastically, covering most of the ceiling and parts of the walls. I gasp and pull our bodies back as a large tiled piece of the roof collapsed onto the floor where I had been standing. I turn to the side as flecks of ember and clouds of smoke form heavier in the air, churning all around us.

_There's so much more smoke than before. I can barely see a thing in front of me. _

I quickly maneuver around the wreckage and continue down the halls, being cautious of the crumbling building. I can't help but smile in relief as I make my way into the familiar room, seeing the window to be clear of fire and propped open. Stumbling over to the window, I notice a ladder propped up against the frame on the outside with a firefighter already waiting for us.

"Here! Take him!" I move the boy from my back to my chest, holding his back and legs to support him.

The firefighter extends his arms to the window, bringing himself as close as he can. I give the boy a reassuring smile before handing him through the window, being sure to keep his head protected while going through the frame. I feel the weight in my arms being aleviated and I pull my hands back. The firefighter brings the boy closer and steadies himself on the ladder. He then looks up at me, a mix of concern and hesitancy evident.

"But what about you-"

"I can fly out on my own! Now, go!" The firefighter quickly nods before turning to face down the ladder. With the boy pressed to his chest, he carefully makes his way down.

_That's the last civilian. Time to get out of here, so they can start putting the fire out. _

I brace my hands on the frame, ready to-

_Thunk!_

I feel my body fall to the tiled floor, no longer having the strength to catch myself. My side is the first to painfully make contact with the floor, then my shoulder and head. I feel the uncomfortable sensation of warm liquid running down my forehead and cheek, as I lay facing the light fixture that had fallen from the roof.

_I-I can't move..._

As my thoughts being to trail off, I unwillingly close my eyes, giving in to the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion. My senses become dulled, but I'm certain I feel a warm pair of arms enveloping me. Unable to open my eyes or push away, I gradually drift off into sleep as I'm lifted off of the floor.

_...Gohan..._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_That should do it. _

Touching down on the office parking lot, I slowly set the large empty water tank beside me. Lowering my hands to my sides, I further examine the wreckage cause by the fire. Unfortunately, the office building wasn't completely saved. After rescuing the remaining civilians, I was able to dump the large tankers of water over the burning building, but by then, most of the damage had already been done.

_It's a good thing I arrived when I did. There were still so many people trapped inside the upper floors...I don't even want to think about what would've happened if I hadn't show up-_

"Saiyaman!" Turning around to face the parking lot behind me, I see the Chief walking over to me, taking off his hat and ruffling the dirt and debris from his hair.

"Thank you for your help out here today. We really couldn't have done this without you. You saved so many lives tonight." The Chief steps in front of me, extending his hand out to me.

I follow suit, smiling down at the slightly shorter man as I take his hand in a firm handshake. After pulling my hand away, I turn my head to the side, watching the crowds that had formed in the parking lot in front of where the building had stood. Several firetrucks and ambulances are still parked outside, tending to those that were injured in the fire.

"It's no trouble at all, Chief. I'm always here to help if you guys ever need me. It seems like you guys have everything under control on your end; I'm going to head over to the hospital to see if Videl needs...me..." I look back to the Chief as lifts his hand to adjust his hat, flashing me a hardened look. His expression is similar to the look Mr. Satan gives me when I'm near Videl, filled with suspicion and protectiveness.

_D-did I do something wrong?_

"Right, about that...what exactly _were_ you doing with Videl? Hmm...?" As he leans in closer, demanding an answer, I feel the sweat looking at the back of my neck. I instinctively lean back, my eyes widening at the blunt onslaught of questions.

_Great. What can I say? Videl did say she didn't want anyone else knowing about our relationship; our parents don't even know yet. Videl would kill me if I spilled anything about us._

"I-it's not what you're thinking, sir! We were just-"

"Saiyaman! Saiyaman! Is this true?! We're you on a romantic rendezvous with _the _Videl Satan?" I jump back, pressing myself against a police cruiser as several reports rush at me.

I whip my head from reporter to reporter, feeling overwhelmed by the attention that I am now grateful Mom sheltered me from. Several cameramen push themselves forward, pressing their lenses in directions that made me the most uncomfortable I'd ever been. I lift my forearm to block the camera flashes, suddenly feeling a wave of self-consciousness.

_Why do things always jump from bad to worse with me? How does Videl put up with this?_

"Saiyaman! Is it true that you and Videl Satan trained together _and_ you were only using the tournament as an excuse to _seduce_ her-"

_Woah, woah, woah! What?!_

"Just wait a minute! Now, that's not true-"

"How long have you and Videl Satan been lovers? Is Hercule Satan aware of your intimate relationship with his daughter? Are you challenging The Champ?" The reports move in closer, pressing their microphones closer as they pressure me for a response. I feel my uneasiness is quickly replaced with frustration at the ridiculous conclusions the press were jumping to.

_I don't have time for this; I promised Videl I'd come as soon as I finished here. What if she needs me?_

I lightly push off of the ground and float into the air above the crowd. Several moans and groans are heard and the cameras spin themselves around, trying to follow my movement. I turn to give one last wave to the Chief and the crowds of police, firefighters, paramedics and patients behind him, before taking off through the city. I deeply inhale the fresh night air, relieved to have avoided what could have been a disastrous interrogation. I concentrate, sensing Videl's faint ki signature on the other side of the city.

_Now I can finally get back to Videl._

I feel my energy pulsing around me as I increase my speed towards the hospital, hoping that everything has gone smoothly on Videl's end. The Chief had lost connection to the other location not long after I had arrived on the scene. The last I heard, Videl had been managing fine on her own, escorting several patients and workers out of the hospital. The Chief had assumed that the officers were too occupied with their own rescues to answer right away. Once noticing my concern, the Chief had assured me that Videl would be alright, having successfully completed missions like this on several occasions.

_It was hard even before our relationship, watching her run out of the classroom after receiving an urgent call. The only way this can work is if we're together, so that I canmake sure that she's safe._

I quickly maneuver around the taller skyscrapers, my worry only increasing as the burning hospital comes into view. Searching for Videl, I quickly scan the filled parking lot below, noticing several firefighters and officers gathered a fair distance from the building. I focus my mind, trying to block out my own emotions to locate Videl's ki.

_Why can't I sense her?! She was just here a moment ago-__Crash!_

I turn my full attention to the fire, my chest tightening as I watch the building collapse on itself, tumbling to the ground floor by floor. A thick cloud of debris fills in the air around me, but I quickly raise my ki to dissipate it. I can barely hear the cries and shouts of Videl's name from below, overwhelmed by emotions that I feared to relive.

"Videl!"


	18. Chapter 18: My Promise To You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Note: **SURPRISE! I really didn't want to be cruel and leave you guys with another cliff hanger, so I worked super hard to post this chapter as early as I could! Enjoy!

**Side Note: **I've got the next 10 chapters INCLUDING a Christmas special planned and still planning more! Definitely no where near the end!

* * *

_"Videl!"_

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_I...I should never have let her go. This is completely my fault...It's always my fault-_

"It's a good thing I arrived when I did." My body tenses at the familiar voice, causing me to swiftly spin around in the air, facing the figure shrouded by smoke.

_W-what?_

My eyes widen at the sight of a familiar white cape being tousled to the side by the nights breeze, revealing Piccolo's unmistakable silhouette. He's floating several meters back, his figure and expression obscured by the smoke, and the visor from my helmet only worsening my vision. I slowly bring myself closer and open my mouth to question him, but those words are immediately pushed aside when a small gust of wind blows through, momentarily clearing my vision to reveal an unconscious Videl laying limply in his arms.

"Videl!" I don't waste time rushing forward, ignoring my aliases name being shouted from below by the officers and press.

_She made it out?! She's alive?!_

I hastily stop in front of Piccolo, my cape nearly flipping over my head in the process. I'm sure I can hear him muttering my name, but my eyes and attention remain focused on Videl. I ignore the heavy pounding in my head and chest as I frantically look over her body, checking for even the smallest of injuries. As delicately as I can in my worried state, I run my gloved hands over her limbs, turning over her arms and legs to check both sides. I move aside pieces of her ripped clothing, searching for any scrapes left behind.

However, I am surprised to find nothing. Underneath the smudges of dirt and grit, her skin appears to be flawless, untouched by the fire. She appears to have no bruises or blemishes on her skin; even the scrapes from our earlier training have disappeared. On top of that, her ki appears to be steadily increasing at a higher rate than any normal resting state would provide, a noticeable improvement from her earlier condition.

_Thank goodness. She's alright; she's alive._

I move my eyes back up to Videl's sleeping face, seeing her peaceful expression to be undisturbed from any pain. I remove one of my white gloves and brush her dark short hair from her closed eyes, trailing my fingers down her skin to place my bare hand against her warm cheek. I tenderly stroke the soft contours of her face, the feeling of her skin against mine being enough to soothe my distress. I sigh in relief, feeling an unbearable weight being lifted off of my chest.

_I-I thought that I had lost her. I thought I would never get the chance to see her again, to hear her voice...or see her beautiful smile...or feel the softness of her skin-_

A loud and gruff cough pulls me out of my thoughts, and I look up to see Piccolo impatiently waiting for my attention. Realizing my affectionate actions were being observed by not only Piccolo, but by several reporters below. From the ground nobody should be able to see everything clearly, or hear our conversation which, in itself, makes the situation all the more awkward. I quickly retract my hand, and open my mouth to question Piccolo on what had happened, but his voice beats me to it.

"She'll be alright, kid. She had some minor injuries, but nothing a senzu bean couldn't fix; I just happened to have a few on me from my last visit with Korin, and it's a good thing that I did. She was in pretty rough shape when I found her." Still in my breathless daze of worry and confusion, I attempt to form questions to further understand the situation.

"B-but how? When did you-"

"Dende filled me in. He sensed two disturbances going on in the city, but was only concerned when he felt that it was only you handling this alone. After sensing you heading in the opposite direction, I decided to head this way. By the time I got here, it seemed that your girlfriend had everything under control, or so I thought. I managed to grab her just as the building collapsed." Piccolo looks back down at Videl, gently shifting her body away from his and towards me.

_I don't know if you're listening, Dende, but thank you; I owe you one._

After sliding my glove back on, I reach forward in response. Carefully placing an arm around Videl's back and legs, I bring her into my arms, effortlessly supporting her weight. Pulling her close, I lean her body against my chest, nudging her head to the side to keep her face covered from the lingering smog. I look back up to an impatiently waiting Piccolo, smiling at him with gratitude.

"Thank you, Piccolo. If you hadn't shown up then Videl-"

"It's alright kid, we'll talk about this later; I can tell you're tired. You should take her home, and get going yourself." I nod in response, feeling emotionally drained from the stress.

_It's been an incredibly long day. I need to get Videl home. I'm sure she'll have plenty of questions for me when she wakes up-_

The chanting below takes me out of my thoughts. Piccolo and I look down at the rousing crowd below, both of us clearly irritated by the shouting of the reporters below. I sigh in exhaustion as I recognise some of the reporters from the Eastglen location chanting in the crowd, dragging their cameramen through the parking lot. I hear a familiar round of the same invasive questions I got last time, most of which involve forbidden romances and scandalous intimacy, something the world seems to feed off of.

"Saiyaman! Can we _please_ exclusive interview with you-"

"Yes or no? Are you and Videl Satan City's new power couple-"

"Is your relationship with Videl Satan strictly physical-"

_Geez, Eastglen and Westside are dozens of miles apart. They would really travel all that way just to shove a microphone in my face whilst they jump to their own conclusions? I hope none of their questions or footage actually makes it on air, or I'll have some real trouble on my hands._

Not wanting to relive my last chat with the press, I decide that it would be best to take my leave now. I turn back to Piccolo to see that he had already turned his back to me, eagerly waiting to depart as well. I thank him once again, grateful that he had intervened when he did. He throws a quick nod and grunt over his shoulder before taking off in the direction of The Lookout at a quickened pace.

_Can't say I blame him. If I didn't have Videl in my arms, I'd be taking off in a hurry as well._

I decide to move forward with my own departure, despite the groans of disappointment from the press, flying off in the direction of the Satan Mansion. Making my way over the familiar streets, I see the Videl's home come into view, the giant and extravagant mansion sticking out like a sore thumb in the suburban area. I made sure not too fly too fast or take too many unnecessary turns, not wanting to wake Videl from her much needed rest. Every few minutes, I would look down briefly, sometimes to ensure that she is still comfortably sleeping, other times it was to make sure that she was truly there.

_What a night. It's the first call we've had since the tournament, but certainly not the last. Plus, there's still the mystery of what happened tonight. Nobody was arrested for starting the fire, and I'm sure that this was no accident. So, the culprit is out there somewhere, possibly planning something else..._

After cautiously sensing Mr. Satan and Buu's ki to ensure they're sleeping, I quietly touch down on Videl's bedroom balcony. I carefully shift Videl's weight onto one of my arms, moving my right knee up to replace the hand under her legs. I hobble over to the door with slow movements and grasp the handle, managing to open the unlocked double doors. I navigate my way through the door frame, making it through without damaging-

_Crack!_

I look to my shoulder, now covered in small bits and pieces of the white plastered door frame falling from my green tunic to the carpeted flooring of Videl's room. Looking to the side of her door frame, I see a large chunk missing, even taking off a small part of the wall with it.

"Seriously? _Seriously_? Every single time I-"

"Gohan?"

* * *

**Videl's POV**

"Videl, I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to wake you, or...break your door frame...again." I lift my head from Gohan's chest, watching as he steps into the center of my room. He stops at the foot of my bed, looking down at me, his expression masked by his helmet.

_He's apologizing...for breaking my door frame? That's nothing new; I'm sure there's more to it._

"It's okay. I'm actually feeling pretty good right now, considering everything that happened tonight." I feel the pressure under my legs give out as Gohan gently shifts my body upright. His gloved hand moves lower on my back, pulling me close, as if ensuring me that he would support me if I need it.

_This is really going to hurt..._

As my feet touch down on the floor I preemptively wince, expecting to feel pain from the many injuries I had accumulated during the rescue. I keep both of my hands on Gohan's forearms, bracing myself in case I fall. However, to my surprise, I feel nothing; no pain at all. I hesitantly balance my weight on both feet, shifting back and forth. No exhaustion, fatigue or nausea.

_That's not possible...when I was in the building, I-I couldn't even stand._

"B-but, how? I know I had some burns and a few cuts...and I'm certain I hit my head..." I hesitantly reach a hand up, delicately running the pads of my fingers across my forehead where I was sure the gash had been, but I feel nothing.

_I-I remember it...the feeling when I hit the ground...the blood coming down my cheek. I-_

"It was Piccolo; he was able to get to you in time to pull you out, and gave you a senzu bean for your injuries. From what I heard, you were in pretty rough shape." Gohan turns his head to the side, his visor masking his expression once again, but his mouth held an uncommon frown.

_Piccolo? He was there? But...I thought Gohan was the one that picked me up. I knew I felt someone grabbing me, before I blacked out, but I thought it was him-_

I gasp in surprise as my body is pulled forward by Gohan's hand on my back, causing me to stumble slightly into his embrace. I allow my face to be pressed into Gohan's green Saiyaman tunic, grimacing slightly at the gritty texture. I let my eyes fall shut, feeling his arm tighten around my lower back while his other hand moves into my hair. I sigh contently at the feeling, moving my arms up to wrap around his broad back, tracing up along the muscles.

_This would be even better if we weren't caked in sweat and dirt. I can't even imagine how gross I must look right now._

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I'd really like to get out of these clothes." I feel Gohan stiffen underneath my hands, his heartbeat quickening against my cheek.

Gohan's head, which had been resting on mine, pulls back, causing me to pull mine away from his chest. His cheek brushes against my pinkened cheek as his head dips lower, his mouth resting close enough to my ear that I am able to feel his warm breaths against my skin. His voice is deeper, reminding me of how he used to talk to me as Saiyaman when he was trying to conceal his identity.

"Right now? Are you sure that you want to..." Gohan moves his head to face me, bringing himself closer to rest his forehead against mine, feeling the cold metal of his orange helmet.

_I can't believe I'm actually being seduced by Saiyaman...and it's working._

I keep my eyes focused on his, watching as his slowly fall closed as he brings his lips closer to mine. I smile as he gently nuzzles his nose against mine, an affectionate gesture that I find rather adorable, but more difficult with his helmet blocking most of his face. I move my hands along his back, facing down to his waist. I can't help but laugh as I gently push him away, looking up to see him pouting down at me.

"I _meant_ I want to shower and change my clothes, dummy. My skin feels like a sandbox, and _your_ clothes aren't in any better shape than mine." I pull my body away from Gohan's, secretly missing the warmth and comfort it provided under the dirty texture and charred scent.

_My heart pounds harder at the thought of him even joining me for that shower..._

I take a moment to eye Gohan's Saiyaman suit, which is a little worse for wear, and I don't just mean it's dorkiness. His red statement cape has several rips and is burned black at the bottom; now making it appear shorter by an inch or two. His bright green tunic is now stained a darker hue, coated with layers upon layers of soot and dust, even stretched out of shape in a few places.

Goosebumps raise onto my arms and legs, feeling a cool breeze run across my skin. I shiver at the sensation and look down to examine the integrity of my own clothing. My no-longer-white t-shirt has several tears, likely from flying through windows, but still manages to cover me somewhat modestly. My black shorts are in no better condition, exposing more of my thighs than I would have liked.

_I can't believe I've been flying around Satan City looking like this, and in Gohan's arms to boot. I'm sure I'll be reading something interesting on the tabloids tomorrow-_

"It _is_ getting pretty late. I should really get going..." Gohan turns to head to look back out through the balcony doors, nothing visible but the blackened night sky. He moves to step towards the doors, but my hand instinctively shoots out to hold his own, keeping him in place.

"No! I-I mean...can you wait for me? I'll be really quick." Gohan's face instantly softens at my pleading.

_Is it wrong of me, asking him to stay? I know he probably has to get home, but I really want to see him; I need to make sure that he is alright._

"I'll wait as long as you need me to." I gently pull on Gohan's hand, leading him back to my bed. Stopping at the foot of my bed, I smile up at him as I place my hands on his shoulders, guiding him to sit on the end.

I removed my hand from his and make my way across the room, turning on a small lamp on the night table. Walking over to my closet, I pick out one of my soft white robes before moving to my dresser. I reach into the top drawers to grab a new pair of underwear and a bra, rummaging through to find a comfortable set. I manage to stifle a laughter when I turn around, seeing Gohan looking at the wall, his face as flushed as the last time he was in my room. I decide against tossing a lacy bra his way, certain it would cause his head to explode.

_Geez. For a guy who just made a rather sexual innuendos not minutes ago, he can be such a school boy. _

I shake my head and gather everything into my arms, making my way into my personal bathroom. I turn to give Gohan one last smile before stepping inside, being sure to lock the door behind me. I quickly hop in the shower, watching as layers of dirt and grit is washed of my body and down the drain. Even when looking in the mirror as I finish hooking my bra together, I scan my body, amazed to see not even so much as a scar.

_Gohan and his magic beans, huh? I really should figure out where he gets those from._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_I should probably change. I've already tracked in enough dirt when I stumbled in, nearly taking down her balcony doors in the process. I'm sure she doesn't want me dressed like this on her bed._

I frown slightly, looking down at her bed and floor to see pieces of dirt and grit had fallen with my movement. Raising my hand up, I fidget with the dial on my watch, changing back into my blue training gi that I had worn earlier. I sigh contently as I lean back to stretch my arms and back, letting myself fall back all the way onto the bed, my arms spread outwards. I let my eyes fall shut, listening to the sounds of the water hitting the tiled floor of Videl's shower. I can't help but let my mind wander, being able to visualize Videl's beauty without even being in the shower with her.

I am unable to shake the image of her washing her own body, her hands cupping her own breasts, massaging them gently with the soap. I imagine the euphoric expression on her face as she moans my name, her voice laced with a pleasure that only I would give to her. The warm water running down neck and shoulders, gently running over her breasts and nipples, causing them to perk at the sensation. Then, down her flat stomach, pooling to her...My hands turn over, gripping the sheets as I mentally chastise myself for having those thoughts.

_Maybe I should've gone in that shower with her-_

"Are you okay?" I quickly sit up, using my arm to discretely cover what I'm certain to be my hardened erection forming a visible bulge in the crotch of my gi.

"Y-yes! Of...course..." My words trail off the longer I stare at her, the amount of skin showing registering in my brain.

Videl steps back into the room, one of her hands fiddling with her short wet hair, the other holding a damp wash cloth at her side. She's wearing a white robe that leaves most of her legs exposed, assuming to end just below her butt. The robe is loosely tied, exposing the top of her dark blue bra underneath. I quickly dart my eyes back up to hers, the sight of her beauty only causing my erection to grow even more.

_Well...this doesn't help my 'situation'._

"I thought I'd bring you something to clean up with, since that helmet of yours only covers so much." Videl moves to sit down next to me, folding her legs to the side as she turns slightly to face me, only further raising the robe up her leg. I watch as she raises the wet cloth to my flushed cheek, gently wiping along my jaw and lips.

_And that robe of yours only covers so much..._

I close my eyes as she drags the cool cloth down my neck, the simple feeling managing to become sensual. I shift my leg slightly, trying to ease the growing tension between my legs. Every so often, her fingers would delicately stoke my cheek, causing me to silently imagine what the motion would feel like on my shaft-

"You know, you should ditch the helmet and stick with the turban and shades look." I reply absentmindedly as I keep my mind focused on her touch, not completely retaining the information.

"Yea?..." I feel her other hand gently cup my cleaned cheek as she turns my head to do the other side.

_How is it that such a simple and innocent touch can send my head spinning...and make my body so...aroused?_

"Mhmmm...your identity should still be well hidden either way, but I think it would be a nice change." I lean my cheek into her hand, sighing contently as she works the cloth over the dirt, cleaning the last bit off of my face.

"yea..." I hear the sound of the cloth being dropped on the carpet, and I open my eyes when I feel her hand move from my cheek to my hair. She stares into my eyes for a moment, shifting back and forth from one to the other before looking down at my lips.

_To think I could have lost someone as amazing as her; I don't know what I would've done if I lost her. I know can't be without her; I don't want to be without her._

Videl gasps in surprise as I gently place both of my hands on her waist and move her onto my lap. I shift her legs to straddle mine clothed core rests dangerously close to my revealed bulge, causing me shakily hold back a moan. Videl moves her other hand up my chest, stopping at my shoulder to grip the strap of my gi.

_I need to protect her, no matter what. _

* * *

**Videl's POV**

"Do you have any idea..." Gohan trails off as his hands gently caresses the exposed skin of my upper thighs as he presses forward, leaning his forehead against mine.

"...do you know just how much I missed you? How worried I was about you?" I feel the pain of his emotions with every word, causing my own heart to ache at the sound.

_He must've been so worried about me...and I do understand that feeling._

I soothingly run my fingers through Gohan's dark hair, recalling how not long ago I had gone through the same thing, the pain and worry of losing someone. I think back to the day I thought I had lost him, the memories bringing hot tears to my eyes. I move my other hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek in my palm, directing his onyx eyes back to my blue ones.

"Do you remember, during your fight with Buu, when I...I heard that you had died.." I take a calming breath, feeling the weight of those emotions coming back in a rush.

"...I was so afraid. I was afraid that I would never get to see you again; I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every second that you gone hurt so much, but I never gave up on you. Even today, in the end...you still came for me, I knew you would." I lean in, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, but before my lips can make contact, he pulls his head away. He looks off to the side, staring out of the balcony doors, conflicted with his own feelings.

"But I _didn't_ make it in time, Videl. I _wasn't_ there for you. If Piccolo hadn't-"

I use my hand on his cheek to pull his lips closer until they meet with mine. The kiss is soft and slow, and I can feel the strong emotions behind his touch as he moves his hands up my thighs to hold my waist, pulling me closer. I moan lightly into his mouth, feeling a pleasurable pressure against my core. I hear Gohan shakily exhale, parting his lips from mine-

_Whoosh!_

Unable to keep up with his movements, I gasp lightly as my back is pressed into the comforter and my head falls back onto my pillow. I bring my hands to my sides, which had been sprawled out on the bed from being flipped. I look up to see Gohan's dark eyes staring back at me, his hands holding up his weight on either side of my head. His eyes, which had expressed such uncertainty and self-doubt, held something much stronger.

"What happened today...it won't ever happen again..." Gohan brings his face lower, pressing a soft but firm kiss to my forehead before continuing to speak.

"...I'll always come to you if you need me..." Gohan moves his lips lower, feathering soft kisses across my cheek and down my neck with each word.

"...I'll never leave you alone..." I bit my lip and follow his movements with my eyes as he drags his lips across my collar bone and shoulders.

I feel my cheeks heat up as he moves his weight to his left arm and moves his right hand to the inside hem of my robe. I quickly raise one of my hands to my mouth, loudly moaning into my palm as his finger trails down the skin of my exposed chest. I shiver as he parts my robe slightly, exposing my chest to the cold air while revealing most of my blue bra. I bashfully bite my lip, but I find myself unable to look away from his ministrations.

_What is he doing? It was only earlier today that he felt nervous about touching my stomach..._

Gohan pauses for a moment, looking back up my body and into my eyes, as if silently looking for permission. His expression is that of genuine love and devotion, causing my heart to swell. I respond with a loving smile of my own, nodding for him to continue his movements. He looks back down and lowers his face onto my body, placing a tender kiss on the skin exposed on my left breast, just of-center, where my heart is.

"...and I'll protect you, no matter what happens, or who I have to face." I reach down to grab ahold of his cheeks, pulling his mouth back to mine.

_I have no doubts that you will protect me. I trust you with my life, Gohan._

Our soft and comforting kiss quickly becomes heated and passionate with every caress. I don't waste time opening my mouth against his, running the tip of my tongue along his lips before pressing myself into his mouth. He eagerly complies, opening his mouth to let me in. I feel him moan into my mouth as his tongue meets with mine, our strokes and licks becoming more demanding.

I remove my hands from his cheeks, and bring them back down, running them down my own body to find the tie to my robe. After locating the loose knot, I hastily tug on the ribbon, feeling no embarrassment or hesitation as I free my body from its constraints. I push it open slightly, revealing the front of my dark blue bra and matching panties, but I am taken aback when I don't feel his hands on me.

_Is it because of what happened earlier today? Is he worried that I don't want him to?_

Deciding to take the initiative, I boldly place one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his chest. I roughly trail that hand down, thankful that his training gi has a generously open access to his upper body and arms. I take a deep breath as Gohan's mouth leaves mine, leaning further down, towards my body, to place his face in the curve of my neck as he moans my name.

"V-Videl...I-"

My hand continues lower, moving at a slow and sensual pace over his pecs and down his abs, being sure that none of his exposed skin is left untouched. I feel his deep panting against my neck quicken as I trace over his nipples, sighing as he gives me quick open-mouthed kisses after each breath. I feel his shoulder muscles tighten under my other hand as he moves his opposite arm up, gripping the headboard in front of him.

_We can keep going. I want this; I need this. I know what I said before, about wanting to wait, but I don't think I can._

I remove my hand from the warm skin of his upper body, moving to place it on the fabric of his lower stomach. My hand pauses for a moment as I tilt my head downward, bringing my lips to kiss the skin between his neck and shoulder. I daringly move my hand lower, pressing my full palm against the clearly visible bulge where his hardened cock was constrained-

_Crack! Whoosh!_

My body flinches as small splinters of wood fall onto my body, causing me to halt my movements and tilt my head to look above me. I come to the immediate conclusion that Gohan had snapped the headboard where his hand had been, a large chunk of the wood now in pieces scattered across the bed. As I attempt to move my hands to remove the wood, my eyes widen at the realization that my hands were no longer on his body. I look from side to side to see that each of my hands were being held in his, his hands pinning my wrists to the bed.

"I-is something wrong?" Gohan removes his head from my neck to look down at me, his expression still as lustful and passionate as before.

I wait patiently as Gohan takes several steady breaths, calming himself down. I'm surprised when he sits upright and releases my hands, and turns his attention to my scantily clothed body. Before I can move my hands to cover myself, suddenly feeling self-conscious under his stare, he moves his hands to my robe, pulling it closed for me. I watch as he gingerly ties it closed, being sure to cover me decently before removing his hands. He moves to place his palms on my cheeks, gently stroking them affectionately as he looks down at me with an apologetic expression.

"No, I just...if we don't stop now...I won't be able to hold myself back. For our first time, I want it to be special; I want it to be perfect. Let me do that for you." I nod numbly, my head still spinning from the passion not moments ago.

_If this is going to be our routine, I really should invest in a sturdier bed._


	19. Chapter 19: Making Ammends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

* * *

_If this is going to be our routine, I really should invest in a sturdier bed._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_I don't know how much more of this I can take..._

"...Now then, if you'll turn off your cellphones and turn your attention to the front screen, we will further review the history of how our city inherited the name of our valiant saviour, Hercule Satan, by reviewing another segment from his most recent victory rally..."

_Normally, I'm in support of the city's education system, but it's times like these where I really start to question the validity and relevancy of some of their teachings. Mom would blow a gasket if she found out about this part of the school curriculum._

I sigh heavily at what I expect to be another hour of an unnecessary and inapplicable lecture, humorously contemplating starting another earthquake to end the class early. Sinking further into my chair, I rest my chin on top of my crossed arms, pillowing my head on the desk, my position contrasting my normally attentive and proper posture. I feel my eyes only grow heavier as I watch the teacher dig through the closet, eventually pulling out a large overhead projector, commonly reserved for _inspirational_ videos from The Champ himself.

Yet, despite the incredibly dull lecture, I can't help but smile as I look subtly out of the corner of my eye to see Videl in an even sleepier state than myself. She's spent most of the class fading in and out of her sleepy daze, having barely taken any notes or even opened her textbook. Nobody would dare call her out on it, not even the teacher, knowing that Videl often spends her nights fighting crime. I watch with a twinge of guilt as her head bobs lightly up and down, trying to keep herself upright and seemingly awake, knowing that I am partially responsible for her lack of sleep.

_She must still be tired from last night; I know I am. We were already into the early morning by the time I had left her bedroom. I had stayed later than I had planned, just laying in bed with her; I just couldn't bring myself to leave, knowing she needed me there. Even when I got home, I could barely fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about her, worrying about her..._

Videl, noticing my stare, turns to smile at me sleepily, her eyes heavy lidded and unfocused. After gently rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she cocks her head to the side and smirks, silently and hypocritically reprimanding me for my lack of attentiveness throughout most of the class. I visibly eye her up and down, silently letting her know that her somnolence is just as obvious as mine. Her appearance is more disheveled than usual, but just as beautiful, as she runs a hand over her face and through her hair, as if trying wipe away her drowsiness to no avail.

I watch with interest as she subtly scoots her chair closer to mine, bringing herself past the half-way gap between our connected desks. She stops her chair no more than a foot from mine, close enough that our shoulders would probably be touching if I were to sit up. I look back up from her chair to her face to see a faint but noticeable blush on cheeks as she shyly smiles down at me. Mimicking my position on her side of the desk, she rests the side of her head on her arms covered by her yellow sweater, her face turned towards mine.

We silently gaze into each others eyes, channeling out the sounds of the video playing at the front and our classmates gossiping for the duration of it. Videl's eyes would wander off of mine, running along my cheeks and jaw to the point where sometimes I swore I could feel it, as if it were her the pads of her fingers. I hold back a smirk as I occasionally catch her staring at my lips, her cheeks pinkening as she shifts her eyes away. I laugh quietly at her embarrassment, resisting the urge to lean over and press my lips against hers.

Our exchange continues for a few more minutes, simply enjoying each others company as discretely as we can. As her eyes gradually flutter shut and her back steadily rises and falls with her quiet breaths, sleep claims her once again. I am easily overcome with a sense of protectiveness as I watch her sleep, itching for even the smallest contact to reassure myself.

_This is going to be much more difficult. I can't even so much as hold her hand without risking rousing suspicions from the other students or teachers. How am I supposed to focus on anything with her being so close to me, especially when all I can think about is-_

"_Soooooo cuuuuute_." I lift my head up from my arms to the familiar giggling, silently worried that I may have been vocalizing my thoughts.

I look past Videl's resting face to see Erasa staring intently in my direction, already throwing suggestive looks from over Videl's head. Feeling uncertain of how to respond, I smile sheepishly and raise my hand from underneath my head to give a small wave. This acknowledgment only causes her to giggle louder, catching the attention of a group of girls seated in front of her. My face becomes flustered as I hid my face deeper into my arms, uncomfortable with the attention.

_I know Videl had told Erasa about us being together, and I do trust Erasa; she doesn't have a malicious bone in her body...but how much does she know about my relationship with Videl? _

Every so often, Erasa would nudge Videl playfully with her elbow, whispering suggestive remarks about Videl and I, often involve a strange nursery rhyme that entails people kissing in trees. Videl would mostly respond by swatting her hand in Erasa's direction, trying to shoo her away. Other times, Videl would half heartedly kick her chair underneath the desk, her face flushed with embarrassment; this reaction would only further Erasa's quiet taunting.

_At least Erasa is discrete enough to not use my name in her micheivous teasing. On the flipside, anyone else listening to her words may think she's referring to the gossip around Saiyaman and Videl, something equally as dangerous._

The whole class is well aware of the fires that occurred last night, the events were posted all over the newspaper and television early this morning. Many students and teachers congratulated Videl as she walked into first period; even the principal said a few words of praise during the morning announcements. However, Videl's heroics wasn't the only scoop to make the morning news.

Several reporters leaked footage and photos of my _interview_ last night, causing a stir of mixed emotions throughout the school. While there are those that have been what Erasa explained to me as, _shipping_ Videl and Saiyaman, there are others that are notably upset by the idea and reject it altogether. Most of the guys in the school, seniors and juniors, were very disappointed at the _rumour_ that Videl may be dating my alter ego; Sharpner just so happens to be one of those guys.

_Speaking of Sharpner..._

I turn my head slightly, looking farther over Videl's head and past Erasa's to see Sharpner leaned over his desk, talking with the jocks in the row in front of him. Since first period had started, Sharpner has been avoiding Videl, differing from his usual borderline clinginess to her. He made no snide comments this morning as he sat in his new seat, assigned to him by Videl, since our altercation during class last week.

_Sharpner hasn't so much as looked at me either. I really didn't want to start off my first year in high school by making enemies, but I'm not really sure how to mitigate the bad blood between us-_

"...I know, can you believe it? Videl Satan and _Saiyaman_? I wonder how long that fling has been going on." I roll my eyes in annoyance, tiring of the students and the press becoming so invasive of mine and Videl's personal lives.

Shaking my head, I look away from the group, choosing not to comment on words that I probably shouldn't have been listening to. I lower my head back down to my arms, mentally chastising myself for being nosy. I try to keep my advanced hearing under control, but I can't help but listen into their conversation as I continue to watch Videl sleeping not far from my side, still drifting in and out of my own sleepy daze.

_Why can't everyone just mind their own business?...And is it really that hard to believe that we're together? I don't think the concept is that far out there-_

"There's no way that's true; Videl is way too hot for a wanna-be-hero like that. Besides, didn't you hear the way Videl used to talk about Saiyaman? She _hates_ that guy-"

"But you read the article, dude. It was even on TV this morning, and those news people don't lie. Didn't you see the way he was holding her? _Touching_ her? There's _clearly_ something else going on there, _if you know what I mean_-"

"Shut it, Cain. There's just no way...Videl doesn't even know his real identity, so she _can't_ be dating _him_. Videl is only fixed on him because she wants to unmask him, you guys know what she's like-"

"_Unless_...Sharp, I mean...based on his athletic abilities and his face, from what we can see, he's probably no older than a college student, but certainly no younger than a high school student..." I perk up at their dangerously accurate revelation, praying that their suspicions take them in a different direction.

_So, now they decide to use their brains?_

I hunch my shoulders lower as I lift my head up once again to peer over at the group, worried to see that many of the jocks were shaking their heads in agreement and some shaking in disagreement. Others cupped their chins in a deeper thought, likely trying to unmask me in their minds. My eyes widen when I see Sharpner's head turning to face mine but, before our eyes can meet, I quickly bring my head back down and bury my face into the hole created by my arms.

_I haven't heard too many people stipulate the identity of my alter ego before, not since Videl. Sure, Yamcha and Krillin had shown me a rather disturbing fan page filled with poems and stories, but nothing ever coming close to revealing anything remotely accurate in pertaining to my true identity- _

"Yea. Heck, maybe he's even a student here..."

_Oh, sh-_

_RING!_

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Is class over already?..._

I groggily open my eyes, groaning as I'm forced to blink several times to adjust my sensitive eyes to the light. I shake my head and reach up to rub them lightly, having barely enough strength to keep them open. As my sight gradually refocuses, I first notice Gohan in the same position as I had last seen him. However, this time his face is obscured by the sleeves of his long-sleeved white shirt, his face buried in his arms. My eyes hone in onto the notebook, stuck halfway under his arms, containing all of the notes from this morning.

_Great, I didn't get anything from a class that I'm already behind in as it is. I'll have to get the notes_ _from__ Gohan later, maybe this weekend since he's coming over anyway. _

I search around the classroom, noting that most of the students didn't waste any time running out of the room at the sound of the bell, leaving Gohan, Erasa, Sharpner and myself left in our seats. I let out a long groan as I sit up in my seat and reach my hands into the air, sighing with satisfaction as my bones crack from the pressure of the stretch. With one last crack of my back, I life myself onto my feet, wobbling slightly as I cringe with the lingering pins-and-needles sensation plaguing both of my legs. I shove my unused notebook into my backpack and slide it off the back of my chair, hoisting it onto my back.

Looking to my right, I see Erasa and Sharpner already standing with their bags, whispering in a private conversation of their own. Thankful that Sharpner and Erasa are distracted, I turn the other way to put my focus back onto a sleeping Gohan. I gently place my hand on the crown of his head and move my hand in a circular motion, playfully messing up his already untamed hair. My hand rises along with his head as he turns to look up at me. I can't help but giggle at the pout on his face as he reaches a hand up to hold my hand, removing my hand from his hair.

"Do you have a minute?" I quickly retract my hand and turn around, surprised to see Sharpner standing behind me, mine and Gohan's interaction surely not going unnoticed.

_What could he possibly want now? Does he really intend on picking another fight?_

Before I can reply, I hear the sounds of Gohan's chair scraping across the floor as he rises out of his seat. I feel the tension building up around us as Gohan shifts his body to the side, moving to sidestep in front of me. Trying to diffuse the situation before it starts, I hastily grab Gohan's shoulder bag and press it against him. With my hand still gripping the bag against his chest, I guide him backwards towards the classroom door where Erasa is waiting. I can't help but roll my eyes as I look back and forth between him and Sharpner to see them both exchanging hardened looks.

"You guys go on ahead; we'll meet you out front in a minute." I reach my hands up and throw the strap of his bag over his head to rest on his tense shoulder. Erasa, understanding my motive, moves forward to grab onto Gohan's arm, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Okie dokie, V! _Play nice, you two!_" Erasa happily nods and wags a warning finger in our direction before turning to leave, pulling a reluctant and pouting Gohan behind her.

_I wonder what has Gohan sulking; I'll have to ask him about it later. _

Once they both leave the room, and Erasa's chattering is heard echoing faintly from further down the hall, I turn back to walk up the steps to Sharpner, who had been waiting silently for me. I'm prepared for the inevitable argument that I had been waiting for; tension between us doesn't commonly go unaddressed for this long. We've barely spoken since our argument in the change room last week, he spent most of his time avoiding me like the plague. I open my mouth to speak first, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer.

"Sharpener, I-"

"Wait, Videl! Please, let me go first. I need to get this off of my chest..." I cross my arms over my chest and open my mouth, reluctant to let his interruption slide, but the sincerity in his voice stops me.

"Look...I'm sorry...for what I said about you the other day. I didn't mean it, _any of it_. I was a total jerk; you didn't deserve it. I guess I was just...maybe...a _bit..._ jealous." Sharpner crosses his arms and turns his head to the side, his cheeks the rosier I've ever seen them.

_Sharpner being embarrassed? Now, that's a first. But what's even more shocking is that he's apologizing. Sharpner has even less shame than my Dad when it comes to his ego, rarely admitting his faults out loud. Ironically, it's one of his traits that keeps of friendship interesting, being the cause of most of our routine bickering. _

"_Jealous_? Of _who_?" Sharpner's eyes continue to avoid contact with mine, but his demeanour notably shifts from embarrassed to dejected.

Sharpner unfolds his arms and turns his head back to face me, his expression filled with sadness. He steps forward, but I resist the urge to step back, allowing him to come closer. I shift my weight from foot to foot, ready to move if I needed to. He hesitantly lifts his arm, reaching out to the point where I thought he would try to grab my hand, but he pauses mid reach.

"Well...you were already spending less and less time with us as it was, and then _Saiyaman_ showed up-"

"_Saiyaman_? What does any of this have to do with him?" I stare back at Sharpner incredulously, surprised and nervous to hear him bring up Saiyaman.

_I'm sure he, like everyone else in this city, watched the morning news. Thankfully, I managed to fly out the window before Dad could give me an earful, but I couldn't avoid all of the whispering happening at school. I'm sure I'll be getting a flood of questions from Erasa, __those pictures of Saiyaman holding me are all over the internet. _

"C'mon, Videl. You've spent so much time fighting crime with him. _T__hen_ after the the tournament, you disappear without so much as a phone call for 2 weeks. Where _were_ you?" Sharpner's eyes narrow down at me as he lowers his hand to his side, both of his hands clenched tightly into fists.

_...didn't see that coming. How can I tell the truth without jeopardising Gohan's identity or our relationship?_

"S-Sharpner...I-It's complicated. I-"

"Don't jerk me around, Videl. I _know_ you weren't at home because I went over several times to see you and you weren't there. I also called Erasa and she wouldn't tell me anything, which tells me that she's _hiding_ something. This whole time I had no idea where you were, if you were alright. Do you know how worried I was about you? You don't have to tell me e_verything_, but I really thought we were closer than this." Sharpner's chest heaves and his voice is staggered and he tries to retain his composure.

_I had no idea that I had upset Sharpner this much. I know Erasa was pissed that I hadn't responded to her messages, but I didn't realize he would be so bent out of shape over this; I didn't mean to make him worry. What kind of a friend am I?_

In an attempt to calm him down, I reach forward, placing a gentle hand on his forearm. I give his arm a soft squeeze before looking up at him apologetically, trying to show him that I am making an effort to understand his concerns. He turns his head once again to look away, choosing to stare out the large window on the side of the room, but does not pull his arm away.

"Look, I'm sorry; I should've called. I was just really busy with catching up on homework and training for the tournament-"

"With _Saiyaman_? Is it true...that you and _him_ are together?" Sharpner whips his head back to face me and pulls his arm away, causing me to release my grasp on his arm.

_This is bad. What do I do? If I confess that Saiyaman and I are together then I won't be able to publically date Gohan. Same goes for the other way around, and I obviously can't date them both. Erasa already knows that's I'm dating Gohan, so I should probably keep my story consistent. As much as I hate lying, the truth may do more harm than good right now. _

"Saiyaman...he's an asset to the SCPD. He's done a great job cleaning up crime in the city, and we _occasionally_ team up when we need to, but that's it. There's nothing romantic going on between Saiyaman and I. The press will say anything they can to get more views, no matter who pays the price; you know that." Sharpner looks down in contemplation before eventually nodding in agreement, seeming to accept my fabricated explanation.

_I know I'll have to be honest with him...eventually, but now's not the time. My words would not only affect my life, but Gohan's as well-_

"But, what about _Gohan_?" Sharpner looks up, his eyes narrowed once again and his voice laced with its accusation.

_Shoot! From one problem to the next. I know he'll find out about Gohan and I eventually, but something tells me today is not the day to be opening that coffin._

"Seriously, Sharp? You're bringing Gohan into this? Are you going to accuse every boy in the school of-"

"You can't tell me there's nothing going on there. I'm not as _blind_ as the rest of them. I see the way you two look at each other; _Brains_ can't keep his eyes off of you. On top of that, you go from not trusting him at all to jumping to his defence in the change room, just as he did for you last week-"

"Sharp-"

"Were you with _him_ that whole time that you we're gone? You weren't the only one missing classes during that time. Quite the _coincidence_, Videl." Sharpner hunches his shoulders as he leans forward, bringing his face closer to mine, a classic but futile intimidation move.

_So he's already looking into Gohan? Why can't he just let this go? It shouldn't matter to him; my relationships are my business, not his. I hate being on the defensive for this whole argument; if it weren't for Gohan's sake, I wouldn't be explaining myself._

I take a calming breath before replying, not wanting to appear flustered and further raise his suspicions. I cross my arms at my chest, anxiously fiddling with the sleeves of my sweater. Not wanting to give in, I straighten my back and shoulders, my chin held high in hopes of compensating for my lack of height. I struggle to keep my voice calm, itching to counter his invasive comment with some slander of my own.

"Gohan had friends and family travelling from far away for the tournament. He took time off of school to spend time with them. I wasn't with him either. We met up at the tournament, but my time before then was spent training by myself at one of my dad's private gyms. As for Gohan, he's just a friend; a _good_ friend. I didn't trust him before because I didn't know him-"

"And _now_ you do? I'm just looking out for you, Videl. I know...I know you don't return my feelings, and that I have to accept that, but...I just don't want to see you get hurt by someone that we barely know._ Think about it_. How much do we _really _know about him? I don't want you to put your faith in someone that will let you down." I watch as Sharpner leans back, his expression frustrated as he roughly pulls his duffle bag onto his shoulder.

Sharpner moves to the side, keeping his hardened gaze on the door as he maneuvers around me. His shoulder pushes past mine as he starts his decent down the stairs and towards to door, not daring to look back to me. My guilt prompts me to move forward, darting my hand out to grab his arm. His steps halt and he looks over his shoulder, waiting for me to speak.

"And I appreciate that, Sharp, but there's _nothing_ to worry about. There's nothing going on, and no truth to those rumours. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch; I didn't mean to worry you or Erasa. Gohan is just a friend, and I want you two to put your past drama behind you. So, _please_...talk to Gohan. He really is a good guy, and I think you two could be great friends if you gave each other a chance." Sharpner's head whips back around and he continues to face forward, still facing the door.

I hear Sharpner let out a deep sigh and, to my surprise, he turns his whole body around to face me. I quickly let go of his arm, feeling my cheeks redden with embarrassment as he stares back at me. Due to being higher than him on the stairs, our eyes are level with one another. He continues to eye my face for a moment, as if searching for the truth behind my words. I hold back a sigh of relief when his frown forms into his usual cocky smirk and he tilts his head to roll his eyes up at the ceiling.

"_Fine_. I guess I _do_ owe Brains an apology. How about we meet up Friday night? You, me, Erasa and Brains." I numbly nod my head in agreement and join him in walking the rest of the way down the stairs, all the while regretting my suggestion altogether.

_Great. It's the day that just keeps on giving._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

"...so then I was all ready to show up to the party -_right_\- but then when I get there -_you won't believe this_\- _Kevin_ was already dancing with _Sheena_! He _knows_ I hate Sheena. My eyeliner was _smudging_ and my concealer started _creasing_..."

_This is worse than the day after Mom, Bulma and 18 watched The Bachelor finale episode. How can girls gossip for so long about stuff that is so...so boring?_

After Videl had ushered me out of the classroom, Erasa had pulled me through the halls, burning through seven jokes, four stories and a condensed update of the school gossip by the time we had made it to the front door. Once we decided to take a seat on the front steps, Erasa decided she wanted to go off about all of the boys she's dated, giving me a run-through on each relationship. I fidget uncomfortably on the cement, trying to listen to another one of Erasa's stories, but my impatience begins to get the better of my manners.

_I wonder what's taking Videl and Sharpner so long? It's been nearly thirty minutes since the bell rang and there's still no sign of either of them. I know I needed to respect their privacy, but I can't help but feel like I shouldn't have left her in there alone with him-_

"Gohan! Are you even listening to me?" I look up to see that Erasa had moved to stand in front of me on the steps, her lips molded into a pout and her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Uh-um...how dare he?..." I give Erasa an apologetic smile and a lighthearted laugh, rubbing the back of my neck. This quirk tends to work on Erasa, as she soon giggles along with me, brushing off her frustration.

"...S-sorry, Erasa. I'm just a bit worried about Videl and Sharpner, they've been in there awhile. Maybe we should go look for them." Erasa cocks her head to the side, looking down at me with genuine concern, her story completely forgotten.

_It's not that I don't trust Videl, I trust her with my life. It's Sharpner that I'm worried about. I know he could never hurt her, and I don't think he would try, but if he really does still have feelings for Videl-_

"Oh, I get it! You don't have to worry about a thing, Gohan! Videl is head-over-heels for you! Sure, Sharpie still has a crush on her, but she-" My eyes widen and I quickly stand up, nearly knocking Erasa down the stairs in the process.

My eyes hastily dart around the courtyard, looking for anyone that may have been listening. After doing a quickly sweep of the area, I sigh in relief. I remove my hand from Erasa's mouth and mutter a quick apology and pull her down to sit beside me, trying to draw as little attention to us as possible. Erasa raises a sculpted brow at me, clearly confused by my swift actions.

_The last thing Videl needs is another rumoured love interest. If word gets out about mine and Sharpner's feelings for Videl, this love triangle will quickly turn into a square if I'm not careful._

"Erasa. You can't say that so loudly. What if someone hears you? What would people think-"

"Don't worry, silly. Everybody is long gone, even the teachers. Besides, nobody suspects a thing, especially after watching the news this morning. I can't believe what people are saying about Videl and Saiyaman. A romantic scandal between them? The whole thing is just crazy!" I press my finger to my mouth to _shush _her again, causing her to mutter a quiet apology before lifting a hand to lightly cover her mouth.

"Yea...It's pretty crazy. It seems like that's all everyone is talking about today." I place my elbow against my thigh and prop my chin up in my palm, staring out into the courtyard in thought.

_This whole situation is pretty ridiculous. Videl is risking her reputation and a chance at having a normal relationship, all for the sake of keeping my identity a secret. That really isn't fair to her. I know how much she hates lying, yet I am the reason she has to-_

"Like I said, you've got nothing to worry about. Videl takes her work with the SCPD very seriously, and she would never compromise her relationship with you. If there's one thing to be admired most about my bestie, it's that she's honest and dependable. Besides, you're way too good of a catch...even if you can't fly or carry a bus with one hand." I look beside me to see Erasa wink at me before she breaks into a fit of giggles. I soon find myself following suit, falling victim to her contagious laughter.

_Erasa doesn't even know the half of it, but what would she think of me if she found out? Videl took the news really well, but by then she had been through heaven-and-back, literally. I know, the less people that know the better, but would it hurt for one more person to know-_

"Mind if I cut in?" I turn my head to look behind me, watching as Videl strolls out the school doors alone, giving us a quick wave as she strides down the steps. Erasa, noticing Videl walking down, turns, raises both of her arms and frantically waves them in an enthusiastic manner.

_It's almost humorous, in a way, watching those two together. Seeing two people with such opposite personalities being best friends; it's kind of like Vegeta and Dad's relationship._

Erasa happily stands up and runs up the rest of the stairs, nearly tripping several times in her dangerous-looking heels. She meets Videl halfway up, pulling her into a hug. Videl laughs at her friends eagerness before hugging her back, looking over Erasa's shoulder to smile down at me. I smile back in response and grab my bag and Erasa's purse, waiting to join them on their decent down the stairs.

"How'd it go, V?! Did you two finally make up? Are you friends again?" Erasa gratefully takes her purse back from my hands as we approach the sidewalk at the front gates of the school.

"It was great, actually. We managed to talk it out and...well...Sharpner suggested that we should all get together on Friday after school. I'm sorry I bailed out on you guys for a bit there, and I really want to make it up to you. I can text you guys the details once I make a concrete plan." Erasa happily squeals at the idea, always excited to spend time with everyone outside of school.

_Me too? I'd love to spend sometime with Videl and Erasa...but Sharpner? Why does he suddenly want to spend time with me? I'm not sure that's such a good idea-_

"For sure! Text me tonight, Videl! We have _much _to discuss! Bye, Gohan!" Erasa turns her heel skip to the crosswalk, nearly hitting my face with her purse as she swings it around.

We decide to stay and watch, wanting to ensure that she successfully crosses the busy traffic. Videl and I both sigh in relief as she makes it all the way, turning back to wave at us from the other side of the street. I laugh at her innocent cluelessness as I wave back in response, causing Videl to shake her head and laugh as well. She turns to face the opposite direction, looking over her shoulder with a sweetened smile.

"Walk me home?"


	20. Chapter 20: Parental Discretion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Notes: **Hey y'all! Only 3 more chapters until Christmas! I've decided to incorporate the Christmas Special into the storyline since it seems to fit very nicely with some plot details that I've got coming up. For those that have exams now/coming up, I wish everyone luck and I hope my postings don't distract anyone from their studies!

**A/N: **Damn...my chapters just keep getting longer and longer.

* * *

_"Walk me home?"_

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_From now on...I think I need to be walking Videl home everyday._

I easily shift my weight to my left arm as I smirk against Videl's lips as she pulls roughly on my black vest, trying to slip it off of my right shoulder. She _huffs _in frustration and pulls her head to the side, her lips parting from mine as she pulls harder on the fabric. My grip on the duvet beneath is tightens as her breath becomes staggered in my ear, her quiet moans furthering my passion. I move my lips to her warm cheek, giving her a soft kiss before pulling away.

I lean back onto my knees and move my hands off the bed, reaching up behind my back to slide off my vest. I toss it haphazardly to the other side of the bedroom where my bag and shoes had been thrown out of sight. I keep my eyes locked onto the beautiful girl beneath me, watching as Videl stares up at me with her mesmerizing blue, lustful eyes, watching my every move.

_I must be the luckiest man in the world. _

I take a moment, hovering above Videl, to admire how truly beautiful she is. Her yellow wrinkled sweater hangs loosely off of her shoulder, exposing the thin strap of her white bra. Her short dark hair is just as disheveled, making her look all the more desirable as she lays so vulnerably beneath my body. I feel a heavy desire pulsing within my heart, causing an inner warmth to envelop my entire being.

_She's so beautiful, so perfect; this __moment is so perfect. I wish we could stay just like this; no crime, no school drama, no press, just us. I would protect her, making sure that she is always safe. I would stay by her side forever, cherishing moments like this with her. _

Videl's face is flushed and her lips are swollen from our passion, having stumbled into the room through her balcony. We managed to make our way through the door and onto her bed, laughing inbetween kisses as we bumped into doorframes, desks and nightstands along the way. I had only intended on dropping her off before heading home, but I didn't get very far once our quick_ good-bye kiss _became more heated.

I don't waste any time leaning forward again, pressing my hands on either side of Videl's head on the bed as I stare down into her deep blue eyes, searching for any indication of being uncomfortable. I press a soft kiss to her forehead and nose before placing a fleeting but passionate kiss on her lips. She quietly gasps my name as I continue lower, nudging her head to the side with my nose to gain more access to her exposed neck. I barely feel her hands pull weakly on the front of my shirt, fisting the fabric as she whispers shakily into my ear.

"Gohan, the d-door..." Videl's words trail off into a muffled moan as I continue to drag my lips down her neck, drawing my tongue out every so often to taste the sweetness of her skin.

_Everything about her is so...intoxicating. I can barely think straight..._

"Hmmm? What about it?" I tenderly but firmly nip at her skin, kissing and licking her soft skin as I make my way across her collar bone. I pause to chuckle quietly against her skin when I faintly feel her pinch my side, chastising me for leaving visible dark marks.

_She's certainly going to hate me for that later-_

"Dammit...V-Videl..." I moan as Videl writhes underneath me, grinding her core upwards against the muscles of my stomach, the stimulation testing my restraint.

"Wow, Gohan. I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say anything remotely resembling a cuss." The bed creaks lightly under our weight as Videl repeats the motion, this time she aims lower.

_If being pressed up against her shorts feels this good, I can only imagine what moving inside of her would feel like-no. No, I have to calm down. __Just relax; stay in control. Don't rush._

Needing to stop the sensation before my control slips away, I shift my hips lower, spreading her thighs farther apart and around my midsection, pressing her harder against the bed to halt her movements. The friction from my sudden movement causes a wave of pleasure to shoot down my legs and aroused member, the opposite of what I had intended. I take several shallow breaths, trying to calm myself; trying to keep myself from pushing too far. I feel her neck vibrate under my lips as she giggles quietly, well aware of the effect she has on me.

_Darn it. So she wants to play it lime that? _

"Y-you need to l-lock it; the d-door." Lowering my body onto my forearms, I press our chests closer together.

I struggle to comprehend Videl's words as her voice is drowned out by the pleasure filling my body. Feeling my rationality slipping away, I lift my right to her shoulder, shifting her bra strap and sweater farther down her shoulder to expose more of her skin. The motion earns me another satisfying and arousing gasp, only leaving me wanting to hear it again.

"Yea...I'll get to it..." I move my lips back up to her neck and drag my hand lower on Videl's body, fingering the bottom hem of her sweater as I contemplate my next move.

_Is it so wrong...to want more? I know the plan was to wait for the right moment, until we are both ready, but I don't know if I can hold myself back. Every instinct I have is telling me to have her, to be with her in the most intimate and passionate ways I can imagine...but know that would be selfish if I rush things-_

Before I can finish considering my dilemma, I notice a weak pressure against my chest, trying to force me back. I quickly remove my head from her neck to study her expression, worried that I may have hurt her. Her visibly aroused appearance was unmistakable as she cocks her brow and smirks up at me, her coquettish expression only making her all the more enchanting.

"_Unless_ you want my _Dad_ or _Buu_ to walk in on us, you better go make sure it's _locked_." I sigh in exasperation, the pent up sexual tension overwhelming my mind and body.

_That's the last thing I want. This is, without a doubt, the most amazing part of my day, by far, and I certainly don't want it to end anytime soon. It was torturous enough to have to sit beside Videl for nearly seven hours without being able to touch her, or having to be mindful about our conversations. Now that I have this time with her, I won't let anyone interrupt it. I will wait; I would wait forever if that's how long it would take, but until that happens, I want her to know just how much she means to me..._

"Fine, but if I have to go..." Using a minimal fraction of my strength and speed, I hoist Videl's body up with mine, gripping her thighs as they instinctively shift to wrap tightly around my waist. My hands slide from her thighs to her curve of her ass, causing her to gasp in surprise as I swiftly carry her to the bedroom door, probably faster than she can comprehend.

_SLAM!_

"...you're coming with me." I find myself less concerned for the condition of her door as I roughly slam Videl's back against it. My smirk only grows as I look down to see her shocked expression morph into a coy smile, clearly aroused by my slightly more...forceful actions.

_At least I didn't break her door down._

I sigh contentious as Videl teasingly moves her hands up, over my shirt, placing one arm around my neck and the other on the back of my head, sensually fisting my hair. I quickly bend my neck down to capture her lips with mine, causing her back and head to bump into the door with each movement.

Forcefully pressing my tongue into Videl's mouth, I feel the vibration of her moans and cries, the sound only pushing me further, drawing me dangerously close to losing my resolve. I smile as her tongue strokes along the top of mine, the pleasurable sensation sending a hot warmth throughout my body. Trying to get back to the task at hand, I remove one of my hands from underneath her body, easily supporting her weight with the other, as I run my hand absentmindedly along the wood, searching for the handle.

_Got it._

After turning the lock on the handle, and jiggling it for good measure, I place my full attention back on Videl. I lower my hand from the door and slip it underneath her sweater, gently caressing the toned skin of her stomach. I relish in the feeling of her soft skin beneath my hands as I press my hips against hers. She sighs deeply at the sensation and pulls her lips from mine, leaning her head back against the door. She looks up at me with dazed eyes, her eyes tracing lovingly over my face, as if trying to visually encapsulate the moment.

_I never want this feeling to end. I couldn't imagine a life without being able to see her smile, hear her laughter, or feel body against mine..._

"Ah...G-Gohan..." I close my eyes and shift her weight in my hands, intentionally rubbing my painfully throbbing erection against her inner thigh, trying to ease my growing desire. The motion causes her to squirm in my arms and squeeze her thighs tighter around my hips, shamelessly grinding along the length of my clothed member-

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Knock, knock, Videl! Buu heard a loud noise! Is Videl alright?" I immediately still our movements and remove my lips from Videl's, looking into her eyes with a similar panic she has reflected in her own. She takes a few shaky breathes before replying, keeping her eyes locked on mine as she tries to come up with a plausible excuse.

_Darn it. There's always got to be something, right? At least it was Buu that heard us, he probably wouldn't suspect anything remotely pertaining to anything sexual, I'm sure. _

"Y-yea, Buu! Everything is fine. I'm just...doing some training." I take a deep breath, dipping my head down to bury my face into Videl's neck, trying to calm my body down.

_If this constitues as training with Videl-_

"Training? Can Buu join-"

"N-no! I...um...sorry Buu, but I really wanted to train alone today. You can ask my Dad if he wants to train with you. Why don't you go look for him?" I breath into her neck, my senses becoming further stimulated by her smell and the softness of her skin against my nose and lips.

_This probably isn't mitigating the situation, but how can resist? There's nothing to stop me, maybe not even myself..._

I feel myself becoming more and more restless, slowly moving my lips against Videl's neck to place soft kisses across her skin. The small hand in my hair tightens as she pulls my face closer, encouraging my movements as she tilts her head to the side to expose more of her neck to my mouth. I smile into the slender curve of her neck as she moves her hand from my hair to cover her mouth, trying to muffle the sounds of her moan-

"But Videl's friend is in there. Why you train with him and not Buu?" Videl removes her hand from her lips to silently pinch the side of my arm, raising her brow at me in shrewdness as she shakes her head.

_Shoot! Buu can sense energy! _

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Dammit! Buu can sense energy too. Why didn't I think of that? How am I going to get myself out of this one?_

"Um-I...d-did you feed Bee today? I didn't get to do it this morning; he might be really hungry. Why don't you go check the kitchen for scraps?" I hear Buu happily clapping his hands on the other side of the door, easily excited, and distracted, by anything that has to do with Bee.

"Buu do! Buu do!" Gohan and I listen carefully, not daring to move or speak as Buu's footseps and clapping gradually become quieter, fading down the hall as he goes back downstairs.

_Why does this always happen to us? I don't how much more of this I can take. I know it's not the right time, but feeling his body against mine...the full erect length of his manhood rubbing roughly along my dripping wet core. His dominant behaviour only makes it worse; it only makes me want him more. I can't be left with this feeling..._

Once I'm certain Buu is preoccupied by his new task downstairs, I turn my attention back to an equally apprehensive looking Gohan. I lean my forehead against his chest and sigh in disappointment, worried that the mood had been ruined with such an untimely and daunting interruption. I loosen my weak legs, still wrapped around his waist, but his hands only tightened their hold on my hip and butt over my white skort, continuing to pin me against the door.

"Um...Gohan? That'll only distract Buu for so long, or it could be my Dad that comes knocking next. We should probably-"

_WOOSH!_

I gasp and tighten my arms around Gohan's neck and close my eyes, overwhelmed with the feeling my body being shifted at an inhuman speed. I open my eyes, at what could only have been seconds later, to see Gohan staring down at me, the intensity in his dark eyes causing the folds of my core to dampen again. I try to squeeze my thighs together to alleviate the aching pulsing, but his hips press against my inner thighs, preventing my legs from closing as they are pinned to the bed.

_T-this is too much. I need to have more of him; I need him; now. I know he said he wanted to wait, but that look in his eyes says otherwise. _

Gohan's warm and gentle hand on my cheek guides my attention back to his face, barely having enough time to take a breath before his lips are on mine. I clutch the front of his shirt in my hands and tug upwards, untucking it from the hem of his red pants. I impatiently shift the fabric up his torso, gradually exposing the muscles of his stomach that I have been eager to touch.

Gohan's lips leave mine as he pulls away and, using his other hand, he reaches behind himself to grip the back of his shirt, swiftly pulling it over his head in one clean motion. I laugh at his eagerness, trying to mask my own, the sound only causing him to smile back at me as he tosses it over his shoulder. He quickly lowers his body back onto of mine, not wasting any time pressing his lips against mine and slipping his tongue back into my mouth, resuming our kiss.

_He's so perfect. Everything about him. From his kind and loving personality to the gorgeous and well-defined body he's had tucked away this whole time. _

I reach both of my hands up_,_ timidly running my fingers down Gohan's pecks and abs, appreciating all of the muscle that I had caught fleeting glimpses of during our training, but I haven't had the opportunity to touch. He moans loudly into my mouth, rubbing his tongue more aggressively against mine. I take my time exploring his upper body, familiarizing myself with the bulges of his muscles on his chest and back. I remove my lips from his and arch my back, failing to suppress a moan as one of his warm hands slips under my sweater.

"G-Gohan..." Tracing up the center of my stomach, his hand gently strokes my skin, hesitating when he reaches the bottom wire of my bra. I arch my back off the bed, trying to press myself eagerly against his hand, silently begging for him to move his hand farther up.

_I need to feel his hands on me. I don't think we can turn back from here. _

"...P-please, Gohan...you can touch me. I _want_ you to touch me." I remove one of my hands from his warm chest and place it on top of his. His hand move along with mine, allowing me to guide his touch-

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Pumpkin? Can you open the door? We need to talk, right now." My hand pauses, hovering Gohan's hand just above my breasts. We both turn our heads to look at the door which, I didn't realize until now, has a notable crack-like indent in the wood.

_Crap! Dad's already suspicious of my broken door frame and wall. How am I going to explain this one?_

"H-hold on one second, Dad! I-I'm changing!" I press my hand firmly against Gohan's bare chest, guiding both of us into a sitting position.

I look up into Gohan's eyes, but his gaze is focused downward, a harsh blush covering his cheeks. Quickly understanding the direction of his gaze, I retract my hands from his chest. I hastily pull my sweater down to salvage what's left of my modesty, the intimacy of our situation making my heart and ears pound as I flush in embarrassment.

_Gohan can't be here when Dad walks in! He needs to leave. Now!_

Shifting my gaze back up at Gohan, I give him an apologetic smile and a brief kiss on the cheek before I swinging my legs over the side of the bed, shakily rising to my feet. My legs wobble slightly, causing me to grab the bed for support as I take a deep breath, my core arching in my aroused state. I race to the other side of the room, throwing his discarded shirt and vest over my shoulder for him to catch.

As I bend down to pick up Gohan's shoes and bag off of the floor, I can't help but look over my shoulder at him, admiring the way his muscles flex as he bends down to tie his shoes. I sense the his strength in even the simplest of movements, remembering how arousing it was to have his passionate caresses become more controlling and assertive. My eyes unwillingly trace over his shoulders and down his back, my fingers tingling at the thought of touching him.

_It's kind of crazy to think about...I'm probably the only girl that has touched him like that. Yet, every movement and touch...it was all so skillfully pleasurable, giving no indication that he's a-_

"Videl? What's taking so long?" Dad's impatient voice shakes me from my daze as I run back to the bed to hand Gohan the rest of his belongings, trying to get rid of any evidence of him being in my room.

"J-just looking for a shirt! Hold on!" I offer no explanation as I quickly grab Gohan's shirt and vest from his hands and shove them into his school bag.

_I need to get Gohan out of here, preferably before Dad breaks down the door. _

Gohan looks down at his naked torso before looking back up at me, scratching the back of his head in a bashful state of confusion. I roll my eyes at his sudden shyness and take his hand in mine, pressing the familiar red button to reveal his Saiyaman costume. Now holding his white gloves hand, I pull him through my balcony doors, looking back at the sound of my bedroom door handle jiggling impatiently.

"Sorry about kicking you out like this, Gohan. I hope you-"

My words are muffled and forgotten as Gohan quickly presses his lips to mine in a chaste kiss, his head tilted uncomfortably to the side to accommodate his helmet. Before I can respond to the kiss, his lips and hands abruptly part from mine, and I open my eyes to see that he had already left; likely miles away by now.

_Not really how I want to end things, but this is probably for the best. Besides, I have a pretty good idea of what it is Dad wants to talk about-_

_SMASH!_

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

"Hey! I'm home!" I step through the front door, moving my red cape to the side as I shut the door behind me.

_Maybe that interruption was for the best. I don't know how far we would've gone if we had kept pushing. I don't think I would've been able to stop myself, and that's a problem._

Walking into the living room, I take off my orange helmet and slide my bag off of my shoulder, tossing it leasurily onto the empty couch. I look around the room, not surprised to sense Mom alone in the kitchen and Goten and Dad far out of range. Mom probably tried to rope them into helping, but Dad always manages to find an out, usually in the form of training or fishing.

_At least now Goten has someone to spend time with while I'm at school. __Those two have been nearly inseparable since Dad came back, probably making up for lost time. __I used to feel really bad, leaving him at home for most of the day. Sure, Mom would keep him busy with training and studying, but I could tell when I came home that he was still lonely. _

"Hey, sweetie. How was school?" I turn my attention to the hallway and smile as Mom walks out of the kitchen, her cooking apron on and her spatula in hand.

"It was great, Mom. Sorry, I'm late. I-uh...wanted to walk Videl home after last-period. I hope I didn't worry you." I walk up to Mom and bend my head to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, causing her to smile as she happily strides back into the kitchen.

_I really thought Mom would be on me the second I walked through the door, but she doesn't seem to suspect a thing. Maybe she didn't see the news this morning, she'll usually listen to the radio when she does the dishes after breakfast. _

I follow Mom into the kitchen to see most of the table already prepared, covered by a wide selection of assorted dishes. I clutch my near-empty stomach and the enticing smell, feeling it grumble at the sight. Mom rolls her eyes at the sound and turns back to the stovetop, picking up her tongs to mix the noodles. I tuck my helmet underneath my arm and press the red button on my watch to change clothes.

_WHOOSH!_

"Actually, Gohan, I was hoping to talk to you...about...Videl..." Mom turns to look at me and pauses mid-sentence, eyeing me with a discomposed expression. I follow her gaze lower-

_Shoot! My shirt!_

Looking back up from my chest, I hesitantly shift my eyes back to Mom's, unsure of how to approach the uncomfortable situation. I watch as several expressions cross her features; surprise, disappointment, and excitement. Unsure of what to expect, I raise my hands up in my defense, ready to block or dodge any pan or spatula that may come my way.

_I can't tell if she wants to hug me or hit me. Knowing Mom, she might even do both...but I'm sure the hit is coming first._

"M-Mom...I can explain-"

"So, what I saw on the news this morning, well, I almost didn't believe it. When exactly were you going to tell me? How long have you and Videl been together? And why on Earth do you not have a shirt on?" I jump as Mom slams her tongs against the hard counter and crosses her arms, demanding answers.

_Great, and I forgot every excuse and the well-articulated apology speech I came up with on the flight here. _

Before I have enough time to think of an excuse for being half-naked in the kitchen and lying about my relationship with Videl, Dad and Goten come barreling into the room, nearly knocking over the dinner table in the process. Despite all of the ruckus from their entrance, Mom's intense stare remains focused on me, looking back and forth between my torso and face.

"Hey, son! What's up?" I look to see Dad and Goten already seated at the table, completely oblivious to the uncomfortable conversation that is about to unfold.

_Why can't I live in blissful ignorance like those two? Why does it seem like I'm always at the center of it all?_

"I'll tell you _what's up_, Goku! Our son has been in a relationship with Videl and he thought he could keep it from _me_! And not only that, but I had to find out about it from some floozy reporter!" I raise a hand to the back of my neck, rubbing hard enough to try to relieve the tension.

Dad leans back in his chair, wobbling as he tries to balance the chair on its back legs, his eyes widen and Mom's dramatic outburst. After eyeing her hands, probably looking for anything she may use to strike him in the head with, he light-heartedly laughs at the not-at-all comical situation. However, his dismissal of her concerns only aggravates her more, causing her to turn her glare towards him. Despite her appearance, I can't help but sigh in relief, knowing Dad is stepping in in my defense.

_If there's one thing, other than fighting, that Dad's good at, it's de-escalating Mom when she gets into these frenzies. She may seem mad now, but Dad has made it out of every single fight alive...unless if you count during the time when he was already dead._

"O-oh! Wow...I guess the cats out of the bag, huh? What can I say? I really did try to convince him to tell you-"

"_What_?! Goku! Did you know this whole time? And you said _nothing_?!" Mom abruptly rushes towards the dinner table and slams her hands on the top, causing Dad to nearly fall back in his chair at her aggression.

_Dad really needs to work on his tactfulness. _

"Hey, don't look at me. It was his secret. By the way, Gohan, what happened to your shirt-"

Not wanting to explain my state of undress, I quickly rush back to the living room. I hop over the couch and grab my school bag, rummaging through its contents to find my white shirt and back vest. I quickly redress myself, covering the top half of my torso in my school clothes. While buttoning up my vest, I notice the fabric is stretched and deformed in certain places, probably from where Videl had been holding onto me. I take a calming breath before walking into the kitchen, surprised to see Mom in a calmer state than when I had left.

Dad managed to get her seated into the chair at the head of the table, her shoulders less tense as he stands behind her and massages her shoulders. I watch with interest as he leans his head down, whispering quietly into her ear. I raise my brow in amusement as her face contorts from anger to the dazed reminiscing look she used to get whenever Goten and I would ask about her and Dad.

_I really need to figure out how he does that. A skill like that could come in handy, especially when dealing with Videl's wrath as well..._

"Look, Mom...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to deceive you or mislead you. Videl and I have been officially together for about a week now, and I really wanted to take things easy and slow-"

"_Easy and slow_? What? Did you think that I would scare her away? Am I not _easy and slow_?" Mom looks up at me from her seat, her glare coming back to her features.

_Well...yea. Mom can be very...passionate, especially when it comes to dating and, by extension, grandchildren. Videl and I have already endured enough teasing and pressure from everyone; I just...don't want to add more drama into the mix. I don't want our relationship to feel pressured or forced..._

Mom crosses her arms defensively over her chest, impatiently tapping her fingers along her arm as she waits for a response. I open my mouth, intending on telling her my thoughts, but Dad's waving hands behind her catches my eyes. He shakes his arms silently, beckoning me to rethink the course of the conversation. Understanding his warning, I make the decision to take a less...provocative approach.

"N-no! Of course not. You and Videl get along so well...in your own way. You guys actually have quite a bit in common, and you're both great fighters and very...passionate. I think she really looks up to you-"

"Then...why? Why didn't you tell me?" I reach up to rub the back of my neck, hearing the twinge of genuine sadness behind Mom's words.

_Mom's not wrong there. I really should've been honest about the get-go. The last thing I wanted was for people to get hurt like this. Mom may be overwhelming at times, but she really does mean well..._

I move closer to the table and pull out the chair adjacent to Mom, sitting down with the chair shifted to face her. I look up to see her eyes shut and her head turned in the other direction. Dad sighs in defeat before taking the seat across from me, beside a bored Goten who is playing absentmindedly with one of the butter knives from his cutlery set. I take an audible gulp to clear my throat before continuing, choosing each word carefully.

"It's just, well...you saw the news. All I did was hold her as Saiyaman, and the press had to go and blow everything out of proportion. Now, everyone thinks Videl is in some sort of scandalous relationship with him, and things would only get worse for her if we made our relationship public knowledge. I really was going to tell you, Mom." I wait patiently for Mom's reaction, playing with the sleeves of my shirt. Mom turns her head back to mine and, to my relief, gives me a soft and understanding smile.

"I know sweetie. I'm really happy for you both; you two are perfect for each other. Videl is an _amazing_ young lady and I am happy to have her as part of our family." I sigh in relief and rise out of my seat. I step towards Mom, reaching down to wrap my arms around my shoulders to give her a loving squeeze. She returns my embrace, raising her hands up to my arms, patting my forearms in a soothing manner.

_That's what I love about Mom. No matter what's going on in our lives, whether it be fighting evil aliens or coming home hungry at the end of the day, Mom is always there for us. Her love really does have no limit. _

"She really is, Mom. Thank you for understanding. I promise to be more open with you." I unwrap my arms from her shoulders and allow her to rise her out of her seat.

Mom leans down to give me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back over to the counters, gathering and balancing several plates of food in her arms. Dad, Goten and I rush to fill our hands with plates as well, making several trips until the table is overflowing with food. As we finally sit down at the table and Mom reaches for the serving tongs, Dad turns to throw me a wink and a thumbs-up, both of us relieved that we made it out unscathed. After serving Mom and myself, I pass the tongs across the table to Goten. He takes ahold of the handle but pauses when he looks up at me.

"Oh, Gohan! I didn't even notice you found your shirt! How'd you lose something like that?" I don't bother to dodge the spatula that I can sense coming from my left, aimed right for the back of my head-

_SMACK!_

* * *

**Videl's POV**

"You what?!" I roll my eyes and sit back on the edge of my bed, resting my arms leisurely behind me on the bed, holding myself up.

I can't help but scoff and roll my eyes as Dad holds his head in his hands, staring at me in a state of dramatic disbelief. I knew the second Buu had kicked the door down that I was going to be getting an earful. It was only moments ago that I had told him that Gohan and I are pursuing a relationship and, just as expected, he throws one of the biggest tantrums I've seen yet.

_And then he had to go off and rip me a new one. I knew he'd be upset, but this is taking things a little far. _

"Daddy, you need to stop overreacting. I'm dating; I'm not dying. Most girls my age are already dating. It's really not that big of a deal; you don't need to get so bent out of shape-"

"_Not_ a big deal? My baby girl's heart is being torn from my arms right before my eyes! And not only that, but you didn't even tell me! I had to hear about it from my assistant who told me he saw the whole thing on the news this morning; he said he saw Saiyaman feeling you up for the whole city to see! Do you know how many phone calls I've been getting from radio stations, TV hosts and the press?" I lift my hands to up to my face to rub my temples, trying to relieve the aching migraine building up.

_Damn the press. Damn anybody that thinks they can pry into my life and broadcast whatever trash they decide to pull out of their asses. _

The mention of the press is enough to get me flustered, my head pounding as I become more and more agitated with the recollection of every whisper and snicker I had heard today. I struggled to ignore all of the vile comments about Saiyaman and I, trying to convince myself that their words didn't matter...that they couldn't hurt me. I sit up straighter and cross my arms over my chest, leaning foreword slightly as I jump to Gohan's defense.

"That's not what happened, Daddy! All of the gossip and lies being spread about us, it's far from the real truth. The press will say anything they can for publicity, you should know that more than anyone. Gohan was holding me because he saved me; he was only making sure that I was safe-"

"By touching you-"

"Gohan's not like that, Daddy, and you know it! Besides, I wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for him and Piccolo." I quickly stand up from the bed, trying to lessen the height difference between us.

_Why does he have to think the worst of Gohan's actions? I get how it may look to people that don't know us, but he knows Gohan; he knows that he's not like other guys. _

Dad straightens his back in contest as well, his head towering over mine easily by at least two feet. Despite this, I keep my head held high, glaring right back into his eyes. He lets out a defeated sigh and crosses his arms. He looks to the side of my room, staring at the pictures on my mantle. As his eyes thoughtfully flash by each picture, his angered expression and posture gradually softens.

"Still, I don't want you dating him because you think you owe him anything. I don't want that punk thinking that saving you makes you his-"

"You couldn't be more wrong. I know Gohan; he's kind, thoughtful, brave, selfless and honest. He would never do anything to hurt me...And I love him. I love him so much, Daddy. So, please...I know your rules about dating, but can't you make an exception?" I speak clearly and confidently, expressing all of my certainties and faith in Gohan.

_Gohan's not like those other guys at my school that flex their egos around, thinking that will impress me. He's never once shown an interest in my wealth or popularity. Stuff like that has no value to him, and that's one of the things I admire most about him, even back when we first met. _

I take a step closer to Dad, reaching forward to grab both of his larger hands with my own. I gently run my thumbs over his knuckles, a gesture he would always do for me when I was scared or lost. The touch seems to smooth the tension within him as his shoulders sag, likely coming to terms with my unwavering resolve. He looks down at his own joined hands before raising his eyes to meet mine, concern clearly evident in his eyes.

"But why the rush? How well do you really know him? Why not wait-"

"I can't, Dad. There's...there's no one like him and there never will be. I love him, and I will be with him...with or without your support." I feel my heart grow heavy with each word I speak, worried that it won't be enough.

_I can't imagine being with anyone else; I don't want to even try. I've had so many uncertainties in my life with my crime-fighting, social life, Dad's secrets...and my Mom...but not Gohan-_

I gasp in surprise as both of Dad's arms wrap around my smaller body, pulling my closet to his chest as he hugs me. I reciprocate his loving gesture, reaching my hands up to wrap my arms around his neck as I rest my head underneath his. I hear him sigh softly against my hair as he rests his cheek on top of my head, speaking in the softest and most genuine voice I'd ever heard from him.

"I just want my baby girl to be happy. I'm not saying I'll go easy on the boy, but I'm no pushover either. The same rules still apply; be back home before curfew at eleven, no touching or feeling or any kind, and absolutely no going into each other's bedrooms; ever." I nod in agreement with his terms, knowing full well that we've already broken every single rule and on multiple occasions.

_That's hopefully a discussion we will never be having. _

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you." Dad's arms loosen their hold on me as we both lean back, smiling happily at one another, feeling closer than ever.

_Dad may be overprotective and overinvolved at times, but it's all with the best intentions. His accepting me dating is a big step in itself, but he knows how I feel about Gohan, and his support means the world to me..._

"I love you too sweetie pie-"

_BARK! BARK!_

Buu and Bee step into my room as well, chasing each other over the chips or wood that were once my door. Dad leans down to tickle Buu's belly, sending both of them into a fit of laughter, Bee jumping at Dad's clothes, trying to pull him to the floor. I roll my eyes and gradually join into their laughter, watching Buu and Bee roll around on my carpet, Buu obliviously being impaled by several small slivers. Dad rises up off of the ground, dusting his pants off before dropping down into a mock fighting stance and punching me playfully on the arms.

"Come now, why don't you and your old man take a few swings in the ring, hmm? Just like the old days-"

"No need, Satan. Videl already train in here with strong boy today-"

"What!?"

_I guess Buu wasn't taught the saying 'ignorance is bliss'._


	21. Chapter 21: Night Terrors

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Notes:** Just wanted to give you guys a bit of a warning, this chapter is a bit on the darker side and I was really contemplating including it but I really feel that it is an important topic that was never really addressed. Plus, this will tie into a later chapter!

Also, that you for all of your feedback! Shout out to Mr. SupermanNA! I plan on going back to edit most of my past chapters but I won't change anything that would confuse those that don't go back to reread!

* * *

_I guess Buu wasn't taught the saying: 'ignorance is bliss'._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_'Why am I seeing this again?...Why now?'_

_I clench my trembling hands tightly into fists, holding them stiffly at my sides as I helplessly watch Videl's fight take a turn for the absolute worst. Despite knowing the outcome, remembering her pain and anguish, I can't bring myself to look away from the fighting stage. I watch as she continues to receive a series of unrelenting hits, each one harsher than the last. With each hit she manages to land on Spopovich's body, he returns another, his strength greatly overpowering hers with each strike._

_'I-I don't want to relive this...I can't.'_

_I try to move my body forward, needing to end the terrible nightmare, a nightmare that should have never been a reality, but an invisible force holds me back. My legs are frozen in place, preventing me from moving from my position; preventing me from saving Videl. Despite my efforts to move, the__ painful memory continues to play before me, taunting me with every detail. _

_Every smack and cry ringing in the air brings all of my traumatic emotions rising to the surface, emotions that I could only wish would disappear from my mind. The sight is just as demented and excruciating as the last time, seeing her body covered in bruises and scrapes, her skin and clothes tainted with her blood. _

_My stomach lurches as Videl takes a brutal kick to the side of her head, the contact sending her body skidding harshly across the white floor tiles of the fighting stage. She places her arms around her head and neck to protect her fall, sliding only to stop a few feet from the edge of the stage, keeping her in the match. Laying limply on her back, she remains unmoving as Spopovich slowly stalks his way across the stage, his sinister smile as malicious and barbarous as the first time I saw it._

_'Stay down, Videl. It's over; don't get up.'_

_I exhale a staggered breath as Videl gradually lifts her bleeding head off of the ground, shakily raising herself into a sitting position to face her opponent. She raises a hand to her face, wiping the fresh blood from her nose and mouth as she glares up at __Spopovich_, her confident smirk showing no indication of giving up._ I hear Dad and Krillin's worried comments on either side of me, equally as concerned for her safety as I am, but neither makes a move to help._

_'No, Videl. Don't do it; you can't beat him.'_

_Several gasps and protests are heard from the spectators in the stands and behind the stage as Spopovich laughs dementedly, waiting for Videl to get up so he can continue the onslaught of abuse. As my fists clench tighter, I feel my power growing, the air becoming hotter around me as my ki steadily increases as does my rage. I try to take a calming breath through my gritted teeth, knowing that my anger will not save her, trying to remind myself that this is all just a painful memory; it's not real. _

_'I didn't save her last time either. I just stood there; I stood there watching him hurt her and I didn't stop him.'_

_"That's enough! Give up, Videl; please, give up! There's no way you can beat him!" Despite my cries and pleas, Videl rises to her feet, her expression etched with a persistent pride that I know will be her downfall._

_'I need to wake up. W-why can't I wake up?'_

_Videl charges forward, her hands balled up tightly into fists as she leaps forward at her opponent. She aims several punches and kicks at Spopovich's body, pouring every ounce of strength she has left into her strikes, but her efforts are in vain. He takes every single attack, their impacts no longer having enough power behind them as his smirk grows with each futile attempt to knock him down. He quickly reaches up to catch __her fist mid-punch, surprising her as he holding it close. My heart drops as the back of his large hand makes contact with her cheek, sending her falling roughly to the ground at his feet._

_'I can't watch this anymore. I can't just stand by like last time; I need to move!'_

_As Spopovich cruelly places his foot against Videl's head, pressing her cheek harder into the ground, I reach my limit. The volatile energy I had been suppressing is drawn to the surface as I hear her cries and screams, the sound only escalating my rage. A deep seething hatred fills my heart, a hatred I didn't know I was capable of. Watching as Spopovich is pleasured by her pain...enjoying every second of the torture, __I feel a scream rise into my chest and up my throat-_

_"Gohan!"_

_Videl's scream rings out, and suddenly, the force holding me back is alleviated. I ignore the inconsistencies of my memories, the sights and sounds feeling all too real. Something inside of me snaps, a sensation I have only felt a couple of times in my life, like when cell had killed 16, when Piccolo had sacrificed his life to save mine, or when I found out Buu had killed my friends and family. It is a pain that festers deep within me, and with that pain...comes a power that I both desire and fear. _

_'This has gone on for far too long.'_

_I push past the restricting force holding me back, __no longer feeling the resistance of the wind or time as I rush towards the stage. I ignore the protesting calls from Dad and Krillin, feeling nothing but the uncontrollable rage that has consumed my body and mind. In one swift movement, I jab a fist into Spopovich's stomach and dig down, forcing him down into the stage beside Videl's body. The impact creates a large crater in the stage that swallows most of his body, sending debris flying through the air and off of the stage in clouds of dust._

_'Somebody like this, someone that would dare to touch Videl like that...they don't deserve to be in this world.'_

_I move to stand over Spopovich, my fist clenched tightly as the pressure from my ki travels from my fingertips like electricity, engulfing my whole arm. I channel out all of the sounds surrounding me, ignoring chants of the crowds in the stands, the protests from my friends and family from behind the stage, and Videl's soft voice weakly calling my name._

_"G-Gohan, please...please don't..."_

_'I am doing this for Videl. I can't let anyone hurt her like that again; never again.'_

_I stare down into Spopovich's eyes, looking for anything in him that could be redeemed, but I am met with his mocking grin. The sadistic expression is etched into my brain, silently taunting me with his memory. As my eyes cloud with fresh tears, no longer able to hold in my anger, I harden my resolve; I am not longer afraid. Without a second more of hesitation, my arm darts downwards, plunging straight through his chest and into the floor of the stage below him. _

_The stage crumbles beneath Spopovich's limp body as I pull my arm back, most of his body now disappearing beneath the rubble. I lean back and stare down at the wreckage and then my hands, taking in the weight of my actions. Looking down at what is visible of his lifeless body, I am surprised to feel nothing. The pain and contempt that I had felt...everything had vanished. The only feeling that I'm left with is the profuse adrenaline flowing through my body, a greater power than I had ever thought possible._

_'This feeling-'_

_"Gohan..."_

_I look to my side, seeing Videl now turned over onto her side, staring up at me with an unfamiliar expression. Her eyes are overflowing with fresh tears, streaking down her cheeks and neck. Her eyes shift from mine to Spopovich's body, a look of shock and panic rushing across her features as she weakly kicks her legs, trying to push her body away. I crouch down to her level, lowering myself to my knees as I reach out to her, extending a hand to grab her own. Before I can come close, she flinches away, her eyes meeting mine in a way that hurt more than any attack could. _

_'It's not Spopovich that she is afraid of, it's...me.'_

_"V-Videl? No, please-"_

"V-Videl!" I quickly sit up in my bed, gasping for air as the sheets slide off of my torso and onto my lap.

_I...I'm awake?_

I whip my head up to frantically look around my dark room, grounding myself back into reality when I recognize my bedroom and not the tournament stage. I sigh deeply, placing a hand to my chest to pull on my white t-shirt which clings to my skin. I close my eyes and concentrate on the familiar ki signatures throughout the house, relieved to know that everyone was still sleeping, having not been disturbed by my outburst.

Panting heavily, I reach up to run a shaking hand over my face and through my hair, my skin hot and damp with sweat. Still feeling the aftershock of my nightmare, sleep no longer becomes a priority in my mind. I move the rest of the sheets off of my body and swing my legs over the side of my bed, placing my feet onto the cold wood floors. I pull on my grey sweatpants, feeling my body pooling with heat. I hang my head down, looking at both of my hands resting on my lap as I recall the events of my nightmare.

_D-did I...really do that? Did I kill Spopovich? That's...that's not me...and in front of Videl?_

"Videl..." I quietly whisper her name into the darkness of my room, knowing that my voice wouldn't reach her.

_I need to see her; now._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_I knew I should've let this one go to voicemail but, knowing Erasa, she will keep calling until I pick up._

"Sorry I didn't pick up earlier, Rase; It's been one hell of a crazy night." I stifle a yawn as I leave my room to pace down the dimly lit hall, making my way downstairs towards the kitchen for a snack.

"With _Gohan_-"

"N-no!" I clumsily fumble my phone in my hand, nearly dropping it down the stairs in the process.

I feel my cheeks heat up as I press my empty hand to my heart, feeling it pounding harder beneath my hand at the recollection of our heated moment prior to Dad's interruption. I stop halfway down the staircase, leaning against the railing and sigh contently at the memory. Reaching up to press the pads of my fingers to my lips, I try to recreate the pleasurable sensation of his lips stroking mine, but the artificial feeling could never compare.

_I wonder what would've happened if Dad hadn't shown up? How far would he have taken it? With the way things were escalating, and how...forceful his touch was, would he have scrapped his plan to wait? Would he have taken me right then and there? __I can already feel myself getting hot at the very thought..._

After Dad found out Gohan had been in my room, Dad went into his typical _overprotection overdrive. _Despite changing my curfew to nine o'clock and demanding that I'm not to be alone with Gohan, I think even Dad knows that he can't really enforce those rules. His rules for 'dating someone stronger than him' certainly apply in this case. While other boys have some level of fear of my Dad, if not of me, Gohan is certainly the exception.

_Still, I'm surprised that Dad's somewhat on board with our relationship. I think Gohan saving the world from Cell, and allowing Dad to take the credit and fame, has a lot to do with it though. _

"Do we have to do this right now? It's only...two o'clock on a Friday morning. We've only got _five _more hours of sleep and I could really use all of the hours that I can get. I'm still running on the tiny amount of sleep I had the night before. We can talk during first period." I continue to make my way down the rest of the stairs and turn the corner, headed down one of the many quiet corridors.

I shift my cell phone into my other hand as I run my empty hand along the wall, searching for the light switch. Once my fingers hit the button flipping the lights on to illuminate the ridiculously oversized kitchen, I am thankful to see it empty of chefs and maids. The kitchen staff had already clocked out shortly after cleaning up the dishes from dinner, leaving me to serve myself.

"C'mon, V. You owe me answers, _big time_. I've been in the dark for _far_ too long; it's time to come clean, Missy. I want to know _everything._" I roll my eyes and step into the kitchen, quietly cursing as my bare feet make contact with the cold marble floors.

_Shit, it's like walking on ice! Stupid cold weather._

The chilling air and snowfall recently started to pull in from the mountains, signifying that the holidays are right around the corner. There are rarely more than a few inches of snow that pile up in the city and when it does, it is usually melted down by the next day. However, the blizzards can pick up in ferocity farther into the mountain area, causing massive avalanches and snow piled up to a few feet in height.

_With the weather like this, I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed a bit tomorrow. _

I put my cell phone on speaker and place it on top of the counter, not worried about anyone overhearing as I am certain everyone in their right mind would be sleeping at this ungodly hour. I make my way to the fridge, regretting wearing only a thin oversized t-shirt as the cold air rushes out as I pull the handle, sending a wave of goosebumps across my legs. Shivering at the sensation, I hastily reach for the milk, needing to reach up onto my toes to gain access to the higher shelf.

_Of course Erasa wants answers. No gossip flies over her head, she'd see it coming a mile away in her makeup compact mirror._

"Alright, alright. If you want answers, I'll tell you what you need to know. I'm guessing you want to talk about what happened last night? Then, I'm sure by now you've seen the news-"

"_Of course_ I've seen the news, who hasn't? Is any of it true? They say that Saiyaman _totally_ has the hots for you; not surprising though, I mean...what guy doesn't? But the _real _question is: are _you_ into _him_ too?" My hands jerk at her blunt questions, completely missing the glass while trying to pour my milk.

Erasa's outburst causes half of the jug to spill across the counter, the milk dripping down the drawers and onto the floor. I sigh in annoyance and set the jug back down onto the counter. I reach for my phone, quickly turning off the speaker, not wanting Erasa's voice to travel to every house in the neighborhood. Grabbing a nearby towel, I start to soak up the mess, becoming more flustered by the second.

_And it always has to come back to that. _

"Erasa! How could you even ask me that? I already told you about my feelings for Gohan. I would never-"

"I know you would never do anything to hurt Gohan, but that doesn't mean _Saiyaman_ isn't still interested. You two have been spending an awful lot of time together fighting crime, so it's probably just some mixed signals happening. Maybe you should talk to him; if he really is a nice guy and he cares about you, you should at least let him down easy. Then again, maybe I'm wrong; maybe love _is_ in the air." Squeezing the phone between my shoulder and ear, I wring out the cloth into the sink, watching the murky milk wash down the drain.

_At least Erasa uses her head before jumping to conclusions. She may be light-headed and a bit ditzy sometimes, but at least she's open-minded enough to see through all of the idiocy that the press manage to come up with. _

"There's nothing going on, Rase. This is all just a big rumor caused by people needing something to gossip about; everybody is feeding off of this like leeches. When Saiyaman and I are together, it's strictly work. He's a great guy and I trust him, but there's nothing romantic going on between us and there never will be." I toss the damp cloth into the laundry hamper and lean back against the sink, the edge digging into my lower back.

_I hate lying, especially to those that are close to me, but this isn't my secret to share. If I told her the truth about Gohan being Saiyaman, more questions would surely follow. I trust Erasa, with all my heart, but the fewer people that know a secret, the better it stays a secret._

I push off of the sink and make my way back out into the dark hallway, turning off the lights behind me. I keep the lights off, not wanting to risk waking anyone up as I use the railing to guide my way back up the stairs. I press my phone back up to my ear, hearing Erasa mumbling incoherently to herself on the other end before I cough lightly into the microphone, drawing her attention back to me.

"Oops, sorry. So, have you spoken to Gohan about it? I'm sure he's seen the news by now, or at _least_ heard-"

"Yea, I-uh spoke to him after school when he dropped me off." I make my way up the last step and turn the corner, heading to my personal wing of the house.

"Are you sure that's _all_ you two did when he dropped you off?"

_Wouldn't she like to know. _

I lift my hand to grip my bedroom door handle, my ears burning with an embarrassment that I'm glad no one is around to witness. I turn the handle and step inside, not bothering to turn the lights on as I shut the door. I quickly open my mouth to quietly chastise Erasa, becoming more and more rattled by her constant teasing in my ear.

"Erasa! I already told you-G-Gohan?..."

I look up from my bedroom floor to my balcony window, surprised to see a familiar figure standing outside. Still holding the phone to my ear, I clear my mind and concentrate on the energy, confirming it to be Gohan. I step towards the balcony doors, looking to my nightstand alarm clock which reads two-thirty in the morning.

_Why is Gohan on my balcony this early in the morning? Maybe something is wrong-_

"_Gohan_ what? What's going on, V?" Erasa's confused voice forces me out of my daze, causing me to jump slightly at the urgency in her tone.

"I-uh have to go! Sorry, Rase! I'll see you tomorrow!" I lower the phone from my ear and quickly end the call, not prepared to give an explanation for having Gohan in my room at this hour.

_Erasa would love that conversation all too much. _

"W-wait! Is he with you-"

_CLICK._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_I know I shouldn't be here right now, but I need to see Videl; I have to make sure that she's okay._

I quickly raise my head up at the sound of the balcony door swinging open, relieved to see Videl standing in the frame, leaving the door propped open enough for me to see her body. Without a single word of explanation, my eyes openly roam down her figure, completely enchanted with how beautiful she looks. I notice the way her white t-shirt hangs loosely off of her left shoulder, and how the bottom of the shirt stops teasingly high on her thighs. Her flawless skin glowing under the moonlight, making her look all the more captivating, showing no signs of injury.

_Thank goodness, Videl's alright._

"G-Gohan?..." Videl must have noticed my stare because I notice her hands begin to lightly tug at her shirt, fruitlessly trying to cover more of her legs than her shirt would allow.

I draw my eyes back up to Videl's deep blue ones as she steps out onto the concrete floor of her balcony, purposely lifting up to balance her weight onto the balls of her feet. She takes a few quick steps towards me, shifting from foot to foot as she looks back into my eyes with one of her brows raised in a confused expression. I open my mouth to reply, but seeing the concern in Videl's eyes stops me, knowing the extent of her tenacity when it comes to secrets.

_I can't tell Videl about the nightmare. If I do tell her...then she might push farther...then I'd have to tell her everything. _

"...Gohan? What are you doing out here-"

I step forward, reaching my hands out to grasp Videl's shoulders, quickly pulling her tightly against my chest. As I hold her body close to mine, I feel my fears and self-doubt slowly slipping away. I move my head to rest the side of my cheek on the top of her head, inhaling deeply to breathe in her soothing scent. I feel her posture gradually loosen in my arms as she shifts her hands which had been squished between our chests, bringing them up to wrap around my back, returning my embrace.

_I don't want her to know that side of me...that could be capable of such things. I don't ever want her to be afraid of me, to look at me the way she had..._

"...Gohan?..." I feel her head shift underneath my cheek,

_I'm not ready to let her go._

"I'm sorry...I...I just wanted to see you." I slacken my hold on her back, allowing her to pull back as she raises her head to look into my eyes.

I had spent the entire flight here caught up in my nightmare, seeing the fear in Videl's eyes as she looked up at me. I wasted no time flying here, relieved to sense that she was still awake. After touching down on her balcony, I had felt her ki signature elsewhere in the house which had prompted me to wait outside. When I had seen her silhouette through the curtains, millions of doubts and insecurities ran through my head, taunting me with the memory of my failure.

"You don't need to apologize, Gohan; I'm glad you're here. D-did you want to...come in? It's getting a bit breezy out here, and I'm not exactly dressed for the weather." Videl pulls away and takes a step back through the doorframe, crossing her arms and rubbing them with her hands, trying to keep warm.

_I should probably let her sleep; she must be exhausted. It would be selfish of me if I continue to keep her awake._

Videl continues to look up at me, waiting patiently for a response, her cheeks and nose becoming flushed from either the cold or the alternative and more...suggestive implication; likely the latter. My Feeling my own cheeks becoming warm, I simply nod in response, wordlessly stepping through the doorframe and closing the door behind me. I kick my back shoes off at the door before walking over to the center of her room, keeping my eyes focused on the opposite wall where her self holding her picture frames is hung.

I hear the rustling of the curtains before sensing Videl crossing the room, moving to stand in front of me, our chests barely touching. I move my eyes up to hers, seeing her smiling up at me, seemingly unaware of the conflict stirring within my mind, causing a deep turmoil that even her touch couldn't completely take away. Keeping her eyes locked on mine, both of her hands move to cup one of mine, watching carefully for my reaction with each movement.

"Come." Videl tugs lightly on my hand, guiding me over to the side of her bed to sit on the edge.

_It wasn't that long ago that I had laid on her bed before, caught up in our moment of passion, but now...now I don't know what to feel._

Videl moves in front of me, standing between my legs as she places her hands on my shoulders, rubbing them lightly in a soothing manner. Feeling my body relax under her touch, I close my eyes and lean my head forward, resting against her chest. Her hands stop moving for a moment, allowing me to wrap both of my arms around her small waist. One of her hands leaves my shoulder, moving up the back of my neck to weave her fingers into my hair, lightly massaging my scalp.

We stay like this for a moment, neither of us saying a word as we continue to hold each other in a comfortable silence. I hear Videl sigh quietly into my hair before her hands still their movements as she pulls away, causing me to raise my head off of her. I keep my arms wrapped around her as I look up to her face, seeing her looking back at me with a soft and gentle smile.

_Should I even be allowed to be here with Videl...like this? Do I deserve to have someone as special as she is?_

I feel both of Videl's hands move to cup my cheeks, affectionately rubbing her thumbs along my skin as she closes her eyes and leans down to place her lips against mine. I follow suit, raising my chin to meet her lips in a slow and gentle kiss, using my hands around her waist to pull her closer. She brushes her lips She places a knee on the bed between my legs, using it as leverage to lift herself up and onto my lap, straddling my thigh.

I feel my worries slipping away as I move my hands down to the tops of Videl's thighs, gently tracing along her soft skin, moving her shirt up along her legs. She parts her lips moans quietly into my mouth, giving me the opportunity to-

"Wait..." I instantly halt my movements and pull my face back, intently searching Videl's expression for any sign of discomfort or pain.

_This was too much; this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come..._

Videl looks back into my eyes, taken aback by my hypersensitivity. I lift my hands, ready to remove them off of her body, but her hands quickly move down to grab my wrists, holding them in place. Her eyes become saddened and unsettled the longer she stares into mine as if being able to see right into my soul, trying to make sense of my atypical demeanor. She opens her mouth to speak, her voice as soft and reassuring as her expression.

"Gohan, I feel like you're hurting. I know something is wrong...but you don't need to tell me if you're not ready. Just...lay with me for a bit, okay?" Videl releases her grip on my wrists as she gently traces her fingers up to my forearms, giving them a comforting squeezing.

_I don't know what I'd do without her, what I'd do if I ever lost her. _

"Okay." I nod and reach my head forward, placing a small and gentle kiss on Videl's cheek.

As I pull away, Videl gives me a shy smile, content at the simple but meaningful gesture. Videl swings her leg to the side, placing both of her knees on the bed to crawl around me to the other side. I watch with interest as she kneels beside me, pushing my shoulders down until I am forced to swing my legs onto the bed, settling comfortably on my back over the sheets. I rest my head back against the pillows beneath me and let out a yawn, suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion.

I look up to see Videl leaning over her side of the bed, digging around before rising back up with a large white throw blanket. I laugh quietly as she tosses the blanket over my body, tucking me into her bed as if I were a child. While tucking my feet under the end of the blanket she whips her head up to face me, sticking her tongue out in a childish manner, only causing another round of laughter.

_Videl is all I could ever want, all that I'll ever need..._

Before tucking in the side closest to her, she slides her own body under the sheets, shifting hold body closer to mine. Understanding her intentions, I move my arm outwards, allowing her to move over it to snuggle into my side. She lays on her side; her head rests against my left peck, her right arm wrapping around my stomach, and her right leg hooked over the top of mine, spooning the entire right side of my body.

I move my right arm to wrap around her back, pulling her close against me as I soak in the warmth and pleasure of having Videl so close to me in a way that is more intimate than any kiss could ever be. For the moment, my distress and trauma seem to withdraw from my thoughts, leaving my body and solely focused on her.

_I did fail Videl, but now I need to make up for it; I need to get stronger for her. _

"Goodnight, Gohan." I dip my head down slightly to place a kiss on the top of her head, feeling my own consciousness slip away.

"Goodnight, Videl. Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22: Let’s Make A Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

* * *

**Notes: **Still have 1 more chapter after this until the Christmas Special! I hope everyone is enjoying their holiday!

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_Ugh...It's morning?...Already?_

I squint my eyes as the harsh morning light shines on my face, causing me to groan in discomfort as I shift my head to face the opposite wall, my mind and body craving more sleep. I try to turn my body completely over onto my side, wanting to block out the light shining obnoxiously through the curtains, but the feeling of a light weight pressing against my right side and arm causes me to stop my jostling. My eyes widen as the memories of last night fill my mind, suddenly remembering that I'm in a bed that isn't mine...and I'm not alone.

_That's right. I came to Videl's room after my...that nightmare. I must still be in her bed..._

After blinking several times to adjust to the light, I turn my head back to my right to see the top of Videl's head. Looking past her messy short black hair, I see her beautiful features still holding the serene expression of sleep, her rest not yet disturbed. Her eyes remain closed and her lips are slightly parted, only moving with each breath that she takes. Her cheek is still resting comfortably against my chest, in the same position as we had fallen asleep in, her back gently rising and falling to the beating of her heart. I can't help but smile, seeing her snuggled so close to me; the blanket had been kicked off during our sleep, leaving both of our bodies exposed to the chilling morning air.

I reach up with my free arm, bringing my fingers across my chest to lightly stroke Videl's arm, feeling goosebumps rising along her skin from either the cold or my touch. After removing my hand, I move slowly and gently, tightening my arm around her back and applying a small amount of pressure in order to pull her body closer against mine, intending to keep her warm. I bring my face lower, closing my eyes as I place a soft kiss on the middle of her forehead, sighing contently at the feeling of her soft skin against my lips.

_So this is what it would be like...waking up beside her; this is more perfect than I could've imagined. I've never felt more at peace than I am now..._

As I pull my lips away from Videl's face and lay my head back into its previous position on her pillow, her body begins to stir lightly against mine. Her face nuzzles against my chest as her arm tightens around my stomach, her hand fisting my white t-shirt. I feel her thigh, which had been hooked on top of mine, rub up along my leg covered by my gray sweatpants, coming dangerously close to my groin. I bite my lip and concentrate, trying to swallow the moan rising up in my throat whilst failing calm down my growing morning arousal.

"Go...han...?" Videl's cheek brushes against my chest as she tilts her head up, looking up at me with half-lidded sleepy eyes; still not completely conscious.

Looking down at Videl, I give her an apologetic smile for rousing her from her much-needed sleep. Using my free arm, I reach over my chest to touch her face, delicately brushing her hair which had fallen in front of her face, covering her blue eyes. I continue to trail my fingers across the skin of her cheekbone and down her jaw, taking the time to admire how stunning she truly is. Even when having just woken up, she is still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and, most definitely, will ever see.

_Videl...she's enchanting; absolutely flawless, which is why I can't believe I get to be the one to lay in her bed with her...holding her like this._

"Sorry, Videl. I didn't mean to wake you up." Videl smiles up at me sweetly and shakes her head in response, her arms tightening around my body as she closes her eyes and snuggles further into my side.

"That's okay, Gohan; I had a really good sleep. Plus, we need to get up for school anyways. What time is it?" I raise my arm, that had been wrapped around Videl's back, to look down at my watch to check the time.

"It's...just past seven o'clock. Looks like we still have a bit of time before we need to leave. Did you want to rest for a little bit longer? I can wake you up when it's time to get ready to leave." Seeing Videl shivering again, I place my arm back around her back, running my hand down her side to pull down her shirt which had risen up.

_I really should let her sleep some more; it's been a long and tiring couple of days for both of us. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done if Videl hadn't let me stay with her. Everything about her is soothing; her voice, her smell, her touch. I was in such a dark state of mind when I had woken up from that nightmare, but Videl saved me from that. I can't help but feel responsible if she didn't get enough sleep..._

Just as I am about to move my hand back up, Videl places her hand on top of mine, pressing my palm against her bare thigh. I open my mouth to question her, but my voice is caught in my throat when she suddenly swings her leg over my thigh and hip. The rest of her body follows the momentum in one fluid motion, causing her to rise up from my side as her knees touch the bed on either side of my hips. Both of her palms rest against my chest as she pushes herself up into a sitting position, her barely covered core resting right on top of the growing bulge in my sweatpants.

_Or...perhaps 'tired' wasn't quite the right word..._

Videl must have noticed my aroused state because she smirks down at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes pressing herself farther down on my tent. I wince and let out a grunt as she lightly grounds herself down in a thrusting motion, taunting me in her dominant position. Closing my eyes, I stiffly move my hands to my sides, gripping the bedsheets tightly as I let out a quiet moan, my voice still rough and deep from having just woken up. I feel her thighs tighten around my hips as she laughs quietly above me, clearly satisfied with my response to her movements.

"I could think of better ways that we could be using our time together..." Before I have enough time to regain my composure and open my eyes, Videl has already leaned her chest over mine and pressed her mouth to mine.

My hands release the sheets underneath us as I quickly reach up to grab Videl's clothed hips, needing to halt her grinding movements. I can't help but smirk as her disappointed whine turns into a pleasured cry as I suddenly thrust my pelvis up, my clothes morning erection digging into her core. Using the opportunity, I tilt my head slightly and eagerly return her kiss, dragging my tongue along her upper and bottom lips before pressing myself into her mouth. I sigh in pleasure as her hands drag down my torso, her delicate fingers tracing along the muscles of my covered abdomen before grabbing the hem of my t-shirt with both of her hands.

Understanding Videl's lustful intentions, I keep my hold on her hips firm as I sit up, keeping our chests pressed together as I pull her with me to change positions. Her weight is lowered down into my lap, the movement causing her core to once again stoke my erection in an upward motion. As we both sit upright, she hastily pulls my shirt upward, our lips parting as the shirt moves over my head and off of my arms before being tossed to the other side of the room. Her hands move to grip my shoulders, roughly kneading the muscles as we continue our kiss, our touches and caresses becoming more intense.

Filled with the desire to reciprocate Videl's passion, I shift my hands from her hips, stroking my fingers down her thighs to the hem of her blue nightshirt which is now bunched up on her lap from our change in position. She hesitantly lifts herself off of my lap as I untuck her shirt, shifting it up to her hips. My fingers graze the fabric over her underwear and I pause, looking back up to her face to gauge her reaction before continuing.

Videl presses her forehead against mine and closes her eyes, her nose gently brushing against mine as she moves her hands from my shoulders to cup my face in her palms. I close my eyes as well and lean into her, my hands remaining still with her shirt clutched in my hands. I feel her warm breathes fanning across my face as she whispers softly to me, her voice soft and filled with desire.

"You don't have to worry, Gohan. I want this; _I want you_...I know you want to wait to have sex, but that doesn't mean we can't do anything else while we're waiting." Videl removes her forehead from mine, smiling back at me encouragingly as her eyes look back and forth between my eyes, mouth, and chest.

_And I want Videl...more than anything. I feel so physically and mentally prepared, but what's holding me back? She has made it very clear, on several occasions, that she wants me. There's something about the timing; it just...I want the moment to be completely perfect, but making love to her with her Dad and Buu somewhere in the house before we need to rush to school?...No, she deserves better than that._

I sigh lightly, struggling with my internal conflict but relieved to hear Videl's reassuring and consenting words. I take a calming breath before I slowly raise the fabric over the rest of her body, revealing more of her skin than I've yet to see until now. After tossing her shirt off of the side of the bed to join mine, I tentatively eye her body. The beautiful sight alone causes my cheeks to flush, my heart to pound, and my erection to swell. My eyes are instantly drawn to her matching light blue panties and bra, noticing the way it complements her skin and figure.

_I didn't really take Videl as the type of girl to wear something as lacy and girly as...this; not that I mind. I'm positive Videl would look beautiful wearing anything, and most definitely beautiful wearing nothing. Also, she's right; just because I'm waiting to have sex with her, doesn't mean we can't be more intimate in other ways. I still want to make her feel loved-_

I am pulled from my thoughts when I notice Videl's hands shift slightly, intending to cover herself from my view. I quickly press myself forward, sending Videl backward as I move to lay on top of her, pinning her hands to either side of her head to halt her movements. I hear her quietly gasp my name as her widened eyes are drawn to mine; embarrassment, excitement and lust evident in her expression. My hands shift from her wrists to her hands, running my fingers along hers to press our palms together and interlock our fingers. I continue to stare into her deep blue eyes, speaking earnestly and truthfully from my heart.

"You don't need to do that; you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're absolutely beautiful, Videl." I dip my head down, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, nose, both of her flushed cheeks, finally making my way down to her lips.

"G-Gohan..." Videl tips her head up and arches her back, moaning loudly as my lips brush against the skin at the bottom of her neck.

_I love the way my name rolls off of Videl's tongue, especially when she says it like that; I'll do whatever I can to hear it again. I want my name to be the only name that she cries like that. I want to be the only guy that ever sees, touches and tastes her like this. I need to make sure that she knows that she is just as much mine as I am hers._

I continue on a downward path, tracing my lips down her neck and across her shoulders and collarbone, each moan and cry fueling my passion. After placing a small kiss over the middle of her upper chest, I pull back slightly, looking down at her heaving chest which still remains covered by her light blue bra. I release one of her hands from my own, raising my hand to her chest and hers moves to my stomach, her fingers digging into the ripples of my muscles.

I gently run my fingers down the thin blue strap of her bra, sliding it down her right shoulder. Keeping my grip on her other hand firm, I shift my body down the bed, bringing my face above her chest. I lean in, placing a kiss on her shoulder where her strap had been, smiling against her skin as she sighs at the contact. I remove my lips and look up slightly, seeing her biting her lip as she watches my movements intently. I move my fingers to her chest, slowly tracing over the lace on her right breast. I purposefully swirl my finger lightly over the center of her breast, feeling the pad of my finger move over her pert nipple underneath, causing her to squirm in my grip.

"G-Gohan! S-stop teasing m-me..." Videl pants heavily as she arches her back off of the bed, pressing her chest firmly into my hand in an attempt to alleviate her need.

I lower my lips back down, moving my lips and tongue along the tops of Videl's exposed chest that isn't completely covered by her bra. Using her pleasure as a distraction, I use my hand to finger the material of her straps, searching for a clasp or hook; nothing. Changing strategies, I move my hand down to stroke my fingers along the underwire of her bra, making my way to the side; still nothing.

_How the heck do I take this thing off? I'm so close to just tearing the stupid thing off-_

"Yo!" Not having time to think, I hold Videl's body close and turn our bodies to roll off of the side of the bed, taking the blanket with us as we fall to the floor.

I shift my body underneath Videl's, ensure that my back is the first to hit the floor as hers is cushioned on top of my chest. She raises her head, her expression just as panicked and frustrated as mine. I reach for the blanket that had fallen off of the bed with us, hastily wrapping it around her body to cover up her nearly naked form. We both sit up to peek our heads over the other side of the bed, surprised to see Dad scratching his head sheepishly as he stares down at us on the floor. I shuffle on my knees to place myself in front of Videl's body as I glare across the bedsheets and question him, keeping my shouting voice low.

"Dad! What's going on? What are you doing here?" Dad laughs light-heartedly at the situation, clearly oblivious to what Videl and I had been doing when he teleported into her room.

"I came to get you. I woke up this morning and I didn't sense your energy nearby. I thought maybe you were getting some training in with Piccolo and I wanted to join; I didn't realize you were-um...here...with..." Dad shifts his eyes to Videl, who had been peeking over my shoulder, giving her a carefree smile as if the situation were completely natural and comfortable.

"...Oh! Hi there, Videl! I didn't see you back there! Sorry for barging in like this! I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important!" Dad looks over at Videl's flushed face and casually raises a hand to wave at her. Videl hesitantly shifts a hand up from behind my back, holding onto the blanket tightly with the other hand as she returns Dad's friendly wave. She clears her throat before responding to his friendly greeting, her voice quiet and rushed as she struggles to find words appropriate for the situation.

"Um-H-hi, Sir..." Videl moves back behind me, grabbing more blanket to completely encase her shoulders, the only part of her body being exposed is her head.

_You've got to be kidding me. Here I thought Vegeta catching Videl and I kissing was mortifying. This is on a whole other level of humiliation. _

I guide Videl to sit against the side of the bed, checking the blanket to ensure that she is still properly covered before I stand up. Walking to the other side of the room to grab my shirt that had been removed earlier, I try to keep my composure, deciding to not make Videl any more uncomfortable than she probably is. I stick my arms through the sleeves and bring the rest over my head, sliding the shirt back on the cover my back and chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious having both my girlfriend and Dad watching me get dressed.

_This couldn't possibly get any more embarrassing. At least of all the people that could've walked in on us, it was Dad. There are many worse outcomes that could've played out. That being said, it doesn't mean I want to be in Videl's room half-naked, with Videl wearing next to nothing and having my Dad watch. _

"Dad! You need to leave! Now!" Dad suddenly darts towards me, his sudden movements catching me off guard.

"Well, as far as I know, ChiChi hasn't gone into your room just yet. So, let me save you a lecture and a beating, son; you'll thank me later." I feel Dad's hand gripping my shoulder as he looks to my face with an apologetic smile before a familiar tingling sensation spreads throughout my body as Videl's bedroom is instantly replaced with mine.

_Why do things like this always have to happen to me?_

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_RING, RING!_

"-remember to finish worksheets one through thirty-two and please, for goodness sakes people, _check your work_! We will be reviewing the answers when we come back from the break! I suggest _all_ of you bunker down and hit the books; there will be a test on this material!" The teacher shakes her head, realizing that most of the class had already begun to pack up their bags and push their seats in.

With Christmas right around the corner, the school will be closed for the next couple of weeks, giving everyone the opportunity to spend time with their friends and families. Dad, on the other hand, has been booked for several tours and martial arts exhibitions around the world. He'll be spending most of his time doing interviews and attending parties with various companies and celebrities. This time, he gave me two options; I'll either have to hear him gloat and flaunt about his recent tournament victory, or I'll be at home by myself for the holidays.

_I love Dad, and I know he loves me more than anything, but sometimes I wish he would give it a rest. He did say it would be my decision as to whether or not I wanted to go with him on his trip, but I would honestly rather stay here. I really don't want to spend the holidays being harassed by the paparazzi even more than I already am. Besides, I've still got Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner; I'm sure they could spare me some time-_

"Hey, slow-pokies! Time to get going!" I snap out of my daze at the sound of Erasa's cheery voice, looking to my side to see her and Sharpner with their bags already packed, waiting down by the classroom door. Sharpner swings his duffle bag over his shoulder, quickly checking his phone before looking back up to address Gohan and I.

"We'll meet you two outside on the front steps; don't take too long! I have an _awesome_ evening planned for us and we need to get hustling if we want to beat the traffic!" Erasa happily grabs onto Sharpner's arm and leads him out of the room, throwing me a quick wink over her shoulder as the two move out of view.

_I can't even imagine what Sharpner has in store for us. Maybe I should've let Erasa make the plans; at least that way I know that it wouldn't involve anything overly inappropriate._

I shake my head before turning to look beside me, seeing Gohan still focused on writing down several page numbers for the homework and studying questions assigned for each class, his writing as perfect and tidy as his work. After finishing his list, he looks up as well, surprised to see the room cleared of all our other classmates and the teacher. I gently bump his arm with my elbow, drawing his attention to me.

"C'mon, Gohan. Let's get going." I reach behind my chair for my backpack, bringing it to rest on my lap as I gather the books and pens on my desk.

After putting all of my supplies away, I zip my bag up and place my hand on the backrest of my chair, preparing to rise out of my seat but, before I have a chance to stand up, Gohan moves to place his hand on top of mine. I look at him questioningly, realizing that he hadn't moved to pack up his things. He continues to face the front of the classroom, his flushed embarrassed expression suddenly becoming more serious and anxious with each word he manages to stutter out.

"H-hey, Videl? Could we talk about this morning, and...about why I-I came over last night...well I-I...-"

"It's okay, Gohan. Maybe not here. You're still coming over tomorrow to study, right? We've got some tests coming up with school starts up again, but we can certainly squeeze in some time to talk if that's what you need." I turn in my seat, my legs hanging off of the side so my full body is turned to face Gohan.

Placing my other hand on his thigh, I gently give his leg a supportive squeeze, his unusual behavior becoming more concerning the more I ponder it. Since meeting up with Gohan this morning at school, after his abrupt departure from my bedroom, he's been deep in his own thoughts. I didn't question Gohan during his untimely visit last night or why he appeared to be in such distress, not wanting to further upset him.

_Maybe I should've said something sooner. I didn't realize he was hurting so much-_

"Y-yes! There's a...a few things I'd like to talk to you about." I give Gohan a quick nod and release his leg, allowing him to turn back to his desk to begin putting his supplies away.

I stand up from my seat, placing my backpack over my shoulders and pushing my chair in to make room to walk past. I watch as Gohan puts his last textbook into his back before standing up as well, placing his strap over his shoulder before turning to face me. Before I have time to react, Gohan moves to step in front of me, continuing to move forward as I step back until I am pinned between the lip of my desk and his body, my heart pounding with a mix of excitement and arousal.

_W-what is he doing? We can't be doing this here!_

I open my mouth to speak, but my words are muffled into Gohan's mouth as he places his lips over mine, passionately brushing his tongue along my bottom lip to quickly set the tempo for the kiss. I quickly find myself getting caught up in the pleasure, eagerly placing my hands on his black vest as his hands move to wrap around my waist, pulling our bodies closer together. I moan quietly as his hands move down to my hips and over my jeans until they reach my thighs, squeezing both of them lightly before lifting me off of the ground to support my weight.

I instinctively lift my legs to wrap them around Gohan's waist as he presses forward, sitting me on top of the desk behind me. He moves his hips in between my thighs, rubbing his pelvis against mine as his hands move from my thighs to my hips as he continues to kiss me with more passion and force. I moan loudly int his mouth as he moves one of his hands up to cup the back of my neck, tilting my head to the side as he sensually swirls his tongue around in my mouth.

My hands slide up Gohan's chest and shoulders, coming to rest one on the back of his neck and the other in his hair, pulling him closer as I squeeze my thighs together. His hips buck forward at the pressure, forcing me to feel the length of his hardened erection through his red pants, the sensation making my core even wetter with each movement. It is only the feeling of my cellphone vibrating in my jeans pocket that brings me back, causing me to reluctantly pull my lips from his, my breathing staggered as I try to speak.

He leans down, pulling on my neck as he tries to kiss me again but I take my hand out of his hair and move it to his face, placing my fingers against his lips to stop him. He opens his eyes and looks down at me with confusion, clearly disappointed that I had stopped him. I continue to inhale deeply, still breathless from the kiss as I gently stroke my fingers along his lips, silently letting him know that his feelings of desire and longing are very much reciprocated.

"Gohan...we shouldn't be doing this here; someone could see. Besides, we need to get going; Sharpner and Erasa...they're are waiting for us outside..." I feel the breath of his sigh against my fingers as he pulls away, looking down at me with a similar expression I had seen earlier this morning.

_This is getting so frustrating; all of this stopping and starting...it's becoming more and more difficult. I would want nothing more than for him to take me right here and now, but he's right; the timing just isn't right, nor the place._

"Sorry, Videl. I guess I got a bit carried away. Still, do we _have_ to do this today?..." I roll my eyes at his dramatic sigh, placing both of my hands on his chest to push him back, allowing me enough room to slide off of the desk to get back onto my feet.

"C'mon, Gohan. This whole _Friday hangout_ is for you and Sharpner. Erasa and I are just tagging along to make sure you two don't try to kill each other." Looking over Gohan's body, I reach up to straighten his vest which became a bit wrinkled from where I had grabbed him.

_I know those things that Sharpner had said about me really upset Gohan, but he really needs to move past this; they both do._

After looking Gohan over, I quickly move my hands over my own body, straightening up my blue jeans and yellow sweater. Not wanting to give Erasa anything to bat an eyelash at, I make sure that both of us look presentable, looking in the subtle reflection of one of the windows to make sure that my hair is laying flat. Once I finish straightening the neck of my sweater, I tighten the straps on my backpack and head for the door. Gohan jogs down the stairs to catch up to me, rubbing the back of his neck as he laughs sheepishly.

"With everything that's been happening the past few days, I guess I forgot about it. Still, you could've at least warned me sooner-"

"If I had reminded you any earlier, you would've found some way out of it. Not even Piccolo's training or ChiChi's studying can save you. This _is_ happening today; no if's, and's or but's." I kept my voice firm and direct, determined to see the day through as scheduled, prepared for any excuse that Gohan may try to use.

"Okay, you're right; I'm sorry. I'll be on my best behavior, scouts honor." I turn my head over my shoulder and raise my brow at Gohan, seeing him doing a mock salute behind me. I can't help but laugh, glad to see that his humor and goofiness has come back.

_That doesn't mean I won't ask him about it tomorrow. He's already kept secrets from me before; I don't want him to feel like he has to again. I want him to open up to me, but I know that means that I...I have to open up to him as well. There are things about my life...about my past that I haven't told him either._

"You'd better be, Gohan, because if not..." I pause mid-sentence and slowly turn my whole body around to face him, stepping forward to look up at Gohan with my mastered sultry smile.

I watch with satisfaction as his eyes widen like a deer caught in the headlights as he looks between my expression and the door, waiting for me to make my next move before he can determine his own. Summoning up a small amount of my own energy, I float upwards, making my face level with his. He remains unmoving as I bring my face forward, placing my lips near his ear, lightly kissing the lobe before biting it roughly.

"...I'll have to _punish_ _you_."

_And I'm looking forward to it._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_Laser tag?_

I continue staring up at the front reception desk where Sharpner is currently waiting in line to get our tickets. Reading the brightly colored neon sign and the several cautions and descriptive signs underneath, I learn about the different rules and regulations for the game. Videl and Erasa provided no explanation as they ran to the washroom as soon as we walked into the building, leaving Sharpner to sign us in. Just as I finished reading, I sense Sharpner come up behind to stand next to me, waving the four tickets in his hand.

"You play before?" I turn to face Sharpner, scratching the back of my neck abashedly as he reaches the tickets up for me to take one.

"N-no, sorry. I've heard about it though and I just read the sign over there; it sounds like a lot of fun!" Sharpner smiles and nods eagerly, beckoning for me to follow him as he turns to walk towards the gate. We stand off to the side, waiting for Videl and Erasa to come back so that we can go in to get our gear.

_This is the first time I've every really done something like this in the city, apart from my trips to the city with Mom. This is the first time I've actually hung out with people my age that are...well...normal. _

"They actually just opened this place after tons of renovations. Videl, Rase and I used to come all the time back when it was still the original layout; we even did school competitions here for gym. So, I hope you brought your a-game today because you're looking at the second place Satan Junior High champion!" Sharpner's voice is nothing short of its typical cocky and pridefulness, but there is something different about it.

I stifle my laughter as Sharpner flips his hair over his shoulder and puffs out his chest, clearly more than satisfied with coming in second place. I turn my head at the sound of giggling from one of the viewing booths off to the side. A couple of girls, about our age, are seated at the table, looking at Sharpner the way I sometimes catch Erasa looking at him. He must have noticed them staring as well, because he turns to the side and begins to flex every ounce of muscle that he can, contorting his body into various uncomfortable positions.

"So, who came in first?" Sharpner stops his flexing and turns his head to face me, his expression perplexed by my question. We both nod silently in agreement before opening our mouths, our voices answering in unison.

"Videl." We both burst out in laughter, mine only growing as Sharpner doubles over, placing a hand on my shoulder to steady himself as he gasps for breaths in between his chuckling.

_I'm surprised he's gone this long without calling me 'Brains', 'Nerd or 'Loser'. Looking past our previous arguments, he's actually a pretty nice guy. Although he can come off as being pretty arrogant and self-righteous at times, when it comes down to it, he really does genuinely care about Videl and Erasa.  
_

"Jeesh! Would you two get a room?" Our laughter dies down at the sound of Videl's teasing voice. As we look up to see her and Erasa walking over to us, I notice that both of them have a brow raised with smirks on their faces.

I allow myself to stumble forward as Sharpner light-heartedly shoves my shoulder, that he had been holding onto, before jogging over to meet the girls halfway. He steps in between Erasa and Videl, swinging an arm over each of their shoulders as he pulls them into either side of him. Erasa giggles happily as she leans in, wrapping an arm around his waist to snuggle further into his side.

Videl, on the other hand, is looking less than impressed, rolling her eyes at the gesture as she turns her head to look the other way. As I watch her lean her body away from his, I force myself not to move or make any comments. I feel my hands clench at my sides, finding it difficult to watch her being held by another man, even if the intentions are supposedly platonic.

"Just in time, ladies. I was thinking about making our match a little more interesting. We'll be in the same room as other people, but as far as scorekeeping, we should do boys against girls. What do you say, man?" Feeling everyone's eyes on me, I relax my body and nod, remembering my promise to Videl.

"R-right! We've got this." Much to my relief, Sharpner releases Videl and Erasa and hands them their tickets before walking back over to me.

Sharpner extends his left hand up in the air as he walks past me while turning his head over his shoulder, giving the girls a rather brazen smirk. Understanding his intentions, I raise mine as well allowing his plan to smack against mine to confirm our alliance. The girls suddenly burst out laughing at the gesture, the giggling between them causes Sharpner to turn back to face them and huffs as he flips his hair over his shoulder and turns his nose up in the air.

"You girls won't be laughing once you're crying over your defeat." Videl scoffs as she and Erasa walk over, pushing past Sharpner as they head for the gear gate which has now opened.

Sharpner and I turn to follow as well, but pause as Videl stops in the door frame, causing Erasa to let out a whine as she bumps into Videl's back. Videl turns back around to face Sharpner and I, wearing a smirk similar to the one she often has when she's challenging someone, or of the brief moments that she manages to get on top of me before I pin her onto her back.

_If I'm being honest with myself, __I actually quite like it. I love to see her smirking above me as she grinds against me, thinking she holds power on me. Her confidence makes it all the more pleasurable when I easily overpower her, holding her against the bed as I watch her writhe underneath me. _

Thinking more on the latter, I shift uncomfortably in my pants, trying desperately not to get excited, especially in public. The movement catches Videl's eye as her attention is drawn towards me, her smirk only growing as her eyes shift lower on my body. I quickly look away from her face to look at the wall, knowing that the longer I stare, the tighter the crotch of my pants will get.

_How is that a simple facial expression is enough to turn me on? Maybe Videl has more power over me than I thought?  
_

"Let's make a little wager then, shall we, boys? The winners get to pick any day they want where, for the entire day, the losers have to do whatever the winners say." My eyes widen as the suggestion instantly draws my attention back, watching as Sharpner nods eagerly in agreement, just as excited by the new terms of the challenge as Videl.

"Slaves for a day? You're on." Sharpner walks up to Videl and extends his hand, his confidence remains unwavering as he matches Videl's smirk.

After giving he hand a firm shake to seal the deal, Sharpner walks over to me and swings his arm over my shoulder, pulling me along with him as we head into the gear room, following behind Erasa and Videl. Just as my eyes look up to scan the room, my eyes make contact with Videl's. She gives me a quick and subtle wink before walking over to the shelves along the wall to begin suiting up for the game.

_I have to win this game. If I don't...I can't even imagine the things she would make me do..._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_This is going to be fun; really fun. _

"We...lost?" Unable to contain our laughter, Erasa and I burst out into a fit of giggles as Sharpner and Gohan continue to stare up at the scoreboard, completely baffled by the results of our match.

Gohan and Sharpner are diligent in double-checking the numbers, to ensure they are reading the board right, rubbing their eyes in disbelief when they see my name at the top of the scoring list. They huddle together and debate for several minutes, trying to add up the points in their heads. It only takes Gohan a few seconds to combine his and Sharpner's and mine and Erasa's points to figure out the winners, even double-checking his mental math to ensure accuracy.

_Their expressions are worth every bit of energy I put into this game. I sure am thankful that Gohan had taught me how to sense energy, making finding and evading people in the dark much easier. I was able to track the more movements and I kept aware of my surroundings, being sure to keep a safe distance away from Gohan. Erasa really pulled through for the game, managing to find a great hiding spot behind me as she would shoot blindly into the darkness without aiming. _

_Also, I'm more than certain the Gohan had been holding back his agility, allowing Erasa and I to land a few hits on him. There were a few times where he would squeeze the gun to hand in his hands, resulting in it breaking it in half. He would exchange the gear for a new set, stating it had malfunctioned during the game. As far as the other half of his team goes, it was definitely Sharpner's score that was their downfall, standing out in the open while thinking he could somehow dodge the lasers; typical Sharpner. _

I walk in between Sharpner and Gohan, turning around to sling both of my arms over their shoulders, pulling them close. I look side to side to see each of their faces, ready for the gloating to begin. I press Gohan's body closer to mine, using the gesture as an excuse to touch him without raising suspicions from Sharpner. Sharpner has his head hung low as he gradually comes to terms with the loss, sighing heavily as he prepares to accept the consequences of his defeat.

"Don't look so sad _Sharpie_. You learned a valuable lesson today; don't make bets with me unless you have the skills to _actually_ win." Sharpner shrugs my arm off of his shoulder as Erasa comes to stand next to him, trying her best to comfort him with her words.

"Hey! We all had lots of fun, and that's what really counts, Sharpie! I'm just so happy we could all come together to play today! Thank you so very much for taking us!" Erasa grabs onto Sharpner's arm with both of her hands and looks up, smiling happily at him.

_Those two are perfect for each other; I only wish that Sharpner would wake up and realize it. He's been chasing after me this whole time, seeing Erasa as just a friend. Hopefully, Erasa will eventually be able to tell him how she feels..._

Sharpner returns Erasa's smile in a way that is only ever reserved for her, teasingly taking both of her cheeks in his hands and pulling on them lightly to contort her expression. Sharpner uses this gesture often, one of the many ways that he is able to make her smile. This causes both of them the laugh, completely zoning out mine and Gohan's presence, their attention solely focused on each other. I smile at their interaction, silently rooting for the relationship. Gohan leaves my side to walk up to Sharper, extending his hand out for Sharpner to shake.

"Yea, it was tons of fun! Thanks for inviting me, Sharpner." Sharpner releases his hands from Erasa's face to turn and look at Gohan before shifting down to see his extended hand. He brings his hand swinging forward, smacking his palm against Gohan's.

_At least those two are finally on good terms. Their constant glaring at each other during class had me worried; there were moments where I thought they would never move past their feud. I'm honestly more surprised with Sharpner's good behavior; he is easily one of the most stubborn people I've ever met._

"Of course, man; you are part of our group. Now, are you sure you two don't need a ride home?" Gohan nods before turning to look at me with a questioning gaze, waiting for my answer.

"That's okay; we'll manage. See you guys later! Maybe we'll plan something for the break!"

After leaving the building and walking across the street, we say our goodbyes as we prepare to go our separate ways. Erasa quickly leaps on me, nearly in tears as giving me a hug. I promise to keep in touch, laughing light-heartedly at her dramatic farewell. Sharpner gives Gohan a smack on the back before helping Erasa into the passenger seat his car, having already promised to be her ride home as he typically does. Sitting in the driver's side, he honks the airhorn a few times before driving off, waving as he passes by.

Now, finally being alone in each other's company, Gohan and I walk along the sidewalk towards my house, being sure to keep a respectable distance as to not draw the attention of onlookers. Every once in awhile our hands would make contact, our fingers brushing against each other's as we swing our arms side by side. I would watch as couples walk past, holding hands without worrying about who might be watching or what people may be thinking.

_That's what I want. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up, pretending that Gohan and I aren't together. I want to be able to hold his hand, to hug him in public without making the front page of the paper. _

"So, about Christmas break...do you have any plans with your Dad?" Gohan's question causes me to scoff loudly as I shake my head, continuing to look forward as I reply.

"Nope; my Dad won't be here at all. He and Buu are going on some sort of martial arts tour, and I already told him that I wouldn't be going; attending parties with pompous rich people isn't typically my idea of a good time." Gohan pauses at my response, causing me to halt my footsteps as well when I notice he is no longer walking beside me.

We're stopped somewhere in the middle of one of Satan City's largest community parks, the buildings of the city somewhat blocked by trees, trying to appear isolated from civilization. Unfortunately, the skyscrapers are still visible from above the tree line, and the sounds of traffic disturb the beautiful view. Since entering the park, we haven't seen too many people, usually only having to step to one side of the sidewalk for a runner or two to pass by.

I take a few steps back to where Gohan is standing, looking up at him with one of my brows raised in confusion. He looks down at me with a pitying expression, knowing and understanding the loneliness I've experienced before due to Dad's lifestyle. I open my mouth to reassure him, but he quickly cuts me off, his features suddenly lightening up with an idea.

"Well, how about a different kind of crowd? I know this is a bit short-notice but Bulma holds a Christmas party every year, inviting our usual group of family and friends. You're more than welcome to come with me. I'm sure my Mom, Bulma and 18 would love to see you again." Quickly looking around for anyone that may be listening in or watching, I discretely slip my hand into Gohan's, giving his hand a brief squeeze before pulling away.

"As long as it's alright with Bulma, then I...I'd love to, Gohan."

_Thank you. _


	23. Chapter 23: Touches of Fear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Notes:** Last Chapter before Christmas! I'm posting a bit behind schedule; the Christmas chapter will be posted by the end of Boxing Day at the latest! I also just wanted to give y'all a quick heads up that this chapter will be a bit heavier the second half as Gohan and Videl share some secrets that they've been holding onto.

* * *

_Thank you._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

I lower my hand from the door and adjust the strap of my bag hanging across my shoulder, waiting patiently on the front cement steps just outside of Videl's house. After waiting for a few moments with no answer, I turn and walk to the edge of the front steps to look out at the garden, which takes up the whole entire back and left side of the house. The garden is similar to the many indoor gardens that Bulma has at her place, filled with various exotic plants and flowers, the area very well-kept by their gardeners.

_It's actually kind of odd; neither Mr. Satan nor Videl really strike me as being gardeners or flower connoisseurs. Maybe it's just for show, probably designed by the contractor when the house was built-_

Sensing someone approaching the front door from the inside, I make my way back to stand in front of it, becoming immensely more nervous when I recognize the ki signature as the door opens, revealing Mr. Satan. Upon recognizing my face, he hastily swings the door open all the way, giving me one of his comical wide toothy smiles. I tilt my head and back down as I politely bow in respect, remembering all of the mannerisms Mom had taught me to formally greet people.

_"_Hello, Mr. Satan. It's good to see you again." I raise my head as Mr. Satan steps to the side, beckoning me to enter his home with a swing of his arm.

"Well, hey there, Gohan! Videl told me you were coming by to do some studying and whatnot. C'mon in. She's not finished getting dressed yet but I want to have a quick talk with you before I have to leave for my trip." I silently nod before stepping into the house and close the door behind me, always amazed to see the inside of the luxurious house.

_Mom would lose her mind if she were to ever step foot in here, having only heard tales about the size of this place from Videl, the bored description not quite doing it justice. The entranceway alone is larger than my entire house, and then some-_

_BARK, BARK!_

I smile as I watch Bee turns the corner to come into the foyer, skidding along the laminate floors, his nails surely leaving marks in his wake as he takes his short but quick strides over to greet me. Bee, coming in fast, slides into my legs, looking up at me happily as he wags his tail along the floor. Naturally, when Bee is in the room, Buu is never that far behind. As if on cue, Buu also comes running in from the same direction, his large gloved hands swinging happily at his sides as he skips over to me, sending me an enthusiastic wave with both arms waving over his head.

"Hey, Buu, Bee. How are you guys doing?" Bending low, I squat down to scratch Bee on the head, laughing as he unceremoniously flips onto his back, wiggling his stomach up at me.

_BARK, BARK!_

"Hi, strong boy! You come to play with Buu today?" I look up as Buu comes to stop in front of me, his head tilted to the side as he looks down at me with curiosity. Placing my hands on my knees, I straighten my back as I rise up, giving Buu an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Buu; I'm afraid I won't be able to play with you today. I'm actually here to do some school stuff with Videl. Maybe we can play next time I come over, okay?" Buu lets out an exaggerated _huff _at my words, crossing his arms as he turns his head the other way, a childish pout on his face.

_Geez, it's almost like talking to Goten-_

Mr. Satan lets out a hearty laugh at Buu's tantrum as he walks over to Buu, taking one of Buu's large gloved hands in his as he pats his arm with the other hand, trying to soothe the powerful pink alien. Bee, also sensing Buu's sadness, turns over on the floor, shifting back onto his legs as he stands up. Bee gives my fingers a quick lick before running over to Buu, playfully licking and nipping the pink skin of Buu's legs, trying to cheer him up. Mr, Satan gives him one last pat on the arm before speaking, using a tone like a father would to a child.

"That's okay, Buu! You're coming with me on my trip, remember? We're going to have tons of fun together, just you, me and Bee! Oh! There will be tons of games, and food too; all you can eat! Won't that be fun?" Buu instantly perks up at the mention of food, smiling happily as he claps his hands, the sound echoing loudly in the foyer.

Buu nods his head at Mr. Satan, now filled with a newfound excitement as he bends down to pick up a barking Bee, giving me a quick wave before running down the hall where they had come from. Several loud bangs and crashes are heard down the hall, causing many of the maids and chefs to scream after them. Only moments later, the voice of an elder woman is heard chastising both of them, having no idea of the inhuman power that Buu holds behind his child-like personality. I laugh as Mr. Satan lets out an exhausted sigh, shaking his head as he too stares off in the direction Buu and Bee had run, not even bothering to go assess the damage.

_I can't even imagine the amount of trouble those two get into; I don't know how Mr. Satan does it. I guess it's a good thing he's as wealthy as he is; otherwise, I'm not sure how he would even be able to afford Buu's diet and maintenance..Come to think of it, I suppose Mom is in a similar boat sometimes..._

I follow Mr. Satan into one of his many large rec rooms, filled with several leather couches, a couple of large televisions, and a full-sized bar. The room is dimly lit, only having spotlights shining on several mantels and shelves. As we walk across the room, I notice many of the glass cabinets on the walls are filled with various trophies, medals, and awards, probably for his martial arts accomplishments and for when he _saved the world_. He walks down into the large dug-in pit where the couches and are laid out, sitting down in the middle of one of the leather couches before gesturing to the one across from him.

_I wonder what Mr. Satan wants to talk about; whatever it is, I'm sure it has to do with Videl and our relationship; that has been the hot topic for the past couple of days. I know that he is aware that Videl and I are together; so, I guess I'll be finding out whether or not he approves. I still remember our encounter at Bulma's last party; he made it pretty clear that he didn't want me anywhere near Videl._

I sit down, feeling the nerves set in as Mr. Satan and I make eye contact, searching each other's eyes to try to figure out what the other is thinking. As we sit in silence, I begin to worry about what Mr. Satan knows about Videl and I, and the _extent_ of our relationship. He continues to eye me up and down as his elbows raise up, resting his arms on the back of the couch. After sitting for a few more minutes, the uncomfortable silence becomes unbearable, prompting me to open my mouth to initiate the conversation.

"S-so...sir. What did you want to-"

"Just what are your _intentions_ with my daughter?" I stare back at Mr. Satan incredulously, the invasive question taking me by surprise, causing me to stutter as I try to form an appropriate response that will do the least amount of damage.

"M-my...intentions? Mr. Satan, I-"

"Don't play _innocent_ with me, _boy_. I was your age once; I know exactly how the mind of a horny teenager works; with your _sex_ and _alcohol_, and whatnot. I know this isn't hard to believe, but I was quite the ladies man- well..._still _the ladies man- and I am very much aware of the trouble kids your age get into. You may seem like a goody-two-shoes right now, but _copping a feel_ can be a game-changer for small-town country boys like you." I find Mr. Satan's voice to be discrediting and demeaning, speaking to me as if he were scolding a child.

_Mr. Satan is seriously going down this route...again? Why does he assume the worst of my intentions; how could he think that I...that I've only got my lustful self-interest in mind? Does he have any idea of how much I care about her?_

Mr. Satan removes his arms from the back of the couch to cross over his chest which is puffed out, likely trying to appear intimidating and authoritative. I lean forward on the couch as my hands unconsciously clench on my lap, feeling both defensive and offended at Mr. Satan's presumptuous words. I manage to maintain eye contact with his challenging blue eyes, determined to not back down or relent in my pursuit of I take a calming breath, trying to stay level-headed as I open my mouth to reply, struggling to keep my voice calm and collected.

"With all due respect, sir, I'm not trying to-"

"Of course you're trying to _seduce_ my baby girl, and you're not the first boy to try either. She's got offers coming in from men _all over_ the world, rich and successful men that would _leap_ at the chance for even so much as a date. So, if you think you can just _woo _my daughter with your crazy magic powers, you can think again. As her father, it is _my_ responsibility to make sure Videl is safe-"

"_Sir_, that isn't just _your_ responsibility!..." Mr. Satan leans back, his hardened expression faltering into astonishment at the audacity of my untimely interruption.

_Oh. _

I find myself taken aback by my own words as well, unclenching my fists as I realize that I am now standing up, looking down at Mr. Satan with widened eyes, unsure of what to do next. I stare down at him for a moment and, despite my own surprise at my outburst, I manage to keep my demeanor firm and unwavering. After recovering from the initial shock, he raises his brow and leans forward once again, but he does not speak. I hold his eye contact as I lower myself back onto the couch, determined to use his silence as an opportunity to speak my mind with unyielding certainty and earnest.

"...It's _mine_ as well. I care about Videl, and I would do _anything_ to protect her. She's not just a classmate, a crime-fighting partner, or a friend...she's...I...I love her..." I shift my gaze to my lap, watching my hands come together on my thighs as I let my feelings for Videl drive the rest of my unprepared confession.

"...There are times when...when I wasn't there when she needed me, or when I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I know now that, in order to protect her, I _have_ to become stronger. I love her so much, and I want you to know and understand that I will _never_ let anything happen to her again." I feel my chest becoming tighter with each word, trying not to be consumed by all of the negative and painful memories that still haunt me.

_I don't ever want to experience that again...the pain of almost losing Videl; I can't. I will make sure that Videl is kept away from that part of my life; I don't want to expose her to such terrible things..._

I look up from my lap at the sound of movement coming from across the table, surprised to see that Mr. Satan had risen off of his couch, looking down at me with a grim and serious expression. The look doesn't suit his typical flamboyant and ostentatious personality and, for the moment, I almost miss it. I watch as he walks around the short table separating us, coming to stand next to me before lowering himself onto the couch beside me, still avoiding eye contact as he chooses to stare at the wall in front of us while he speaks.

"I heard about what happened last week...with that fire. I just wanted to say...thank you...to you and that green fellow; thank you for saving Videl. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to her. Losing my wife was hard enough...I can't lose her too, which is why I am thankful that she has you..." My eyes widen as he turns his head, finally looking back at me with a small smile, his demeanor now filled with sincerity and happiness with every word as he continues to speak.

"...I may come off as a stubborn father, hell-bent on keeping Videl to myself, but the truth is...I'm just not ready to let go of her; not yet. For the longest time, it's just been me and Videl, and now I'm feeling like I'm losing her. I know you're a good man and...and I know you respect Videl and you've proven time and time again that if she were to be safe and happy with anyone...that person would be _you_." At his final word, he reaches up his closest hand to me and places it on my shoulder, squeezing gently as he continues to smile back at me.

_I won't let down Videl or Mr. Satan; I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe._

"Thank you, sir. Your approval really means a lot to me...and I'm sure it means the world to Videl." I watch as Mr. Satan gives me a brief nod before swinging his hand back to give me a firm smack on the shoulder.

"Yea, _well_...don't go thinking this means you two can go off and start running around humping like rabbits! She's still _my_ little baby girl and I don't need to be a grandfather anytime soon! So, you better mind your hands while I'm gone, _punk_!"

_I understand Mr.Satan's concerns...but his execution could use some improvement._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

"-and did you _see_ the way he styled his hair yesterday?" I roll my eyes as I step out of my bathroom, turning off the lights behind me as I cross my bedroom.

"You mean...the same way he styles it...just like the day before...and _every_ single day before that?" I try to hold back the sarcastic tone in my voice but sometimes I can't help myself when it comes to Erasa, feeling myself needing to compensate for her overly cheery and bubbly attitude.

_I love Erasa; she's like the sister I never had. That being said, she's without a doubt the most dramatic person I have ever met, taking second place behind Dad, of course. She is able to turn even the smallest of situations into a whole broadway production, always dragging me right into the eye of the storm with her._

I shift my hands to tighten the white bath towel around my body as I make my way towards my large walk-in closet, shivering when the room temperature air hits my exposed shoulders and legs. After looking through my seemingly endless amount of clothing, I decide to opt for a more comfortable look, picking out a plain matching white bra and panties, an oversized grey t-shirt dress and a pair of white socks. I struggle to gather the clothes in my arms, dropping several pieces along the way while still holding the phone to my ear, listening to Erasa's ongoing ranting.

"No, Videl! _Come on_! Didn't you notice the subtle sheen when the light hit his highlights just right? Or the way it smelled? Something was totally different! He _obviously_ used a new hair gel! Geez, Videl; you _really_ need to pay attention to detail!" I unconsciously raise my brow at Erasa's zealous explanation, silently reminding myself that my sarcastically comical facial expressions would do no good being on the phone.

_I can't even count the number of late-night chit-chats Erasa has dragged me into; most of the conversations focusing solely on Sharpner and, more often than not, his hair. Erasa knows Sharpner even better than he knows himself, having knowledge of his favorite food, drink, candy, movie, music and even the name of his teddy bear he keeps hidden in his underwear drawer. What's worse, is now my head is filled with years and years worth of useless facts about Sharpner._

"_Right_...Look, I don't understand why you don't just tell him how you feel; I think this, '_will they, won't they', _has gone on long enough. You're usually so forward with everyone else, especially when it comes to _flirting_. Heck, you were even hitting on _Gohan_ at one point...not that he'd even notice, being so clueless. So, why is Sharpner any different?" I hear Erasa sigh heavily and dramatically on the other end as she clicks her tongue in thought, a habit that she's had since we were kids.

_Erasa's tongue clicking is something she only ever does when she is really anxious. I've always known she had a crush on Sharpner, but I'm thinking her feelings for him have surpassed the 'crush phase'. I didn't realize that she was stressing over this..._

I stand at the foot of my bed, tossing my clothes on top of my sheets before lowering my phone from my ear as I push a couple of buttons to put it on speaker. I set my phone down on my nightstand, freeing up my hands to dress myself. Shifting the towel off of my body, I quickly pat myself down, visibly shaking when a breeze brushes past the damp spots on my skin. Once I make sure that my body is completely dry, I throw the towel into the laundry basket and reach for my clothes.

"Sharpner is...he's not just _some_ guy...he's _the_ guy. I always knew that he's had a crush on you but that never mattered to me; each day I spend with him...my feelings for him only continue to grow. I know he only sees me as a friend; it's always been this way. So, is it wrong to want more?" I hear the break in Erasa's voice, making the emotions pouring out from her heart in a way that makes me feel like a terrible friend for not taking her situation more seriously.

"Of course it's not wrong, Rase. What _is_ wrong, is your perception of how Sharpner feels about you. I've watched the way you two act when you're around each other, and I've seen the way he looks at you; the chemistry between you two is _undeniable_. He may not be able to admit it yet, but his feelings for you show in the way he talks to you, the way he looks at you and the way he talks about you. He really respects you, Rase, of that much I'm certain." I shrug my bra straps up my shoulders to their proper place as I move my hands behind my back, groaning in frustration as I fumble with the clasp.

_Now I can see why Gohan was getting so frustrated over these stupid things; I could practically feel him gritting his teeth against my lips when he was trying to take it off. Not only that, but his energy was steadily increasing as well; not enough to hurt me, but still abnormally high. I'm honestly surprised he didn't just rip the whole thing right off; that would actually be kind of hot-_

"B-but...he-"

"Erasa, Sharpner may have a school-boy crush on me, but the feelings that he has for you are _real_. It's _you_ that he wants to be with, Rase; it's _always _been _you_." I turn around to sit back on my bed with my underwear on, reaching beside me to grab my shirt as I contemplate my words.

_I've made it very clear to Sharpner that we would only ever be friends, that there is nothing romantic between us. Since having that discussion with him, he hasn't made any inappropriate comments or called me 'his girl'_. _Also, based on his behavior from yesterday, with Erasa and Gohan, maybe he really has moved past this..._

I slide my t-shirt dress over my head as I listen to the loud shuffling on Erasa's end of the line, easily picturing her pacing anxiously in her bedroom. After pulling my arms and head through the fabric, I let out an exhausted sigh at the sound of her breathing heavily into the microphone as her worrying only escalates. I stand up from the bed to let the dress slide down my thighs, checking in the mirror to make sure it's long enough, the hem resting against my lower thighs. As I wait patiently for Erasa to gather her bearings and find her words, I move back to the edge of my bed and sit down.

"B-but what do I say? Should _I_ tell him? Or should I wait for _him_ to make the first move? Oh, I'm so scared, V! I don't know what I'd do if he rejects me; our friendship would be ruined for sure!" I attempt to reassure Erasa in a soft voice, having understanding the stress and insecurity of being in the same position as she is in not that long ago.

"Don't be scared, Erasa; be _confident_. Speak from your heart and say what needs to be said; if you know what needs to be said, then don't hold back! _Go for it_! I know you can-"

_"-don't go thinking this means you two can go off and start running around humping like rabbits!"_

_Of course...some things are better left unsaid._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_I've come to the conclusion that...studying with Videl...is impossible..._

"V-Videl...there's...there's only one more...one more question left-"

I gasp quietly and close my eyes, the muscles in my stomach tightening as Videl teasingly traces her soft lips along my abdomen, nipping lightly on my skin. She continues to push my white long-sleeved shirt farther up my chest, gradually revealing more and more of my skin for her to touch and taste. Overwhelmed by the sensual touch, I lean my head back against the pillow and clutch her bedsheets beneath me in a tight grip, breathing heavily as I try to restrain myself. I feel the bed shift as Videl moves farther up my body, her breath fanning across my skin as she places a gentle kiss over my heart.

"Do you _really _want to be doing homework right now?... because if so...your body says otherwise, _Gohan_." I open my mouth to respond to her insinuation, but I choke on my words as Videl's hand unexpectedly reaches down my body, her fingers roughly wrapping around my hardened member over top of my red pants.

After quickly opening my eyes, I'm immediately drawn to a breathless Videl, staring up at her flushed cheeks and swollen panting lips. She had moved to sit on top of my thighs, smirking down at me as she continues to hold my tent in her right hand. Her smirk only increases as she strokes up slightly, causing me to loudly moan her name, no longer feeling the need to keep quiet in the large empty house. I know I need to stop her before it's too late, but making no move to do so, caught up in the new pleasurable stimulation.

Videl's left-hand reaches down, resting on my right pectoral to balance her weight as she leans down, bringing her face closer to mine. My hands continue to hold the sheets, worried about what I would do next if I let go; worried that I will hurt her if she pushes me too far. I'm about to open my mouth against hers, needing to taste her mouth, but she suddenly pulls away, looking down at me with a concerned expression, her hand releasing my crotch before reaching up to rest her hand on top of my tense one, squeezing lightly.

_W-why is she looking at me like that? I did something; I s-screwed up. I...I can't-_

"Gohan? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I-"

"N-no! I'm the one that should be apologizing. I've been...distracted lately. There's just something weighing heavily on me and I...I don't..." My voice trails off, seeing her expression triggers something painful inside of me, reminding me of the way she had looked at me in my nightmare.

_Great. I managed to mess things up with Videl in my nightmare and in reality. What if...what if my nightmare was a sign; what if Videl really is afraid of-_

I am pulled from my thoughts as Videl's hand grips mine, removing the sheets from my hand as she runs her thumb along my fingers. Continuing to look into my eyes with her light blue ones, she raises my hand up to her mouth, gently pressing several gentle kisses along my knuckles. I find her touch soothing, finding myself calming down as I lose myself in her loving eyes, unable to look away.

"Come with me; I want to show you something." Videl pulls my shirt back down to cover my chest and grabs my hand, pulling me into a sitting position as she throws her legs off of the bed to sit on the edge.

Videl takes my hand and gently pulls me off of the bed, wordlessly guiding me across her room and over to her balcony doors. After moving the curtains to the side, she looks back at me and smiles before opening the doors, letting the cold winter breeze flood into her room. I allow her to guide me through the frame to stand on her balcony, looking out at the garden below us.

_Why is she taking me out here?_

We hop over the railing and descend to the grass below, touching down in front of a large cement fountain. I take a moment to silently admire the statue surrounded by the water, my eyes tracing along the intricate details of the woman in the middle. The cement woman wears a peaceful smile, appearing as though she were dancing in the fountain, her skirt flaring out as her hands are up over her head in an elegant pose. I further study the woman's face, taking note of the structure and elegant features that bring a nostalgic sense of familiarity.

_I've seen this woman before...her face-_

"This garden was built before I was born, in dedication to my...to my mother." My eyes widen as her words take me back to when I had seen her photo in Videl's room, nearly mistaking Videl's mother for her.

_I remember that day in her bedroom...I had asked Videl about her mother, but she said she wasn't ready to talk about her yet; what changed?_

Videl turns her back to the fountain before lowering herself down, taking a seat on the lip surrounding the water. I mimic her position, our shoulders and thighs touching as I move to sit down next to her. I look to my side to see her head down, staring down at her hands on her lap, struggling to continue to speak. Sensing her distress, I reach both of my hands over, taking both of her hands in mine as I try to encourage her to continue.

"It's okay, Videl. Take your time." Videl looks up at me gratefully, giving me a quick nod before looking out into the garden, ready to continue her story.

"My mom...she loved nature, spending most of her time out here. My Dad has built this whole garden just for her when I was six; Dad even let me pick out some of the flowers to plant. I...I still remember the look on her face when he walked her out here; she fell in love with the beauty. She would take me on walks every day along the path; sometimes we would even bring a picnic basket and we would sit underneath one of the trees...until..." I give Videl's hands a supportive squeeze as she takes in a shaky breath, struggling to continue.

"...until one day Mom got...she got really sick from an illness that, at the time...there was nothing that could be done. I-I watched her for months...getting sicker and weaker. S-she passed away when I was nine. It was h-hard and I...I don't like to share this side of me because...I..." I listen to Videl's words trail off as her head tilts downward, trying to hide her face from mine.

_I hate seeing Videl like this...seeing her so broken and in pain. I wish that...I wish that there was more that I could do for her; I feel so useless right now...just like last time..._

Pulling gently on her hands, I guide her towards my body, allowing the side of her head to rest against my shoulder as my arms release hers to wrap around her back and side, holding her close. I place a small kiss on her forehead before tilting my head to rest my cheek against her hair, lightly breathing in the calming natural aroma. I move my hand in a circular motion soothingly on her back as I feel her body quivering against mine, feeling her still trying to self-regulate her pain.

"It's okay, Videl. I don't want you to ever feel like you need to put up a front for me; you don't have to be strong all the time. _Please_, Videl; let me help you." I feel her nod weakly against my chest, continuing to bury her face into my shirt, my heart tightening at the sound of her gasping in between her tears.

_Videl...she always so strong for others, putting up walls to keep everyone else sheltered from her pain. I had no idea that she was hurting just...just like me. _

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Just breathe, Videl...I need to stop all of this crying. I can't let Gohan see me like this..._

I continue to press my face against Gohan's shirt, being too emotional to care that my fresh tears are soaking into his clothes, probably dampening his skin underneath. He remains quiet against me, showing no indication of letting go as he keeps his arms wrapped around my body, keeping me warm with his ki. I feel my body involuntarily trembling against him, the cold air rushing up my t-shirt dress sending goosebumps forming down my arms and legs.

I gasp quietly, not from the cold, but from Gohan's movements, as he uses one of his hands to grab my legs, bringing them up and sideways to lay across his lap. With this new position, I am able to move in closer to him, pressing my face into the side of my neck as my hands move up to lay on his chest, tracing the wet stains on his shirt. One of his hands remains firm around my back, while the other stays on my legs, gently rubbing his calloused hands up and down my thighs and calves, trying to warm my skin. I look up to give him a grateful smile before stretching my neck to place a small kiss on his chin.

_How did I get so lucky? Here I am practically draping myself over him, sobbing like a child, and he's being so...so understanding and comforting._

"Thank you, Gohan...for listening to me and for...for holding me like this. I wanted to tell you sooner, about my Mom, but I just...I don't like it when people see me like this; I hate it. There are few people that I feel comfortable sharing my feelings with...few people that I can trust." Gohan smiles down at me, his dark eyes just as warm and loving as his voice.

"And I'm glad to be one of them. I'll always here for you, Videl. If you're ever feeling hurt or afraid, or if you just need someone to talk to, I want you to come to me. I know...I know what it's like, to have these emotions and not knowing how to handle them, but just remember that you're _never_ alone, even when it feels like it." I find myself struggling to blink back fresh tears, my eyes watering once again at his selfless and tender words.

I remove my head from Gohan's warm neck and press my hands against his chest, pushing myself up into a sitting position to see his face better. After a few moments of me squirming in his arms, he reluctantly allows me to pull away from him, looking down at me with a concerned expression. Pulling my left hand off of his chest, I reach up to delicately cup the side of his face, stroking along his cheekbone to soothe his worries as I stare deeply into his onyx eyes.

"And I'll always be here for you, Gohan. I've never felt closer to someone than I have to you; you make me feel safe and...and loved and...and I want you to feel that way too. I think, if you're ready, we should talk about yesterday, when you came into my room; what happened to you that night?" Gohan's expression turns more serious and grim as it had the night before, the pain and sadness evident in his eyes.

"It's...it's not something you should be burdened with. I don't want to upset you by bringing up such terrible memories...memories that no one should ever have to relive; that wouldn't be fair to you-"

"Gohan, _please_...let me in. What would our relationship be if I'm always relying on you to comfort me, but I can't do the same for you? I want to help you." I shift my hand to pull his face closer to mine but he pulls away, turning his face away from mine.

_No, not again. I won't let him pull away from me like this. I let it happen yesterday morning, but not this time; I feel so distant from him, like he's off fighting this battle all alone. _

I move my hand from his cheek to grip his shoulder, squeezing tightly as I shift my body upright, pressing my chest against his as I shift my legs from his grasp. I raise myself up onto his lap, swinging my right knee over his hip to rest my legs on either side of him. I bring my arms around his broad shoulders, closing my eyes as I affectionately rub my nose along his. I feel his shaky breath sweep across my lips as he sighs, realizing that I'm not going to let the conversation go so easily.

"That night I...I had a nightmare. I've had bad dreams before, about some...difficult things from my past, but this was on a whole other level. It hurt so much to watch; I didn't understand why I was seeing it..." Gohan removes his forehead against mine, moving his face into my neck as his hands reach up to wrap around my back while the other buries itself into my hair.

_I know Gohan has had a traumatic childhood, seeing more terrible things than any child should have to. I'm not surprised that he's experienced night terrors, but I am surprised that has yet to confide in me. Do I have something to do with them? Is that why he came to me that night?_

"...I saw _him_, it was Spopovich; he was hurting you just like...just like at the tournament. Seeing him do those things to you, touching you like that, I...something happened to me; I-I wasn't me. I was filled with so much anger and hatred and it was terrifying..." Gohan continues to hold me possessively as if afraid that someone would try to take me from his arms.

"But that wasn't the worst of it. After I...after I killed him, I felt...good; I felt a power that I have been craving, and I didn't want it to stop." I feel Gohan's staggered breathing against my neck and his hands quivering on my body.

_I know that...if Gohan ever did try to kill someone, it would be to protect the people that he loves; it would be to save them. His intentions have always been pure and good. I have never seen him use his power for selfish reasons or to cause someone pain without a reason; that's not him. _

I move my head from Gohan's neck to scan the area, making sure we are completely alone, shaded from anyone that may be peeking through the front gate or over the fences. After being sure that we're completely alone, I push gently on his shoulders, moving his head from my face so that I'm able to see his face. Cupping his cheeks in my hands, I pull his face closer to mine, lightly brushing my lips against his in a soft kiss. As I begin to lean away, he tried to pull me in closer, his mouth eagerly reaching for mine. After placing a hand to his chest, he instantly halts his advances, opening his eyes and leaning back to look at me, watching my lips as I take a few panting breathes before speaking.

"Gohan...it was only a nightmare; it wasn't real. You didn't kill him-"

"But I wish that I had!..." I flinch away at Gohan's sudden and uncommon outburst, my eyes widening, shocked by the rise in his voice.

Gohan's eyes widen as well, his hardened dark eyes looking into my blue ones, realizing the force behind his words. His hands release their hold on my hair and back as he tries to lean away, seeming scared of his on reaction. I feel my hand unconsciously clench to grip his shirt, trying to keep his body from pulling away. I know my grip will be futile the second he decided to move, but instead he remains frozen in place, his hands hovering a few inches from my body, now unsure of where to place them. He fumbles with his next words looking around at my features but avoiding my eyes as he speaks to me.

"...I...I'm so sorry, Videl. I didn't mean to yell. It's just...I should've saved you; I should've protected you from that...that monster but...I did nothing. Then, in my nightmare I-I became someone that...someone that you feared; the look in your eyes was enough, I-"

"I'm not afraid of you; I never have been. Mistakes happen and people get hurt, but I have never once blamed you or been afraid of you for any reason. Gohan, I...I trust you with my life; I know that you would never do anything to hurt me. As for your nightmare, those were moments of the past, things that we moved on from because we're strong...we're strong together, you and I, and I don't want to lose that." Gohan's shocked expression softens at my confession, loooking back into my eyes with a newfound certainty.

I gasp quietly as Gohan's hands move back to my body, one resting firmly on my lower back and the other moving up to cup the side of my face. I watch he's eyes dart over my face, scanning my features as his eyes make their way down to my lips. Without warning, he quickly leans forward, pressing a loving but fleeting kiss to my lips. He only pulls back slightly, keeping his lips barley touching mine. With each word he speaks, I feel the brush of his lips faintly against mine but I remain focused on his soft words.

"Do you remember what I told you, the night I had dropped you off at home after the fire? I told you that I'll protect you and that I'll never leave your side. I'll keep my promise to you, Videl; no matter what." With his last word spoken, he leans back in, pulling my body closer to his as I, in turn, move my hand back up from his chest to his neck, my fingers burying themselves in his hair as I lose myself in his passion.

_I know you'll protect me...and I will do the same for you. _


	24. Chapter 24: Our Special Place

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Notes: **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope everyone is having a safe and happy holiday! Sorry, this one is so delayed; I've been so sick over the holidays and I just can't shake it :( This chapter honestly killed me; it ended up _incredibly_ longer than I had intended but that's okay, y'all deserve it for being so darn patient and kind. I thought about separating it into a three-part chapter series, but I feel like I've tortured everyone enough.

***Added Note:** I'll be taking a bit of a break to review and rewrite my past chapters. I won't be changing too much of the plot (not wanting to confuse those that haven't gone back to reread), but I feel that my writing has changed a lot since starting and it's been bugging me for awhile!

* * *

_I know you'll protect me...and I will do the same for you._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

"Thank you for inviting me to your party, Bulma. You've _really_ outdone yourself this time; the place looks _amazing_." I turn in my seat to look over my shoulder, admiring all of the Christmas decorations, lights, and furniture that she had set up in one of her large indoor garden domes.

_I'm glad Gohan invited me to the party tonight; it sure beats spending the holidays alone in an empty house. Dad, Buu, and Bee won't be back for two weeks, and I made sure that the maids and chefs were sent home to be with their families until he comes back; it's not fair that they should have to stay just for me when I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself._

"Well, thank you, Videl. I'm just glad _someone_ appreciates the hard work and dedication I put into throwing these get-togethers. It's not easy planning these parties when my _husband_ has no sense of aesthetic, or at least the _enthusiasm_ to support me when _I'm_ the one doing _all_ of the work. You guys should've seen the look on Vegeta's face when I asked him for his opinion on the table cloths; _he's absolutely hopeless_." ChiChi and I laugh at Bulma's complaints, the humor only escalating as ChiChi points out a sulking Vegeta leaning against a tree nearby, appearing to be more irritated than usual.

_If that were even possible; the guy is a total Scrooge sometimes. I still remember the last party with him when he caught Gohan and I kissing; I'm honestly still surprised the Prince of Pretentiousness didn't say anything to Bulma or ChiChi about what he saw. I guess I should really be thanking him though; at least somebody in this city knows how to mind their own business._

Our laughter finally dies down with Vegeta turning around to mutter some incoherent indecencies to himself before storming out of the garden, likely heading to his training room. Bulma, still gasping heavily from her laughter, waves her hands frantically in the air, ignoring her husband's absence as she signals one of the robots to the table to bring another jug of punch. After catching her breath, ChiChi lifts her half-filled glass to her lips and takes a continuous stream of gulps, some of the drink dripping down the side of her mouth as she downs the entire thing in one go. Bulma and I jump in our seats as ChiChi slams the cup onto the table, her cheeks flushed from the spiked punch as she continues where Bulma had left the conversation.

"I second _that_. I even bought this brand-new kimono _specifically_ for this party, and all Goku can say is '_you look nice, Chi_'; that's _it_. Does he have _any_ idea how hard I have to work just to get his attention? I swear I don't know _why_ I even bother. Why am I trying to impress a guy with _my_ outfit when _he_ wears the same stupid orange fighting gi every day? My _training_-_obsessed_ husband is just as _ridiculous_ as _yours_." Bulma leans over in her chair to console a drunk and gloomy ChiChi, grabbing onto her shoulder for physical and moral support as they sway unsteadily together in a trance of their own.

_Geez. Bulma really packed a lot of power behind the punch this time around. It's a good thing they serve non-alcoholic drinks as well or I'm sure I'd be a walking gong-show like those two._

The Christmas party had been well underway for about an hour now, with everyone having finally arrived and seated at their respective tables. I was one of the last people to arrive, placing a large gift basket on one of the entry tables for Bulma since she had generously offered to host the event. Shortly after walking into the main dome, I quickly found Gohan waiting for me by the door, looking as handsome as ever as he hands me a glass that he had poured for me. We were only able to exchange a few quick words before ChiChi, Bulma and 18 had pulled me over to their isolated table, cheerily congratulating me on my relationship with Gohan, news that I hadn't realized had spread so quickly. After being aggressively coerced into giving a brief explanation of how we got together, ChiChi casually switched topics, not even bothering to mention marriage or Grandchildren even once.

_ChiChi hasn't been bombarding me with questions, or gushing over babies or weddings; that's so unlike her. I'm guessing Gohan must've said something to her before the party-_

"It's _your_ move, Videl." I am snapped from my thoughts at the sound of 18's usual stoic voice. Looking up from my glass, I see everyone staring at me expectantly, their full attention resting on me as they quietly sip their drinks.

"My..._move_? What?" Ignoring my confusion, Bulma reaches for my glass and hands it over to the robot, refilling my cup with what I'm sure is more than just Fruitopia.

Bulma places the glass back down in front of me, spilling about half of the drink on the table as she tries to stand it upright, her hand now sticky from being soaked in the drink. After carefully eyeing the glass, I subtly pushing it to the side, knowing full-well that I won't be having even a sip of it. 18 had generously warned me about the punch when I sat down, being sure to switch glasses with me each time Bulma or ChiChi would slide one in front of me. I hear an impatient _huff_ from across the table, causing me to look up to see ChiChi staring at me with a soft, and likely a bit intoxicated, smile on her face as she nods excitedly, leaning her upper body over the table as she cups one of her hands to her mouth. She gives me a secretive wink before explaining, speaking in what I'm sure was intended to be a whisper but quickly escalated into a loud shout.

"Yea. You _are_ dating _Gohan_ now, so you are _officially_ a part of our _exclusive_ group. Bulma, 18 and I get together_ all the time_ to complain about our husbands; it's a great way to relieve some of the stress with all of the _nonsense_ we've had to put up with over the years. Now, _go ahead_; take your shot! Don't be shy, _Videl_!" I quickly lean back in my seat, nearly tipping the whole chair over in the process. Bulma eagerly nods, throwing her top half over the table beside ChiChi, leaning forward as well to whisper quietly for only our table to hear.

"_Yea_, Videl. There must be _something_ about Gohan drives you nuts." My face flushes as I recall the only times that I have truly been frustrated with Gohan, times that I would rather not share with his mother.

_Does being sexually frustrated count? I mean...the only time I've ever really been upset or annoyed with him is when both of us are...when we're 'ready' and someone either interrupts us and kills the mood, or when he stops us because he insists on waiting. I know he means well, and his intentions are actually really sweet and romantic, but I think...no matter where or when we were to have sex, it will be special; it will be special because it will be with him..._

Looking over 18's shoulder, I search the large food table on the other side of the dance floor, quickly recognizing Gohan's unmistakable spiky dark hair sticking up in the crowd. After I had been ambushed by the ChiChi and Bulma, Gohan had given me an apologetic smile and wave before walking over to the food to join Goku, Goten and the rest of the guys. His back is turned to me, but sometimes he would turn his head to the side to speak to Goku, and I would get to see his smiling face, clearly his time spent with his family and friends. Every once in awhile, I would look over to catch him already turned around in his seat to face me, sending me one of his charming smiles; the ones that always seem to make my knees weak and cause my heart to pound harder.

When I first walked into the dome to see Gohan, I wasn't at all surprised to see his very formal attire, recalling how ChiChi had dressed him at the last time. He's dressed in a clean and sleek black suit, this one more fitted than the blue one that he worse to the last party. The jacket and pants are a matching night black with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie to top it off. His hair is just as unruly as ever, managing to defy gravity as it sticks up with a shorter piece of hair hanging down across his forehead. The suit tightly hugs his chest, arms, and legs nicely, shaping him much better than his loose-fitting school clothes or training gi.

_What can I say...Erasa was right; there's definitely something about a man in a suit-_

Unfortunately, my line of vision is suddenly obscured when 18 moves her head to the side, purposefully getting in the way of my view. I watch with flushed cheeks as 18's red lips form one of her usual smirks, likely knowing exactly where I had been staring and, even possibly, what I had been thinking. Using the hand not holding Maron, she flips her short blonde hair over her shoulder and snickers at my bashful expression. She mumbles something about _young love_ to Bulma and ChiChi before all three of them turn their attention back to me, each of them raising a sculpted brow, silently letting me know that they were still waiting for my answer. I embarrassingly stumble through my response, searching for a plausible answer, knowing that I _can not_ tell them about my _real_ problems with Gohan.

"Well...um. I guess I don't really have any _complaints_ about Gohan...I mean, sometimes it's _mildly_ inconvenient when he-uh...breaks things...but-"

"_Oh_, there's no need to be going all _soft_ on us, Videl! Those Saiyan's are absolute _wrecking balls_; breaking anything and everything that they can get their hands on!" Bulma raises a hand to her head, dramatically massaging her forehead with her temples as ChiChi slams her hands on the table in front of her, rising up slightly out of her chair to add in her two cents.

_Well...normally I'd defend Gohan, but I can't argue with that statement. Dad wasn't too impressed with the large dent in my door, and the broken bed and door frame. Naturally, I took all of the blame and hired the repair team myself, not wanting to give my Dad any reason to hate Gohan. I can't really blame Gohan though, it's not really his fault; I know he's trying really hard to control himself-_

"You said it, Bulma! Do you know how many _dish sets_ I've gone through? How many _tables_ and _chairs_ they've broken? How many _humiliating_ trips to the furniture stores I've had to make? This is just getting _ridiculous_..." Bulma and ChiChi continue to take turns ranting and raging over their broken cutlery and furniture, feeding off of each other's rage.

18, on the other hand, appears to be completely unphased by the number of drinks she's had, maintaining her usual calm and collected coolness. She raises a judgemental brow at the chaos unfolding as she leans back in her chair, gently rubbing Maron's back, probably thankful for her _human_ husband. Using their escalating bickering as a distraction, I decide its time to make my move, needing to escape the alcohol-induced insanity. I give 18 and Maron a quick smile and a small wave before sliding out of my seat, silently slipping away from the noisy table. I turn towards the food table, wanting to go sit with Gohan, but a familiar green figure leaning against one of the support pillars catches my eye. I squint my eyes as I look over the purple tunic and white cape, confirming it to be Piccolo, and change my course, making my way over to him. I walk across the empty dance floor and continue past the food table to walk over to the isolated area, stopping in front of him.

"Hey, Piccolo. It's good to see you again." Piccolo opens his eyes and looks down at me, smiling as he pushes his back off of the pillar to stand up straight. I watch with a slight embarrassment as he not-so-subtly looks up and down my exposed arms and legs before drawing his black eyes back to my blue ones.

_Is Piccolo checking me for...injuries? I guess the last time I saw him I wasn't in the best shape. I would've probably been left with a lot of burns and scars if it weren't for him and those sensu beans; I haven't even had the opportunity to properly thank him yet._

"Hey, kid. It's good to see you too. I see you've recovered well." I give Piccolo a slight bow in respect and gratitude, holding my hands behind my back as I look up at Piccolo with a shy smile.

"All thanks to you and Gohan. I actually...I wanted to thank you for pulling me out of that burning building and for giving me that sensu bean; you saved my life...uh...s-sir." Piccolo closes his eyes and shakes his head in response, almost appearing..._bashful_?

_I guess Piccolo's not used to getting praised like this which, thinking back to all of our encounters, isn't all that surprising. He's always sort of struck me as being a pretty reserved guy, usually keeping to himself whenever we get together for parties; it seems like Gohan and Dende are the only ones that he really engages with, but having heard about the history between him and Gohan, the extent of their father-son relationship is pretty understandable._

"It's no problem; I happened to be nearby when I felt your ki in the mix of it all. I'm just glad I got to you in time. Besides, Gohan..._he needs you_. The whole situation really upset him; so, I'm just glad to see he's doing alright as well. The good news is, he's been much more dedicated to his training, and I think you have a lot to do with that. He's becoming stronger..._not_ just for the Earth or for himself, but for _you_. He's got plenty of potential, and it looks like he just needed the right motivation to put him on track." Piccolo turns his head from mine to stare off towards the tables, probably looking to Gohan.

_Gohan has been much busier than usual. I thought he was just using his extra time to study to make up for the classes and tests that we missed; I didn't realize that he had kept up his training this whole time, and...for me? I know, when he was over at my house, he promised me that he would get stronger for me and that he would protect me, but I...I didn't know that he was preparing for...for something else._

"Oh, I...I didn't realize the extent of his training. I mean...I figured he would be training here-and-there to stay in shape, but I thought with the evil Buu dead that...that all of this was over-"

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but our fight is _never_ over; we don't have the luxury of sitting back and growing soft while potential threats are roaming the universe. There will _always_ be another, likely stronger than Buu, and we must be ready for when they come..." I look back up to Piccolo to see him already staring back at me, his back leaning against the pillar once again with a more serious expression as he continues to speak.

"...Gohan knows his responsibilities well, and it will be hard...for both of you. If you're going to be with him, then you will need to accept that he will _always_ be taking risks...even if they cost him his life. Bulma and ChiChi know the full extent of the pain that comes with being involved with a warrior, but they stay because they know that Goku and Vegeta need somebody strong in their lives; someone to counteract all of their pain and fear. You're strong, kid; I know you will support Gohan and that, when the time comes, you'll be there when he needs you, and for that, I thank you." Piccolo gives me a brief nod before placing a reassuring green hand on my shoulder to give it a light squeeze.

_I think I understand why Gohan respects Piccolo so much. Piccolo may come off as cold and frustrated most of the time, but one thing is very clear...he truly does care for Gohan._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_I wonder what Videl and Piccolo are talking about over there; they've just been standing off to the side for quite some time now..._

After I finish swallowing the last of my food and wiping my face clean, I lift myself out of my seat and excuse myself from the table. Dad, Goten, and Trunks give me a quick wave while they continue to shovel back endless amounts of food, causing the robots to frantically rush in and out of the kitchen to replace the empty dishes. I laugh along with the rest of the male spectators, seeing the humor in their hectic eating. I turn around and make my way across the dancefloor to Videl and Piccolo who remain standing off to the side in a quiet area, looking entranced in their own private conversation. I had stolen glances at the two of them throughout my meal, interested in their sudden changes in expression, their demeanors now appearing to be more serious. As I maneuver around several tables and decorations, I take my time admiring Videl, appreciating all of her beauty the closer I get to her.

Videl's appearance took me completely by surprise the second I laid eyes on her; my attention is instantly drawn to her overwhelming beauty. She chose to wear a simple black dress, the skirt fanning out at her mid-thighs, detailed with an intricate but subtle golden floral pattern. The top half is tighter against her chest and waist, accentuating her perfect form and feminine curves without exposing too much. The straps resting on her shoulders, to hold up her dress, are thin and simple, wrapping around to her back which is most open and exposed. She chose a more functional approach with her shoes, wearing a pair of black heels that are low enough to be comfortable, but high enough that they sculpt her legs nicely.

_Wow...she looks absolutely stunning in that dress._

"Hey, guys. I hope I'm not interrupting." I approach from behind Videl, watching as Piccolo releasing Videl's shoulder from his grip and gives me an acknowledging nod from over her head.

"No, not at all, kid. I take it you've come to ask her to dance?" Videl quickly turns around, her skirt dancing over her legs with her spin as she tilts her head to look up at me with a soft smile. I open my mouth to speak, lightly coughing into my hand at being put on the spot, courtesy of Piccolo being as blunt as usual.

"Y-yes, please; if you'd like." I lift my left hand to the back of my neck, scratching lightly as I smile at Videl's equally flushed expression. Not wanting all of Mom's lessons on chivalry to go to waste, I extend my right arm out to her, waiting patiently for her response.

After giving Piccolo a quick 'thank you' and 'goodbye' she happily steps forward to take my arm, looping hers around mine as she leans into my side. The two of us walk onto the dancefloor, our faces reddening at the sounds of the catcalls from Yamcha, Oolong and Roshi, and faint whispering from the quieter onlookers as they watch us weave our way around the other dancers. I look to our left, surprised to see that Mom had managed to drag Dad away from the buffet to dance with her, the two spinning and twirling with a surprising elegance that I didn't know Dad was capable of. Mom rests her head against his chest as they settle into a steady rhythm, both of them looking the happiest that I've seen them in a long time. Goten, Trunks, and Maron manage to knock down Yamcha and Oolong as they chance each other around on the flashing floors, doing well to evade a tipsy Krillin and Bulma as they give chance.

_I wish everything could always be this simple...this peaceful; I guess that's why I'm growing stronger. I want our lives to always be this way, without wars, fighting, death, and destruction. That's a life I want for my friends and family...and for Videl and I...for our life together._

After walking to stand in the corner of the dance floor, wanting a bit more privacy, Videl releases my arm and moves to stand in front of me, looking up at me with a gentle smile as she reaches her arms forward to hold me. Her hands move to rest against my upper chest, still not quite tall enough, even in short heels, to wrap her arms around my neck. I laugh at her pouting face as she attempts to reach up on my body, only to let out a sigh as she comes to terms with our significant height difference. After my training with the Elder Kai and the unlocking of my powers, my body went through some pretty significant changes; my height was definitely one of them, growing by at least another couple of inches.

I move my own hands to hold her back, momentarily surprised when my hands come into contact with her warm skin, remembering that this dress has no fabric covering her back. Videl gasps quietly at my touch, quickly tilting her head up to look into my eyes, her tempting pink lips slightly parted and her cheeks flushed. Unlike last time, I don't get flustered or pull away from her. Instead, I give her back a gentle stroke, reveling in the sound of the soft moan that escapes her lips as the tips of my fingers dip into the side of her dress, gently stroking her skin. She reaches up to give my shoulders a tight squeeze as we begin to sway to the low tempo of the music, the sounds, and movements of everyone else getting lost in the background as I lose myself to the softness of her skin and the beautiful blue hue of her eyes.

_I still remember the first time Videl and I danced together. I was so nervous...not even knowing how to hold her; she guided my hands onto her, wanting me to hold her closer. We've come so far. It feels so natural now...having her in my arms; it's a feeling that I don't want to share with anyone else._

As time passes and we become familiar with each other's steps, having to no longer worry about focusing on our steps, I gain more confidence in my dancing coordination. I carefully survey the space between us and the other dancers before I gently push away from Videl's body, causing her eyes to widen at my abrupt movements as she stumbles backward. Grabbing one of her hands, I carefully twist our wrists, being mindful of the speed as I spin in place, feeling her dress brushing against my legs as she twirls. Once her mind catches up to my motion, she starts to laugh along with me as I pull her back in close, resuming our previous position. She presses her face into my chest to stile her laughter, trying to calm herself down before pulling back to look up and address me.

"Woah there, _stud_; looks like _someone's_ been practicing." I chuckle at her sarcastic tone as I bend my head down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, brushing my lips tenderly against her skin as I reply.

"Mom gave me a quick _mandatory_ dance lesson before we left the house; something about _not_ wanting me to break her _daughter-in-law's_ feet. So, how was your time at the _ladies' table_? It sounded like it was getting pretty intense over there with all of the yelling and table-slamming; not that that's really uncommon for Bulma and my Mom, _especially_ when there's alcohol involved." Videl lets out an exasperated sigh and pulls her face away from my lips to rolls her eyes up at me, causing me to chuckle at her dramatic behavior.

"_Intense_ doesn't even _begin_ to describe it; I thought they were going to work themselves into a _heart attack_. The last time I heard _that_ much ranting was when the principal told Erasa she couldn't wear her hoop earrings during...gym...class..." I raise my brow at hearing the pause in her words, becoming even more confused when her body gradually stops moving with mine.

_Is my dancing really that bad? My moves may still be slightly on the...novice level, but I'm a whole lot better than Dad, that's for sure...and to think I spent a whole hour dancing in the living room with Mom complaining about my form-_

"_Mistletoe_..." Checking to see if I heard her right, I follow her gaze, looking upwards to see several bundles of mistletoe suspended from the ceiling, covering most of the dancefloor.

I continue to hold Videl against me as I look around the dancefloor, surprised to see that all of the other dancers and spectators had left us behind. Hearing distant laughter and talking over the music, we look across the dome to see that all of our family and friends had moved back to the food tables and the bar, seemingly oblivious to our absence. Videl and I are, for the most part, alone; something that doesn't happen very often, not without the cruel irony that usually follows. Not wanting the opportunity to go to waste, I slide one of my hands up her bare back, resting it firmly on the back of her neck to pull her face closer to mine. I keep my other hand on her lower back, pressing her body closer to mine as I lower my head to hers. Videl's eyes shift from my eyes to my lips as she brings her hands up from my chest to cup my face, reaching higher up on her toes as she closes her eyes and presses her lips against mine.

I feel Videl smiling against my lips as my fingers gently trace over the small of her back, becoming more and more thankful for her choice in dress. She continues to hold either side of my face, tenderly running her thumbs over my cheeks as she opens her mouth against mine, allowing herself enough room to lick her tongue along my bottom lip, prompting me to open mine. I quietly sigh her name into her mouth when she brushes her body up against mine, her stomach rubbing lightly against my crotch as she attempts to moves closer. I feel a familiar warmth spreading throughout me as our kiss quickly becomes more passionate as her hands move from my neck to my short hair, pulling on it tightly-

_W-wait! We can't do this...not here._

Remembering that we're still within eyesight of everyone, I unwillingly pull my lips away from Videl's; both of us left breathless from our heated kiss. I press my forehead against hers and keep my eyes closed, taking deep breaths to try to calm myself down from the intense yearning that fills my mind and body; her warm panting breaths against my face let me know that she is trying to do the same, probably just as aroused as I am. Her hands slide down from my face to my chest, her fingers slowly undoing the top few buttons of my jacket before subtly sliding inside, her fingers delicately tracing along with the muscles of my chest from over my white dress shirt. Despite my efforts, I feel my arousal only growing, knowing that all of the air in the world won't be able to keep my hunger at bay for long, especially when I have her in my arms like this.

_What if this is it...What if this is the right time...just not the right place? _

I try to ignore Videl's sensual touch as I open my eyes to see hers already open, her eyes filled with passion and lust as her blue eyes shift from my eyes to my mouth. I soon find myself doing the same, my eyes being drawn down to her reddened and swollen lips, feeling the overwhelming desire to claim and taste them again. I quickly lean in back to steal a brief kiss before pulling away to drag my lips along her cheek, sighing lightly at the softness of her skin. Feeling the heat of her skin against the side of my face, I lean my head to the side, whispering softly into her ear in between my staggered breaths, struggling to find the right words.

"Did...you want...want to-"

"Leave? Yes."

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_When I said 'leave'...this isn't exactly what I had in mind..._

"Here, Videl...take this; its a bit chilly out tonight. I'll try to keep you as warm as I can when we're flying, but you should still cover up." I reach forward to grip the large black blanket as Gohan drapes it over my shoulders, shifting it around me to completely cover my arms and legs.

_We're going outside? In this weather?...And here i thought we were on the same page under that mistletoe. I know I was thinking more on the lines of finding a spare room for some privacy...or, heck, even a decently sized closet would suffice._

It wasn't very difficult to sneak away from the party once we decided that few, we needed more privacy than several meters could provide. Everybody was too entranced with their own eating and conversations to notice us hastily heading for the side exit door, being sure to stay hidden by the furniture and robots as we maneuver around the tables. The only person that noticed us leaving was Piccolo, who was sitting next to Dende and Mr. Popo at the table closest to the only discrete exit door. He raises his brow in a slight suspicion at our obvious attempt at escape but does not say anything, only giving us a disinterested nod before turning his attention back to Yamcha and Krillin who were drunkenly trying to set up the karaoke machine.

_We really dodged a bullet there. Yamcha may not be so bad, but Krillin could single-handedly shut down the entire music industry with his...voice. Still, given the fact the I'm wearing a dress, indoors would be more ideal. I'd sacrifice my hearing for the night in exchange for my warmth._

"And where exactly would you be taking me?" Gohan chuckles at my question as he finishes tucking the end of the blanket in on itself, making sure that it doesn't unravel during our flight.

After ensuring that I'm decently bundled up, Gohan looks down at me with an excited smile, clearly having something up his sleeve. Cupping my cheeks in his warm hands, he leans down to briefly brush his lips against mine, quickly pulling away before I have time to respond to the kiss. I _huff_ in response, wanting to continue where we had left off on the dance floor, causing him to laugh as he kisses the tip of my nose before straightening up and taking my hand in his. Despite my pouting, I join his playful laughter as he eagerly pulls me behind him, finding the silliness in our escape amusing as we exit through the main doors of Bulma's house, stepping into the cold, dark outdoors. Feeling the chilling wind brushing against my neck, I shiver and jog slightly to bring myself closer to his side, trying to use his body heat to keep me warm.

"There's somewhere I want to take you. You trusted me enough to show me a place that is special to you, so I want to do the same." I silently nod my head in agreement and give him an understanding smile as I silently resist the urge to further question him.

_Where would he be taking me at this hour? It's not like anything will be open on Christmas Eve at ten-thirty at night. What could he be planning?..._

We walk off of the paved sidewalk and onto the grass as we move to the shaded side of the Capsule Corp building, scanning the area to make sure no one is nearby as we prepare to take off to the mysterious destination. Already used to our usual flight routine reserved for whenever I wear dresses and skirts, I move to stand in front of Gohan before turning to the side, ready for him to put his arms around me to pick me up. He wraps an arm around my back and under my legs to cradle me in his arms, holding me tightly against his muscular chest. I use one hand to hold my blanket closed, wanting to keep out the cold air, and the other to rest leisurely against his chest, not at all concerned about being dropped.

I look up to watch Gohan's brows furrow slightly in concentration before both of our bodies are engulfed a familiar glowing warmth, the tingling sensation making me feel both calm and safe. This feeling sends an almost pleasurable heat throughout my entire body, focusing mostly in my heart and stomach, causing my grip on him to tighten with the desire to feel more. I concentrate closely with interest, having heard from him and his friends about the drastic changes in power when he and the other Saiyan's transform, wanting to experience the change in his ki for myself. In a matter of seconds, the feeling of an unfamiliar and overwhelming pressure of his power and the rate it increases at causes me to lose focus, unable to keep up with the extent of his power.

_That's insane; he's able to increase his energy as such any accelerated speed. Not only that, but it feels nothing like when I had felt him during our training in the forest; this...it's different. I guess his training with Piccolo has really been paying off; that, or he's been holding back the whole time he's been with me._

I close my eyes and lean farther into Gohan's chest as I feel him bend at the knees before pushing us off of the ground to take flight, gaining altitude at a controlled and bearable pace, probably for my sake. I barely feel the pressure of the wind rushing past us, probably having something to do with the way he has disbursed his energy around me. As we quickly reach his desired height, we level out in the night sky, heading towards our mysterious destination. we remain in our comfortable silence, enjoying the pleasure of being in each other's company which doesn't always require words.

After flying for about ten minutes at what felt like a decent speed, Gohan's hand gently rubs along the small of my back to get my attention, silently beckoning me to open my eyes for the first time since our take-off. When I do, I gasp at the beautiful and unfamiliar scenery surrounding me, appearing to span over several miles in each direction and extending far past the higher mountains and lakes. The land is lush with all kinds of exotic looking plants and animals, watching in awe as I am barely able to make out a large dinosaur running across the rocky terrain in the distance. Even being hundreds of feet in the air, we are surrounded by large towers of plant-life and boulders, stretching as high as some of the biggest skyscrapers in the city.

"Wow, it really hasn't changed much since the last time I was here." Gohan's speed slows down as he scans the area below, the place seems to invoke nostalgic memories to him.

_What would Gohan be doing all the way out in the middle of nowhere? I mean...I know he lives a some pretty isolated mountain area, but this?...This place looks like it has no city or villages; there's nothing here. _

"Gohan, where exactly are we? What is this place?" We descend slowly from the sky, touching down on top of one of the larger natural structures, just outside of what appears to be a small cave built into the rocks and greenery, looking to be undisturbed from the outside conditions.

"Come with me; I'll explain inside. Let's get out of this cold." Gohan carefully sets me down on my feet and quickly takes my hand, tenderly interlacing our fingers together as he guides me into the small dark cave behind him.

The cave is even darker than the outside, not even having the stars or moon as a source of light to guide us. I tighten my hand in Gohan's, trusting him to lead me through as we continue in deeper, no longer being able to see the walls or the floor. The cave must be quite small because we only walked about two meters deep before Gohan abruptly stops in front of me, causing me to walk into his back. I raise my hand to rub my sore cheek which probably has a pink mark on it, silently cursing him for having a body harder than steel. He must have turned around because our hands twist from his movement as his chest presses against mine, holding me closer than before. I open my mouth to speak, but my voice is cut short when a sudden bright flash of light shoots out from what I assume to be his other hand, the small beam heading straight into the ground beside us.

_W-what is Gohan doing? We're in a cave!_

My hand instinctively tightens around Gohan's as I close my eyes and move closer into his chest, prepared for the whole cave of collapse in on us from the blast. Instead, a faint orange and red-light shines through my eyelids and heat begins to warm the blanket at my legs. I hesitantly open one eye, then the other, looking down to see a pile of wood had caught fire beside us, illuminating the small cave. I let out a sigh of relief, glad to know that he wasn't trying to bury us both under rocks that would've crushed us instantly, or...crushed me at least. Feeling suddenly embarrassed by my display of fear, I hastily loosen my grip on his hand as I raise my other hand to smack him on the arm. He lightly-heartedly shakes off my hit and laughs at my attempt to reprimand him as he reaches up, gently rubbing the back of his neck in his usual sheepish manner.

"Sorry, I guess I should've warned you before I did that." I roll my eyes at his abashed expression as he smiles down at me, not even bothering to pretend to be affected by my hit.

Still feeling the chilling air entering the cave through the entrance, my hands reach back up to grip the blanket on my shoulders as I turn around, scanning the small cave with the dim light the fire provides. I notice that the cave is even smaller than I had predicted, the roof low enough that Gohan has to duck his head down slightly just to stand up in it. It also isn't that deep, stretching maybe 3 meters from the entrance, the heat radiating from the fire quickly warming up the small area. I leave Gohan's side to take a walk around the cave, wondering why he would choose to bring me all the way out here. Looking down at the ground at the base of one of the cave walls, I notice a small pile of large withered leaves and some large bowls that looked like they were shaved down coconuts, but that's not what surprised me the most.

_What is this?...This pattern...these designs...it's definitely not natural..._

As the light of the fire flickers on the walls, something engraved on all four of the cave walls catches my eye, leading me to walk closer to investigate. I tentatively raise my hand to press my fingers along the cave wall, I trace over what appears to be man-made shapes and numbers carved into the walls and on several of the large flatter rocks on the ground. After further examining the formations of the carvings, my eyes widen at the familiarity of their sequence, doubling checking to ensure that I don't sound like I've lost my mind. I turn to look at Gohan who had silently situated himself on a flatter area of the rocky and uneven ground, quietly sitting by the fire as he watches me with a sad smile. I open my mouth to speak, wanting to confirm my thoughts which seem too bizarre to be true.

"The pre-calculus on the walls, the makeshift bed, and bowls...Gohan, did you used to live _here_? In _this_ cave?" Gohan gives me a small nod before turning his head back to stare intently at the fire, looking consumed in his own thoughts.

_Why would Gohan be doing advanced math calculations in a cave in the middle of nowhere? I know he's had a rather...interesting upbringing, experiencing more than what any human could in a hundred life-times, but this is a whole other level of strange. What is it that makes this place so special?_

I give the wall one last glance before allowing my fingers to slide off of the wall, watching the dirt fall off of my fingers as I rub them on the blanket. I give the walls one last glance before looking back over at Gohan, smiling at his face black suit that is now covered with dirt from sitting on the ground. I reach up to slide the large black blanket off of my shoulders as I walk over to the fire, bending down to spread the blanket out beside him, stretching it to cover the rough rock-covered floor below. Tucking the skirt of my dress underneath my body, I lower myself down onto one side of the blanket, purposefully leaving enough room for him to join me. I sigh in satisfation as I shift my bare legs closer to the fire to expose them to more of the heat, folding them off to the side beneath me to sit cozily. Once in my comfortable position, I turn to look over at Gohan, reaching my arm over the empty space on the blanket to gently place my hand in his shoulder, beckoning him to move beside me.

Gohan gives me a grateful smile before using his hands and feet to shift his body onto the blanket, situating himself partially behind my back, resting his arm behind my back to rest his hand on the blanket to prop himself up into a seated position. His legs stretch out across the length of the blanket, partially stretching off of the thick fabric and into the dirt due to his long limbs. I turn forward to face the fire again, snuggling my body back against his toned chest, my cheek pressing into his suit jacket, leaving me thankful for the extra warmth that his body provides me. I raise my hands to rub my crossed arms, waiting patiently for the warmth of the fire to reach them as I hear Gohan sigh contently above me, his chin bending down to rest against the top of my head as he speaks softly into my hair.

"It was back when I was about four years old. The Earth was in danger, again, and Piccolo witnessed my potential as a fighter and decided that, with my Dad gone, he would need to be the one to train me. He left me here for six months to survive on my own before he would agree to begin my actual training; he dropped me off up here and left me...With nowhere to go and no one to help me, this place sort of became my home..." Despite recalling the loneliness of his past in this cave, I don't hear an ounce of regret or resentment in Gohan's voice...for the struggles he faced during his childhood.

_I couldn't imagine living alone out here for such a long period...and at 4 years old? That must've been hard on him, and on ChiChi as well._

"...While I'll admit that Piccolo's teaching methods are sometimes considered...unconventional to others, I learned most of what I know from him. Living alone out here taught me some valuable lessons about life and toughened me up for the training that came afterward. Even now, he's an amazing teacher and an insightful mentor; I wouldn't even be half as strong as I am now if it weren't for him and his guidance." I hear the respect and admiration in Gohan's voice and through his words, clearly holding Piccolo in high regard.

"Well, yea. I mean...I always knew him to be very..._passionate_ about training and success but leaving a toddler out in the middle of nowhere seems a little extreme; then again, I suppose you weren't just any _ordinary_ kid either." I can't help but laugh at my own choice of words, knowing full-well that Gohan is anything _but _ordinary.

_There's no doubt that Gohan is the most...interesting guy I've ever met. I can't say I've ever met another guy as strong, brave, kind, honest or resilient as him, and I probably never will. I would never have learned about ki and manipulate it to fly or met aliens, a wish-granting dragon and the Guardian of the Earth. He is certainly one of a kind-_

My thoughts are cut short as I let out a short gasp in surprise as I feel myself falling backward, no longer supported by Gohan's arm as it unexpectedly disappears. I flinch and close my eyes as I realize I don't have enough time to catch myself, preparing for my naked back to hit the hard rocks, knowing that the blanket will only soften a portion of the impact. Before my back hits the ground, a steady hand scoops under my spine to hold me, cushioning my fall as it gently lowers my weight to the soft blanket below me. My legs fold out from underneath my body as I shift to lay flat on my back, bringing my arms to my sides to hold the blanket as I try to catch my breath with the sudden movements of my fall. However, before I have enough time to comprehend what happened, I feel fabric brushing along the inside of my thighs, causing me to bit my lip, suppressing a moan as I watch Gohan move from my side to hover over me, settling himself on top of me.

My eyes widen in surprise and my face becomes flustered at the sudden closeness of our faces, feeling Gohan's body resting between my slightly bent thighs which instinctively spread wider to accommodate his hips. I watch as his arms come to rest on either side of my head, while mine remains at my sides, my palms faced down on the blanket. I don't dare to look at my dress, but I'm certain that it was pushed up when I fell, exposing more of my legs than it had all night. My eyes are quickly drawn to his dark ones, my body flushing beneath his gaze as he smirks down at me, probably satisfied with my reaction. He brings his face lower and closes his eyes, rubbing his nose along mine, feeling his warm breath on my face as he speaks with a teasing tone.

"Are you calling me _weird_?" I close my eyes as well, finally moving my hands to wrap around in his waist from under his jacket, holding on tightly to his belt.

"Maybe I _am_, but that's okay..._weird_ suits you."

_And that is something that I would never_ change.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_And I got lucky enough to find a girl that wants to be with me in spite of it all. _

I smile at Videl's equally teasing tone before shifting my body to balance on only one of my arms as I bring a hand up to gently stroke the side of her face, watching her a soft smile spread across her lips. My eyes follow my fingers movements as I tenderly brush my thumb across her cheekbone and over her smooth lips before cupping her chin, gently guiding her face to tilt upwards. I quickly brush my nose past hers as I lean the rest of the way downwards, capturing her already-parted lips in a heated kiss. As I apply more pressure into our kiss, her head lowers down to rest on the blanket, prompting me to bring myself onto my forearms as her hands pull roughly on the belt around my waist, forcing my body closer to hers. I laugh lightly against Videl's lips at her eagerness when her hands move to the buttons on my jacket, fumbling to undo each one as she tries to remove it.

_One of the things I love most about Videl would definitely be her unbridled and unrelenting pushiness. Even with understanding the drastic power difference between us, she's always trying to gain the upper hand...even succeeding most of the time. I really can't underestimate her, no matter how much training I put in._

After finally unclasping the last button of my jacket, I retract my tongue back into my own mouth and give her a quick kiss on her swollen lips before sitting up higher on my knees. I keep my eyes locked on hers as I slide my black suit jacket off of my back and arms, placing it off to the side before moving on to remove the rest of my clothes. As I'm about to reach up to grab my tie, Videl's lithe body begins to squirm below me and, shifting her arms beneath her, she manages to push herself into a sitting position. Much to my dismay, her legs close together, obstructing my view of the hidden lace she is wearing beneath her dress as she moves back to tuck her legs underneath her butt, sitting up on her knees as well to face me.

Videl lifts her small hands up to the collar of my shirt to grab a hold of the length of my tie, fisting it in her hands before unexpectedly pulling on it harshly to guide my lips down to hers. I close my eyes and kiss her back just as eagerly with a passion that I know nobody out here will be able to witness as I had purposly picked an isolated location for the privacy we desperately needed. While she begins to unravel my tie, my hands move forward, placing my palms on her bare knees before sensually stroking my way up her smooth thighs, gradually lifting the fabric of her dress with it. While keeping my left hand on her right thigh, I use the other one to move between her closed legs, easily pushing them farther apart as my tent in my restrictive suit pants pushes against her clothed core.

"G-Gohan..." Videl bites her bottom lip as she hastily continues to undress me, trying to restrain her moans and cries. The sensual sounds from her lips cause my hardened member to press painfully against my tight suit pants, eager to spring free at the sound of my name being called by her soft voice.

_Videl's voice is just as stimulating as her touch, and I want to hear more of it. I want to hear her screaming my name as I pleasure her; I don't want her to hold anything back. I want her to tell me how good she feels._

I watch as Videl finally finishes fighting with my tie, tossing it over her shoulder to land on top of my suit jacket before moving her hands back up to my chest to resume undressing me, her eyes struggling to focus on my white button-up. Deciding to further tease her, I lean forward to place a kiss on her forehead before continuing to move my hand between her legs, massaging her inner thigh before moving further towards her center. Her hands suddenly stop fumbling on my third button and she gasps quietly as my hand reaches its destination, my thumb and index fingers tracing along with the lace of her underwear. Using a single finger, I do a gentle upwards stroke along with the fabric of her underwear, tracing where her sensitive folds lay underneath, the motion causing her hands to tremble lightly on my shirt.

As I repeat the sensual touch with a bit more pressure, Videl's head falls against my chest, her eyes focusing down at her hands as her fingers shakily move downwards to undo the last few buttons of my shirt. I can't resist smirking down at her as I stroke her for the fourth time, satisfied with the feeling of the fabric dampening from my touch as I watch her move her lips to bite down in my undone shirt, trying to suppress her beautiful sounds. I lift my hand from her thigh to the back of her head, pulling firmly to remove her mouth from my chest as I tilt her face up to mine. She quickly parts her lips to speak, but my mouth quickly covers hers before she has the chance, pressing a firm but a brief kiss to her pink lips before pulling back to speak fist, my voice sounding just as demanding and rough as the kiss.

"Don't ever cover your mouth, Videl. I want to hear from you; I want you to scream my name as loud as you need to. There's nobody around here, not for hundreds of miles." Videl's eyes widen at my assertive tone as she silently nods in an understanding of my demands.

_That's not good enough. I want more; I need more. _

Not completely satisfied with Videl's response, I roll my shoulders to shrug off my undone dress-shirt before carelessly tossing it behind me to join my other clothes. I quickly rush forward, grabbing both of her wrists above her head and, in one fluid motion, I use my strength to easily lift both of us off of the ground, moaning contently as her legs instinctively shift to wrap around my waist. I skillfully turn our bodies as I move forward, forcefully pressing her back against one of the cave walls as I keep her hands pinned above her head with my left hand. As I press her against the wall, I sensually drag my right hand up her thigh, pressing them down to remove them from my hips, knowing that I would be unable to contain myself with her core so dangerously close to my throbbing member.

I feel Videl's weakly struggling against my hand, pulling down lightly in a failed attempt to release her hands as her blue eyes stare back into my darkened eyes with shock and excitement, waiting impatiently for me to touch her. While easily keeping her hands immobilized, I move my right hand to the soft skin above Videl's chest, using my index finger to gently trace along her neck and collar bone. Her sighs and gasps fill the silence of the cave as I trail my hand down to her smooth shoulders, facilely ripping both of her straps which fall limply from her now unwearable dress. Without having anything to hold it up, the top half of her dress falls past her chest and stomach, exposing her flawless skin underneath for my eyes to see and my hands to touch. To my dismay, her chest remains scantily covered by a black lace bra, the fabric moving along with her heaving chest as she becomes flustered at her sudden exposure.

_Geez. Not this stupid thing again. As beautiful as Videl looks in it, I don't have the patience to try and figure out how to properly go about undoing it. It's a good thing I'm certain she has plenty more of these..._

I waste no time sliding my hand around Videl's back to grab the clasp of her bra, not bothering to think twice before tearing it off of her chest and tossing it to the side, revealing her beautiful bare chest. I hungrily stare down at her chest, using my free hand to move back to her front to grab a handful of her right breast, massaging it lightly in my hand to familiarize myself with the voluptuous feeling. It only turns me on more as she begins to writhe in my grip, her back arching off of the wall to press herself further into my hands, silently begging for my touch. This act of submission only causes me to tighten my grip on her wrists, my knuckles digging into the rocks slightly but I'm mindful of the pressure and ensure that the back of my hand kept between her hand and the wall.

Wanting to take my teasing a step further, I dip my head down to Videl's neck, trailing several slow kisses down her tender skin as I make my way down her body. I groan quietly against her skin as I hear her panting heavily above my head, her core surely becoming wetter as I lick my way across her collarbone, tasting the sweetness of her skin. I bend at my knees and back, needing to bring myself closer to her exposed breasts as I continue to nip and suck at her skin, leaving small marks as I move lower onto her chest. Placing my lips to hover over her left hardened and perky nipple, I open my mouth to lightly brush my lips against it, causing her to let out a soft moan at the sensation. I sigh against her skin and, wanting her to experience more pleasure, I let my tongue move past my lips to gently flick across it, earning me a louder cry from her lips, the sound of my name passing through her lips as my reward.

"G-Gohan!...P-please..." I hear Videl's panting become heavier, causing her chest to bounce slightly with each breath she takes, the sight itself making me more and more aroused.

_I can't believe I have Videl Satan begging under my touch like this. Although, I'm sure she'll get me back for this later...I might as well milk it for all that it's worth._

"Please _what_? Tell me what you want, Videl. I want to _hear_ you say _it_." I look up from Videl's chest, seeing her staring down at me, her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes heavy-lidded and hazy from her pleasure.

Videl's mouth opens and closes several times but is unable to form a response, the task only becoming more difficult for her once my lips suddenly attach to her waiting nipple, suckling roughly as my tongue swirls around the tip in a wet stroke. Her mouth opens wide as she lets out a loud moan, her voice echoing off of the cave walls as she tips her head back against the rocks, her hands becoming limp in my grasp. Not wanting her arms to become too sore, I release her hands from my hold, causing her to sigh in relief as her arms fall to her sides. I don't wait for her to catch her breath as my lips leave her breast to blow gently on her peak, causing her small hands to bury into my hair, stroking it lightly as I continue to alternate between flicking my tongue across her nipple and suckling it.

Wanting to have easier access to Videl's quivering body, I straighten my back as I move down onto my knees, sitting up to keep my mouth leveled with her exposed chest. My newly available hand reaches up to massage her left breast, gently kneading her soft mound as I rub my thumb along the sensitive skin of her right nipple. My mouth continues to lick and suck her left nipple, eventually switching sides to give each breast the same attention and pleasure as I feel myself becoming more aroused with each of her moans and cries. I keep my eyes open as I watch her thighs tightening with each stroke and lick, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the pressure building up.

"I-I need you now, Gohan, p-please! I can't wait any longer; h-hurry up!" Videl's hands move to tighten in my hair, trying to push my head lower to continue downwards.

_I won't be able to wait much longer either, especially with Videl begging like that. I don't think I could ever deny her anything; I want to make sure that she feels all of my love and passion tonight. _

I release Videl's swollen nipple and give each breast a soft kiss before obeying her demands and trailing my parted lips down her chest, pressing small kisses to down the middle of her toned stomach. I draw my eyes away from her face to focus on my task, continuing to taste her body with my tongue now stroking her skin, only stopping to pull back as my chin touches the hem of her black dress, the fabric still bunched at her hips from when it had fallen from her chest. I hear her take a sharp inhale as my hands pull down the rest of her dress, finally exposing the lower half of her body to mey eyes and mouth. Once the dress hits the dirty ground below, she lifts her feet to step out of it, watching with excitment as I grab the clothing to add it to the growing pile in the corner of the cave. Working my way down her body, my hands move down to her toned and smooth calves, lifting her legs to slip her heels off. I bring my lips to her skin, gently pressing several kisses the inside of her thighs as I lift each one.

After she settles down on her bare feet, I bring my hands back up to grip her hips, my fingers dipping underneath the hem of her matching black underwear, preparing to side off the last of her clothing. Before pulling my hands downward, I look up from Videl's perfect body to her glowing face, silently waiting for her consent before moving forward, knowing that if we cross this line, I may not be able to stop myself, not without difficulty. I watch as she bends forward at the waist, her hands tenderly holding both sides of my face to brush my hair back as she looks lovingly into my eyes. I open my mouth to speak, needing to ensure that she knows that her safety and feelings still remain as my first priority, no matter the circumstances.

"Videl...if you're ever uncomfortable, or if you want me to stop...just promise me that you'll tell me. As much as I want this, I need to know that you're safe." After giving me a quick nod and smile and, before pulling away, she dips the rest of the way down to press a reassuring kiss to my forehead, her lips brushing lightly against my skin with her response.

"I will...if you promise me something..." As Videl's lips part from my face, I pull away slightly to look up at her, speaking to her with confidence and sincerity.

"Anything." I feel Videl's hands move back into my hair, giving it a quick run-through with her fingers before gripping it tightly, the sensation causing me to moan through my gritted teeth.

"Promise me that the next time I tell you to hurry up and fuck me, _you'll do it._"

* * *

**Videl's POV**

"V-Videl! You don't need to say it like _that_; it makes the action sound so...so _salacious_." I smirk at Gohan's response, nearly laughing at the irony of the situation as he stares up at me with astonishment.

_How can Gohan be so shy and innocent one moment, and yet so brave and sensuous the next? I guess it's a bonus for me; I get to enjoy the pleasures of having both sides of him all to myself. _

"_Salacious? _Interesting choice of words for a guy that's about to put his mouth on my-ah!" I tilt my head back into the rock wall behind me as Gohan quickly pulls down my final piece of clothing, exposing my wet core to the sudden cool air of the cave.

Before I can press my legs together, I feel Gohan's large warm hands move down to my shaking thighs, spreading them open for him to continue exploring my body. Inhaling a deep breath, I look back down to see him hungrily eyeing my body, lustfully appreciating my cleanly shaven womanhood, the desire in his onyx eyes only making my body ache for more of his touch. I watch helplessly, knowing that I am unable to stop his movements as he lifts my right leg up into the air, moving it forward to place it over his left shoulder for him to support as he props my legs open. I quiver at the erotic sounds of my juices moving around my core as my legs are further spread apart, the cool air teasingly stroking me as my legs are spread wide enough for his face to fit between my thighs.

"G-Gohan!" My scream fills the quiet night as Gohan suddenly places a delicate kiss just above my clit, his hot breath contrasting the cold air around us.

_How is Gohan so good at this? Every stroke and kiss are so...so perfect, touching in all the right places to leave me wanting more of him. Maybe it's from hearing stories from his pervy friends, or maybe he read a book about it? Perhaps well-mannered bookworm Gohan isn't as innocent as he-_

I dig the heel of my foot harshly into Gohan's back, trying to pull him closer as I let out a cry, the pleasure becoming more unbearable as he suddenly strokes the tip of his tongue upwards, moving slowly and gently along my outer folds. His tongue leaves a wet trail of his saliva mixed with my wetness as he continues his stroke, his warms breaths against my core only adding to the pleasure of his touch. Unfortunately, the euphoric sensation stops before reaching my clitoris, pulling away to move back to the bottom to work his way back up the same path, his licking remaining slow and methodical, torturing me with each stroke. I gasp in frustration and pull roughly on his hair, feeling a familiar heat spreading throughout my body as he continues to taste my juices.

I try to gyrate my hips against Gohan's teasing mouth, needing to feel more of his tongue, but his firm hand on my left hip halts my movements, his pressure on my wrists only increasing as he pressing me roughly against the rocks, surely leaving marks on my bare back. I wince slightly at the contact but the pain is quickly replaced with pleasure as I find his dominant and agressive movements only bring me closer to my release. His left hand, which had been on my other leg that is over his shoulder, moves to wrap underneath my leg to hold my right hip as well, my leg completely immobilized between his bicep and forearm. I stop my futile struggling against his restrictive hands completely when his right-hand moves from my hip to in between my thighs, his finger tracing up along the wetness that has begun to drip down my inner thighs.

_I can feel it...I-I'm almost there-_

"Gohan! Y-yes; right there! I...I-" I let out a scream, louder than the last, as Gohan uses his index and middle fingers to spread my outer folds, allowing him more room to plunge his tongue in deeper.

I close my eyes and tilt my head back, feeling pressure and warm release within me at the final thrust of Gohan's tongue, the sensual sensation the most pleasurable feeling I've ever felt. My legs begin to quiver uncontrollably as his tongue flicks my clit before sucking on it, his teeth scraping along my folds as he moans against me. My hands loosen their grip in his hair, the tingling throughout my legs and core being replaced by a blissful numbness as I fondly stroke his hair back from his face. I feel his tongue stroking around core and thighs, being sure to devour all of the juices that had leaked from my core which is now coated in his saliva, the sensation sending chills down my body as I try to recover from my quivering state.

Gohan places several affectionate kisses along my inner thighs before releasing my leg from his hold, allowing it to slide limply off of his shoulder and onto the rock-cover floor. No longer supported by his weight, I feel myself stumbling forward, still feeling weak-kneed from my orgasm. Before I even have to think about stopping myself, he is quick to catch me, standing now at his full height to hold my nude body against his warm chest as I continue to gasp for air in exahustion. As I'm pressed flush against his body, I feel his hardened clothed member thrust roughly against my thigh, causing him to grunt quietly, probably feeling a painful throbbing of his prominent erection growing in his dress pants.

_And now it's my turn; I want to make Gohan feel as good as he made me feel. I may have never done something like...like 'this' before, but most of what I've been doing so far has been either instinct or tips and tricks Erasa had given me over the years. I just need to touch him with confidence._

I press my palms flat against Gohan's chest, gently but firmly pushing our bodies apart, allowing me enough room to step away from the wall and to lean off of him, struggling at fist to stand upright on my numb legs. He steps back as well, but his expression becomes confused when I move may hands up to grab his upper arms, turning his body around with mine and I change our position. I give him a reassuring smile before stepping forward, now pressing his nude back against the wall as my hands move from his arms to his chest to stroke lower on his body. I trace my fingers down along his pecks and abs, feeling his muscles flex beneath my hands before I reach to grip the front of the black belt around his hips. The pads of my fingers trace absentmindedly along with the buckle of his belt as I take a deep breath, trying to calm my sudden nerves.

Shaking away the last of my insecurities, I push inward and begin to work my hands along Gohan's black belt, undoing the restrictive material before letting it fall from my hands to the floor. Stepping even closer to his body, I move my lips along his chest and stomach, still remembering how his mouth had felt on my body. I move my hands back to his body, this time moving to his black dress pants. This time, I don't hesitate to unclasp the single button before sliding down the zipper, feeling more and more eager to see his body. I hear a shaky moan escape his lips as my hands pull down both his suit pants and boxers in one fluid motion. I bend down to move the clothing down his legs as he pulls his feet out, keeping my eyes focused on my hands as I drop onto my knees, shifting uncomfortably at the jagged rocks dig into my skin.

_I never thought in a million years that I'd be on my knees for any guy...but I suppose Gohan isn't just 'any guy'...This is it; I can do this._

Before I have the chance to admire his body in its entirety, he reaches his hands down to gently grip my upper arms, easily pulling upwards to hoistme back onto my feet to guide me to stand in front of him as I had before. I gasp at his abrupt movements, looking up to see his expression tense and flushed as his bare chest heaves with his heavy panting, his eyes seeming hazed and unfocused as he stares down at me. Reaching my arms up, I place my hands on his forearms to give him a gentle squeeze as I look into his eyes, speaking softly with concern as I question his sudden change in behavior.

"Gohan? What's wrong? Don't you want me to-"

"Yes; I really _really_ want you to do _that_...but if we continue to go down _this_ route, this may not last nearly as long as I want it to. I...I want to make sure that you're comfortable and that this is as painless as possible for you, but if you...um...get me too excited, I'm worried about being too rough with you. I'm already struggling as it is, but I want to make this night special for you, Videl." My face becomes hot and flushed at Gohan's loving words, not used to being treated with such delicacy or tenderness like this.

_That's Gohan; he's so loving and giving...always thinking about others before himself, even when it comes to pleasure, something most people would be selfish with. As for his struggling, it does show in his more dominant behaviour...and I know he thinks that I would be scared and he's worried that he'll hurt me, but I honestly find his more confident moments to be very sexy. _

I allow Gohan to reach his hands under my legs and around my back, pulling me up into his arms to carry me back to the warmed blanket. I manage to catch my bottom lip between my teeth to bite back a moan, my core dampening once again at the feeling of his warm bare skin rubbing against mine with each step he takes. He walks a few paces back to the blanket before shifting my body in his arms as he lowers us to the ground, placing me softly on my back before moving to rest his body between my legs. I tip my head back to rest comfortably on the blanket, resisting the urge to cover my body as Gohan moves on top of me, admiring my exposed body with a lustful hunger in his eyes.

As Gohan moves his hips forward, my legs start to bend at the knee, spreading myself open to allow his body to come closer. I inhale a trembling breath as his erect member presses against my dampening folds, the motion allowing me to get a sense of his length and girth that has been taking up many of my dreams and fantasies for the past couple of weeks. In spite of my usual confident demeanor, I feel my nerves taking over, becoming more unsure if I will be able to accommodate his size and the strength behind it. He must have been able to sense my hesitation, because he leans his head down to mine and presses his lips against mine in a brief but passionate kiss, only pulling away to look into my eyes as he speaks softly to me.

"You don't have to worry, Videl. We'll go slow; I'll be careful...I promise." I respond by lifting my head off of the blanket to kiss Gohan once more, silently giving him confirmation to continue.

_I know how dangerous this probably is...with someone as strong as Gohan, but I know that, even in the heat of the moment, he would never do anything to actually hurt me. He may be more forceful at times but if I ever needed him to stop, I'm confident he would; I have nothing to worry about. _

Gohan tilts his head to the side as he returns my kiss, gently stroking my lips with his as he slowly lowers himself onto his left forearm, his chest resting against mine. My worry disappears from my mind as his right-hand moves to my left hip, gently massaging the muscle before trailing his fingers lower on my body, making their way towards my core which, since my orgasm, has only become wetter from his tender touch. As his tongue forces its way into my mouth to muffle my moan, I feel his fingers sliding in between my lower lips, swirling his index and middle fingers around in my juices. My back instinctively arches off of the ground and our lips break contact as he slowly presses his index finger inside of me, the unfamiliar sensation causing me to call out in pleasure.

"A-ah! Go-Gohan!" I raise my hands up to Gohan's chest before rubbing them up to his shoulders, squeezing them tightly as his finger slides all the way in, stretching my walls in preparation for his member.

_D-damn it! This feels so unbelievably good, and this is just with his fingers; I didn't know pleasure as this existed. I can only imagine what it will feel like to have his thick and hard cock pumping inside of me like this..._

My body continues to squirm beneath Gohan as his finger maintains a slow and sensual pumping rhythm, sliding in and out of my core; the tightness of my core lessens as his finger becomes more lubricated by my juices. I moan even louder as he starts to pull his finger out all the way before thrusting back in, his movements having more force behind them once he is confident that his actions are more pleasurable than painful. His long finger reaches far inside of me, bending slightly to stroke along my wet walls as his knuckles hit my folds with each thrust. As he keeps the pace of his steady fingering, his face dips down into my neck to place his lips and tongue against my skin, occasionally sucking and biting on my tender skin when I try to muffle my cries.

Just as I feel the warm pulsing sensation of my second release quickly approaching with each pump of his digits, Gohan wordlessly pulls his fingers out of me, causing me to groan in frustration at the sudden lack of his touch. I open my mouth to question him, but my words are cut off when I feel the smooth tip of his hard member pressing against the slick folds of my entrance, his manhood radiating the same comforting heat as the rest of his body. I hear him moaning loudly into my neck as he strokes the head of his cock between my folds, lapping it in the wetness of my arousal, the sensual movement eliciting a moan from me as well.

"D-damn it, Videl. You're...so wet..." Gohan gives my neck one last kiss before lifting his head to bring his face back over mine, his cheeks flushed, and his lips parted as he pants heavily.

_'Wet' might be a bit of an understatement; I feel soaked. _

"Please, Gohan, make love to me. I-I need to feel you inside of me; I need you now." I gently rub the muscles of his shoulders as I guide him back down to me, my lips quickly finding his in a slow and loving kiss.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

My left-hand clenches the blanket beneath me tightly while I use my right hand to grip my hardened shaft, guiding the tip of my pulsing member past her folds as I slowly pressing inside of Videl's inner walls. I let out a rough grunt against her open mouth at the tightness and warmth of her entrance, resisting the instinctive urge to thrust my whole length inside of her. I hear her let out a soft and quiet gasp as her lips and tongue stop moving against mine, causing my hip movements to immediately halt. I wait patiently, remaining stilled partly sheathed inside of her until I feel her hands move to give my shoulders a reassuring squeeze, silently beckoning me to resume moving.

_W-wow...this feels better than anything I could've ever imagined. Videl...she's so tight and hot; her body is so perfect. I'm surprised I managed to fit inside of her; it's almost as if we were meant to be together...as if I was the first not one that is meant to love her like this. _

I continue to push my hips forward at a restrained pace, keeping my breathing calm and deep as I focus my eyes downward, carefully observing Videl's facial expressions for any indication that I should stop. Her eyes remain closed as she winces in pain, her swollen pink lips are slightly parted to let out a small cry as her walls clench tightly around me in her discomfort. Once I fill her about three inches, I move my right hand from the base of my member to her side, gently rubbing my palm along her soft and sweaty skin to try and soothe her pain. I feel myself relaxing as her blue eyes open to look up at me, her lips forming a grateful smile as she nodsher head for me to continue to enter her body, her pained expression relaxing into a small smile.

"It's okay, Gohan. You're not hurting me; it just...stings a bit, but it's nothing that I can't handle. Please...I need you to keep going. I need to feel all of you." I eagerly return my lips to Videl's, affectionately stroking her tongue with mine as my hips press forward, bringing me deeper inside her canals.

Videl's tongue retracts back into her mouth to moan loudly against my lips as I shift my hips forward to give her one last gentle thrust, quickly pressing the last inch of my member into her tight canals, our hips now pressed against one another. I sigh deeply in pleasure, feeling the sensitive head of my cock push against the back of her walls as my whole length fills her, leaving no room left for me to continue. Her short nails dig into the skin of my shoulders as her lips move passionately against mine, likely trying to distract herself from the pressure of having me inside of her. I decide to make no move to pull out as we both revel in the moment of our bodies being joined together, now more intimately close than ever.

_I've never felt so connected to someone before...never anything like this. I feel like, with our bodies joined like this, our hearts are also bonded by a force that is greater than any words or touches could convey... _

After the exchange of several tender and sweet kisses, our lips separate, both of us panting heavily from our passion and excitement as we gaze into each other's eyes with a shared longing. My eyes roam her deep blue ones as I give her hip a gentle squeeze before stroking upwards on her body, noting the way her body shivers when I brushing over her chest and her quite moan as the pads of my fingers trace over her nipples. Her body relaxes as my fingers skim over her neck and jaw with gentle caresses until I reach her face, tenderly cupping her flushed cheek in my palm. My thumb brushes along her soft cheekbone as I open my mouth to speak, my heart filled with a love that I have longed to share with her.

"Thank you, Videl, for sharing this moment with me...for...for sharing yourself with me." Videl smiles up at me, moving her hands from my shoulders to cup either side of my face to reciprocate my loving gesture, her fingers tracing along the contours of my face as she replies.

"There's nobody else in the whole world...no...the whole _universe_ that I would rather be here in this moment with. I've wanted this for so long, Gohan...so, please...I want you to have me, all of me, just as I want all of you." I run my fingers across her face to brush her hair from her forehead to place a soft kiss above her brow, taking a deep calming inhale before shifting my hips back.

_I love Videl; I love her so much. I want to be like this...by her side forever. I will give her my whole life if she wants it; I will give her anything...my heart will always be hers. _

My left-hand shifts from the blanket to the rocks beside it, gripping it in a firm hold as I slowly retract my hard member from Videl's narrow and warm core, the sensation causing me to sigh deeply against her skin. I try to take a calming breath as I pull myself out about halfway before slowly pumping back into her, being careful in controlling my speed and the force behind my thrusts, still concerned for her comfort. As I continue the motion several times, maintaining a consistent pattern, her quiet whimpers and cries of pain are overtaken by soft moans of pleasure. Her hands side down from my face, running along my shoulders and chest to wrap around my back, her nails digging into my skin causes me to momentarily lose control, accidentally thrusting into her walls harder than either of us expected.

Both of us moan in unison at the sudden change in power behind my thrust, the pleasant sensation putting my protectiveness aside as I slowly slide out nearly all the way, leaving only my tip inside, before plunging back into Videl with the same amount of force. My hand slips from her face to grip her left hip to press her body harder into the blanket as I steadily increase my speed, my cock becoming even slicker from her juices as her cries become louder. I lower my face back into the side of her neck and move my lips along her skin as I continue gyrating my hips into her, grunting with each thrust as the air around us becomes more heated. I feel my own ki steadily increasing with each thrust as my control slowly slips out of my grasp, the euphoric sensations clouding my senses and judgment.

_Relax. I need to stay in control...I can't lose myself...not now-_

_Crack!_

I look to my side as the large rock beneath my left hand suddenly crumbles in my grip, leaving nothing but smaller pieces of debris as my hand sinks into the ground below it. I turn my head to the other side as my hand on her hip quickly moves off of her skin to grab the rocks on the other side of the blanket. I feel my doubts rushing back in as I become worried for her safety, concerned about what may happen if I lose control completely. I remove my lips from Videl's neck and slow the movements of my hips, failing to calm myself down from my unbridled state. She must've noticed my struggling because she lovingly rubs both of her small hands along my spine, trying to soothe the tension growing within me as she whispers to me in between gasps.

"It's okay...Gohan...j-just relax. You're in...in control; everything is okay." I sigh at Videl's soothing words, my thrusts now becoming softer and slower as I try to gather my thoughts for a response.

_Videl's right; I just need to focus and relax. I need to keep my promise to her; I can't let anything happen to her. I'm worried that...that if something happens now if I accidentally hurt her or scare her, she won't want to be with me...not like this or in any capacity. _

"I...I'm sorry, Videl. This...it's harder than I thought it would be. I don't know if-"

"And that's okay; we're _both_ still learning. We have our _whole_ lives to figure this out, and we will..._together_. Here, switch places with me; I want to try something." I lift my head from Videl's neck to look into her eyes, feeling myself calming down at the soft sound of her voice and the tenderness of her touch.

_Videl wants to...switch places? _

Although confused by Videl's demands, I wisely choose to oblige, slowly pulling myself completely out of her core to I sit on my knees in front of her, unsure of what she has planned, gritting my teeth once my tip slides past her lower lips. I moan quietly as a cool breeze rushes along the length of my erect member, which is now covered in her clear wetness, the sensation only making me harder. My hands clench into fists at my sides at as I allow her gentle hands to press against my chest as she guides me to lay down in her place, watching with a flushed face as her leg swings over my hips, bringing her perfect nude body to rest on top of mine. In this new position, I can admire her full body, appreciating her lithe and fit curves, her toned stomach and legs, her rounded chest and pink perky nipples, and she beautifully flushed and shiny skin which glistens with the flicker of the fire.

_Videl...she's so beautiful; so perfect. I can't believe that I'm the only one that has ever pleasured her like this...and I will be the only one that ever will._

I smile at Videl's uncommonly timid expression as she shly eyes me as well, her gaze roaming down the muscles of my chest and stomach until she reaches my groin, eyeing it with a surprisingly innocent curiosity, her lip caught between her teeth and her cheeks flushed a soft hue of pink. I open my mouth to speak, but my words turn into a throaty moan as her hand without warning, confidently reaches downward to grab the length of my member in her small hands. My eyes shift from her expression to her hand as she slowly begins to pump it in her tight grip, her palm stroking up my shaft at a steady pace. My shaking hands shift from my sides to grip the rocks on the ground on either side of me as I tip my head back and close my eyes, resisting the urge to reclaim my dominance and flip us back over.

_Maybe having Videl on top of me, especially in my current state, may not have been the best idea. As much as I'm enjoying the view and the feeling of her hands pleasuring me, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep myself from flipping her onto her back and forcing myself-_

My thoughts are cut off as Videl's hand stills its movements, causing me to groan in disappointment as open my eyes to look back up at her, the sight only escalating my arousal. Videl had lifted herself up onto her knees to hover her folds directly over top of my erection which is still gripped tightly by her right hand. Her eyes look down and her brows furrow in concentration as she shifts my shaft to aim my tip at her core, rubbing herself lightly as she tries to find her opening. I nearly choke on my moan as she continues to rub herself in a circular motion against the sensitive head of my painfully hardened member, filling me with the desire to roughly thrust upwards into her. I feel my legs and hips start to tense as her juices begin to drip from in between her folds, the dewy liquid coating the tip of my member as she uses my slick tip to stroke herself.

"V-Videl...I...are you sure-"

"Gohan, I've never felt more sure...and don't worry..." Videl pauses to wince as she slowly lowers herself onto my shaft, taking her time to sink herself all the way down until her ass cheeks rest against my upper thighs.

"...I won't tell anyone that _I_, a mere _human_, managed to get on top of the most _powerful_ man in the universe." I let out an unrestrained moan as Videl teasingly grinds her hips against mine.

_Well...fuck. _

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Oh wow...Gohan...he feels so good..._

Keeping my palms pressed flat against Gohan's upper chest, I look down into his eyes as I slowly rise up on my knees, sliding myself up along his length, drawing him out of me inch by inch. I struggle to stop when I feel his tip just barely inside my core, pausing to take a deep breath before sliding all the way back down again. As I near the bottom, his member rubs along a sensitive fleshy part of my wall, a sudden wave of pleasure causing me to instinctively clench my muscles around him. I watch as his eyes fall shut and his hands fist the blanket, his knuckles becoming white from the pressure of his grip as he chokes out a throaty moan.

"D-damn it, Videl...you...you can't do that. Y-you-"

"Can't _what, _Gohan? It seems like, in this position, I can _do_ just about _anything_ I want to you." I smirk down at Gohan, admiring the way his muscles flex and shake beneath my body and the sensual sounds that leave his lips with the subtle buck of my hips.

_I've never felt so...so in control. Hopefully, this change in position will be easier on Gohan; at least this way he won't have to worry about staying in control of the speed and strength; he'll be able to relax and enjoy himself. _

I adjust my hips before sinking the rest of the way down, sighing in pleasure as Gohan fills my body once again, his member still emanating a soothing heat that extends to spread throughout my body. The warm sensation causes a shiver to run throughout my whole body, stimulating every nerve and muscle in my body, resulting in my walls clenching tighter around his shaft. I keep him inside of me as I lean forward to press my chest against his, moaning as my sensitive nipples drag along the muscles of his chest with each thrust of my body. Stretching my neck forward, I delicately run my tongue along his panting parted lips before slipping it inside to taste the inside of his mouth, smiling against his lips as he eagerly kisses me back with just as much passion.

I give Gohan's lips one last kiss before deciding to lean back to sit upright, laughing lightly at the dazed expression once I slowly begin to rise up, ready to continue thrusting myself onto his hard member. As I stop myself at his tip once again, I gently stroke my hands up his chest, tracing up to his muscular shoulders as I grab each one in both hands, being sure to spread them apart so that Gohan can look down his body to watch our bodies moving together. I keep my eyes locked on his as I suddenly drop myself down his length, my speed faster than the last time, the pleasure now more prominent than the pain as I continue the pumping motion several times, each impalement becoming harder than the last.

I watch as Gohan's eyes shift from mine to stare between my arms, his lips parted from his heavy panting and his eyes filled with a lustful desire as he watches me thrust myself onto him repeatedly. I no longer feel flustered or embarrassed as his eyes roam my body, the gesture now filling me with confidence and drive as I tip my head back to moan loudly, continuing to bounce myself on his lap. My movements are becoming more rough and quick by human standards, but nothing compared to the power he put behind his thrusting when he was on top of me. He continues to struggle beneath me, his hands having moved back to the boulders beside us to grip them, having already accidentally crushed several in his grasp as he tries to restrain himself.

_I'm honestly surprised Gohan's let me stay on top for this long; I was sure that he'd-_

My thoughts are interrupted as I feel Gohan's hands suddenly gripping my hips tightly, preventing me from pressing downward on his shaft to relieve myself of the increased throbbing in my core. My eyes gradually refocus on his as he looks up at me, his mouth now formed into a confident smirk, no longer showing any indication of uncertainty or inner conflict. I try squirming in his grasp to slide more of his member inside of me, quickly feeling myself becoming impatient at the lack of movement but his grip on my hips does not loosen. I open mouth to question him, but I can only tip my head back and cry out when the rest of his hard member is quickly thrust all the way in, ramming roughly against my tender walls.

"Ah! G-Gohan!" I look back down at the sound of Gohan's teasing laughter beneath me, watching as his hungry eyes my body before opening his mouth to speak, his voice both teasing and sarcastic.

"Well now...I guess you're not completely invincible up there, are you, Videl?" I feel my face redden as I open my mouth to counter his taunt, but I am silenced once again as he quickly drags his hips back down to pull himself out before thrusting in once again.

_S-shit! This...it's too much..._

I move my hands down the muscles of his chest to press down as I try to keep myself sitting upright, the force behind his rough entrance causing me to momentarily lose balance as my whole body is jerked forward. I feel my arms quivering with my struggle to maintain my position as he quickly bucks his hips up and down, unrelentingly plunging his entire member into my dampening core. I shift my weight and try to push my hips down to meet his thrusts, but his grip remains firm on my hips, preventing me from moving as I am forced to remain still as he bovers my body above his still shaft, making me take each stroke and thrust at his control.

_I'm sure I'll be feeling this tomorrow...and possibly for the next several days..._

My thoughts become lost as the sounds of our moaning and the sound our wet skin slapping together are heard echoing throughout the cave, blocking out everything else surrounding us as if nothing else in the world matters. I let out another cry as I feel myself edging closer to my release, the pleasurable sensation of his thickness pushing harshly against my sensitive walls, and my breasts bouncing with each movement, bringing me closer and closer to the euphoric stimulation that I crave to experience once again. My walls begin to clench tighter and my moaning becomes louder as I prepare for my release, the pleasure of his lovemaking overwhelming my body and mind.

"Goh-han, I...I'm gonna cum...I-"

My eyes widen with arousal and excitement as Gohan grabs my body to press my nude chest against his before rolling both of us over, allowing him to reclaim his previously dominant position on top of me. I look down our bodies to see his pulsing member remained inside of my core during our sudden movement, the sensation sending shivers down my spine as the new position allows him to slide in deeper, now stroking deep into the back of my caverns. I watch as the rest of his length disappears inside of me, forcfully stretching my walls to accommodate his size. I bite my lip and tilt my head back up look at his face to see his expression etched with concentration and pleasure as he pants heavily, likely nearing his release as well.

"M-me too, Videl..." My walls instantly clench around his thrusting member at the sound of his deep and sensual voice, his words nearly sending me over the edge.

_G-Gohan...he's so passionate...so loving; he's perfect. _

I feel one of Gohan's hands stroke up my body to gently cup my face in his palm, gently stroking my cheek as he looks down at me with a loving smile, his skin glistening with sweat that reflects the light of the fire, making him look all the more handsome. His other hand moves to the blanket beside my head, bending to rest on his forearm to hold his weight above me as he continues his steady movements. I tilt my head to the side to place a kiss to the center of Gohan's palm and lift my hands to rub against his chest, my nails digging into his muscles of his pecs as he continues to pin me down on the blanket. As my hands continue to roam his upper chest, Gohan's thrusting becomes more aggressive, the force of his plunging causes my back to press on the rocks beneath the blanket, likely leaving bruises each time he strokes himself inside of me.

_This feeling...I don't know how much more I can take. I-_

"Yes! G-Gohan!"

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

I moan in pleasure as Videl's slick walls suddenly clench around my throbbing member in a tight hold, her muscles begin quivering and spasming underneath my body and around my member as she lets out a loud cry, signifying her highly-anticipated and much-needed release. I feel her toned legs trembling lightly against my skin as she shifts her thighs against the outside of mine, struggling to hold them upright while she attempts to keep up with my thrusting, neither of us wanting the moment to end. I help her ride out the waves of her orgasm as I continue to pump myself in and out of her swollen and tired caverns which is now slick with her dripping juices which I use to make my movements smoother, no longer feeling much resistance.

_I need to keep going. I want Videl to feel me finsish inside of her; I want her to know that she belongs to me and no one else. _

As I near my own release, I move myself back to prop myself up onto my hands, bringing them to rest on either side of Videl's resting body as I dig my fingers into the ground, continuing to press myself into her at a steady rhythm. I keep my eyes focused downward on Videl, watching her body shift with each of my powerful thrusts, her legs now hanging weakly at my hips and her hands, which had fallen from my chest, lay limply at her sides, gently grapsing the blanket in her fists. Her blue eyes are heavy-lidded and dazed as she looks up at me with a satisfied and loving smile, her lips parting to take deep breaths as the exhaustion from our lovemaking catches up with her.

_Damn it...I-I'm so close-_

"V-Videl! I-I-Ah!"

I shift my hips back to give one final thrust, pumping myself all the way in until my tip pushes against the back of Videl's walls, the stimulation causing my whole body to still as a wave of pleasure rushes through my body, my essence pouring through my throbbing cock and into Videl's clenching core. I barely hear her cry out as a stream of my seed spills out through my tip, filling her with my warm cum, her walls tightening to milk me of all of my juices. I hang my head downward as my body is suddenly overwhemed with a hypersensitivity, panting heavily as I begin to feel the tiring effects of my orgasm.

Once I feel my member give its last small squirt of my seed, I take a deep breath, flexing my sore muscles before slowly pulling out of Videl's creamy filled core, grunting quietly as I reluctantly pull out my tip from her warm folds, the cold air teasing against my semi-hardened member. I move back to sit upright on my knees, looking down as I feel Videl's thighs slide down mine to lay flat on the blanket on either side of me, no longer having the strength to hold them up.

As I watch Videl's nude body shivering below me, her bottom lip trembling and her arms wrapped around her upper body to try to hold in her warmth, I shift my body to lay down beside her. I lay on my side to face her, reaching over her body to grab the edge of the black blanket with one hand and, using the other, I scoop an arm underneath her lithe body to gently roll her to my side. As I bring her body closer to mine, I take extra care in being mindful of jostling her body, knowing that she would likely be sore. I watch in dismay as she winces in discomfort, letting out a quiet moan as her chest and legs press against my side while my arm wraps around her back to hold her.

_I know that Videl's body will be tired, and probably sore, but I just hope that I didn't cause her any other pain. I probably should have picked someone with at wave a bed or futon but in the moment this place just seemed to be right. It may not be luxurious by any means but it was by far the most special moment of my life. _

"Here, Videl. Let me warm you up." I tilt my head to press a kiss to her damp forehead as I pull the other half of the blanket over to cover our bodies from the cold.

"Thank you, Gohan." Videl sighs contently as she snuggles into my chest and closes her eyes, her breathing becoming steadier as her muscles unwind against mine.

_I don't ever want this moment to end; I want to stay like this forever...feeling Videl's body against mine as I hold her in my arms. _

I tenderly stroke my hand up the smooth warm skin of her back, feeling myself becoming more relaxed at the light pounding of her heart beating beneath her skin. I tip my head back to rest against the blanket, my own breaths becoming more even as my exhaustion catches up to me. The tingle in my muscles gradually subside, being replaced with a soothing numbness that soaks my body in drowsiness. We continue to lay in silence, relishing in the aftermath of our lovemaking as we gently caress each other's skin, neither of us making any move to get up. Despite my exhaustion, my mind is unable to rest, wandering back to three words that I've been dying to say to Videl.

_I love you...__I love, Videl. I should tell her; I need to be honest with my feelings, especially after...after showing my love for her. _

"Hey?...Videl?" I open my eyes and tilt my chin down slightly to look down at Videl, watching as her head lazily nudges my chest.

"Mhmm?" Videl's eyes flutter open and she shifts her head up to look at me, her lips forming a soft smile.

"Videl, I..." My words become caught in my throat as I stare down at Videl, my insecurities getting the better of my confession.

_But...maybe it's too soon? And right after having sex? I don't want Videl to think I'm pressuring her into reciprocating my feelings...Or, what if she doesn't love me back? I mean...she's told me that she has strong romantic feelings for me, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she loves me..._

"...I...I just wanted to tell you that you should get some rest; there's no rush to get back." Videl sleepily nods her head and closes her eyes, sleep taking her once again as she lays resting in my arms.

_Maybe I don't need to tell her; maybe I should let my actions speak for themselves. What's the worst that could happen?_


	25. Chapter 25: The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Notes: **Hey, y'all! Sorry for being gone for so long! I did manage to revise chapters 1 and 2, so you guys should let me know if you like the new ones or if you prefer the originals. I changed more than I intended but it still follows the original story plot. I plan on doing this for all up my chapters up to this one but I will start posting more new chapters on a regular basis for those that just want to continue onward into the story. Thanks for reading!

**Another** **Note**: I recognise that the world is facing a great deal of pressure and worry over COVID-19, and I just want to let everyone know that my hopes are with you and your families. Stay strong and healthy, everyone!

* * *

_Maybe I don't need to tell her; maybe I should let my actions speak for themselves. What's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_THUMP, THUMP..._

_Hmm...? _

_THUMP, THUMP..._

_That sound..._

I feel a cool breeze brush teasingly against the bare skin of my exposed shoulders and neck, the sensation causing goosebumps to rise up along my skin as I shiver lightly in discomfort. I tiredly open my eyes to be greeted by an unfamiliar darkness surrounding me, the dim lighting from the early morning sky barely allowing me enough to light to make out the dying embers of the fire or the surrounding crumbled boulders scattered across the floor. I groggily blink my eyes to clear them of sleep, beginning to recognise the shape of the cave, the fire, the marked wall, and the larger man laying beneath me. I feel my cheeks quickly warming into a soft hue of pink as I spot several pieces of mine and Gohan's clothing clumped into a messy pile beside the fire, reminding me of mine and Gohan's state of undress. A soft smile makes its way onto my lips as I hazily recall the events of last night, remembering the party, our dance, the kiss, and the immense pleasure that concluded the night.

_That's right, last night...Gohan and I...the party, the dance, the kiss, and then...then we..._

Shifting my eyes to the warm and well-built body beneath mine, I can't help but trace my gaze along Gohan's bare chest, which remained uncovered by the blanket, taking my time to attentively admire every scar and ripple of muscle that I had touched and kissed last night. I close my eyes and slowly move my palm across his hard chest to rest my palm gently over his heart, feeling it's steady and strong beating beneath my fingertips, finding the rhythm gradually lulling me back to sleep. However, right as I my consciousness is about to slip away, another cool breeze rushes over my body once again, sending an uncomfortable chill to run down my spine, this one seeming to be much colder than the last. I shift my body uncomfortably against Gohan's as I begin to feel self-conscious of my bare flesh being pressed firmly against his, never having been so vulnerable with someone before.

_Last night was more amazing than anything I've ever dreamt of. The way Gohan held me...and touched me...I've never felt so good, so loved. I used to judge girls that would swoon over having sex with their boyfriends, but I totally get it now...and Gohan is...he's not just my boyfriend. I mean...sure...that's technically the label we've been running with so far...but I can't help but feel like he's so much more than that, I know we are, especially after we-_

A sudden jolt of pleasure shoots up my body as one of my inner thighs accidentally rubs against Gohan's larger leg which, sometime during our sleep, managed to wedge it's way in between my thighs. His right knee is resting close enough to the sensitive outer folds of my core that I can feel the warmth of his body gently massaging it, the sensation sending a wave of an exciting heat to wash over my body. I quickly bite my bottom lip, trying to suppress my aroused moan to prevent myself from waking him up, not yet wanting to disturb our peaceful and intimate moment together. Being mindful I carefully lift my hand from his chest to reach for the blanket which had slipped down onto my lower back, but just as my hand parts with his hypersensitive skin, he reaches up, faster than my eyes can catch, to clasp my hand in his, stilling my movement.

"And where would _you_ be going?" Still keeping my cheek rested on Gohan's chest, I tilt my head up slightly to look up at him from under my dark fringe, smiling softly at the sight of his jostled appearance from having just woken up.

_Of course Gohan would wake up looking as handsome as he had looked the night before, even with his hair being messier than usual. He's just so...so perfect; absolutely perfect. Me, on the other hand...I can't even imagine how terrible I must look right now; my whole body feels sticky and I'm sure my hair is in even worse shape than his. _

"I'm _trying _to pull the blanket up to cover us, _Dear_. You didn't exactly pick a heated venue; I'm getting cold." I watch as Gohan looks downward at me with an apologetic grimace, clearly not feeling the effects of the cold cave air as I am.

"Well then, _Sweetie_, allow me to warm you up." Gohan shifts to wrap both of his arms around my uncovered back, pressing our nude chests close together to warm my body with the heated pure-energy coating his skin like armour.

I instinctively brace my hands on the firm muscles of Gohan's chest and close my eyes tightly, biting back the cry rising up in my throat as I wince at the sudden change in position, my body feeling incredibly sore and stiff with the motion. I try to keep my pained expression discrete but Gohan must have noticed because his body stills beneath mine and he lifts his head from the pillow to look down at me, his tense expression and eyes clouded with concern as he searches my eyes with his own. His hands alleviate their pressure on my back as they slowly move up my arms and neck, his fingers barely touching my skin as he cups my face in his palms. I unconsciously lean further into his hands, wanting to feel his comforting touch as his thumbs tenderly stroke my cheeks while gently tilts my chin up to get a better look at my face. His brows are furrowed and his eyes are focused, searching for any indication of further pain or discomfort as he opens his mouth to question me, his voice still rough and deep from his sleep.

"Videl? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Maybe we shouldn't have-"

I quickly cut off Gohan's voice with my lips, craning my neck forward, to reach his face, while my hands slide up his body to hold his muscular shoulders, using my grip to pull myself farther up his chest for better access to his unresponsive mouth. His lips are stiff against mine, seeming unsure about the kiss, until I open my mouth against his, snaking out my tongue to lovingly brush the tip along his bottom lip to encourage him to reciprocate my gesture. He eventually relaxes into the kiss and tentatively opens mouth, the tip of his tongue gently licking my top and bottom lips before stroking along the length of my tongue, his lips parting from mine to allow for a quick breath prior to slipping the wet appendage all the way into my mouth. My skin is quickly heated with his touch, the mix of pleasure and warmth causing me to sigh regrettably as I pull my lips from his to look into his worried eyes, my reassuring words staggered from my heavy panting.

"Gohan...please, don't worry. I'm fine; I'm just...just a little bit sore from last night...but that's to be expected. It's not your fault...you did nothing wrong." Gohan's hands move from my cheeks to the small of my back, gently tracing his fingers down my spine as he replies, his voice still holding his worries and doubts with his short gasps for air.

"Are you sure? You're hurt...I can't help but feel responsible for your discomfort; you wouldn't be in pain if I...if I had better control over myself, over my power. I need to know, was I too...uh...rough with you? I really tried not to be, Videl. I'm sorry." I quirk a soft smile at Gohan's bashfulness, pleased to find that his innocence, even after our passionate lovemaking, remains as charming and endearing as it had before.

_At least I don't have to worry about there being anything...different between us. I mean...I know that what Gohan and I have isn't lust or a flimsy one-night-stand. No...it's more than that. I definitely felt it last night; I was so close to telling him how I truly feel about him. I've never felt this love for anyone before and I know this feeling isn't going away anytime soon. No...it's been growing stronger since I first considered these feelings after being told he was dead. I knew then and I know now. What we have is real, I know it is; I can't keep pushing these feelings down._

I slowly lean forward to place a delicate kiss on the center of Gohan's forehead, my lips curving into a smile against his warm skin as I feel his muscles relaxing beneath my body, the tension slowly disappearing along with his concerns. Once my lips part from his face, I carefully shift my whole body downwards, being mindful of the condition of my sore muscles, as I rest both of my palms and cheek against his chest. I sigh contently before closing my eyes, clearing my thoughts as I listen to the steady pounding of his strong heart once again, finding myself soothed by the rhythm. With his arms wrapped around my back, tenderly stroking my skin in indecipherable patterns, I feel my face heating up, not only from the warm of Gohan's chest, but from my meek confession spoken in a quiet whisper.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Last night was perfect, Gohan; you were perfect. I...I loved it, all of it, and I just wanted to say thank you. I know you were trying your hardest to be careful and, if I'm being honest, I actually kind of like it when you're more...um..." I feel Gohan shifting below me as his head cranes forward to place a small kiss on the crown of my head, his warm breath reaching my ears as he whispers softly to me, his voice as deep and sensual as his words.

"More _what_, Videl? Tell me what you _like_." I gasp quietly as Gohan's warm hands both move to grip my hips, pulling my body downwards so that my hips align with his, his hardening erection pressing teasingly against my bruised and aching core.

_O-ow!_

"G-Gohan, wait!" I quickly press both of my hands against Gohan's chest, pressing my palms downwards to prop my body off of his to look up at his confused and dejected expression.

"I'm sorry, Videl. I didn't mean to pressure you; I just thought that...well...since we-"

"We can. I want to but we should probably get cleaned up; I don't know if _you've_ noticed but we're both covered in dirt and sweat. As much as I've thoroughly enjoyed being in this cave with you, I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off last night in a place that's more comfortable; perhaps, my bedroom?" Gohan's demeanour changes at the implications of my suggestion, his lips turning upwards into a playful smirk that sends several shocks of pleasure shooting down my body.

_I'm going to have to take back my earlier thoughts. Judging by the look in Gohan's eyes, things definitely won't be the same between us...not that I'm complaining-_

I let out a unmuffled moan as Gohan's hands slowly wander lower on my body, moving past my hips and tailbone to grab two handfuls of my ass cheeks, giving both sides a gentle massage and squeeze. Despite the soreness of my muscles and joints, I feel my entire body responding to the pleasure from the movement, my dampening core already preparing itself for him. Gohan must have noticed my state of arousal because his smile only widens as his hands trail even lower to move underneath the swell of my ass. His fingers curl at their knuckles until they gently brush up against the folds of my swollen outer lips in a stroking motion, my juices coating his fingertips to lubricate them. My hips instinctively buck against his hand, yearning for more of his touch, but he quickly pulls his fingers away, choosing to place his hands modestly on my back as he lets out a deep chuckle at my eagerness, clearly enjoying the results of his teasing.

"As much as I would love to share your bed, your Dad-"

"Is gone for the next two weeks with Buu and Bee, remember? I also gave the cleaning and kitchen staff the holiday off; we'll have the whole place to ourselves. My place has the latest security systems locked in on the entire property for privacy, meaning no interruptions from any nosy reporters either. It'll just be you and me, Gohan." I bend my head down to press a series of soft kisses leading down Gohan's chest, my lips tracing an invisible pattern as I move to my hands and knees to crawl further down his body.

_This winter break is going to be amazing. A whole three weeks of this...just me and Gohan and all of the privacy we need. At least if we stay at my place, we won't have to pretend to be friends or crimefighting partners; we can just be ourselves. I can hold his hand, kiss him, and love him without having to worry about anything else._

The torn and gritty black blanket slips down the small of my back, shifting lower on Gohan's torso as well to reveal more of his warm skin for my lips to touch, no longer caring about the dirt and sweat coating our skin. His soft moans and gasps only work to fuel my teasing passion as my kisses shift from innocent and tender to sultry and heated, my tongue occasionally slipping past my lips to give a slow lick above his pubic bone. Just as I am about to dip my mouth lower, becoming more and more eager to taste parts of his body my lips have yet to touch, his hands pull me back up by my arms, the motion slow and gentle as he remains conscious of my injuries and soreness. Once my face is nearly level with his, he brings his face forward to place a brief and chaste kiss on my lips, pulling away before I have the chance to respond.

"Woah, Videl! If you don't give me a minute to calm down, we might not make it there." Giving me one last fleeting kiss on the lips, Gohan leans his torso upwards, carefully taking my body with his as I sit in his lap, my bare chest pressed against his as his arms around my back hold me close.

"Alright, alright but_ you _started it. Let's get dressed and get going..." My words gradually trail off as I reach for the messy heap of clothing beside us, smiling to myself as I recall Gohan's eagerness when undressing me.

_Gohan tearing off my clothes in a heated passion definitely makes the cut on my top ten sexual fantasies and turn-on's. There's something about the look in his eye when he was undressing me last night; it felt different from...our...usual..._

My thoughts trail off as I ruefully hold up the front of the black dress that I had been wearing the night before, my eyes widening at the tears and frays in the fabric that likely occurred when Gohan was removing it. I also look to my black bra on the other side of the clothing pile, looking back and forth between the pieces of lingerie that had been ripped in two during our unbridled passion. With both pieces of clothing now clearly unwearable, I look up to Gohan with a raised brow, curious to hear his response as he too eyes the clothing in thought. He eventually lets out a discontented sigh as he removes one arm from around my back to reach for the dress in my hand, giving it a thoughtful glance before tossing it back onto the dirty cave floor. He then turns to look back at me, flashing me a sheepish smile as his free hand reaches up to rub the back of his head, his cheeks becoming flushed at the recollection of last night.

"I'm sorry about your clothes, Videl. I guess I just...uh...got caught up in the moment." I laugh lightheartedly at his sudden bashfulness as I wrap my arms back around his broad shoulders and lean my cheek against his chest, feeling more comfortable in our intimate position.

"That's okay, Gohan; there's plenty more dresses and bras where that came from. The only thing that stands to question now is what do I wear on the flight home?" Gohan looks up to the cave ceiling in thought, and it is only when the look of enlightenment reaches his eyes, as he looks down at his wrist, that I realize the unfortunate position that Gohan's sexy-side has put me in.

_W-wait! Gohan can't possibly be suggesting..._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

"No."

"But, Videl, you _have_ to wear something-"

"_No_. No way. _Absolutely _not."

"Do you want all of Satan City to see you flying over the city naked?"

"..."

_Thought so. _

Videl lets out a frustrated sigh before begrudgingly stepping forward to stand in front of me, her cheeks flushed pink as her eyes try to maintain focus on my own, occasionally shifting down to my exposed chest. Both of her hands tightly grip the torn black blanket to her chest in an attempt to cover her most intimate parts more modestly from my gaze, her reaction to my stare causing my lips to quirk into a smile. The blanket's stitching is unravelled and frayed in several places along the hem, barely being held together to be deemed as an appropriate substitute for clothing. I look up from the tattered blanket to Videl's narrowed blue eyes, glaring back at me with her lips formed into a pout, likely wanting to challenge my idea but unable to produce a better one of her own. I continue to hold her gaze as my hands expertly finish fastening the black belt on my suit pants, putting on the last of my salvageable clothing not completely torn.

_I don't understand; why is Videl making such a big deal out of the situation? At least, this way, she'll be covered up her body from indecent exposure and her identity will be concealed as well; on top of that, she's doing it in style. This is the perfect solution...the only solution._

"If you tell anyone -and I mean _anyone_\- about this-"

"You'll still love me anyway?" Videl continues to glare halfheartedly at my tactless interruption; a failed effort on my part in attempting to mitigate the situation.

_I'll take that as a no?_

Trying my best to ignore her heated stare, I reach forward to clasp one of her hands in mine, gently removing her fingers from their grip on the blanket. As I pull her hand towards my chest, I use my other hand to wrap my watch around her thin wrist, fastening the buckle tightly to secure it. As I release her hand, Videl raises the watch up for her eyes to inspect, her brows furrowed and her eyes swinging in a clear mix of skepticism and repugnance at the object. By her expression, I am able to tell that her thoughts are taking her elsewhere, bringing a familiar curiousity to spark in her eyes. Seeing her change in demeanour takes me back to our nostalgic games of cat and mouse that we would play before she uncovered my secret identity as Saiyaman, remembering how fierce her determination was and continues to be.

_'Fierce' doesn't even begin to describe Videl. I've faced some of the most powerful beings in the world, no, the universe, and yet it was her that gave me a run for my money with her bold tenacity and inquisitive mindset; it's one of the many reasons that I love her. _

"It's this button here." I guide Videl's fingers to the red rectangular button on the side of the watch, smiling at her slight hesitation before she follows through on her regrettable decision to press the button.

_The fabric Bulma designed it with is similar to Vegeta's armour; so, at least it'll adjust automatically to fit to her body-_

With a brief flicker of light, the blanket used to cover Videl's naked form falls unceremoniously to the cave floor and is instantly replaced with a familiar green tunic, black belt, white turban, white gloves, black sunglasses, black bodysuit, white boots and a long red cape. My eyes shamelessly trace over her delicate figure, admiring the curves that are generously accentuated by the tight-fitting outfit. I feel the crotch of my pants growing tighter the longer I stare, knowing in the back of my mind that the sight would be forever locked into my mind. It is only when she steps forward that I bring my eyes back up to her blue ones, watching as she slips the glasses off of her face to flash me a coy smile. Her gloved clenched hands rest defiantly on her hips as she raises a brow at my obvious staring, her eyes holding judgement but her smile glowing with amusement.

"What? You like what you see?" I absentmindedly nod in response, silently reminding myself to tread carefully before speaking, knowing exactly where the conversation was leading.

_That's a bit of an understatement. I know Videl has always maintained an enticing physique, especially after last night, and the suit only further eventuates this. I couldn't imagine being able to focus on stopping crime when she's flying beside me looking like 'that'...On the other hand, if she's wearing the suit, at least she'll be safer, as opposed to her regular t-shirt and shorts. I would feel a lot better about her jumping back into the frontlines. _

"Actually...yeah. You know, if we're going to fight crime together, maybe we should consider getting Bulma to make you a costume. I know it won't do much for your identity, considering the whole city already knows we fight crime together, but at least the gear will offer a little...more...protection..." My words trail off into a quiet whisper as Videl's hands lower from her hips to hang loosely at her sides, taking in my proposition with a blank expression.

_I know that look in her eyes; it's a dangerous look indeed. She looks crossed between wanting to hit me and wanting to kiss me; if I'm lucky, maybe a bit of both? I don't know if I'm aroused or afraid of her right now; maybe a combination of both?_

Sweat begins to dampen the back of my tense neck as Videl's expression shifts before my eyes, her lips raising into a seductive smirk, a similarly suggestive look to the one she had used on me last night. My muscles begin to tense up as she starts her slow and methodical strides towards me, her hips swaying hypnotically with each step she took, the sight having more of an effect on my body than it should. My fighter-coordination leaves me defenceless as I instinctively start taking small stumbling steps backwards, my heels catching on the rocks below as Videl presses on forward, forcing me back against the wall. I keep my palms flat against the wall behind me in an attempt to steady myself, struggling to keep my eyes focus on her captivating blue eyes as she stops in front of me. She innocently bats her long dark eyelashes, making my heart flutter with them, before opening her mouth to speak, her voice as smooth and sultry as her demeanor.

"Oh? More _protection_?...Well, there's just one problem with that, _Saiyaman_." I watch with slightly widened eyes as she lifts her hands up to press her white gloved palms flat on against my bare chest, her pink lips curved into a coy smile at my clearly flustered state.

"Y-yea? And-uh...what would that be?" I struggle to utter out my response, finding the closeness of our bodies easily dulling my logic and capacity to form words, my embarrassment causing me to silently regret giving her my watch altogether.

_How can Videl be so...so..._

"We both know that if _I_ were wearing _this_ while crimefighting, you wouldn't be able to keep your _hands_ off of _me_..." I open my mouth to take a sharp inhale as Videl's breath tickles across my lips with each word, the faint but pleasurable sensation beckoning me to caress my lips against hers.

_...irresistible..._

My heart begins to pump heavily in my chest as my heavy-lidded eyes give one last glance to Videl's perfectly plump lips, giving them a longing glance before my eyes begin to close in anticipation, waiting for her lips to touch mine. My hands clench against the stone wall behind me, my fingers easily slipping into the rocks as I bring my face forwards, gently brushing the side of my nose against hers to search for her lips. Just as I feel a fleeting moist brush along my bottom lip, her presence suddenly disappears, the lack of contact prompting me to open my eyes only to see her red cape flapping behind her as she walks away. My grip on the wall slackens as I watch her heading towards the entrance of the cave, her head held high and her shoulders shaking slightly with her stifled giggling which quickly escalates into an amused laughter. Releasing a deep and disappointed sigh, I give the crotch of my dress pants an uncomfortable tug before sulkingly jogging out of the cave to catch up to her, her teasing laughter echoing off of the cave walls.

_...an irresistible tease._

Throughout the hour duration of our flight, Videl continually managed to fly just a few meters in front of me, occasionally shifting in the air and, subsequently, flashing me a teasing view of the firm curve of her ass. Intentional or not, the pleasing sight certainly catches my trained eyes and causes me to silently smile to myself with the knowledge that only I would be the one to see her body beneath the clothing. Trying to sway my attention off of her tempting body, I keep my eyes directed forward, only tilting my head to looking up at her when I sense the heat of her gaze on me. She would occasionally look over her shoulder to give me a cheeky smile or flirtatious wink, silently daring me to initiate something between us. I can only muster my typical sheepish and innocent wave in response, purposefully leaving her completely oblivious to the pleasuable thoughts clouding my mind.

_Videl...she thinks she's in control by teasing me like this; she doesn't even realize what she's getting herself into...or rather...what I'll be getting myself into-_

"Hey! Isn't that Saiyaman?" Startled out of my thoughts, I tilt my head downward at the faint words of the murmuring and gossiping below, my keen hearing managing to pick up every word in the distant space between myself and the busy downtown streets.

_Don't tell me-_

"Yea! I think it is! And is...is that a shirtless guy flying behind him?" I feel my face heating up as I begin to feel the heat of more stares being fixated on me, noticing several bystanders pointing up to the sky as Videl and I fly overhead.

_Shoot! I guess we should be flying a bit higher now that we're back in the city;_ I honestly didn't think anyone would even notice us up here._ I should've been more diligent in disguising my own identity as well; I could've at least transformed so they wouldn't be able to connect this incident back to me. How could I have been so careless?_

"They both look like they're headed to the Satan Mansion! I bet they're going there to see Videl Satan! Hell, I thought it was just Saiyaman and Videl that were getting it on, but it looks like he isn't the only one-"

Unwilling to wait to hear the rest of the incriminating insinuations, I use my inhuman speed to dart forward in the air, bringing my bare chest flush against Videl's back, her body jolting forward with the impact. I gently take her hips in my hands to turn her body around mid-air, carefully supporting her weight in my arms as I wrap one arm around her back while the other takes its position under her legs, maneuvering her into a bridle-position. In the midst of the movement, I hear her let out a quiet gasp in surprise, taken off guard by my silent and sudden embrace. After pulling her close and ensuring a proper hold on her, I hastily take off, navigating expertly around the tall buildings at a speed that would be difficult for anyone below to recognize us.

_If the press were to get wind of Son Gohan and Saiyaman flying into Videl's bedroom, I don't even want to think about how the media would blow that up. The last thing Videl and I need is 'that' kind of publicity...the public is already having scandalous suspicions about Saiyaman and Videl's relationship, and the school is starting to catch wind of my budding-relationship with Videl. _

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_Someone is eager to pick up where we left off...not that I mind; I know I am. _

I quirk a soft smile as Gohan slows down his flight to the west side of the large building, turning his head around to carefully scope out the area before moving closer to my wing of the house. I loosen my grip around his shoulders as he gracefully touches down on my bedroom balcony, still apprehensive about going in through the front door. With his feet now planted on the concrete floor, he wordlessly begins his walk to the glass bedroom doors, continuing to carry me in his arms as he has made no move to put me down. I can't help but laugh at the rosey blush adorning his cheeks, having a fair idea as to where his thoughts were leading him, thoughts that were likely similar to my own.

"Not that I mind being your arms like this, but why the rush? Can't wait to get me in the shower? _Hmmmm_?" I smirk up at Gohan's expression, satisfied with his flustered reaction as he stumbles over his feet, nearly dropping me in the process.

_Typical Gohan..._

"N-no!-I mean yes! I-it's just that I decided to pick up the pace a little bit. The city may not recognize you but that won't stop them from releasing my face to the public. People already have their suspicions about us; we really shouldn't add more fuel to the fire, especially given how our...situation may have seemed. It's not hard to imagine where their assumptions were taking them..." After being set down outside the doors, I walk over to the wall and press several buttons on the security panel, disabling the alarm systems for 5 minutes to allow us enough time to walk inside.

_That's what Gohan's worried about? I guess he's probably not used to the pressures of the public eye and the influence of the tabloids quite yet. I've already heard most of the rumours about Saiyaman and I as being lovers behind-the-scenes, and the school is also giving Gohan a rough time because they think he has a 'crush' on me. But what does any of this have to do with our trip back here? _

"Our _situation_? What do you mean, Gohan?" I turn to cock my head up at Gohan questioningly, my teasing now forgotten as his concerned expression becomes more apparent with his lips pressed into a frown and his brows furrowed in a deep contemplation.

Gohan silently opens the glass doors and stands to the side, ignoring my question as he gestures for me to step inside with the wave of his hand. I flash him another curious glance before stepping past him and through the door frame, feeling him following behind me as we cross through the wide balcony door frame and into my bedroom, walking close enough behind me that I am able to feel the heat of his body through his Saiyaman costume. I stop at the foot of my bed before turning around at the sound of Gohan closing the doors and locking them, his movements slow and drawn-out, as if purposefully delaying his response. I watch as he continues to fiddle with the curtains, closing them to provide us with the intimate privacy that we have been waiting for. I hesitate for a brief moment before quietly make my way back across the room, staring intently at Gohan's muscular back as his attention remains fixated on the opaque view of the outside, his expression out of my view.

_Okay?...Now I know I've missed something. What's gotten into him?_

With less than a foot of distance between us, I raise my hand to bring the watch up with my wrist and, in a brief flash of light, the tight clothing and cape disappears, leaving my body as bare as when I had woken up. I shiver lightly at the sudden exposure, instinctively inching closure to Gohan, drawn to his usual comforting warmth emanating from his body. I hear him take a sharp inhale as my body presses flush against his strong bare back, the sensation of my nipples rubbing against his lower back causing me to let out a quiet moan. My arms reach around either side of his torso, pulling him into a gentle hold from behind, my hands moving to rest atop of the defined muscles of his stomach. I lean forward, embracing the warmth as I tighten my arms around Gohan's body and press my face against his back, my cheek nuzzling into his soft skin. I let out a soft sigh against his skin before reinforcing my previous inquiry with another, my voice slightly more demanding than before but with a softness that I had reserved only for him.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" I feel his back heave up and down with his deep sigh, his shoulders slackening along with his resolve as he turns around in my arms to face me, a worried half-smile gracing his lips.

"Videl...when we were flying here...well...some bystanders did manage to spot us flying towards your house. I could hear them, yelling and gossiping about you and, based off of what they saw, came to some pretty scandalous conclusions. It doesn't seem to matter what we do; we just can't catch a break. I hate what people are saying about us. I-"

"I don't care about what anyone thinks about you and I; this is our relationship, _ours_. This city is filled with people that have nothing better to do than to spy on us, and I...I'm sorry that we have to do all of this sneaking around. If I didn't have all of this fame and attention, then at least our relationship would be normal; we wouldn't have to hide how we feel." Tearing my blue eyes from Gohan's black ones, I tilt my head downwards, shifting my attention to his exposed chest in a futile attempt to distract myself.

_Gohan and I...we live such different lives. Would it be selfish of me to try and force him into mine? I know how uncomfortable the reports and the teasing makes him; he shouldn't have to go through that, not for me. I don't want him to go through our relationship being judged and slandered by people that don't even know him. What can I do about this? How can I make this easier on him?..._

I loosen my arms from around Gohan's torso, bringing them back around to move between our bodies, my hands now shifting to rest my palms against both of his pectorals. I feel his larger hands lightly gripping my bare hips, holding me in place while making no move to halt my touch. I let out a contented sigh as his thumbs soothe over my skin in a circular motion, an affectionate gesture that further eases my mind and heart, something only he is capable of doing. Using my fingertips, I trace down his body, noticing the barely audible moan that escapes his lips once I brush past the muscles on his stomach, reaching for the black belt holding up his dress pants. With my right hand firmly gripping the buckle of his belt, my left hand slowly traces up his right hand, tracing an invisible line up his forearm and bicep, my eyes carefully following the path of my hand. I watch as flakes of dirt and rubble begin to peel off of his skin, reminding me of why we had came back to me house in the first place. Before I can reach up any higher, Gohan's hand quickly reaches up to grasp mine, interlacing our fingers together as he opens his mouth to speak. My eyes are drawn back up to his at the sound of his voice, the tone echoing as soft and unwavering as his hold on me.

"Videl...there's _nothing_ normal about us; there will never be anything normal with us...and that's okay. It's as you said last night, _weird_ suits _us_ just fine. If I weren't the weirdo that I am, I probably wouldn't have met you, became your friend, your partner, or your boyfriend. As for the press, I'm fine as long as you are. People, whether it be on TV or at school, will talk about us, and I want you to know that I have no regrets in being with you. I knew exactly what I was signing up for when I kissed you, and I would do it again...I will do it again, and I don't care who sees it or what anyone has to say about it. I just want you." I allow his hand on my hip to guide our bodies closer together, my chest now pressed against his as he dips his head low, bringing his face closer to mine.

_And I've wanted you for so long, Gohan. _

My eyes fall shut at the feeling of his soft lips brushing against my forehead, the start of many tender kisses as his mouth trails lower to place another on both of my cheeks and the tip of my nose. As I feel his warm breath fan over my lips, I eagerly open them to be met with his, moving my mouth against his with just as much passion and love. The sensation of his teeth gently tugging on my bottom lip causes my knees to buckle and, had it not been for his hand on my hip, I would have fallen from the pressure. Looking for his support, I use my right hand to pull his hips closer by his belt, now placing most of my weight on his chest. Just as I am about to escalate of kiss into something more heated, he pulls his lips from mine, leaving me breathless and wanting more. I open my eyes to be greeted with his already staring back at me, the look in his eyes being nothing short of a devotion and passion that sends a shiver down my spine, warmth to my heart, and a wetness to my core.

"Gohan, you are mine and I am yours; _that's_ all that matters to me...you're all that matters to me. I...I can't even begin to describe it...how much I..." My nude chest rises and falls as I release a heavy sigh in frustration, unable to form the three simple words that have remained caught in my throat for the past few months.

_Damn it. Why...why can't I just say it? It's just three words, three simple words; I love you. If I can think it, why can't I say it? Is it the fear of rejection holding me back? No, I'm sure he feels the same way. We've talked about our feelings before, and he's made his dedication and feelings towards me pretty clear, but he hasn't officially said 'I love you' either. Why is he hesitating? Does he have uncertainties about us?_

"And you're all that matters to me, Videl. I am yours; I will always be yours...and I...I want you to know just how much you mean to me...I want you to know that I-"

_SHATTER! _

I gasp quietly as I feel Gohan's hand tighten around my hip, surely leaving fresh bruises in his firm grip, while his other hand releases mine to wrap securely around my upper back. Applying pressure to my back, he pulls me closer to his chest in preparation to shield me from harm, his body remaining completely still and tense with his sudden guarded demeanor. His protective hold on my body causes my heart to pump faster and my cheeks to flush warmly, momentarily taking my mind back to the awareness of my completely nude form in his presence. My bashfulness does not last long though, as I realize that his attention is drawn elsewhere, either becoming used to this form of intimacy between us, or his mind focused solely on the potential danger at-hand. The loud chattering, of what was assumed to like broken glass, is echoed through the entire house, the sound causing my suspicions to escalate as well with the eerie silence that follows. I follow Gohan's hardened gaze all the way to my bedroom door, as if staring at it long enough would provide any indication as to what happened beyond it. Gohan is the first to question the interrupting sound, the tone in his voice sounding far more light-hearted and sarcastic than his appearance, as if forcing himself to stay collected for my sake.

"What was _that_?" Quickly overcoming the initial shock of the sound, I use my logic to sort through my own thoughts and speculations, curious to find the source.

_What in the hell was that? It sounded like it came from downstairs. There shouldn't be anyone in the house but us right now; everyone was sent home yesterday. Maybe it's a burglar? No. Nobody would be stupid enough to break into this house..._

"I...I don't know. Nobody should be in the house; I already sent all of the staff home, and the security systems would've detected someone entering the property. It was probably just the wind?" I let out a small laugh in my last sentence and look back up at Gohan, surprised to see his brows furrowed in concentration, clearly unconvinced of my sheepish explanation.

"No...it's faint...but I do sense somebody...they're downstairs. Based on what I'm sensing, they're just human..." I feel Gohan's muscles relaxing at the revelation, his grip on my hip and hand on my back loosening along with the tension, seeming less threatened by the unknown disturbance from downstairs.

_Human, huh?_

His words trail off clumsily as his onyx eyes are met with my disapproving glace, my icy blue eyes piercing right through his words and into his soul in a way that nostalgically reminds me of the earlier days in our friendship. I wiggle my hips and shoulders defiantly in his grasp until my hands are freed from their entrapment between my chest and his, moving them to cross at the forearms as they come to rest underneath my breasts in a countering posture. My lips quiver in their faltering-frown, resisting the urge to smirk when I catch his dark eyes drifting lower on my body, indecently catching an eyeful of my exposed chest. I watch as the color pools into his cheeks as his eyes are quickly drawn back up to mine, having caught himself in his own daze and is now realizing that he has been caught in the act. As I continue to stare at Gohan with a teasing frown and a raised brow, secretly revelling in the panicked look in his eyes and his flustered expression, he takes an audible gulp of air for courage before continuing with his words.

"...N-not that there's anything wrong with being human! I...uh-"

"_Right._ Maybe one of the staff members left something behind and came back to pick it up; that would explain why the security system didn't go off. Each staff member is given their own pin to enter and exit the house." Gohan shifts his eyes away from mine to focus back on the door, the urgency in his expression replaced with an unsettled worry as he removes both of his hands from my body, sending a wave of chills up my bare back from the lack of the warm his skin had been providing me with.

_Geez, it's cold! I guess I should probably cover up since it doesn't look like we'll be hopping into that shower anytime soon...at least not until this mystery is resolved._

"Hmmm...maybe. I'm going to go have a look downstairs, just to be sure-"

"No. _I'll_ go check it out. _You_ stay put." Not waiting for Gohan's countering response, I turn my heel and walk over to my walk-in closet, trying my hardest to ignore the heat rising to my face as I feel the weight of his eyes watching me as I slip on a white robe that was hung on the back of the door.

"But-"

"No _buts,_ Gohan. I can't risk anybody, even the staff, seeing you in here. I'll be right back. In the meantime, why not get that shower ready? Hopefully _this_ one will be more successful than our last one." I flash Gohan a sly wink and flirtatious smirk as I pull the cloth belt tight in a knot, closing off the robe to obscure his view of my intimate assets, the robe covering my arms and ending at my upper thighs.

_If I have to go on a hunt for whatever squirrel or cat that made it's way into the house, I should at least leave Gohan something to think about while I'm gone. A little bit of teasing here and there won't hurt...if anything, it might rile him up a bit more and hopefully I'll be greeted with the same passion as last night._

I laugh playfully at his agape expression before turning around to head for my bedroom door, being sure to sway my hips with each stride to keep his attention before slipping out through the door. After closing the door behind me, I begin making my way through the hallway, not bothering to turn on the lights as the morning light shining through the windows enables me to make out the floor and larger pieces of furniture. Once I make my way to the main staircase, I begin my descent to the foyer, looking around for any signs of forced entry, open windows, ajar doors, or broken glass, anything that may lead me to believe that someone had entered the house. I reach the front door and jiggle the door handle, sighing in relief as I determine it to be locked and secure from the inside, putting my mind at ease. I shake my head with a small laugh, chastising myself for worrying as I decide to make my way to the kitchen, figuring that an ill-placed glass or plate may have fallen from a counter top, causing the shattering sound. It was only when I step into the kitchen that I realize the large patio door glass had been broken, shards laying around the area of the door in a pattern that suggests that the door had been smashed from the outside.

_What's going on-_

_SMACK! _


	26. Chapter 26: In The Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dbz, it's characters or plotline; this belongs to Akria Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Notes: **Hey, everyone! Hopefully my updates will be a bit more consistent now that I'm finishing up my classes! I hope everyone is healthy and safe!

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_I can do this...I need to do this._

The longer I wait, the more confidence and courage that I had been building up for this moment slips away, the words I had rehearsed dozens of times in my head are slowly disappearing from my throat. The silence quickly becomes suffocating, torturing me with the doubts and insecurities that have kept me from saying the words that have weighed so heavily on my heart for the past few months. I decide to close my eyes and shakily take several deep and much-needed breaths, trying desperately to calm down the frantic pounding of my heart before continuing with my long-overdue confession. After a few moments of self-regulation and gathering my thoughts, I open my eyes, finding myself filled with the new-found determination to let it all out, knowing that the truth has to come out. All of the emotions that I had kept bottled up until now are poured out in my voice, my anxiety and embarrassment taking the conversation way-off script, a direction beyond my control.

"Videl...there's something that I...I need to tell you, something that I've wanted to tell you for so long now, but...I just..." I reach my left hand up, running my fingers through my hair anxiously before rubbing the back of my neck, quickly becoming more and more frustrated with my stammering.

_Stay focused; stay calm. _

"...There's been something holding me back, Videl...and it's not uncertainty of my feelings for you or my commitment to our relationship. I...I've never felt this way about someone before, which is why I...I can't keep pretending anymore. I can't keep telling myself that the feelings I have for you are just that of a simple teenage romance between classmates or the bonding between cohorts, because it's not; it is so much more than that...we are more than that..." My heavy words trail off into a quiet whisper meant for no one else to hear, feeling my face becoming flushed as I open my eyes to stare back at equally widened ones.

"...I've known you for less than a year, and it's already felt like a life-time. Sometimes, I think you know me better than anyone else, even myself. You know what I'm capable of; you have faith in me and inspire me. You're always pushing me to be the best version of myself, someone that is strong, brave, and selfless...someone that I want to be not only for myself, but for you..." I lower my hand from the back of my neck and clench both of my fists tightly at my sides, my knuckles turning white from the tension in my hand.

_I can do this. _

"...Videl...I...I..."

_Just three words._

"...Damn it, Videl! I love you!"

I quickly look up to catch my own eye in the bathroom mirror, embarrassment flooding my cheeks and contorting my lips into a soured grimace as my own words replay mockingly in my head. I left out a defeated sigh before unclenching my hands and bringing them forward to rest on the lip of Videl's bathroom sink, holding the marble with a tight yet controlled grip. I press my weight onto my straightened and stiff arms, allowing my eyes to fall shut once again as my head tilts downwards in disappointment, my confession going not at all as I had meticulously structured it in my mind. Letting out an exhausted sigh, I reflect on my jumbled words, carefully analyzing its weaknesses and frailties, trying to figure out exactly where it had all went wrong. I give my head a small shake before ruefully looking back up into my reflection, feeling crossed between the urge to either laugh at myself or put my fist through the mocking glass.

"If I can't even confess these feelings to myself...how will I be able to confess them to Videl? How can I do this without sounding so..._flakey_." I push my weight off of the counter and make my way towards the glass doors of Videl's oversized shower, taking hold of the handle as I prepare to open it.

_Speaking of Videl, I wonder what could possibly be taking her so long downstairs? She's been gone for quite some time now. I know she told me to wait here for her, and that she'd be back soon, but maybe I should-_

_BUZZ, BUZZ!_

"Hmm?...Someone's calling me-"

_Oh. Oh no._

_BUZZ, BUZZ!_

I sigh heavily in exasperation before raising my watch up into my view, no at all surprised at the name that appears on the small screen, knowing deep down that this conversation would be inevitable. I let the watch vibrate on my wrist for a moment, inwardly hoping that the caller would either give up and end the call or leave a voicemail. Knowing that neither of those scenarios are likely, I decide to take the call out of the bathroom, walking back over to Videl's oversized bed to take a seat on the edge. During my short walk across the room, I delve into the most tactful parts of my mind to come up with a suitable excuse as to mine and Videl's absence at the part, as well as my reasoning for not returning home last night. After sitting down and taking another deep breath, knowing that it would be unwise to ignore the call, I press the small black button on the side of the watch, picking up the line.

_I already know I'm going to regret this..._

"Mom, I was actually just about to call-"

"Like _heck_ you were! Where are you, Gohan? Why didn't you come home last night?" I momentarily wince at the sound of Mom's high-pitched and demanding voice, drawing the watch slightly away from my face as not wanting to take the full front of the sound.

_I suppose I brought this on myself; I have a feeling I won't be making it out of this conversation unscathed...and I'm honestly a bit surprised that Mom hadn't made a move to hunt me down sooner; maybe her alcohol intake at the party really caught up to her. That, or Dad may have played a role in it. Regardless, how I frame my explanation for my absence can really tip the balance from a heated lecture to a beating to the head with her pan._

"I'm...well...I'm actually at Videl's house at the moment. You see-"

"_Videl's house_?! So, _that's_ where you two few off to last night? You know, if you wanted time alone with Videl, you didn't have to _mysteriously_ leave in the middle of the party! Do you have any idea what people were saying about you two? Do you know how your little _tryst_ made Hercule and I feel? All we could do was pace around and assume the worst!" I let out a gruff sigh before letting my upper body fall back onto the plush bed in acknowledgement of my inevitable defeat, recalling how it felt to be at the butt of many teasing jokes.

_Oh, I've got a pretty good idea as to what they were saying...and it's probably nothing that I haven't already heard before. Whether it be at school or family parties, there is always something to be said for my relationship with Videl. Gossip on Videl and I is spreading like wildfire but I'm sure that, with time, everyone will move on to gossip about something or somebody else...right? Surely, people can't cling onto this forever..._

"It's okay, Mom. They're just casual jokes between friends and family; we go through this at every get-together. You know how those guys are; I'm sure it was just some light-hearted teasing and they meant nothing by it. Also, I wouldn't call it a _tryst_; all we wanted was to take a breather from the party. We certainly didn't intend to be gone for so long or cause anyone to worry." I stare up at the ceiling as I lift my hand up to my head, roughly running my fingers through my hair before bending my arm to place the hand behind my head as a make-shift pillow.

"_Still_, you should've at least let your Father _or_ myself know that you were leaving. Just because you and Videl are dating, _doesn't_ mean you get to go off _galivanting_ around at all hours of the night; you're both still young and need to be accounted for. _I _get it. _I_ was young too once. I understand the thrill of venturing off and spending time alone together. I'm not saying that you two being together is a bad thing, but there needs to be more trust and communication going on between us, that includes Videl and her father as well. So then, if you're planning to stay out all night without asking first, then at least be sure to call to let me know. I thought something may have been wrong; I was just about to send your father out to find you." I quickly dart up into a sitting position at Mom's last few words, the panic setting in as I recall the embarrassment from mine and Dad's last encounter in Videl's bedroom.

"N-no! I-I mean...No, thank you, Mom. That...uh-really won't be necessary. Both of us are fine, _really_. Videl and I had some stuff that we needed to discuss in private...but I know that's no excuse for not staying in touch. I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything; I really didn't mean to worry you and we meant no disrespect-"

My whole body freezes in an instant, a fearful chill running up my spine as I sense the abrupt change in Videl's ki signature, the energy suddenly dropping lower than it should be. Without an explanation, I quickly end the call, ignoring the sound of Mom's questioning voice on the other end before the conversation is cut off. My mind quickly works to analyze the situation while my body is already moving on a protective instinct, carrying me out of her bedroom and into the kitchen in what could have only been in a matter of seconds. I don't give the broken glass or the open door a second thought, my mind solely focused on Videl's unconscious form laying limp on the floor. I quickly move to her side, kneeling down to the floor beside her and gently turning her body over, resting her upper back in my hands to keep her body off of the glass. My eyes are quickly drawn to the small bump on her right temple, the small area of skin turning a dark shade of purple, but the skin remaining intact and unbroken.

_What's going on?!_

"Videl? Can you hear me?" I gently run the pads of my fingers along the bruise and through her hair, checking to ensure that there was no blood residue on my fingers, my concerns growing as she does not respond to my touch or voice.

_Please be alright, Videl..._

I diligently sense her ki once again for any abnormalities and scanning my eyes over the exposed skin that remains uncovered by her robe, letting a relieved sigh escape my lips as there appears to be no further presenting injuries. Looking up from Videl's body, now more focused and relaxed with the reassurance that Videl had not sustained life-threatening injuries, I utilize my ki sensing abilities to search the entire house. After a few moments of concentration, I determine that the perpetrator was no longer in the house or near the premises, likely having taken leave soon after he/she had struck Videl on the head. My eyes shift around the room, eyeing the space for any indication that there had been anyone else in the house, but the only indication of foul play was the broken glass door. Shifting my hardened gaze back down to Videl's sleeping expression, I quickly find myself drowning in an overwhelming sense of guilt and shame for being caught off-guard by someone with a tremendously lower power to my own.

_There has to be more to this story. There's no way that someone with such a low level of ki could sneak up behind Videl and knock her out like this...unless...they may have been manipulating their ki to lead Videl and I into a false sense of security before striking, knowing that my guard would be down...But even then, why not kill her? If not Videl's life...then what were they after?..._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_D-damn it, my head..._

"...Videl...can you hear me?..." The familiar voice speaking somewhere to my side is faint and distant, gradually lulling me from the unprecedented darkness and back into reality as my senses become active once again.

_That voice..._

I let out a muffled moan in pain as my head begins to ache with a violent throbbing, the pressure worsening as my head is being tilted upright, sending another wave of pain that extends throughout my entire body as the rest of my body soon follows. I instinctively flinch my body away as I feel a set of larger arms wrap around my body, their aura easily overpowering my own in a pressure that forces my body to comply to their will. By the forced change in my body's position, and the gentle yet assertive touch of someone else's hands on my body, I become certain that I am being lifted off of the ground to be carried in their arms. I try to open my eyes to identify the person holding me, but my vision is only met with the bare skin of their chest as my face is pressed against it, enabling me from seeing their face. As I use my hands to push against the assailants chest, I quickly feel panic beginning to rise to the back of my head as my efforts are clearly in vain, my struggling seeming to have little to no effect.

_What's going on...?_

After what only felt like a few short moments later of my futile attempts to break free of the hold, I let out a quiet and strained gasp in surprise as my back makes contract with what feels like the comforter on my bed, my body sinking into the sheets as I am placed down. I quickly open my eyes, my vision still hazy, yet I am able to recognize Gohan's form sitting on the side of the bed beside me, a concerned expression adorning his features as he stares down at my stomach. His eyes are held absentmindedly on my body, but I can tell his mind is somewhere else, probably trying to make sense of the concerning situation. Noticing his hand pressed on the bed, not far from my own, I slowly reach over to run my fingers over the back of his hand, snapping him out of his daze. His dark and panicked eyes meet with mine, his whole body turning to face me as his hand shifts from underneath mine to hold it in a gentle and comforting grip.

"Videl! Hey, are you okay? Are you in any pain?" I give Gohan a brief nod before shifting my body to prop myself up on my forearms, wincing in the process as my head continues to ache with the movement.

_Any pain? That might be a bit of an understatement; my head feels like it's about to burst, not that I would tell Gohan though. He's already overprotective as it is without me giving him more to worry about, and I can already tell he's on-edge from what happened. I haven't seen him like this since the hospital fire, and even then it was weeks before he recovered from the stress that traumatic experience put him through. I can't do that to him again...I won't._

"Y-yea...I'm just a little dizzy but I'll be alright. I must've taken one hell of a hit to the head though..." I reach a hand up to feel my head for any injuries, but one of Gohan's hands quickly reaches up to grasp my own, pulling it away from my forehead and lowering it back down to my lap.

"Take it easy, Videl. You really shouldn't be stirring around so much. Maybe I should take you to the hospital, just to be safe." With his hands on my shoulders, Gohan gently guides my upper body back onto the bed, but relents as I press back up with just as much resistance, still having many questions and concerns.

_Gohan can't be serious! I don't have time to rest after someone just attacked me in my own house! Why did they break in? What were they after? Did they get what they came for? I can't let this go; I can't let them get away with this!_

"No hospital. I'm fine, Gohan. Right now, we need to focus on what happened; we need to get to the bottom of this, before they decide to come back and finish the job, or worse, if they attack somebody else. When you came into the kitchen, did you see anything? Do you know what may have happened?" Gohan lets out a heavy sigh before his hands move to my back, helping to gently ease me into a sitting position before moving to sit across from me, his hands moving to rest on my lap as he recalls the events that occurred.

"I'm not entirely sure, Videl. Once I felt the change in your ki, I rushed downstairs to find you...but the time I got to you were already unconscious on the floor. There was nobody else there with you; I even scanned over the area to be sure. Looks like whoever attacked you fled the scene pretty quick and it looks like nothing was left behind to give us any clues as to who they were or what they were after. There's a lot about this that doesn't make sense. Do you remember anything from what happened? Did you see who did this to you?" Feeling a warmth motion brush across my leg, I tilt my head downwards to stare at Gohan's hands to watch as his thumbs rub soothing over my skin, the comforting gesture somehow working to ease the pain in my head.

_What did happen? The last thing I can remember was seeing the door...the broken glass...then, I turned around and everything suddenly went black. I don't even remember seeing their body or face...hell, I didn't even feel my body hit the floor. It all happened so fast..._

"N-no...sorry; I didn't get a good look at their face...or anything for that matter. The whole thing is still hazy..." My free hand tightly clutches the blanket beneath me as my voice quietly trails off, the pain quickly being replaced with a mix of anger and embarrassment as I drown in my own thoughts.

_Darn it, how could I have let someone sneak up on me like that? With all of the training that I've been doing with Gohan and on my own time, I should have been able to react in time to have countered, or at the very least dodged the hit. On top of that, how were they able to break in and roam around the house without me being able to sense them? Since they were able to get behind me like that, they were probably following me around the house...waiting for the right time to strike. There's something about them...there's no way that some cheap-shot burglar would be able to best me like that. Either that, or I'm a whole lot weaker than I thought- _

"Hey...what's wrong?" I bring my eyes back up to Gohan's at the sound of his soft voice, clearly sensing the change in my demeanor as his hands on my legs suddenly stop their stroking motions, now giving me his full attention.

"I just...I can't believe someone knocked me out like that; I didn't even sense it coming. I couldn't do anything. I feel so...so weak. I'm sorry." Unable to hold his gaze as his eyes widen in surprise at my apology, I turn my head to the side, choosing to stare blankly at the wall in the hopes of allowing the conversation to fall-through.

_Why is it that I...I can't seem to protect myself from anything. First, I was useless against that over-juiced jerk at the tournament, and then came evil Buu, then the hospital fire, and now this...I can't keep relying on Gohan to save me from every fight or problem that comes my way. I'm not his responsibility; It's not his job to keep me safe-_

"Videl...don't _ever_ apologize, not for this." I let out a quiet gasp in surprise as Gohan's larger hands are suddenly gripping my own, wordlessly tugging gently on my arms to pull me off of the bed with him.

I open my mouth to question him but, as soon as my feet touch the floor and my body is lifted into a standing position, I already find myself stumbling forward, the dizziness quickly catching up with my body and balance. Gohan's hands, which hand been encasing mine, shift to take a hold of my robe-covered hips, steadying my fall with his supportive hold before guiding me back into an upright position. After regaining my footing, I mutter a quiet 'thank you', my cheeks flushing with embarrassment as my face is drawn to the opposite wall. The absence of a cheeky remark or a light-hearted laugh prompts me to finally meet his gaze, surprised to see him already staring down a me with a sad smile, an expression that leaves me both unsettled and curious. His glance to me is fleeting as he turns both his face and his body from mine, looking to the other side of my bedroom before using his hand to tug me behind him, guiding me across the room.

My eyes widen slightly as we step into my bathroom, the lights already turned on and the hinge-glassed doors propped open in preparation for the shower that had been long-forgotten. As I step through the doorframe and onto the cold white tiled floors, Gohan turns around to extend his arm past my chest to grip the doorknob, effectively pulling the door shut behind me. Before I even have time to register the sound of the shower turning on, Gohan's hands have already made their way to his belt, working to unfasten the buckle. I feel my cheeks quickly heating up as I silently watch him undress in front of me, my eyes drawn to his muscular bare shoulders before traveling lower. At the sound of the rest of his clothing hitting the floor below, I choose to hold my gaze at his stomach, uncertain as to whether my eyes should venture any lower.

_How can I be thinking about 'that' in a time like this? I was nearly killed in my own kitchen, and yet here I am gawking at Gohan like I've never seen him naked before. Maybe I was hit on the head harder than I thought-_

"Here...let me help you." Before I can properly register Gohan's words, his hands have already taken ahold of the cotton belt around my waist, the only fabric holding my robe closed.

I close my eyes and bite my lip in anticipation, my heart quickly pounding heavily in my chest as I wait for the robe to fall from my form, fully exposing my body for only Gohan's eyes to see and for his hands to touch. After a few short moments of silence without movement, I hesitantly open my eyes and look up to meet his gaze, surprised to see him staring down at me with a patient and questioning smile. Without having to vocalize his request to me, I shyly nod in understanding with a small smile of my own, giving him the consent that he needs before continuing his advancements in undressing me. I struggle to hold his gaze as I feel his hands making quick work in untying my belt causing the front of my robe to unravel itself, now resting loosely at my front, barely covering the swell of my chest. I involuntarily shiver from both the sudden rush of cold from the air and Gohan's heated gaze as the clothing slides off of my shoulders and down my back, dropping haphazardly at my feet.

"I know you want answers, so do I...but at least let me take care of you first. Once we finish getting cleaned up, we can make the call to the police department to file a report, okay? Don't worry, Videl; we'll figure this out together." I feel one of Gohan's warm hands encasing mine as he steps backwards while pulling my hand, impressively keeping his eyes locked on mine as he guides me into the shower.

After stepping in and closing the glass doors behind us, I release Gohan's hand and to turn to the control dial, trying desperately to keep my hands steady as I set the water to turn on. While the shower area is large enough to fit both of us comfortably, there is still little space available to allow our bodies movement without brushing up against one another. Once the warm water hits my back from above, pooling down my skin at a comfortable temperature, I sense him stepping towards me, caging me between his body and the tiled wall. My lips press into a soft smile as his hands affectionately soothe over my hips, shifting to encircle my waist before pulling us both completely beneath the stream of water, soaking us both from head-to-toe. I sigh contently at the calming sensation of the fresh water running down my body, the warmth working to numb the pain in my head and the concerns growing in my mind.

_I really do need this...Thank you, Gohan._

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

_It's quite interesting how something as mundane as 'showering' can actually be more satisfying when it's with someone else...although this would only be the case when that 'someone' is Videl..._

I struggle to keep my thoughts pure and innocent as the sound of Videl's soft moan echos off of the shower walls to reach my ears, the sweet melody ringing through my ears and to my heart. My arms carefully tighten around her lithe waist, holding her body close to mine in a spooning embrace from from behind as we allow the water to wash over us. Her figure continues to remain motionless in my arms as her back is pressed against my chest, relying on my arms and torso to hold her up. I manage to keep my eyes modestly on her upper back, being sure to keep my attention on the task at hand as I release one of my hands from around Videl to reach for the body soap behind me. With the bottle in my hand, I bring it around to her front, waving it in front of her body for emphasis before leaning my head forward to speak into her ear from over the noise of the shower.

"May I?" I feel Videl's body shifting in my embrace as she raises her arms up in a futile attempt to cover her chest before swiveling in my arms to face me, her cheeks dusted in a warm pink as she smiles up at me bashfully.

"Mhmmm...thank you, Gohan." I return Videl's smile with one of my own before releasing her from my arms, allowing her turn her back to me once more before I use my newly freed hand to open the soap bottle.

Tipping the bottle upside down, I squeeze a fair amount into my hands before rubbing them together to lather the soap, all the while allowing my eyes to roam over Videl's body. I lift my hands and place them ontop of either shoulder, tenderly stroking over the skin and massaging the muscles beneath it. A smile makes its way onto my lips as she leans further into my hands and tips her head up, her eyes closed and her soft lips parted. I listen to the sounds of her pleasured sighs as my hands work their way down her back, and it is only when the suds of the soap wash away that I notice the dark bruising adorning her otherwise flawless skin. I silently trace my hands over the harsh purple markings, noticing the large brusing on her back and the hand-shaped marks on her arms, legs and hips that had been previously hidden by the dirt.

_I knew our intimacy wouldn't come without complications, but seeing these markings...and knowing that I had caused them...this is different. How am I supposed to touch Videl...and lover her without being worried for her safety? I don't think this is something I could ever get used to seeing..._

"Do these hurt?" I feel Videl's hands being placed on top of my own where they remain rested on her hips, her fingers soothing over my forearms as she presses her back closer against my chest, snuggling deeper into my embrace.

"A bit...but it was worth every second that I spent with you. Don't worry, Gohan; It's nothing that I can't handle." I open my mouth to respond with an apology, but Videl has already squirmed free of my arms and stepped forward to take the body wash bottle that I had placed back on the shelf.

_I know that Videl can handle this and that it would be a waste of time in trying to convince her otherwise. Once she has her mind set on something, pain is certainly not a force that is near strong enough to influence her, no matter the degree. This only means that I need to train harder and focus my time in learning to regulate my power...so that I can love Videl without hurting her. This bruising may have only been the start; I cannot allow this to escalate any further..._

After squirting a decent amount of soap into her palms, she steps back under the stream of water to stand facing my chest, staring up at me with a loving smile, similar to the one she had greeted me with when we woke up this morning. I feel my heart beginning to race the second her hands make contact with my chest, the pounding surely being felt by her each time her palms make their way over my heart. Unsure of where to place my hands, I choose to keep them balled into fists at my sides allowing her to explore my body without interruption, reflecting the same courtesy she has shown me only moments ago. I take a deep inhale as her hands make their way lower, her fingers teasingly brush just below my hip bone before venturing back up my chest. I can't help but remain silently thankful for her change in direction, knowing full-well that, had she continued any lower on my body, I would not have been able to restrain myself from giving into my desires. I silently remind myself of both her injuries from last night and this morning, chastising myself for coming as close as I have, in both my thoughts and my _involuntary responses, _to putting my own needs over hers.

Videl's attention remains focused on her work, being sure that none of my skin is left untouched as she moves up to my shoulders, attempting to mimic the massaging motion as I had with her. I watch with interest as she slowly levitates off of the shower floor, now bribing her face level with immune to allow her an easier access to my shoulders and neck. The pleasurable touch of her hands grazing over my body is numbed out as my focus is quickly drawn to her face. I take the time to admire the gentle femininity of her features, my eyes shifting from the softness of her pink lips, to the shape of her jaw and cheekbones before settling into the depths of her intense blue eyes. I watch as her gaze follows along the muscle of my neck, the purpose of our shower seeming long forgotten as she slowly brings her face closer to mine. Both of our eyes begin to close as she continues to press forward, her body stopping as her forehead rests against mine. My hands instinctively move in response to her advances, placing either hand back in her waist to easily holding up her weight, pulling her body flush against mine to return her embrace.

_This feels so perfect; I could stand here all day with Videl in my arms like this. There's something about holding her; it's the same feeling I had experienced when I had woken up to her laying at my side. This feeling, it...it makes me want to hold on forever. I don't ever want to let go of her or this moment. Maybe...could this be the time? Should I tell her how I feel now? I know my test run this morning didn't go as I had envisioned it in any of my dreams, but I don't think all of the practicing in the world could possibly prepare me for confessing my love to her-_

"Gohan?" I quickly open my eyes at the sound of Videl's voice, surprised to see that she had already moved to head away from mine to stare back at me with a raised brow in a questioning expression.

"Mhmmm?" I flash Videl a soft smile, wanting to mitigate her growing concern as her hands move up my neck and into my hair to fiddle with the strands, something I've come to question as to whether or not the gesture is to calm my nerves or her own.

"What's on your mind? You seem really distracted, which is pretty _odd_ considering the fact that we _are_ in the shower together. Are you still worried about what happened in the kitchen?" I let out a relaxed sigh as Videl continues to rake her fingers through my hair, the added pressure with each stroke sending waves of pleasure down my body and straight to my groin.

_That's right...I should be thinking about what happened to Videl and how to approach the task of finding whoever broke in...but I can't help it if my mind is focused elsewhere. Maybe, given everything that took place this morning, it would be unwise to tell Videl how I feel about her. I don't want to overwhelm her or pressure her into reciprocating my feelings in a time where she may be feeling vulnerable; that wouldn't be fair to her. I guess it's just not the time...especially with my erection being indecently pressed against her; there's nothing romantic about that._

I shift my focus to Videl, trying not to let my internal dilemma be reflected on my expression as she continues to search my face for any indication as to what I may be thinking, a tactic of hers that I know all too well. Before her suspicions can elicit any further questioning, I quickly lean my head forward and place a soft kiss on her wet forehead, the gesture causing her to still in my arms. I close my eyes and allow my lips to linger against her skin, listening carefully to her short calming breathes and the beating of her heart as her chest presses closer to mine, the rhythmic sensation putting my own heart and mind at ease. I filter out the sound of the falling water beating against our bodies from above, using the serene moment to drown out the doubts and worries weighing me down. After a few moments of reveling in the intimate silence between us both, I pull my lips from her face, bringing my head back to that our eyes are level with one another so that I may address her with certainty.

"No, I...I'm just thinking about you, and how perfect you are...and how perfect this feels." I chuckle quietly as Videl brings head face closer, playfully nuzzling her nose against mine while moving her hands through my hair to cup either side of my jaw in her palms.

"This _is_ perfect, isn't it...I really did need this. I wish we could just stay like this forever..." I barely catch Videl's final hushed words before her lips are pressed against mine in a slow and passionate kiss, the force behind the kiss nearly sending our bodies into the shower wall behind me.

_Forever, huh? Yea, I could do that..._

* * *

**Videl's POV**

_So much for getting cleaned up..._

"G-Gohan! D-damn it..." I tilt my head back as Gohan's lips and teeth attack my neck with his pent-up passion, surely leaving marks across my skin as he bites and licks the tender skin.

_I'm honestly surprised Gohan was able to restrain himself for this long, but I know first-hand that his concern for others well-being will always come before his own. Although, with the direction things are heading now, I guess even his ridiculous level of chivalry has its limits-_

I feel the vibrations of Gohan's guttural moaning against the sensitive skin where my shoulder meets my neck, the sensual touch and sounds nearly sending me over the edge but I take several gasps of air to try to calm myself down. I loop my right arm around his neck for my hand to hold his head in place while my other arm reaches over his shoulder, my nails digging into the skin between his shoulder blades. I use my new grip on Gohan to prop myself up higher against his body, feeling my ki slowly dissipating along with my concentration as I struggle to keep myself airborne with the pleasure numbing my abilities. As his hands tighten their grip on my hips, I helplessly allow my ki to fade away, the energy no longer enabling my levitation as I rely on him to continue supporting my weight. He must have noticed the change in my ki and the weight in his arms as his lips halt their passionate advances and he pulls his face from my neck, now staring up at me with concerned frown.

"Videl? Are you doing okay? I...if you're in pain or too tired, we can stop now. I don't want you to push yourself too hard." I hastily shake my head in response to Gohan's suggestion, looking past my own fatigue and soreness as I am filled with the desire to immerse myself in the pleasure that I had been desiring since we stepped into the bathroom.

"N-no! Please, Gohan...I want you to keep going; don't stop." As Gohan opens his mouth to retort, I seize the opportunity to recapture his lips with mine, urging him to continue as my tongue slips past his lips.

Gohan lets out a throaty grunt into my mouth before quickly responding to my lips with just as much passion and intensity, his head tilting opposite to mine to deepen the kiss. I feel his warm hands, which had been gripping my hips, slip down to hold the back of my upper thighs in a firm but gentle grip, utilizing the leverage to pull our torsos closer together as he forces my legs to bend at the knees. I instinctively spread my legs to accommodate his hips and wrap my bare legs around his waist, gasping quietly against his mouth as my sensitive core brushes roughly against his pubic bone. The pleasure builds up into an intense and heated pulsing between my legs, the sensation causing my legs to quiver and my core to dampen with anticipation. He must have taken note of my reaction because he gives a playful tug to my bottom lip with his teeth and gyrates his hips roughly against mine, the grinding motion causing his hardened length to make contact with the outer lips of my clit.

_Damn it...I guess my body is still in pretty bad shape from last night; my whole body feels weak and sore. It's a good thing Gohan's holding me up. I doubt that I would even be able to stand on my own two feet right now. Initiating 'this' probably wasn't my best idea...but even I can't deny how much I want him now..._

No longer able to maintain the dominant position with my hand situated around Gohan's neck and back, I shift them down his shoulders and chest to weakly grip his biceps for support. As I settle into my new position, Gohan pulls his lips from mine to allow us both the chance to catch ours breath, the kiss leaving us both panting heavily as the shower water continues to run between our bodies. It only takes the time of a quick breath for him to maneuver both of our bodies around to press my back against the clear shower door, the wet glass feeling cold against my skin in contrast to his warm body. After the initial shock of our movement wears off, I can't help but quirk smile at the gentleness behind his bold actions, how even in the heat of passion he remains conscious of his strength and prioritizes my safety. I reach up to place a sweet kiss on his chiselled jaw while rubbing along the length of his arms affectionately, wordlessly beckoning for him to continue.

Gohan tilts his head down to meet my gaze, giving me a small nod to affirm his understanding my desires, likely just as eager to fulfill his own as he moves on to adjusting our hips. I decide to trace my lips across the muscles of his chest as he reaches down with one of his hands to guide his member directly beneath my opening, carefully aligning himself in preparation for our bodies to be joined. I tilt my head back against the glass and release a small cry as he teasingly rubs his tip in between my folds, coating himself in the wetness of my arousal. He repeats this motion several times, all the while observing my face and body as I continue to moan and writhe against him. I let out a _huff_ in frustration and his hand on my hip tightens it's hold, preventing me from grinding my body against his to alleviate the pressure building up between my legs.

_Gohan...he can be such a-_

"Ah! G-Gohan...I need you n-now, please. D-don't make me wait...I-I can't..." My chest rises and falls with my heavy panting as I struggle to catch my breath, my begging becoming lost in the sound of the running water.

_...such a damn tease._

"As impatient as ever, hmmm?" I look back at Gohan, expecting to see his usual teasing smirk or a cheeky smile that he wears when his more confident personal shines through.

Instead, I am taken aback as Gohan peers down at me with a genuine and thoughtful smile, one that leaves me warm in the heart and weak in the knees the longer he holds my gaze. I part my lips to speak but he leaves me no time to reply as he slowly and gently presses his hips forward, his tip spreading my folds to enter my body. I wince slightly as my body stretches to adjust to his size, the pain of having his tip being sheathed within me lessened compared to last night. As he halts his thrust, only giving the head of his cock admission into my canals, I hear his shakey breaths being mix with my own. My hands slide up his arms and shoulders to cup his face in my hands, my thumbs absentmindedly brush along his bottom lip and jaw before pulling his head down to mine. I crane my neck to press my lips to his in a fleeting but passionate kiss, my lips forming a smile against his before I pull away to finally address the meaning behind his remark.

"A-and here I thought you liked that about me?" Gohan's smile only brightens at my words, completely erasing any trace of uncertainty or physical strenuation to maintain his control over his strength. His expression airs a sense of tranquility, one that often struggles to reach his eyes given the pain and hardships he's endured since his childhood.

_What's changed? I've never seen him so at peace before. Even since the defeat of evil Buu, I could tell the trauma from the event was weighing so heavily on him, burdening him with a newfound responsibility to become stronger, as if the whole fight and initial loss had been his fault. Between his moments of insecurity and night terrors, he's been training constantly and beating himself down at even the slightest mistake. So what's changed?_

While Gohan's one hand continues to support my weight from its place underneath my leg, his other hand reaches up, running his fingers through the front of my wet hair and tucking it behind my ear. His gentle fingers linger on my skin as they tenderly trace over my ear and cheekbone, his focused eyes following close behind his touch as if trying to memorize every detail of this moment. Giving no indication of his intentions, he continues to stroke my cheeks with his thumbs as his hips slowly begin to press forward again, this time not stopping until I feel pressure pushing against the very back of my inner walls. I quickly bite down on my bottom lip, trying desperately to keep my cries of pleasure under control, nearly losing my resolve as Gohan presses his lips against mine, the kiss as short and seeet as the one I had given him. I feel my heart beginning to overflow with the warmth of his body and words as he whispers quietly against my lips, his voice barely heard over the rain of water surround us.

"It's one of the many things that I love about you, Videl..." I can only take quick and shallow breaths as Gohan begins to shift his hips against mine in a soft and slow thrusting motion, allowing me to indulge myself in all of the pleasure while still holding his previous words in the back of my mind.

_...things that...that Gohan loves about me?_


End file.
